


Angel Eyes

by RiChanasaurasRex



Series: Angels and Knights [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bullying, Clothed Sex, Consent, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drama, Drinking Games, Editing in Progress All The Time, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, I really shouldn't have given them backstories, I'm too emotionally attached to my 'bad' guys to actually make them bad, Kidnapping, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Memory Loss, Mentions of Suicide, NSFW, Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Weapons, Wigs, bad sex habits, now I love them way too much, they're just really misunderstood with messy backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 119,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiChanasaurasRex/pseuds/RiChanasaurasRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi needs a job and Oikawa is more than happy to give one to him - a security guard at his nightclub 'The Grand King' - Daichi thinks it's going to be a good thing anyway, then he meets one of the bartender's, Suga, and thinks it can't get any better. </p><p>Suga already knows Daichi, from long ago and a time he wants to forget - luckily for him, Daichi doesn't remember so they can start again. Redo what Suga messed up all those years ago. </p><p>Suga's been given a chance to make things right. Can he do that before Daichi remembers who he is and everything that happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good Side of Sugawara Koushi

Chapter 1: The Good Side of Sugawara Koushi

“Thanks for doing this Daichi, I really hope you know how much this means to me.” Oikawa said as they walked through the empty building, Daichi shrugging.

“No biggie mate, I’ve always said that you can ask me for anything and this is what I do.”

“I know but it’s not great pay, and long hours too…”

“Oikawa, if you keep making this sound shitty, I really will walk out of here.”

“Right, got it.” Oikawa said quickly, the pair heading up the stairs to his office. As much as Daichi sometimes hated to admit it (because he still felt really competitive with him) – Oikawa had done really well for himself. The Grand King club was definitely one of the hottest spots in town, it had opened a few years ago and had been insanely popular ever since. Everyone felt safe there, a club that was fully open to everyone without any limitations – well, apart from the age restriction but that was to be expected. “Ok, so while you’re here, you’ll be by the bar and making sure that everyone round it is behaving, I’ve had way too many people trying to hurt my bar staff.”

“So that’s why Noya and Asahi been given a holiday…”

“Yeah, someone punched Noya in the face and Asahi went mad and nearly killed the fucker so I had to give them some time off, plus I’m not letting them back until they feel comfortable again which means great security so… here you are.” He said, walking into his large office and walking to the glass wall overlooking the club, giving him the best view of what was happening - able to see every moment of every person in his club.

“So, who’s gonna be here? I remember you giving me the list but I just wanna check…”

“Yup, we’ve got the tech guy Kenma but you probably won’t see him a lot because he usually keeps to himself. We’ve got Iwaizumi up here with me, Bokuto and Kuroo are handling the entertainment. Behind the bar will be three people, Hinata, Kageyama and Suga along with the rest of the security force but a few of them will be going in and out, mainly Tanaka but you know a lot of them already – you’re the only one with a specific station. Wait… that’s Suga now, wanna meet him?”

“Sure.” Daichi said as they went back down the stairs, seeing the ashen haired man behind the bar, pausing slightly as his hazel eyes moved from the glasses, meeting with Oikawa’s chocolate brown ones.

“Hey Suga, what you doing here so early?”

“Hinata said that he couldn’t remember where he put some of the vodka so I came to check what he’s done with it.”

“I’m going to kill that kid one day…”

“No you’re not. You love him too much.” Suga said quickly, Oikawa shrugging as he leant on the bar, Daichi laughing as he shook his head. “So, haven’t seen you around before.” Suga said as he looked to Daichi, a wide smile on his lips. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, I run the bar here but please, just call me Suga… who are you and what are you doing here?”

“I’m Sawamura Daichi, I’m going to be making sure no one messes up your bar.”

“I like you already.” Suga said as he smiled, Daichi feeling his heart skip a beat with Oikawa glancing between them as he smirked.

“This is going well, I’m glad you two get along.” Oikawa said happily as Suga narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. “What? You can be a real bitch when you want to be!”

“And do you want to shut up now?” Oikawa’s lips pressed into a thin line as Suga grinned, Oikawa almost scowling before turning away.

“Good luck with him Daichi, he can be a devil or an angel and easily switches between them.” Daichi paused before Oikawa started up the stairs.

“Never call me angel, Tooru!” Suga snapped before Oikawa disappeared into his office, Suga sighing before Daichi sniggered. “What?”

“Well… last time I saw Oikawa, if anyone snapped at him like that – he would’ve punched them in the face.” Daichi muttered, Suga shrugging as he started cleaning glasses again.

“Does that make me special?”

“It makes you odd, a good kind of odd but odd all the same.” Daichi said, Suga pausing before nodding.

“I can deal with that.” Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at the smug look on his face, Suga glancing to him. “So, how do you know Oikawa?”

“I used to play volleyball against him in school, once we were off the court – we were pretty good friends. On the court… I think he hated me.”

“I should expect so, you’re tall and packed with muscle – most of your opponents probably hated you.” Daichi paused, not knowing whether that was a compliment or insult before Suga simply tutted, shaking his head as he looked to him. “Compliment. That was a very odd compliment, it’s something I do and it can take some getting used to but I don’t often insult people.” It was like he knew what Daichi was thinking, like he knew that Daichi was questioning the meaning behind it and that was when Daichi decided he needed to stay on the good side of Sugawara Koushi.

 

“Hey Suga!” The ginger cheered happily as he saw the two men laughing at the bar, narrowing his brown eyes as he saw Daichi. “Ok, who’s that?”

“This is Daichi, he’s our new security guy.” Suga introduced the boy grinning as he waved. “Daichi, this is Hinata, the one Oikawa is going to kill. Oh, and the vodka was in the chiller where it was meant to be – why did you think you put it somewhere else?”

“Because… well, um…” Hinata’s cheeks were bright red as Suga grinned, shaking his head.

“Get ready for work, we’ll sort this out when he gets here too.”

“Yes Suga.” Hinata almost ran for the back of the bar, Suga grinning as Daichi glanced to him.

“You can be pretty scary sometimes, do you know that?” He said, Suga laughing as he nodded happily.

“To be honest, Hinata needs it sometimes…” Suga muttered, Daichi pausing as he saw the almost mothering look in Suga’s eyes. “Hinata doesn’t have many friends, despite his bright demeanour he’s a very lonely kid. There’s one guy though, Kageyama – the other guy who works at the bar… they’re dating, have been for a couple of months and they seem to level each other out well – Kageyama is a bit of a moody bastard but it works because they’re so different.” Suga almost giggled, Daichi smiling as he looked to him. “Every once in a while they will get a bit carried away and forget they’re at work and use the back room, as long as they clean up Oikawa doesn’t usually care but they often forget to put the alcohol away when they do.”

“So you can tell when they’ve hooked up by misplaced alcohol?”

“Yeah, mainly though because Kageyama feels bad and texts me whenever he thinks he’s forgotten to put something away.” Daichi sniggered, Suga shrugging as he looked to him. “If they need to do it then I’m not going to hold it against them – I’m not exactly perfect either.”

“What’s the point in aiming for perfection when it’s something that doesn’t exist?” Daichi questioned, Suga’s eyebrow quirking up. “The word is so subjective that it’s impossible to determine what it really means anymore. There’s no point in trying to be perfect when you can instead be you.”

“A security guard and a poet, I’m not going to be bored anytime soon…”

“I hope not; I’d make for a lousy friend if you were bored with me already. I hardly know you.”

“Knowing me is difficult, most of the guys here don’t and I’ve been here for years.” He said, Daichi smiling as Suga glanced to him. “What?”

“You’re the reason they don’t know you, if you want them to then you need to open yourself up to that opportunity.” Daichi said as he stood away from the bar slightly, seeing Hinata standing at the door. “I think someone wants to talk with you.”

“Um… sure…” Suga muttered as he glanced back to Hinata, gesturing for him to go back in there. “I guess I’ll see you round then.”

“Sure.” Daichi said before Suga disappeared into the back, leaning against the wall next to the door as his hand covered his mouth.

“Suga, are you ok?” Hinata said quickly as he shook his head, Hinata almost running to his side and putting his hand on his shoulder. “Suga… what’s wrong?”

“It’s him, Hinata.” He said quickly, Hinata pausing as he shook his head.

“It’s who?” Hinata asked, Suga glancing to him quickly. “Oh, wait, is he the guy?”

“He’s the guy.”

“But that was years ago…”

“Precisely, Hinata this is - oh my God this is it…” Suga whispered, smiling before he sighed. “This means we can start over again…”

“Start over? Can you really do that? What does that even really mean?”

“It means that everything wrong the first time can be right now… I can make it ok. I can finally make it ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> Daisuga must be my favourite pairing from Haikyuu, I swear I love these guys way too much  
> I will try and update when I can and I hope that you like it  
> Thanks again :3  
> Rawr!


	2. Every King Needs a Queen

Chapter 2: Every King Needs a Queen

“Shit… I didn’t realise this place got so busy.” Daichi whispered to himself as he stood by the bar, seeing the people packed into the club, Suga smiling as he glanced to him.

“This is not a busy night Dai; you should wait for the weekends – then it gets busy.” Suga said, Daichi smiling as he nodded, glancing up at the glass wall in Tooru’s office.

“Hey, Suga, why does Tooru have that wall in his office?” He asked, Suga smiling as he served another drink.

“Because the King needs to look down on his Kingdom…” He said, a small smirk on his lips as he glanced to Daichi. “Oikawa likes to see what’s going on, he’s got numerous security cameras all over this place and him or Iwaizumi are permanently watching them; giving reports about anything they see that might be a little off. Iwaizumi is just... he has eyes like a fucking hawk I swear – who’s watching with him to make sure that we’re all ok… Oikawa wants this place to be safe so makes sure that it is himself.”

“That’s a lot of dedication…”

“What did you expect from him?” Kageyama asked almost snidely, this dark narrowed eyes meeting with Daichi’s. “He’s your friend isn’t he? I thought you’d know about stuff like this…”

“Tobio, shut up.” Hinata said quickly, his black haired boyfriend glaring at him as he grinned, spinning the cocktail shaker in his hands as his tongue poked out from the toothy smile. “Oikawa keeps everyone safe here, no matter who that is.”

“Whether it’s us or the people we’re serving, everyone deserves to feel safe and welcome.”

“Oh yeah, thinking about that, you might need to talk to Oikawa about tomorrow, this Saturday is a pretty important day to him – to the whole club really.” Daichi paused as Suga spoke, Hinata and Kageyama laughing slightly.

“Why? What’s happening on Saturday?”

“I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, let Oikawa show you.”

 

“Are you ready, Daichi?” Oikawa asked, Daichi pausing as he heard the door open behind him. “Wow, you actually did what I asked, I’m slightly surprised.” The door shut again, Daichi narrowing his eyes as he heard the light clicking against the floor.

“Well, Suga said to wait for you to show me so I decided I would actually listen for once. What is happening today? Can I turn around yet?” Daichi asked, Oikawa taking a deep breath.

“Sure… just, promise not to freak out, ok?” He mumbled, Daichi turning around, his eyes widening as he saw the person standing in front of him.

“Woah…” Daichi whispered as he smiled, his eyes meeting with chocolate ones encased with black eye liner – false lashes subtle against the light eyeshadow. “Oikawa… you’re…” He muttered, seeing a light blush cover his cheeks as he played with a lock of his long, almost wavy brown wig. “You’re a… Tooru… you’re a-”

“Not Tooru.” Oikawa said quickly, Daichi pausing as he looked to him. “When I’m like this… my name’s Katsumi.”

“Katsumi?” Daichi questioned, sitting in the sofa against the wall as Katsumi walked over to him, Daichi only thinking about how impressed he was with the way that Katsumi could walk in a set of heels and a glittery mini skirt. “But… this is gonna sound weird… I guess just – why?” Katsumi paused as she glanced to Daichi, blinking before Daichi froze. “No wait, there’s no problem with this I just want to know why… I mean – you’re one of my best friends Tooru – Katsumi and…”

“Daichi, shut up.” Katsumi said quickly, a slight giggle escaping their lips as she smiled, sitting next to Daichi. “I know it’s overwhelming… hell, you should’ve seen Iwa-Chan when I first showed him this. I think he died and went to heaven!” Daichi smiled at the excitement in his friend’s eyes, Katsumi glancing to him. “Is this really ok? Me like this… I mean.”

“Of course it’s ok, Katsumi.” Daichi said happily, a sigh of relief escaping Katsumi’s lips. “So um… you still haven’t answered my question.”

“You mean why?” Katsumi asked, Daichi nodding as she thought. “Well… I guess you’ve seen this much; you might as well know all of it.” Daichi waited patiently as she thought, riddled over what to tell him. “Ok… you know how when we were in high school, all the girls fawned over me?” Daichi nodded, Katsumi biting the edge of her lip. “Well, I asked a couple of them why and all they could think of was that, even though I’m seemed really masculine, like strength wise and stuff – I looked like a girl. They could talk to me like I was a girl, they felt so relaxed around me that they often just thought of me as one of them.” Daichi paused, thinking about Oikawa as a teenager. It was true that he was slightly feminine, but Daichi never saw it as anything like this – well, never imagined him with breasts but there you go.

“Well… um, I wanted to see what they saw in me so I searched my mum’s wardrobe and stole a few of her dresses. It just felt… it felt amazing to wearing them – to put on her makeup and forget myself even for a little bit. I tried to be so perfect when we were kids that escaping was one of the best things I’ve ever discovered and it felt right. Like there was another side of me that I never knew about and I am so happy to fully embrace it. And… well, I tell people that they’ll be fully accepted here no matter who they are. In order to do that, I need to accept myself as well. As much as I’m Tooru, I’m also Katsumi. There’s no one or the other, I’m both and that’s how I am. If I can’t accept that then how can I expect others to accept who they are? I just want people to be ok and if they can see me accepting myself then… maybe, just maybe, they might be able to do the same.” Katsumi looked to him, seeing Daichi staring before sighing. “Can you at least say something and stop staring at me?”

“You must be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Katsumi. Body and soul.” Daichi said, Katsumi almost gulping as Daichi’s arm wrapped around her in a loose hug, “Look… I don’t care if you’re a man, woman or unidentified alien species, you are still you. You are still my best friend and I will always love you for who you are. Not quite as much as Iwaizumi but another kind of love all the same.” Katsumi laughed as she tried very hard to not smudge her makeup as she wiped her eyes, curling up to Daichi’s side slightly as tears fell down her cheeks. “Hey, don’t cry… your lashes will fall off.”

“You’re so lucky you’d look horrible in a dress or you’d be doing this too.” She said, Daichi’s eyes widening before she laughed. “All of the regular staff here are dressed as women tonight. It’s a thing we do about once a month… I think people have named it ‘Queen Night’.”

“Why call it that?”

“Because if they’re feeling especially brave, they call me Queen Katsumi.” A small giggle escaped her lips as she smiled. “Every King needs a Queen. The Grand King club needs a Queen for an owner – something like that.”

“Wait, did you say all of the staff?”

“Yup, all of them.”

“So Suga…”

“Not called Suga tonight.” Katsumi said, Daichi nodding as she smiled. “Suga is called Hikari, Hinata is called Akiko and Kageyama is now called Rin.”

“And they’re all dressed like you?”

“Well, only Hikari really pulls it off as well as I do but yeah. They all choose to do it to support everyone and they've really embraces this.” Daichi sniggered as Katsumi grinned, nodding as her slightly painted lips gently pecked his cheek, Daichi quickly wiping the pink smear from his skin. “I love you Daichi, for being such a great friend to me.”

“Don’t let Iwaizumi hear you say that, he used to think we had a thing going on.” Katsumi laughed as Daichi stood, smiling happily. “Oh, Katsumi…? Are she and her pronouns right? I’m not quite sure how it works…”

“Yes Dai, she and her when I’m like this – same for the others. Thank you for actually asking.” She said happily, taking a deep breath before standing up. “Come on, let’s go meet the girls.”

“It’s so weird to hear you say that…”

“Well, wait till you see Hikari, then you’ll think that’s weird.”

“Why? Does Suga make a really good woman?” He asked, Katsumi sighing as she shook her head.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember him…” She whispered, Daichi narrowing his eyes.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“Oh, nothing Daichi!” She said happily as she almost skipped out of the room, Daichi pausing before following, Katsumi letting a small sigh escape her lips as she shook her head. “He has to remember at some point… right?”

 

“Hey Rin!” Katsumi said happily as she saw the black haired barmaid. “Oh yeah, this guy was a lot cooler with this than you thought he would be.”

“Damn it, I had a bet with Akiko…” She said, almost slamming the drink shaker on the bar top. “I thought you’d freak out.”

“Why did you think that?” Daichi asked, Rin shrugging as she smiled.

“I don't know. Anyway, I’m glad you’re fine with it. It would’ve made things really awkward if you weren’t.” When Katsumi said that all the regular staff were dressed as women, Kageyama was the one that Daichi thought would be the least… well, womanly. But the slightly long, straightened black hair and faint makeup suited him very well and made him into a woman that Daichi would never second guess as a man. “So… are you going to do it too?”

“Not this time.” Daichi said, Rin’s eyebrow quirking into her fringe. “Well, if I knew it was happening before today then I probably would’ve so if Katsumi wants me to next time then I will.”

“If you do then I’ll take you shopping!” Katsumi squealed happily, her arms wrapping around Daichi’s shoulders as he sighed. “What? Even if you won’t look great in a dress, I wanna see those thighs in shorts!”

“Why? Has he got a good set of thighs?” Hinata – Akiko asked as she walked out from the back, her ginger hair cropped short – some pretty dramatic makeup matching her bubbly personality. Akiko glanced to Rin, gulping as she glared at her. “What? I want to know?”

“This man has some of the best thighs I have ever seen! We used to wind him up by calling him Thighchi!” Daichi almost growled as Katsumi laughed, almost jumping away from Daichi as she giggled.

“I hate you sometimes, I really do…” Daichi muttered as the others started laughing, a dark blush on his cheeks.

“Come on guys, stop winding him up already.” Daichi paused as the almost melodic voice filled his ears, the sound of heels clicking as the person walked into the main area of the club. “It’s not his fault that it looks like he could choke a man with his thighs.” Daichi almost yelped as he felt a hand smack one of his butt cheeks, the others sniggering as Suga – no, Hikari walked behind the bar. “And I’m sure you must’ve, on many occasions…”

“Not choking.” Daichi muttered before finally looking to Hikari, swearing that his heart stopped as he looked at the unpainted face, only a bright smile and hazel eyes ensnaring his heart. Hikari’s silver hair was long, the waves and curls falling past her shoulder blades and framing every feminine feature that needed to be showcased. Her black dress was tight, clinging to the faintly added curves – just enough to make Hikari curvy without being too over the top, just enough to make her perfect in Daichi’s eyes. “But they do get me far in life…”

“I can see why.” Rin and Akiko glanced at each other in confusion, Katsumi trying so hard not to laugh as she realised what was going on. “So… tell me Daichi, you think I make for a convincing woman?”

“More than that… You’ve done a very good job, Hikari.” Daichi said, a smile crossing her lips as she shrugged.

“Well, I guess that it helps that I used to work in this for a living.” She said, Daichi pausing as he felt a faint pounding in his head – like a memory trying to break through, as if he was trying to remember something important but it was just out of reach. “Daichi, are you ok?”

“Yeah just… just a little headache, that’s all.”

“Oh, I’ve got some medicine in the back, come on.” Akiko said happily, Daichi nodding before she led him into the back room, the door shutting behind them.

“You can’t force him to remember.”

“Katsumi…

“No, Hikari.” Katsumi snapped, Hikari almost flinching as Katsumi scowled. “You know what happened to him to make him forget, what if remembering you means that he remembers everything? The pain of that situation included?”

“If you remember rightly, then you’d know that we both got hurt from that, it’s not like I escaped unscathed.” Katsumi paused as she saw the regret in Hikari’s eyes, sighing quietly. “It wasn’t my intention to make him remember I just… that’s the normal flow of conversation for me, I can’t just change it in an instant for specific people – you know me Katsumi, you know I wouldn’t do anything I think could hurt him.”

“I know but… Well, please, try for now with Daichi. I don’t want his memories to all come flooding back and him to remember everything all at once. We don’t know what that could do to him.” Hikari took a deep breath, nodding before Katsumi smiled. “Thank you Hikari, I know it’ll be difficult but give him time. He’ll remember you eventually.”

“I know.” Hikari said, a small smile on her lips. “I just… I want eventually to be soon, ok?”

“Wait, he really doesn't remember?” Rin asked, Katsumi and Hikari pausing before they looked at their younger – so innocent and unaware of the situation that she was asking about. “So, according to him - this is the first time you met? I thought they said he'd get better.”

“It’s a long story Rin…” Hikari muttered, a sad smile on her lips as she remembered. “And a very difficult one to explain…”

“Try me.” Rin said quickly, Katsumi and Hikari glancing at each other before Rin sighed. “Hikari, you trust me, don’t you?” Hikari nodded slightly, Rin smiling as she shrugged. “So why are you worrying about telling me? It’s not like I’m going to tell Daichi.”

“You better not.” Hikari said quickly, Katsumi nodding slightly. “Because you know what happened the last time Daichi got involved with me, he ended up getting hurt – like, really hurt. So much so that he can’t remember who I am anymore.”

“Jesus Hikari… what really happened?”

“Too much – so much I lost him; I can’t do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this and I hope it was ok!  
> Just to clarify, I've never written crossdressing characters before so I really hope I got them right and if they can be improved in anyway to make them more accurate, more suited to a character or just... well, better then please let me know. Any feedback is fully appreciated! 
> 
> Big thanks to SmolShouyous who helped me with the character names!
> 
> The character names were picked to be suited to the person so here are the translations and meanings:  
> Oikawa = Katsumi - Victorious Beauty  
> Suga = Hikari - Light  
> Kageyama = Rin - Dignified, Severe, Cold  
> Hinata = Akiko - Bright Child
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading and I hope to post again soon!  
> Rawr! :3


	3. Not The Dildo Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any songs or lyrics mentioned in this chapter :3  
> *EDITED - 29th November*

Chapter 3: Not the Dildo Song

“Shit Hikari…” Rin said quickly, her hand covering her mouth as she stopped explaining what had happened. “Katsumi – he needs to remember.”

“I know that but you know what happened now. It’s not like his memories will painlessly come back, I just want the both of them to be ok again and I don’t know if remembering Suga will let him do that.”

“Katsumi, what you’re asking is-”

“When I say I don’t want him to remember, I don’t mean anything bad by it. I just don’t want him to remember the painful stuff, I’d prefer for him to make new memories with you – ones that don’t include what happened before. If he happens to remember, great. If he doesn’t then too bad, you’ll just have to make it happen again.”

“Do you know how long that took me the first time?!”

“Just over three years but if you want it that badly, you’ll do it again…” Katsumi turned away from them, Hikari and Rin looking to each other as she started to walk back up the stairs. “Don’t take that long though, we both know I’m not patient.” Hikari sighed as Katsumi walked into her office, shaking her head before Rin’s hand rested on her shoulder.

“Hey, you’ll do it. We have faith in you – him as well, you’ll get there again.”

“I hope so.”

 

“Hey, you ok there, buddy?” Rin asked as she saw Daichi, standing by the bar as he smiled.

“Yeah, I’m better now. Just a little headache – I get them quite a lot so it’s nothing too unusual.”

“You should probably get that checked out you know.” Akiko said, Daichi shaking his head slightly. “Why not? It’s not like anything bad will happen from getting it looked at.”

“It’s a side effect of an accident I had a few years ago, it’s left me with a little brain damage – I’m fine really.”

“Brain damage?!” Rin said quickly, Daichi sniggering at the reaction.

“Yeah, a little memory loss – higher chance of headaches. Nothing too major, I’m still living – that’s what really matters.”

“Yeah but, how much did you forget?” Daichi thought as Akiko asked that, pausing slightly.

“I was told about three or four years.” He said, their mouths falling open as Daichi shrugged. “It was a couple of years ago now but I can’t do anything about it without going through multiple years of therapy and having to remember what made me like this in the first place so I decided not to but… I can’t help but wanna know, you know?” Akiko and Rin glanced at each other, trying not to notice the sadness in his eyes – especially since they knew why.

“It’s a major part of your life, you should know.” Akiko muttered, Daichi nodding slightly.

“I’m sure I’ll find out one day, I have to at some point, right?”

“Yeah and, if you need any help – I’m sure Katsumi will help you. You’ve known her the longest, it’s not like she’d want you to forget, right?”

“I don’t know, every time we talk about it, she seems really reluctant to tell me anything. It’s like, she doesn’t want me to remember – something about how I’ll get hurt.” Daichi’s smile turned sad, Rin and Akiko smiling slightly.

“Well, you don’t have to be sad for too long ok? I’m sure you’ll find out soon and if not, Katsumi is about to go on the stage so – that’ll be an experience.”

“Katsumi performs?”

“Her personality still stays the same, Daichi, she's still a diva.” Rin said bluntly, Daichi pausing before he sighed.

“Of course she is, like she could be anything else… of course she’s still a diva.” Rin and Akiko started laughing as Daichi shook his head. “Oh no, don’t tell me she sings the dildo song.”

“How did you know?”

“Oh God not the dildo song…” Akiko turned away from him as he started having a mini meltdown, barely able to contain her sniggers as she turned her back to him. “How can you let her sing that? Why would she even do that in public?”

“Because it winds me up.” Daichi looked over as he heard the sigh next to him, Iwaizumi leaning on the bar top as he looked to Daichi, a small smile on his lips. “Hey Daichi, nice to see you again.”

“Iwaizumi, your girlfriend is going to sing the dildo song. In public. Really?”

“Yes she is.” He said, rolling his dark eyes before smiling. “But I can’t stop her, neither can you. The only thing we can do with Katsumi is let her get on with it and stay out of her way.” Iwaizumi sat at the bar next to him, Daichi shrugging slightly. “So, you know about her then? You ok with it?”

“Of course I’m ok with it, why wouldn’t I be?”

“A man that you’ve known for the majority of your life is suddenly dressing up as a woman.” He said bluntly, Daichi nodding as he sighed. “You’re too ok with this.”

“You died and went to heaven apparently, it’s not like you weren’t ok with it.”

“Actually… for a while, I really wasn’t.” Daichi narrowed his eyes, Iwaizumi sighing quietly. “I’m gay. Everyone knows that and most people know how much trouble I went through to accept that myself and get the rest of my family to and suddenly… I’m dating a woman. All the self-confidence issues I had with my sexuality came back and I was just like… what if I’ve been into women this whole time and just didn’t realise because Oikawa is so feminine? I felt kind of bad, just in case I’d put myself through and him so much stress and pain when it wasn’t necessary.”

“Iwa…”

“It took me way too long to realise that Katsumi's personality didn't change when she put on a dress or some makeup.” He muttered, a small smile on his lips. “I had to relearn how to be comfortable with dating Oikawa and Katsumi at the same time – to stop seeing them as different people and instead learn they were the same person, that my love for Oikawa and Katsumi was the same and that, even though Katsumi is a woman, she’ll always by my partner. I had to learn to love an entirely different way and it took a really long time but I’m good now – and so is she.”

“I’m glad, when she told me… I don’t know it just; it didn’t really seem shocking I guess? I was pretty ok with it, it felt – normal, almost.”

“That’s because it is, well was.” Iwaizumi muttered, Daichi pausing before glancing to him. “Oh right, memory loss, forgot about that.”

“Now who’s got memory loss?” Akiko joked, Rin flicking her nose before she yelped, pouting as she rubbed it.

“What do you mean it was normal? You can’t say that and then leave it.”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime I swear to God-”

“I can’t tell you Daichi.” Iwaizumi said bluntly, Daichi gritting his teeth. “It’s not like I don’t want to; trust me I do but… someone made us promise not to.”

“Who though?” Daichi begged, Iwaizumi looking away from him as the lights dimmed completely, everyone cheering as they saw the shadow walk onto the stage. “Iwaizumi…”

“Not now, later.” He mumbled, Daichi glaring before looking back to the stage, a spotlight shining on the stage before everyone cheered, Katsumi giggling into the microphone.

“Hey guys, you all having fun here?” She said happily, cheers rising from the dancefloor as the music quietened down, Katsumi smiling at the DJ’s behind the decks. Bokuto and Kuroo were great guys, seriously the most energetic people Daichi had ever met and definitely the most determined in making sure everyone had a good time. “These two have certainly done a great job with the music tonight, thank you so much!”

“Anything for you, Katsumi!” Bokuto joked, knowing it would annoy Iwaizumi but that was apparently one of his favourite hobbies.

“I know you would Bo, just don’t let my boyfriend hear you – he’ll kill you in your sleep.” Bokuto gulped, Kuroo laughing as Iwaizumi smirked, Daichi rolling his eyes. “Speaking of him, where is he? He should be here by now…” Daichi jumped at the loud whistle next to him, Iwa lowering his fingers from his lips as Katsumi spotted him, clapping happily as Iwa waved. “Yay! You made it! Say hi to Iwa-Chan everyone!” Iwaizumi felt his cheeks turn bright pink, looking away from the crowds as they cheered and waved at him. “He’s just beautiful isn’t he? The perfect guy and he’s all mine, I swear – I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

“She’s doing it again…” Iwaizumi whispered, Daichi glancing to him slightly. “She likes bragging because I’m apparently very hot and she enjoys letting people know about it.”

“I never knew you were that cocky.”

“I’m not, her words.”

“So, you’re all here for something – possibly the same reason I’m here too. You’re here because you feel safe in this area, you feel safe surrounded by people the same as you. Maybe you finally feel accepted here, maybe you just want to know that more people are just like you. Or, perhaps, you just want to see if you can get any style tips – you all do this so well!” Bokuto and Kuroo couldn’t help but snigger along with the people in the rest of the room, Katsumi sighing quietly before she smiled. “I never thought I would have a place like this, one which would accept me for who I am whether I’m in dresses or pants. I never thought that I would have friends that would love me for all of me, without them – I never would’ve been able to be like this, to stay this strong when facing so much adversity.”

“Katsumi…” Akiko whispered, Rin’s hand around her waist as they smiled, Akiko’s head resting on her shoulder.

“I seriously love all you guys so much and I cannot thank you enough for making all of this possible so I’m going to thank you in the only way I know.” Katsumi smiled, glancing to Kuroo and Bokuto before nodding, getting the next song ready. “By embarrassing all of you.”

“For God’s sake, she’s really gonna do it…” Daichi said, smiling as he shook his head, feeling a glass being pressed into his hand.

“I thought you might want some water, that way you don’t die of dehydration when you’re crying with laughter.”

“You are amazing, Hikari.” Daichi said, taking a sip from the drink as they watched the stage, Daichi hearing Hikari’s fingers tapping on the bar top. “You know this song too well.”

“I know all the songs Katsumi sings too well, this one – face down and teeny weeny string bikini.”

“She sings all of them?”

“Not in one night.” She said, Daichi nodding slightly. “All of them will get played though, especially face down, that’s my favourite.”

“The one about putting your face down and arse up?”

“That’s the way we like to fuck.” Hikari finished, Daichi shaking his head as she giggled. “It’s not my fault that it’s a catchy song. I like it.”

“What about the dildo song? You like that one too?”

“Maybe the subject of the song, the actual song… it’s just ok.” Daichi paused, feeling a bright blush creeping onto his cheeks as Hikari smiled. “Wasn’t expecting that, was you?”

“What? A person I barely know dropping hints about their sex life? No, I was not expecting that!” Hikari laughed as she saw the embarrassment almost turning his entire face beet red, sniggering as she shook her head. “Nice to know you’re not a prude.”

“The day I’m considered a prude is the day the world ends.” And then, Katsumi sang.

 _“What rolls down the stairs? Alone or in Pairs? And makes a buzz-ity sound?_  
_It’s long – a schlong – a marvellous dong!_  
_Everyone knows – it’s dildo!_  
_What fits in a sock?_  
_Feels better than cock?_  
_And, unlike a man, it's slow_  
_It vibrates a bit_  
F _eels great on your clit  
_ _Everyone knows - it's dildo!”_

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh as Katsumi sang, people joining in if they knew the song. Daichi never knew that Oikawa, that Katsumi, would be able to do something like this. Bring so many people together who had one wish, one shared goal of acceptance. And even then, as they were singing the rudest song Daichi has ever heard with Hikari and Iwaizumi tapping out the beat on the bar top as they listened, he still found it hard to believe that his friend could make something so perfect.

 

“Iwa-Chan, we have a problem.” Iwaizumi paused before walking over to the desk, Oikawa’s wig on the table and the makeup cleared off his face, wearing his normal clothes again. “A big one…”

“What do you mean?” Oikawa passed him the piece of paper, his eyes narrowing as he saw the picture on the letter. “Is that Suga?”

“Yes, from before…” Iwaizumi shook his head, putting the paper back on the desk as Oikawa leant back in his seat, sighing. “He’s found him…”

“So what? It’s not like he’ll do anything, we’ve got amazing security and we can warn Suga before it gets out of hand.”

“It’s already out of hand if he knows where he is, there is a very good reason why that man has a restraining order and isn’t allowed in the same city as Suga. Hell, he shouldn’t even be able to send him a letter with him being arrested and thrown into jail.”

“His conditions are that harsh?”

“You don’t know what happened between them, everyone involved thought the judge was too lenient but we couldn’t challenge the motion without hurting Suga more.”

“So what can we do? It’s not like we can just make Suga disappear or that guy… shit, we forgot about something else.”

“What?”

“He knows Daichi.” Oikawa almost froze, his eyes widening as they looked through the glass wall of the office, seeing Suga and Daichi talking over the bar top, Daichi wearing Hikari’s wig and Suga almost wetting himself laughing. “But Daichi wouldn’t be able to remember him.”

“He’s the only reason why I don’t want Daichi to remember…” Oikawa whispered, feeling Iwaizumi’s hand rest on his shoulder. “He’ll come for Suga and when he finds Daichi… he won’t be able to let him go alive twice.”

“He’s already tried to kill Daichi once and failed, would he really try again?” Iwa asked, Oikawa glancing at him before he knew. “Yeah, yeah, point taken… of course he would.”

“So, what do we do?”

“We can’t tell them.”

“And yet we have to.”

“Maybe not both of them…” Iwa said, Oikawa shaking his head. “Suga’s the only one who knows him apart from us. Daichi doesn’t need to know about this.”

“Someone’s going to try and kill him.”

“And we’ll stop him before he gets the chance to.” Iwaizumi almost promised, Oikawa sighing as he stood from his chair, walking away from the glass so he couldn’t see Daichi and Suga anymore. “Tooru, I know you’re worried and I am too but Daichi doesn’t need to know about this. It’ll just make him remember the most painful part of his life.”

“But also the best.” Oikawa muttered, shaking his head. “It’s a choice, he can never remember and everything be just ok or he can remember Suga and everything be brilliant with the added risk of one maniac and the people who follow him. That’s the most difficult choice he’d ever have to make.”

“And no one’s given him the chance to make it yet…”

“Then it’s about time we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... Dildo song...  
> I swear that my music taste is normal, I honestly swear... I'm not normal...
> 
> Ok so, the song in italics is called the dildo song and I refuse to link it - my internet history is scarred for life after looking for those song lyrics and I cannot get the link so if you want it you YouTube it yourself and leave me out of this :3 but, I gotta admit, it's a fucking hilarious song. (I BLAME YOU SMOL, I BLAME YOU ENTIRELY)  
> I heard this song (along with the other two mentioned in the chapter - teeny weeny string bikini and face down {club land version} - in a stream by Pussycat Scribbles who does awesome Haikyuu art! Seriously, she's awesome at drawing.  
> Here is a link for her Tumblr: http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/ Check her out, she's cool :3
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated!  
> I shall try to post again soon, Rawr!


	4. How Did You Get In My House?!

Chapter 4: How Did You Get in My House?!

“You what?”

“We got sent a letter, a picture of you before everything happened…”

“When?”

“Last week, Queen night…” Suga took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions as Iwaizumi spoke. “We’re so sorry, Suga.”

“You’re joking right?” Suga said, feeling his heart trying to beat out of his chest as he gritted his teeth, feeling his fists clench and unclench. “Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke that you, for some reason unknown to man, think is funny?”

“It’s not Suga, I really wish it was but it’s not. He knows where you are and that letter threatened to come and find you.”

“This isn’t possible… this can’t be happening…”

“Iwa, get a bag.” Oikawa said quickly as Suga leant against the wall, sliding until he was sitting and trying to control his breathing as he felt panic taking over him, his hands shaking as Oikawa leant next to him, Iwaizumi quickly passing him the bag and Suga wrapping it around his lips – taking deep breaths as he closed his eyes, trying to shut everyone else out. “I know that you never thought this would happen but it can’t be changed now. It’s happening so we need to figure out a way to handle it.”

“Daichi…” Suga whispered as he pulled the bag away from his lips, glancing to Oikawa quickly. “If he sees Daichi then we both know what’ll happen.”

“Yeah, that’s something else we need to talk about. Daichi can’t know about this.”

“What?!”

“Daichi doesn’t remember him, there’s no point in dragging up bad memories.”

“Someone is going to try and kill him, if he doesn’t know then he can’t protect himself. Hell, I don’t even think that he’d be the only target anymore!”

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked, Suga gulping slightly.

“If he knows that I work here then he knows everyone else who works here too. Everyone that I care about could be considered a target. You, Oikawa, Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama… maybe that’s why Noya got punched – he wouldn’t send that letter unless he knew his information was correct so he knows everyone who is here.” Iwa and Oikawa almost froze, realising Suga was right as his hands fisted in his hair. “Everyone could die and it’s my fault…”

“I’m not letting you believe that.” Oikawa said quickly as Suga’s knees pulled up to his chest, his head on his knees. “Nobody is going to die, we’re going to make sure you’re all safe and that you stop freaking out. Everything is going to be ok.”

“You and I obviously have different definitions of ok. None of this is fucking ok, Oikawa!”

“Hey, shhh.” Oikawa said quickly, Suga taking deep breaths before nodding.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to snap I just – you know what that man makes me think and feel. The fact that he’s still there, he’s still watching me… it just makes me feel sick.”

“Well, there’s a bag in case you really are sick.” Iwa reminded him of the bag he was holding in his hands, Suga nodding slightly with a small chuckle. “We just wanted you to know in case you notice anything suspicious.”

“Suspicious? I’m already planning moving house in my head.” He mumbled, Oikawa shaking his head. “What? You think that’s a bad idea?”

“Yes because when you’re moving you’d be on display. Getting in and out of your old house, moving the new stuff in… it’d be more dangerous for you to move than to stay.” Suga nodded slightly, Iwaizumi smiling.

“And if you don’t feel comfortable there, just stay here.”

“How can I stay here?”

“We do have rooms in the back, have you lot never noticed them before? If you want one then it’s yours, all you have to do is ask.”

“Thank you.” He muttered, taking a deep breath before standing up. “But I’ll stay at home. As worried as I am that he’ll find Daichi, he’ll only do that if I’m with him all the time, therefore I just have to stay away, right?”

“You work together.” Iwaizumi reminded him, Suga shrugging.

“I managed to avoid him for two years, I think I can manage another few months…” He muttered, shaking his head. “It’s not even what I think, I have to avoid him for another few months without him getting suspicious if I want him to be ok.”

“Suga, we can’t ask you to do that.” Oikawa said, Suga narrowing his eyes as he almost glared at him.

“So one minute, you’re telling me that you’ve kept him away from me for years and the moment when his life is at stake, that’s suddenly a good time for us to pick up again? Are you insane?”

“Quite possibly but I can’t make you stay away from him anymore… Daichi keeps talking about remembering and we’ve been controlling that for too long. His mum’s agreed too, it’s about time he was given the choice.”

“He doesn’t even know that you two knew each other… we have to give him that choice.” Iwaizumi finished, Suga nodding slightly. “You do want him to remember, right?”

“Of course I do but… he’ll remember him as well.”

“Maybe that way he can help to protect you again; we all know what he did last time to make sure you were ok. He might just save the day again.”

“That’s putting a lot of faith in a man who doesn’t even know what we lost.”

“This is Sawamura Daichi we’re talking about.” Oikawa said, a wide smile on his lips. “He’s the one of the only men to put faith in.”

 

“Oikawa! Help me!” Oikawa grinned as they walked down the stairs, pausing as they saw Daichi on the floor, Bokuto and Kuroo sitting on top of him with drinks in their hands. “They won’t get off and I don’t know how to make them, please, these lanky gits are so heavy.”

“Dai, calling them names isn’t the way to get them off of you.”

“Then what is? They’re so heavy…”

“Why are you sitting on him? That’s a good thing to know…” Suga said, Bokuto grinning.

“We wanted to see if he was as strong as Iwaizumi so tackled him, turns out he’s not ‘cos he can’t get us off of him.” He explained, his black and white hair as wild as the glow in his golden eyes. “Plus he’s comfy.”

“Bokuto, you and Kuroo are going to crush him, get off.” Iwa said quickly, the pair shaking their heads before he sighed, walking over to them and gripping the back of their collars – pulling them off of Daichi before he scrambled away from them, Bokuto and Kuroo groaning.

“Come on bro, not cool!” Kuroo almost growled before their feet were placed on the floor. “We wanted to test the new guy!”

“You’ve tested him now stop it.” Oikawa mumbled, Daichi nodding in agreement as he panted slightly. “And you, why the hell did you let them deck you? You’re stronger than that.”

“Do you know how heavy they are? I’m surprised Iwaizumi can lift them.”

“Don’t underestimate me Daichi, you know what happened last time you did that.” Daichi nodded slightly, Iwaizumi smirking cockily. “That’s right, don’t challenge me again.”

“What happened last time?” Kageyama asked, Daichi sighing quietly.

“Oikawa wanted to know who was stronger so made me and Iwaizumi do a load of push up with him and… him and Suga on our backs.” Suga paused, looking to Daichi as his hand went to his head. “Wait… why was Suga there?”

“Daichi, are you ok?” Suga asked before they saw him stagger slightly. “Daichi?”

“Why would you be there?” He muttered, feeling his head start to spin before he was falling.

“Daichi!”

 

Daichi groaned as his eyes started to open, his vision blurry as he stared at the ceiling – feeling soft cushions underneath his head. “What the…? Where am I?”

“You don’t recognise your own house?” Daichi sat up quickly, his hands immediately going to his head as pain rushed through it. “Hey, calm down! I don’t want you fainting again!”

“How did you get in my house?!” Daichi said quickly, Suga laughing as he sat on the sofa next to him, shaking his head.

“Well, Iwaizumi and I drove you back – he carried you inside and told me to wait until you woke up. Apparently he has a spare key to your house in case you forget that too.”

“Doctors made me make a copy, apparently memory loss applies to short term as well, they wanted to make sure I wasn’t dead in my house without them knowing.”

“That’s a good thing to know Dai.” Suga said quietly, Daichi glancing to him. “You have questions don’t you?”

“Yeah, a few…” He muttered, Suga nodding. “We knew each other before, didn’t we?”

“Yup.” Suga muttered, his hands knotting together slightly.

“When did we meet?”

“About five years ago… your memories disappear basically the moment before you met me.” He whispered, Daichi sighing before his hand covered Suga’s, Suga glancing to him quickly.

“I’m so sorry.” Daichi apologised, Suga narrowing his eyes.

“You’re sorry?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry for putting you through this. It can’t be easy. It’s not like with everyone else, I remember things about them – even if it’s only the tiniest thing but with you… there’s nothing.”

“Nice to know.” Suga muttered, Daichi pausing before they both started to laugh. “It’s fine Daichi, it’s not like it’s just me you’ve forgotten… you’ve forgotten quite a lot of other things too… we met five years ago, you’ve forgotten three years since then – after the accident I didn’t see you until now, it’s not even like you could’ve remembered.”

“Why not?” Daichi asked, Suga pausing slightly before he sniggered.

“Please don’t think this is weird…” He said, Daichi nodding slightly. “Your mum hid all the photos of us so you wouldn’t remember me.”

“Why the hell would she do that? You’re great!”

“Thanks but it was a bad time… no one wanted you to remember any of the bad things which meant some of the good things had to go as well, that meant me.”

“So… something bad happened and a result, people who knew nothing about us decided it would be better if I had never met you? You were my friend, right? They never should’ve had a say in what I remembered or not.”

“That’s what I said but… it’s not like I was the best influence on you in the first place. You used to skip work to hang out with me, we’d stay out way too late and spend so much time together that Oikawa was getting jealous…”

“Sounds like we had fun to me.” Daichi muttered, Suga laughing as he smiled.

“Yeah… I guess we did have fun.”

“There’s no reason why we can’t have fun again.” Suga paused, Daichi smiling as he saw his smile drop slightly. “I haven’t changed that much, I still think that you’re a great guy and I don’t want to never have what we had again. I want us to be friends if that’s what we were before. I want to remember you Suga.”

“That comes with difficulties…”

“If you’re talking about my mother then I can make sure she’s nice to you.”

“It’s not your mother, I actually get along great with her… it’s more the other people that you’d have to remember in order to remember me.”

“What’s wrong with them?”

“There’s a few… at the place where I used to work who, um – he’s a guy you really wanted to forget before.”

“Well… if remembering him means that I remember you I think I can make an exception.” Suga felt tears well in his eyes before Daichi’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, the tears spilling down his cheeks as his head rested against Daichi’s chest. “Hey, why are you so sad? Do you not want me to remember you?”

“No, it’s not that it’s just… I was always the exception.” He mumbled, Daichi narrowing his eyes. “It’s a thing you used to say, just don’t worry about it.”

“I’m going to figure out what you mean by that at some point.” Daichi said, Suga laughing quietly.

“I know you are, you always would… stubborn arsehole…” Daichi sniggered as Suga wiped his eyes, the pair smiling as Suga glanced up at him. “So um… you want to remember?”

“Yeah… mum called, said that the choice is finally mine. She said that if I want to remember, a man called Sugawara Koushi should be the priority. You definitely did something good in her books.” Suga smiled before sitting up, Daichi’s arm still around his shoulder but the pair sitting up. “This feels right…” He whispered, smiling as he looked to him. “We were really close, weren’t we?”

“Yup, we were.” Comfortable silence filled the room for a moment before Daichi almost jumped up, Suga flinching with the shock before laughing.

“Ok, so, enough soppy stuff. If I’m going to get to know you again, might as well start now, right?”

“Of course.”

“So… chick flick or action movie?” Suga paused, glancing at Daichi as he shrugged.

“We are two, incredibly gay men, sitting in a house at almost two o’clock in the morning about to watch a movie which might rekindle our forgotten friendship.” Daichi paused as Suga’s statement finished, smirking slightly.

“Chick flick it is then.” He said happily as he searched his movie cupboard before smiling. “Magic Mike?”

“Channing Tatum, Matthew McConaughey and Alex Pettyfer… what more can I ask for in a movie?” Suga said happily before Daichi slid the disk into the player, sitting back on the sofa with his arm around Suga again, the pair grinning like fools as he held the remote.

“Male strippers… you gotta love them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really don't want Daichi to remember Suga do they? Makes you wonder what happened... :3 I feel so evil for what I'm going to do to them, I'm sorry.  
> Plus, Suga has some real issues and really bad guys after him - this will be so fun to write but so painful
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and any comments or improvements are really appreciated. Thank you very much and I will post again soon   
> Rawr! :3


	5. Did We Use to Be a Thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is explicit content in this chapter and I have never posted that on here before so... I hope it's ok, good luck!  
> Also, italics are either a dream sequence or an individual's inner voice thingy

Chapter 5: Did We Use to Be a Thing?

_“Hey Daichi, I’m home!” Daichi smiled as he looked back, seeing Suga walking in through the door with a wide smile on his lips._

_“How was it?”_

_“Um… good I think; we’re making sure that they can’t do that to anyone else.” He muttered, smiling before sitting on the sofa, feeling Daichi’s hands resting on his shoulders and gently massaging. “Oh God, I love your hands Daichi… why are you so good at this?”_

_“It’s a gift, what can I say?” He said happily as he began to work out the kinks in his shoulders, gently moving across to his neck as he heard Suga moan slightly. “Ok, so, I did some thinking and I think you need a night to relax.”_

_“You think?”_

_“Yup. So, I ordered takeout, it’s on its way and should be here in about an hour, there’s all the movies you could possibly want in the cupboard – I went out and bought your favourites.”_

_“Even-”_

_“Yes, even Magic Mike.” Suga laughed as Daichi stopped the massage, walking round the sofa so he could sit next to him, his hand covering his as he saw the smile on Suga’s lips. “Does that sound good? A night lounging in front of the TV with strippers and Chinese food?”_

_“That sounds like the best night we’ve had in a long time…” Suga whispered before hugging him tightly. “I love you Daichi, so much… for putting up with me and all my shit.”_

_“Nothing about you is shit, every fibre of your being is worth a million pounds in my eyes. And there’s nothing you can do to change my opinion.” Daichi leant out of the hug, Suga leaning back on the sofa as Daichi started the movie, sitting next to Suga with his arm around his shoulder._

_“Nothing?” Suga challenged, the mischievous glint in his eye making Daichi smile. It hadn’t even been twenty minutes and Suga was already tense and questioning, much like his usual self recently – a thing Daichi wanted to change back to normal as quickly as possible._

_“Nothing.”_

_“Nothing at all?” Suga questioned, his voice lowered to a purr as Daichi shook his head, closing his eyes before feeling lips ghost against his, a quiet sigh escaping his lips as Suga gently bit his bottom lip, dragging it in-between his teeth._

_“This is just making you worth more to me…” Daichi whispered, his hands resting on Suga’s hips before pulling so he was straddling his thighs, his lips quickly pushing back in a more intense, passionate caress._

_“Daichi…” Suga whimpered, his arms resting around Daichi’s shoulders as he felt Daichi’s hand on his thighs. “What time did you say the food was coming?”_

_“Screw the food, they’re always half an hour late anyway…” Daichi muttered before his hands moved to Suga’s belt, his lips running along his jaw before latching onto the skin beneath his ear, Suga groaning at the sudden attack on his overly sensitive skin._

_“Daichi… ah fuck…” Suga moaned as he raised his hips slightly, letting Daichi pull his trousers down and reach into his pants, his hand immediately going exactly where it was needed. “Please…”_

_“Please what?” Daichi whispered in his ear, Suga biting his lip as he felt Daichi’s hand tighten around him._

_“Please Dai… you know what I want.” Daichi grinned as he stopped moving, Suga groaning at the loss of friction._

_“I want to hear you say it…” Daichi almost commanded, Suga shivering before his lips went to his ear, Daichi smirking at the quiet, almost desperate whispers. “Good boy.” Daichi’s hand started pumping again, Suga moaning as his other hand almost crawled up his shirt, resting at his chest and toying with his nipple. “You’re such a good boy Koushi, always doing what you’re told…”_

_“Fuck, Daichi just… stop talking.” Suga whispered as his forehead rested against Daichi’s shoulder, his hips started to grind against Daichi’s as he heard low pants in his ear, Daichi obviously enjoying giving him the attention._

_“Suga… God I love you.” Daichi licked a trail below his ear before biting harshly, Suga crying out as the pain and pleasure rocked through him, his hands gripping Daichi’s shoulders tightly, his fingers almost splitting Daichi’s skin where his nails dug in._

_“Daichi!”_

“Fuck!” Daichi sat bolt upright, panting as he felt sweat covering his skin, looking around quickly before he saw Suga lying asleep next to him. “Oh shit…” He swore as he felt the tent in his pants, climbing over the back of the sofa and running to the bathroom, almost glaring at himself in the mirror. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You’ve only just met the guy again and you’re already having dirty dreams about him… was that a dream though?” His hand ran through his hair as he groaned, shutting his eyes and taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. “Was that a dream or… was it a memory?” Daichi leant against the wall, sliding to a sitting position as he thought. “We’re friends… he said we’re friends, friends don’t say I love you or do… _that…_ when the other gets home. That has to be a fantasy, a fucking hot one at that.” Daichi bit his lip as doubt clouded his mind. “But… that seemed so real.” Daichi almost froze as he realised his hand was resting on his thigh, scarily close to his groin without him even realising it.

“Is it wrong to masturbate to a dream of a guy you’ve just recently become friends with…?” He asked himself, dragging his lip into his mouth before taking a deep breath. “Fuck it…” Before he could even register what he was doing, his trousers were around his thighs and his hand tight around his already hard cock, a quiet moan tumbling past his lips before his free hand covered his mouth. _Shit… Suga could hear me if I’m too loud…_ Daichi gritted his teeth before a thought popped into his head, quickly pulling his shirt up and securing the fabric between his teeth, his other hand impatient as his wrist started to move. _Suga –_ Daichi felt like scolding himself as images of Suga crossed his mind, only making his hand move faster as he imagined softer, more delicate fingers there instead of his own – a lighter touch without any of his roughness. Suga was just too perfect, too kind and sweet and just… delicious. Daichi needed a touch of that sweetness in his life, a sprinkle of his own, personal sugar.

 _Shit… fuck this is…_ Daichi felt his heart begin to beat out of his chest as warmth pooled in his stomach. _This is wrong, so wrong but… I can’t stop, fuck, it feels too good._ “Suga!” Daichi almost shouted his name as he felt liquid spill over his hand, his breath turning shaky as waves rolled through him, his hand still moving as he rode out his orgasm, his limbs almost shaking before he took deep breaths, calming himself.

Daichi didn’t know how long he sat there, just thinking about what he’d done before it clicked in his head. “Ah fuck…” He swore to himself before he looked to his stained clothes. “How am I meant to get to my room? Suga’s in the way.”

 

“Hey, how was sleeping?”

“You have a remarkable couch so… pretty damn amazing.” Suga said happily as he smiled at Daichi, seeing him leaning on the back of the sofa. “What about you? Did I kick you off? I can get really fidgety in my sleep.”

“Nope, I had a pretty good sleep actually.” He said, smiling as he looked back. “So, since you stayed over and looked after me last night I figured it would only be fair for me to make you breakfast.”

“That sounds awesome, thank you.” Suga said happily as he sat up, looking over the back of the sofa and his eyes widening. “Jesus Daichi, how many people are you cooking for?”

“I eat a lot, ok?” Daichi said quickly as Suga laughed, seeing the pancakes and bacon cooking in the pans. “And I didn’t know what you ate, this is the first thing that popped into my mind.”

“Maybe you know me better than you think you do.” Suga said as he stood up, walking to the kitchen and leaning against the counter. “When we were friends and I stayed over, you used to cook me pancakes. The bacon is new but your pancakes are amazing.”

“Nice to know that some memories are coming back…” He said happily as he flipped the pancakes, Suga grabbing two plates from the cupboard before Daichi thanked him. “Wait, how did you know what cupboard they were in?”

“I used to stay round a lot, I didn’t think you would’ve changed a lot since then – you always seemed really stuck in your ways.” He said, Daichi nodding as he started to dish up the food, Suga grabbing the cutlery and setting up the table.

“This seems very domestic…” Daichi muttered to himself as he put the plates on the table, the pair sitting down and starting to eat. The near silence they ate in was relaxed, almost homely and comforting – the only noises in the room being the radio Daichi had left on whilst he was cooking.

“Is this weird for you?” Suga questioned, Daichi narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked to know. “You know that we were friends but can’t remember it… isn’t that a bit weird for you?”

“A little bit but… I’m sort of used to the idea that it’ll happen at some point, I know that trying to remember people often means a lot of confusion ‘cos some people can try to trick you that way.”

“Have many people tried to do that? Trick you because they know you’ve forgotten?”

“A couple, yeah…” He muttered, Suga shaking his head.

“That’s just wrong… using someone like that, when they might not even know that they’re being used, it’s disgraceful.”

“Not as bad as he used you.” Suga looked up from his plate quickly, Daichi leaning back in his seat as a faint pounding started in his head.

“What are you talking about?”

“There was a guy… something about where you used to work and he hurt you – there was a court case and you said about him never doing that to anyone else again.”

“How can you remember that?” Suga questioned, shaking his head. “Of all the things you could remember… you remember that.”

“Who was he Suga? Is he the guy you were talking about yesterday?”

“That’s the condition with remembering me – you need to remember him… them as well.” He said, Daichi shaking his head.

“But… why?”

“He’s the reason we met.” Daichi paused, narrowing his eyes as Suga looked to the floor. “He um… he’s my ex-boyfriend and he, he got into some trouble with the other guys and as a result of said trouble, I met you. You seriously were the best thing in a very bad situation for me and eventually, you got me out of that situation. You were kinda my hero for a very long time – then you became my friend.”

“That’s something I can live with.” He said, Suga laughing as he nodded. “So, what happened between you and him to make him an ex? Was it the court thing?”

“Sorry but it’s… it’s something I don’t really like talking about.” Suga almost whispered, Daichi nodding slightly before seeing the sadness in his eyes, reaching over and taking Suga’s hand in his own.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“You never upset me, Daichi.” Suga almost promised, his thumb running along Daichi’s knuckle bed before Daichi smiled. “What?”

“You seem to do that so easily…” Daichi whispered, Suga narrowing his eyes. “Make my heart skip beats…” Suga paused, Daichi’s lips curling in a faint smile as he looked to Suga. “Don’t take this the wrong way but um…”

“Yes?”

“Did we use to be a thing?” Daichi said almost too quickly in one breath, closing his mouth quickly afterwards as Suga shook his head. “We weren’t?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a little?”

“No, why?” Suga asked, Daichi pausing slightly. “Did I do something weird?”

“No it was me…” Daichi whispered, shaking his head. “Don’t find this too creepy ok?”

“I’ll try.”

“I had a dream last night.” He said, Suga’s eyebrow quirked up, Daichi holding his hands up and shaking his head quickly. “Not that sort of dream! I’m not that bad…” Suga laughed as a blush spread onto Daichi’s cheeks, quickly turning him a dark red. “I just… when I meet people I knew before, I often have these sort of dream, flashback things and well, it just seemed like we were more than friends, ok?”

“We were very close, maybe you just mistook what was normal for us as something more…” Suga said, Daichi nodding slightly as Suga smiled. “To be honest, I think I could get why you’d think that, most people did…”

“At least I’m not the only one.” He muttered, Suga smiling as he shrugged. “Sorry if that was weird or awkward or both… I just had to know.”

“It’s ok, I’d rather you ask me then not know at all. I’m the one who remembers after all.” Daichi nodded, jumping slightly as his phone started to ring. “Go on, I know you hate to keep people waiting.”

“Thanks Suga.” Daichi got up from the table, answering the phone call as he left the room, pausing slightly before looking back in, seeing Suga release a shaky breath before rubbing at his cheeks, Daichi biting his lips slightly as he saw the tears glistening at the edge of Suga’s eyes.

“Hey, Daichi you there?”

“Tooru, shut up for a minute…” He whispered, seeing Suga take deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. “I think… I think I said something wrong?”

“To who? You’re in your house aren’t you?”

“Yeah, with Suga.” Tooru was suddenly silent the moment he mentioned Suga, Daichi shaking his head. “I asked him if we were ever a thing and now he’s crying…”

“What did he say?”

“That we weren’t, we were just really close.”

“You remember that you knew him?”

“Well yeah…” Daichi muttered, Oikawa sighing. “Have I done something wrong?”

“You’ve done nothing wrong Daichi, nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so... I wrote that huh? I guess that'll probably happen again at some point in this fic (not at all awkward 'cos I know that my best friend reads this... hey there :3)
> 
> I have never written or posted smut before so um... I hope it was ok I guess? Please tell me if it's not or if I need to change anything, or just... any improvements would be great thanks
> 
> So, I hope that you enjoyed reading this and I will post again soon!  
> Rawr!


	6. I Think I Have a Kink

Chapter 6: I Think I Have a Kink

“What are you giving me this for?” Daichi asked as Oikawa pushed the sleeping bag into his hands. “I do need to know what’s going on sometimes, you know that, right?”

“Yeah I know and I will tell you when everyone’s here.” He said, the pair walking out of Oikawa’s office and seeing Iwaizumi and Suga positioning mattresses on the floor.

“Ok, what is going on?” Daichi said quickly as he saw Bokuto and Kuroo walk out of the showers, their hair dripping, Iwaizumi groaning.

“Guys, go and dry yourselves off! This is not your house, we have health and safety rules to stick to.”

“At least we’re not playing with electrics, Kenma just had a shower too!” Kuroo complained before Kenma stuck his head out of the lighting box.

“Fuck you Kuroo.” He said bluntly, pointing to the towel wrapped around his blond and brown hair.

“No… don’t punch him, I don’t want to have to deck the both of you.” Tanaka said quickly, an almost evil glint in his eyes as he cracked his knuckles, gulping as Kuroo stepped towards him, making Tanaka strain his neck with the height difference. “I hate you.”

“Will the lot of you just sit down please?” Suga almost begged, everyone looking to him before nodding, sitting down on the mattresses on the floor. “Thank you.”

“How can you control them so easily?” Daichi questioned, Bokuto sniggering.

“You kidding? He’s Suga mama!”

“Suga mama?”

“Yeah, he’s like the resident mum here. You have any problems and you tell Suga if Oikawa isn’t around.” Daichi glanced to Suga, a ridiculous smile plastered on his face as he sat down, pulling a silver quilt around him.

“What can I say? I’m too feminine to be a dad apparently.”

“That’s Asahi’s job.” Tanaka reminded him, everyone nodding slightly as they smiled.

“When is Papa Bear coming home? I miss him and Noya!” Bokuto pouted as Iwaizumi and Oikawa shrugged.

“Honestly, I have no idea. I told them to book a break and they did, I don’t know how long it was booked for.” Oikawa muttered as he smiled. “It’s not their fault Noya got punched after all.”

“Yeah, that guy was weird.” Hinata muttered as he lay down on the mattress, Kageyama narrowing his eyes.

“You saw him?”

“Yeah, he just went up to Noya and started talking shit about some girl… when Noya told him to shut the fuck up and leave, the guy punched him.”

“A girl? What would Noya have to do with a girl? Asahi’s been balls deep in that guy for years…” Kuroo said bluntly, everyone else pausing as they thought.

“Do you know what her name was? That might help.” Iwaizumi said, Hinata shaking his head slightly.

“Nope, but I do know they have a giant pair of angel wings tattooed on their back.”

“Angel wings? So like Suga’s tattoo?” Oikawa said, Suga sighing as they all looked to him.

“You have a tattoo?” Daichi questioned, Suga nodding as he smiled.

“I have two, yes. Why does that seem to shock so many people?” He said, a small smile on his lips. “I have a pair of angel wings on my back and a date around my left ring finger.”

“What date did you get?” Hinata asked happily, Suga pausing as he looked to his finger.

“It’s um… it’s my parents’ wedding anniversary.” He said with a small smile, showing them the date that wrapped around the top of his ring finger. “They’re two of the most important people in my life and without their marriage, I wouldn’t be here so… I felt I had to make a commitment bigger than just a present, you know?”

“That’s really sweet actually…” Hinata muttered before Kuroo almost grabbed his arms, pulling him forwards.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Suga said quickly before Bokuto pulled his shirt up, his eyes widening as he saw the black and white wings stretching from the top of his shoulder blades to the small of his back.

“Woah…” Bokuto whispered before pushing his shirt passed his head, trapping his arms in place as everyone stood behind him, looking at the tattoo. “That is an awesome tat man, you need your shirt off more often.”

“I would’ve just shown you, there’s no need to try and tie me up!” Suga said quickly before hearing his shirt rip. “What the hell did you do?!”

“Nothing!” Bokuto almost jumped away from him as Kuroo finally let his arms go, Suga pulling his shirt back on before seeing the rip in the seam at his side.

“I hate the pair of you!” Suga almost yelled as they quickly ran to the other end of the mattresses, Suga sighing as he took deep breaths. “Ok… maybe I don’t hate you but stop ripping my shirts, I already buy them too often.”

“We’ll buy you another, sorry oh great Suga mama!” Bokuto and Kuroo said in unison as they got on their knees, their foreheads on the floor and hands rising and falling in praise.

“Alright, it’s ok just stop doing that, please.” He said awkwardly, the pair nodding before they sat up.

“Since when have you had that though? I’ve never seen it before…” Kenma muttered, sitting down on the mattress as he started to dry his hair.

“About… six years now I think… yeah, just gone six. I don’t take my shirt off a lot, that’s all.” He said happily, shaking his head slightly. “Ok, Daichi looks extremely confused so why don’t we actually explain what’s going on?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Daichi muttered, Oikawa grinning happily.

“So, whenever we get someone new we have a little initiation. Said initiation involves camping at the club for a day and only falling asleep when we have to. That’s why there’s loads of mattresses and sleeping bags.”

“That’s pretty cool actually…”

“Essentially we get no sleep for a very long time, play games we really shouldn’t be playing at our ages and have fun.” Iwaizumi said, Daichi nodding slightly. “So, what we going to start with this time?”

“How about, never have I ever?” Tanaka suggested, everyone agreeing before shot glasses were gathered, everyone deciding to play the game with a weird smoothie instead of alcohol to stop them getting pissed. “Ok… so, since I lost my virginity, never have I ever gone more than two weeks without sex.” Everyone paused as they looked to each other, Suga and Daichi quickly downing their drinks. “Really?!”

“But you’re both hot!” Kuroo almost yelled, Daichi rolling his eyes.

“I haven’t had sex since I lost my memory, I’ve got enough to deal with trying to remember my past – I don’t need another guy to come along and have to deal with all that.”

“Wait, you’re not going to get another boyfriend until you remember?” Kuroo asked, Daichi nodding before he tutted. “That’s rough man, cut yourself some slack.”

“So what’s your excuse Suga? You’re adorable, what man in their right mind would not want to sleep with you?” Suga laughed as Bokuto spoke, shrugging.

“I don’t know… I guess I’ve had enough bad experience with sex for one lifetime, I’d much rather just wait to be in a committed relationship where I know I can trust someone before doing that again.”

“Wait… it’s been five years since you broke up with that guy, you haven’t had sex in five years?” Kageyama almost reminded him, Suga shaking his head. “So… since then?”

“Yeah, I haven’t for about two and a half years.”

“Jesus… how are your balls not blue?” Kuroo asked in all seriousness, Suga laughing as he shrugged.

“My hand works just fine thank you. Can we move on now? I don’t like talking about my balls.”

“Alright…” Iwaizumi muttered, a small smile on his lips. “Never have I ever had a kink.”

“What if you only think you have one?” Bokuto questioned as Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked to each other, Oikawa drinking before Kenma followed.

“How can you only think you have one?” Tanaka asked, Bokuto shrugging slightly.

“I just… I think I have a kink ok? I haven’t exactly had anyone to test it out on me.” He muttered before Kuroo lifted Bokuto’s glass, almost forcing the edge in between his lips before Bokuto grabbed it, holding it away from him slightly. “What?”

“If you think you have a kink, you have a kink. Drink up.” He said bluntly, Bokuto downing the shot quickly. “Good boy, now what is it?”

“Why do I have to go first?!”

“Because you’re making the biggest fuss about it so you might as well get it over and done with.” Bokuto sighed before taking a deep breath.

“Teeth.” He muttered, everyone glancing at each other before pausing.

“Teeth?” Iwaizumi questioned, Bokuto nodding.

“I sort of… I have a thing for sharp teeth.” Bokuto could already feel the blush creeping onto his neck and going up his face – he was too easily embarrassed by this sort of thing. “Like, really sharp teeth… ones like, if they bite my neck it would feel like they’re about to rip my throat out.” Silence filled the room before Bokuto groaned, turning away from them. “See, it’s weird! This is why I don’t tell anyone!”

“It’s not weird, well it is but that’s the whole point of kinks…” Suga muttered before smiling. “But, and this is the only bit I would find a little strange… it kinda sounds like you’re describing Kuroo’s teeth.”

“I’m so glad someone else said that.” Oikawa muttered as he started to giggle, Bokuto and Kuroo almost glaring at each other in horror as their cheeks flushed bright red, their gazes separating as everyone started laughing. “Suga, we are on the same wavelength.”

“God help him…” Iwaizumi muttered, the others laughing as Oikawa glared at him.

“Come on then Oikawa, what’s your kink?” Tanaka asked, sounding was too curious as Oikawa’s lips curled into a smile.

“Does Iwa-Chan count?” He asked, Iwaizumi choking on the air around him as a dark blush heated his cheeks. “Well, him and sort of…” Oikawa paused, glancing to Bokuto. “You’re right, this is hard to say to them.” Oikawa smiled slightly. “I like light bondage… not gonna lie. And a bit of a praise kink…”

“You’re shameless, why would you get embarrassed over something like that?” Kenma asked, Oikawa pausing.

“Because that’s not just about me, it’s something I make Iwa-Chan do… I don’t know if he was fine with me saying it.”

“Hey, you like my belt around your wrists and me to tell you you’re beautiful, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Ok! Too much information!” Tanaka said quickly, everyone nodding in agreement. “But Kenma… you haven’t said your kink…” Kenma looked like he sunk in on himself before sighing.

“I’m a gamer, my kink is cosplay.” He said as if it was obvious, Kenma brushing it off as if it was nothing. “Go on then, who’s next?”

 

“You’re joking.”

“No, I’m being completely serious.”

“Yeah but… why?”

“It was a dare.”

“Bo, a dare is standing on your head until you feel dizzy, not stripping off and running along a beach whilst it’s November – and it’s bloody snowing! You could have got hypothermia or frost bite or… you could’ve died!”

“Ahhhh Kuroo, I never knew you care that much about me!” Bokuto threw his arms around Kuroo, Kuroo trying to push him off before they lost their balance, falling onto the mattresses before Kuroo sighed, rolling onto his front so Bokuto was draped over his back.

“Might as well carry on guys, I can’t see him wanting to get off of me any time soon.”

“Ok so truth and dare it is, Bokuto and Kuroo are the people who choose the truths and dares and the bottle decides who gets asked, that cool?” Everyone nodded, Oikawa smiling before spinning the bottle, everyone taking deep breaths before it started to slow, stopping on Iwaizumi.

“Oh shit…” Iwaizumi swore as he saw the glint in their eyes. “Ok… truth.”

“Bad choice man…” Tanaka whispered, Bokuto and Kuroo whispering to each other before smiling.

“Ok…” Bokuto grinning as he leant up on Kuroo’s back, his head resting on top of Kuroo’s head. “If you could have a threesome with any two people in this room, who would it be with and why?” Silence fell in the room, everyone almost hearing Iwaizumi panic.

“If you don’t choose me I swear to God that you’ll regret it when we get home.”

“Well Oikawa, obviously…” Iwaizumi said quickly, Oikawa grinning as Iwaizumi paused, the others in the room sniggering. “And… well, um… I’m not really into the whole threesome thing but I guess… Suga?” Suga paused, looking at Iwaizumi quickly before he held his hands up quickly. “Hey! I had to choose someone and you’re cute! Not to mention that you and Oikawa… you two doing stuff would be um…” Oikawa and Suga looked at each other quickly, Iwaizumi's cheeks flaring to an almost impossibly bright colour, shrugging before smiling.

“It’s cool Iwaizumi, it’s never gonna happen but it’s cool.”

“Good! I don’t want you trying to take my man!”

“Trust me I will never try.” Suga promised him, Iwaizumi spinning the bottle again before it landed on Kenma.

“Truth.”

“What’s your username in all the games you play?” Kenma paused, looking between Kuroo and Bokuto.

“Will you all promise not to stalk me online?” He asked, the others nodding before he sighed. “Applepi.”

“Applepi?”

“Yes, Applepi now leave me alone and get on with it.” Kenma said before spinning the bottle, it landing on Daichi, Kuroo and Bokuto rubbing their hands together.

“Would I be a very stupid man to say dare?”

“Yes but too late now, you’ve said it.” Bokuto said quickly before they started whispering in each other’s ears, everyone looking between the scheming pair and Daichi before Kuroo’s mouth dropped open, smiling happily.

“Ok, so, Daichi… we want to know something.” Daichi gulped, pausing as everyone looked to him. “We want to know what your type is and there is only one way to do that. There are so many different types of people in this room and we want you to choose one.”

“Choose one and do what?”

“Make out with them, for at least five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup so... lots of kink talk - also cliffhanger because they're fun... (I'm just evil, I swear)  
> Ok so the thing with Bokuto and the teeth is taken from another fic on Ao3 called 'show me ya teeth' by crunchrapsupreme and is just, its awesome so go and read it if you haven't already  
> So thank you for reading and I will post again soon  
> Rawr! :3


	7. Bend Over For Me Sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is nsfw so you have been warned and omg I'm sorry if it's shit (I seem to have a slight obsession with writing smut, I swear to God I need a thirst aid kit, I'm thirsty af)

Chapter 7: Bend Over for Me Sweetie

“You want me to what?” Daichi said quickly, everyone’s eyes widening as they looked to Bokuto and Kuroo.

“You can’t ask him to do that.” Hinata said quickly, the pair shrugging.

“Yes we can, we can ask him to do anything. Expect you can’t kiss anyone in a relationship, that’s not cool man – also no one straight.” Kuroo said, thinking. “So, you can kiss me, Bokuto, Kenma… Tanaka, are you still bi?”

“No, I’m straight.”

“Ok, so me, Bokuto, Kenma or Suga.” Kuroo finished, Daichi pausing as he shook his head. “If you don’t want to do it then you forfeit.”

“What’s the forfeit?”

“You have to sing at the next Queen night without a backing track.” Oikawa said happily, Daichi’s eyes widening as he shook his head quickly. “Ok, so you’re kissing someone, might as well pick.”

“But…” Daichi pressed his lips together, sighing as he shook his head. “Alright… I’ll pick someone.”

“Ok, stand up, offer your hand to the person and take them to the changing room. We’ll wait for you to start on the camera and set a timer.”

“You’re going to watch us?”

“Only until you start kissing, we’re not voyeurs.” Bokuto promised, Daichi nodding before he stood up.

“Ok, well, I think you’re all lovely so… sorry I can’t pick all of you.”

“Well, you can’t pick the prettiest person in the room anyway so it doesn’t matter.” Oikawa said happily, almost flipping his hair before Iwaizumi glared at him, flicking him on the nose. “Ouch! Mean Iwa-Chan!”

“Shittykawa, shut up.” He said quickly before Daichi took a deep breath, pausing before offering his hand to the person he wanted to choose, him taking it and Daichi pulling him to his feet.

“So that’s your choice, huh?” Bokuto and Kuroo stood up, their pair grinning along with everyone else. “Ok… you two go in there, we’ll get you once the times up.” Daichi led him into the room, shutting the door behind them before they both paused, looking at each other.

“So um… this isn’t at all awkward.” Daichi smiled as they sat down on the bench in the changing room. “You remembering me saying that we weren’t a thing, right?”

“Then why don’t I believe you, Suga?” Daichi muttered, Suga looking away from him as he sighed. “You’re telling me that we never kissed? We never had sex? We never even considered it?”

“Yes, that’s what I mean by ‘we weren’t a thing’.” He said, Daichi’s hand resting on his chin and guiding his eyes back to his. “Dai…”

“So why did you cry when I left the room?” He asked, Suga’s eyes widening as Daichi paused. “Why do you seem sad whenever I’m not looking? It’s almost like you put on a smile when you’re talking to me. I don’t want you to have to fake emotions around me… I’d much rather you just be honest and tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t…” He whispered, his eyes closing as he sighed, his forehead resting against Daichi’s shoulder. “Even if I tell you, you won’t remember… It won’t be the same, we can never get that back and it’s my fault…all of it’s my fault.” Daichi’s arms wound around Suga, pulling him close in a tight hug. “Everything that’s happened… it’s my fault and I can never forgive myself for that, everything we were… everything we could’ve been – we can never be that again.”

“No, we can’t be exactly the same as we were.” Daichi muttered, his hands running soothingly over Suga’s back. “To be honest, I don’t think I’d want to be. We’re different now, we’re not the same and I don’t think we’ll get to that point again but I don’t think I want to… I want to know you now. I want to explore what we have now as well as knowing what we had in the past.”

“Daichi… our past is not something worth remembering…” Suga whispered, Daichi pulling away from him before smiling.

“If our past contains even a little of the happiness that you cause me whenever you’re around then it’s the one thing I want to remember more than anything else.” He said, Suga smiling as he threw his arms around Daichi’s shoulders, making him fall back on the bench – Suga essentially lying on top of him. “We were a thing… weren’t we?”

“Yes…” Daichi could hardly hear Suga, his face pressed into his shoulder but he could feel the smile on his lips, the happiness back in his tone. “We were definitely a thing.”

“So why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t want to pressure you into us being that again. It’s not like we were a short term thing, what we had lasted a while.” Suga muttered, Daichi narrowing his eyes. “Um… we were dating for almost three years. We lived together.”

“So that’s why you know where everything is, you put it there.” Daichi said as if it was obvious, Suga laughing. “Why did mum hide all the photos of us? If you lived there, then there were probably loads.”

“Like I said, everything that happened to you was my fault. You were in that situation because of me, even though I didn’t cause your accident it was my fault so… I decided to leave, you were probably safer without me so I got all my stuff out of our house, gave all the photos to your mum so she could decide what to do with them and left. I went to stay with Oikawa for a bit before he gave me a job so I could get back on my feet…”

“Suga, I was in a car crash, that wasn’t your fault.”

“The person who cut your brakes did it to get back at me, trust me, that’s my fault.”

“Someone cut my brakes?” Suga paused, pushing on Daichi’s chest so he could see his face. “So it wasn’t an accident?”

“Sorry, I thought you knew.” Suga whispered, Daichi shaking his head. “It’s um… it’s a long story.”

“I have time.” Suga paused as he looked to Daichi before shaking his head. “Ok, well, whenever you want to tell me. I have time. I’ll always have time for you Suga.”

“I missed you Daichi.” Daichi smiled as he saw the blush on Suga’s cheeks, sitting up and pulling on Suga’s collar, their lips crashing together with the force of the tug, Suga’s eyes widening as he the lips gently moving over his before Daichi pulled away, smiling slightly at the shock in his eyes.

“Was that ok?” Daichi questioned, Suga smiling before wrapping his arms around Daichi’s shoulders, pulling him back to him and joining their lips together, gently pushing Daichi’s lips open with his own, their tongues sliding against each other as Daichi gripped his hips, pulling him impossibly closer, their chests flush against each other’s. “Suga… I want to remember you, I want the chance to be with you again – I want to know what I lost and I want the chance to be with you again.”

“I’ve been waiting for this chance for almost three years, I’m not about to tell the most amazing man I’ve ever met that I don’t want to try again with him.”

“We had something special, didn’t we?”

“Daichi, you have no idea.”

 

“Time is up guys!” Oikawa cheered happily before almost throwing the door open, Daichi and Suga almost glaring at him as he paused. “Well, I see you two are getting well acquainted again.” Suga almost grinned before standing up, Oikawa’s eyes widening at the hickeys scattered across his neck. “And right where you left off as well, you work fast Suga-Chan.”

“Daichi’s the one that works fast Oikawa, not me.” Suga muttered, walking out of the room before Oikawa looked to Daichi.

“You enjoying that, mister?” Oikawa teased, his eyebrow quirking up as Daichi rolled his eyes.

“You know I was now let’s get back in there.” He said, a smile almost plastered on his face as they walked back into the main room, Suga laughing as Bokuto stared at the near purple marks on his neck.

“Daichi is rough…” He whispered, glancing between Suga and Daichi. “Good luck with him Suga.”

“He’s not that bad.” Suga muttered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as they all sat back down, Daichi almost sniggering to himself.

“Suga, I think you’re underestimating him.” Kenma muttered, the others pausing as Suga looked to him, pausing before shaking his head. “You don’t think so?”

“Daichi could never be that rough with me. He’s too soft for that.” Daichi’s eyebrow quirked up at the almost challenging tone of Suga’s voice, everyone trying not to laugh.

“How about we settle this the Grand King way?” Oikawa suggested, everyone nodding as Daichi narrowing his eyes.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you have to prove Suga wrong, if you can’t then you have to forfeit and if you do then Suga forfeits.” Iwaizumi explained, everyone standing up and walking over to the bar. “The forfeit is the same as it is for truth or dare.”

“What is it with you and that bloody forfeit?”

“Hey, it’s like a kink!” Kuroo said happily, everyone glancing at him. “Once you get it, it doesn’t go away, it’s always in the back of your mind just waiting for the right moment to resurface.” Kenma rolled his eyes, the others shaking their heads as they looked back to Daichi.

“Essentially, you need to prove that you’re strong.” Tanaka finished, Daichi nodding slightly.

“And how do I do that?” Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other before grinning.

“Smack his arse.” They said in unison, the others cheering as Suga and Daichi glanced to each other.

“There’s always the forfeit.” Suga reminded him, Daichi shaking his head.

“Dream on Sugawara.” He muttered as the others stepped back, Daichi leaning towards Suga’s ear. “Bend over for me sweetie, I promise it won’t sting that much.”

“It’s meant to sting Daichi…” Suga whispered before turning around, bending at the waist so his chest was on top of the bar. “Come on then Sawamura-San, do your worst.” Daichi cracked his knuckles and Suga looked back over his shoulder, pausing slightly as Daichi’s hand came to rest on his cheek. “You might as well get it over with, I have a very high pain threshold.”

“This isn’t about pain though; it’s about being rough. There’s a slight difference.” Daichi muttered before nodding to the others, already hearing them wanting to do a countdown.

“Ok, five, four, three…”

“Are you ready Suga?”

“Shut up and hit me.”

“Two, one… go!” Suga gasped as the smack connected with his cheek, his knees buckling and forcing him to grip the bar top quickly, pain rushing through his veins and making his heart beat faster, his teeth sinking into his lip as his butt started to sting. It wasn’t necessarily a painful sting, just enough to make his head almost spin with memories, his breath hitch at the feeling they spread throughout him and the adrenaline contracting his heart.

“Daichi wins…” Suga whispered, pressing his forehead against the bar top as the others cheered, laughing as they congratulated Daichi.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Daichi questioned, pulling his hand away from Suga’s butt as he pushed his chest from the bar, nodding as he smiled, failing to hide the bright blush on his cheeks.

“I’m fine Daichi I just… I kinda need to pee.” He muttered, walking away from the others quickly and into the toilets, locking himself inside a cubicle as quickly as he could.

 _Shit…_ He thought to himself as he unbuckled his trousers, pushing them down his legs and pausing as they pooled at his feet, already seeing the erection straining through his pants. _I thought I was done with this, I thought… I thought I was over that…_ Suga almost gritted his teeth as he leant against the wall – silently thanking Oikawa for the large cubicles, his hands winding into his hair to stop the desperate need to touch himself. _Fuck, Kuroo was right. Kinks don’t go away, they just resurface._ It was too late to stop his mind from wandering, too late to ebb the flow of memories that was rushing through his mind, the roughness and the pleasure that it caused him.

 _I guess I lied to them earlier when I said I’d never had a kink…_ His hands started unwinding from his hair before one hovered at the edge of his pants, hardly hesitating before pushing inside, his hand wrapping around his already leaking cock, his other hand covering his mouth and trying to mute his moans as best he could. He felt like he’d been hard forever, from that moment Daichi kissed him again and rekindled a fire Suga thought had died long ago and then, when he spanked him, the fire turned into a blaze. His teeth sunk into his hand as his fist started to move, trying to keep himself quiet because he knew that someone could walk in at any time. Strangely enough, that only made his heart beat faster and his cock leak more.

 _Oh shit I wish Daichi was doing this and not me._ “Hey, Suga, are you ok?” Suga almost froze as Daichi’s voice rang out in the bathroom, Suga letting out a shaky breath. “Suga?”

“Yeah… I’m, I’m ok…” He said, trying to hide his trembling tone before an idea popped into his head, his hand continuing to move as he heard Daichi lean on the wall next to the cubicle. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, I’m worried about you though. I hit hard and I didn’t think before I did it and I really should’ve.”

“It’s fine Daichi.” Suga almost whispered, his head leaning back against the wall as his eyes screwed shut, his teeth digging into his lip. “It was a dare, it’s seriously ok.”

“But… but I hurt you.” Daichi mumbled, Suga’s hand speeding up at the almost regret in his voice. “I know that I did so there’s no point in denying it… your knees buckled and your pupils just, they looked like they blew up. That must’ve hurt.”

“I like the pain, Dai.” Suga admitted, a quiet sigh escaping his lips as he heard Daichi take in a deep breath. “It’s um… not something I admit to a lot of people… it’s – shit…”

“Suga, are you…?” Daichi asked, a quiet yelp escaping Suga before his eyes widened. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“I’m sorry…” Suga apologised quickly, pants escaping his lips, his hand almost dragging over his dick before he smiled. “I just… we were kissing and then you spanked me and… oh God…”

“Suga…” Daichi groaned, Suga shivering at the delicious toning in his voice.

“Keep talking…” Suga almost begged, feeling his hips begin to thrust into his hand. “Daichi please… don’t stop talking. I don’t ever care about what just… talk to me…”

“You are one kinky son of a bitch, aren’t you?” Daichi couldn’t sworn that Suga whimpered, a smirk spreading on his lips. “I guess that means me too, huh? Because I would never be with someone so different to me…”

“All of this… it’s because of you Dai.” Suga moaned, feeling his back arch off of the wall as his legs started getting weak, feeling warmth begin to pool in his stomach.

“I think you’ve always been like this.” Daichi muttered, knowing from his voice that he was close. “I think you’ve always been exactly the same, begging for more. I think you corrupted me, not the other way round. You sound so good at it, so comfortable, you’ve always been filthy, haven’t you?”

“Fuck, Daichi…” Suga groaned, knowing that only a little more would push him over the edge. He knew that Daichi knew too, he always knew what Suga wanted. Even before, they didn’t need to discuss things like this – it came as naturally as breathing to them, every kink compatible with their partner’s and God they loved it.

“I guess that’s why we were together. I guess that’s why I loved you… because you’re filthy, Koushi.” Suga yelped, his hand clamping over his mouth as his orgasm hit him, his body shaking as he sank to the ground, panting as he tried desperately to fill his lungs with air. “Was that what you wanted?”

“You know it was.” Suga breathed happily, smiling as he gulped. “Sorry… that was probably a bit much, wasn’t it?”

“Not at all, in fact I already beat you to it.” Suga narrowed his eyes, Daichi sniggering slightly on the other side of the door. “When you were over and I had that dream, I had to make use of my bathroom too.” Suga paused before he burst out laughing, happily letting the laughter out before hearing Daichi sigh. “I’ve been beating myself up over that a little bit, I felt guilty.”

“No need to, it proves something though.”

“And what’s that?”

“That you, Sawamura Daichi, are just as filthy as I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, smut and kinks... I swear my writing used to be clean, it seriously was and then I started writing Haikyuu and POOF! It became really dirty.  
> So I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, if anything can be improved please let me know and yeah, I'll post again next week :3  
> Rawr!


	8. Where's My Honey, Papa Bear?

Chapter 8: Where’s My Honey, Papa Bear?

“So, how are you and Daichi doing?” Suga paused slightly, looking to Oikawa as he sat on one of the bar stools, his head resting on his hands as he smiled at Suga. “I mean, the initiation was a month ago and I know that you’ve been dating so come on, spill, give me all the gossip.”

“It’s going fine.” Suga said quietly, Oikawa narrowing his eyes before he grabbed the cloth Suga was using, hanging it just out of his reach. “Hey! Give that back! I actually have a job to do here!”

“I know, I’m the one who gave it to you to get your depressed ass out of my spare room and back into the real world. You lived in my house for three months, the least you can do is tell me if Daichi is still good in bed.” Suga’s cheeks flared as he snatched the cloth back, pausing as he looked to the floor. “You have slept together, right?”

“No.”

“What?”

“We haven’t slept together, I never stay the night and he hasn’t been round mine for me to offer so, no, we haven’t slept together.” Oikawa’s mouth almost fell open in shock, Suga sighing. “This is why I wasn’t saying anything; I knew you’d do this.”

“You’re acting like strangers! You know each other for God’s sake.”

“That’s the thing Oikawa, we don’t know each other.” Oikawa paused, a sad smile on Suga’s lips. “Daichi can’t remember me. All he knows for certain is that when he’s around me, his head goes funny but he can’t explain what that feeling is. He’s trying so hard and I just… I feel like I’m pushing him and I don’t want to do that. If he remembers me, if he even still can then I don’t want it to be because I forced him into it. I want him to remember what we had because it’s happy and natural. Nothing else.”

“You might just be wishful thinking here Suga. What if Daichi can’t remember that way? What if the only way is to, I don’t know, show him pictures until he remembers?”

“That’s forcing it and I won’t do that to him.” Suga muttered, a small smile on his lips. “It’s great to have him back, it really is, but… if him being with me is hurting him then I would rather end it then go through that again.” Oikawa’s eyes widened, Suga pausing as he looked to his friend. “Please… don’t tell any of this to Daichi.”

“What, that you would break up with him so he can be happy?” Oikawa said, Suga nodding as he sighed. “Alright, I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you Oikawa.”

 

“I’m telling you Iwaizumi, I genuinely think I’m getting somewhere with this.” Daichi said, a wide smile almost plastered on his face. “Whenever I’m around him I just… it feels right; you know? Like how you talk about Tooru when he’s not listening.”

“Tooru is always listening.” Iwaizumi whispered, taking a sip of his whiskey before putting it back down. “Have you told Suga yet? I’m sure he’d like to know how you feel.” Daichi remained silent, Iwaizumi sighing as he shook his head. “Why do you never talk to him?”

“I don’t want to get his hopes up.” Daichi whispered, Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowing in confusion. “Yes, I might be getting somewhere but I don’t remember him altogether. I just remember specific… ‘quirks’ I guess about him but not actually him if you get what I mean. It’s like there’s this fog and the more time I spend with him, the thinner it becomes.”

“So what exactly do you know?” Iwaizumi asked, Daichi pressing his lips together.

“I know that… when Suga’s sick he moves his bed to the sofa, the pillows on the arm of the chair and his quilt over him and Netflix on his laptop which is permanently on charge because he binge watches chick flicks but can’t be bothered to stand up to change the disks. I know that when he wakes up in the morning, he brushes his teeth before eating breakfast and then does it again but has no idea why.” Daichi smiled, pausing slightly as he felt warmth fill his chest. “When he smiles there’s these dimples that appear on his cheeks but only when he’s smiling so hard he’s almost wetting himself with laughter. His eyes sparkle when he’s happy but whenever he makes someone else happy, they glow – with all the brilliance and pureness of his heart because he feels the best when helping people. It’s a guilty pleasure almost. I know that I loved him and those feelings are still there but I can’t remember why.” Daichi finished, Iwaizumi smiling as his friend looked to him. “What?”

“Now there’s the Daichi who Suga knew.” He muttered, Daichi shrugging as Iwaizumi shook his head. “You’re getting there, buddy but you need to tell Suga otherwise he’ll never know.”

“I know but… I want to remember us, what we had and I just… I can’t. It’s like someone’s blocked it off and there’s a wall in front of everything about us.”

“You need to talk to him about this.” Daichi shook his head, Iwaizumi sighing. “Suga will never know if your memory is coming back, even if it’s the little spurts which it is, if you never tell him. He’ll just keep thinking that you’ll never remember him and one day it’ll cross his mind that he’s causing you more pain thinking that you might never remember him and he’ll think of breaking up with you.”

“He wouldn’t do that.”

“He left you once before because he thought it would be better for you, he’ll do it again in a heartbeat.”

“How can I be sure if he loves me if he keeps leaving me?”

“Because he loves so much that he will leave you if he thinks it’ll make you happy.” Iwaizumi stood as he saw the confusion on Daichi’s face. “Think about it Dai, it’ll make sense soon enough.”

 

“Guess who’s back?!”

“Noya!” The small man was tackled to the ground as Hinata jumped on him, hugging him tightly. “Thank God you’re back it’s been so quiet and there’s drama and there’s oh my God so much you need to know and-”

“Hinata.” Noya said quickly, covering the ginger’s mouth. “If you don’t stop talking, I can’t give you your present and if you don’t get off then I won’t be able to breath so how about you just stop it for the moment and we’ll hug later, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll go and grab everyone!” He almost cheered, jumping from the floor and racing up the stairs to Oikawa’s office where he knew everyone was having a meeting.

“This is going to be interesting.” Noya almost whispered, repositioning his dark hair, the blond streak still as uncontrollable as the fire in his dark eyes.

“Everything is with our group of friends.” Noya felt himself being picked up, his feet being put on the ground as arms rested on his head. “I really missed them though.”

“Me too Asahi.” Noya muttered as he pushed his boyfriend off of his hair, the much taller male laughing.

“Papa and Baby Bear are back!” Hinata almost yelled as he threw the door to Oikawa’s office open, silence filling the room before everyone moved to see them.

“Papa Bear!” Bokuto yelled before the owl jumped on him, Asahi somehow managing to stay upright as Kuroo’s arms wrapped around him as well. Asahi simply sighed as he felt Bokuto’s hands pull his hair from its bun, making it fall around his face, his brown eyes rolling.

“Hey Noya! Nice to see you looking so well.” Oikawa said happily, ruffling his hair before his hand was slapped away, Oikawa smirking.

“No touching the hair.” He said quickly before feeling his arms held behind his back, his hair ruffled. “I hate all of you!”

“Guys, leave them alone, let them get through the door first.” Everyone jumped away from them as Suga spoke, his voice low and almost threatening before he smiled.

“There’s my work wife!” Asahi said happily before hugging Suga, his head resting on top of Suga’s as Noya hugged his waist, Suga smiling as he shook his head.

“Not your work wife, I’m pretty sure I’m still a guy.”

“And I’m pretty sure he’s still-” Suga’s hand locked over Noya’s mouth, stopping him from talking.

“You can stop talking now.” Suga almost hissed before Daichi walked down the stairs.

“Should I even ask?”

“Probably not Daichi.” Asahi said, Daichi narrowing his eyes slightly. “Oh wait, sorry I forgot about the memory loss. My name’s Azumane Asahi and that’s my boyfriend Nishinoya Yuu.”

“You’re the one who got punched, aren’t you?” Daichi asked, Noya nodding slightly. “Thanks for essentially giving me a job.”

“No problem mate.” Noya said almost happily. “So that’s what you’re here for? You’re the new security guy?”

“Yeah, oh, and he’s dating Suga too.” Iwaizumi said, the pair pausing before stepping away from Suga.

“I say he’s my work wife, I mean nothing by it. It’s just because they call him Suga Mama and call me Papa Bear.”

“Ok, I don’t know how I was before but people can hug my boyfriend without me going all caveman to protect him.” Noya and Asahi glanced at each other before looking back to Daichi, even Suga looked shocked. “Oh God how bad was I before?”

“If I called your protective before it would’ve been a massive understatement.” Suga said, Daichi shaking his head. “I think you put a tracker on my phone once.”

“Why the hell would I do that?!”

“Court case.” Oikawa said, Daichi pausing before he nodded.

“Right, there was a court case. Sorry, I sound a bit like a dick.”

“A bit is still an understatement.” Iwaizumi muttered, Daichi narrowing his eyes. “You were pretty bad.”

“You’re making him sound like a control freak.” Kuroo muttered, Oikawa and Iwaizumi glancing at each other before looking at Suga.

“He wasn’t that bad! I keep telling you, he’s just protective, it’s kind of cute.” Suga muttered, looking away from them as he felt a light blush on his cheeks.

“Well I mean, someone had to protect you and you wouldn’t do it yourself. You said that you deserved everything that was happening to you, it was your fault and that wouldn’t change just because you wanted it to.” Suga paused, looking at Daichi as his eyebrows furrowed. “Huh, that was new…”

“Maybe your memory isn’t as bad as you thought.” Iwaizumi muttered, Daichi smiling before Hinata jumped on Asahi.

“Come on! Tell us about the trip already!” He said almost too happily, Kageyama simply gripping his boyfriend’s shirt and pulling him off of the giant.

“Sorry about that, I accidentally gave him sugar.” He muttered, Asahi and Noya nodding before everyone went to the bar, sitting on the bar stools as Noya and Asahi stood behind the bar.

“Ok, so, you guys don’t actually know where we went, do you?”

“Nope, you didn’t tell anyone. Where did you go, what did you do?” Tanaka asked, their pair smiling.

“American and Canadian road trip.” Noya said happily, the others staring at them in pure jealously.

“It was great, we rented a convertible and just drove for hours and stayed at whatever hotel we came across, it was awesome.” Asahi almost reminisced, his head resting on his hand. “It was very cool.”

“Really pretty too! We saw the northern lights in Canada and we went to the Grand Canyon and there’s just, we took so many photos, it’s probably easier to show you than tell you but it is so cool.”

“And of course, we bought presents for everyone, well except Daichi ‘cos we didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Screw Daichi! Where’s my honey, Papa Bear?” Bokuto said happily, Asahi smiling before putting the bag in his hands on the floor, pulling out a bottle and handing it to him. “What the fuck is this?”

“Well, it’s not quite honey but you say that so much I thought you might like something like honey.” Asahi said happily, Bokuto narrowing his eyes as he looked at the label. “It’s maple syrup, got it from Canada.” Bokuto stared at the bottle before his eyes shifted to Asahi, looking quickly between the bottle and the giant.

“I think I love you.”

“Stay away from my man.” Noya said aggressively, hugging Asahi close to him. Everyone was laughing, Bokuto and Noya essentially glaring at each other before Daichi leant over to Suga.

“Hey, we need to talk.” Daichi muttered, Suga nodding as he looked to him.

“I know we do but not right now, we’ll wait until they’re done.” He said, Daichi agreeing as Noya and Asahi kept giving out presents, already sensing Suga’s nervousness even though they weren’t doing anything.

“It’s nothing bad Suga, stop worrying.”

“You can’t stop me worrying when it comes to you.”

 

“So, what do we need to talk about?” Suga asked as they sat in the changing room, facing each other on the benches.

“I had a chat with Iwaizumi.” Daichi muttered, Suga pausing slightly before Daichi’s hand covered his. “He reminded me that you would do anything for me, that you would leave me if you thought it was for the best and I know that you’re thinking about it. I just want you to know… don’t.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you to leave me. I know that this is probably a hard situation for you, especially because you can remember everything we had before but… I want you to know that I’ll get there. It might take a while but I know that I can get there so just… please don’t leave me.”

“Daichi, I think Iwaizumi may be forgetting something. I only left you once because I knew that it would be for the best, because I knew that you needed to rebuild your life without me so I went away. It was what was best for you.”

“How would leaving me when I loved you be any good for me?” He asked, Suga pausing slightly as he looked to the floor. “See? It doesn’t make any sense. I just… I need you to know that I’m finally getting somewhere, I’m actually getting somewhere with you and that, even though it might take a while for it all to be ok, I’m making a good start.”

“You’re getting somewhere? What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that I remember somethings which haven’t been told to me.” Suga’s eyes widened slightly, Daichi’s thumb running over his hand. “I remember you used to never be able to cook anything apart from cakes so I had to teach you how to make food which would help you to survive. I know that when you go to bed, you always curl up to the person you’re sleeping with because you hate the feeling of being alone. When you got the tattoo around your finger, your hand was so tight around mine that you left me with bruises.”

“It hurt, what did you expect!” Daichi laughed as Suga complained, seeing his eyes widened before he paused. “You seriously remember all that?”

“I remember more too. I know that you only use fruit scented body wash and you change your shampoo every two months because you don’t want your hair getting used to it. I know that, when you cry, you make sure you’re on your own because you want to be strong for everyone because that’s how they expect you to be. I know that you weren’t with your boyfriend anymore when you agreed to settle his debt with those people at the club.”

“You remember him?”

“Only a little… his name as well… Ushi, Ushiwaka?”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Suga corrected, Daichi nodding slightly. “Why did you have to remember him?”

“From what I remember, he wasn’t a bad man. Just a good man in a bad place that he couldn’t get out of.” Suga smiled, looking to Daichi as he heard the quiet sigh. “We met because of him, I was working at the club and you came, almost begging them to let him go but I can’t remember what you did to help him. I can’t even remember what I did at that club, I can’t remember why I hate him so much.”

“I think everyone hates him Daichi, me included.” Suga whispered, shaking his head. “I loved him, for a long time and even though that stopped, I wanted him to be ok so I did what I thought was right but… it wasn’t right. What I did for him made me hate him and… I hated myself for that for so long.”

“Hey, we don’t have to talk about it. If it hurts for me think about him then I can only imagine what it does to you.” Daichi’s hand rested on his shoulder, his eyes meeting with Suga’s. “I may not remember everything but I remember enough to know that you are an amazing person and that I was the luckiest man in the world to have you for so long and I want to be that lucky again. I’m going to remember you Suga, no matter how long it takes I will remember you and everything that happened to us but that won’t be bad. It’ll mean that I’ll appreciate what you did for me even more than I do already. I’m just sorry it’s taking so long.”

“Daichi, I thought I lost you for good but even then I couldn’t bear to be with anyone but you so I didn’t. I have waited for you for so long that, however long it takes to regain your memory, will be a blink in comparison.” Daichi grinned as he hugged Suga, the silver-haired male hugging him tightly as he felt his hands run along his back.

“You really couldn’t cook anything apart from cakes, literally, I think you burnt the water the first time you cooked pasta.”

“Fuck you Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi and Noya are here!!! I love them so much, Papa and Baby Bear are too cute!  
> And Ushijima... He's gonna be a major player soon, just wait and see... :3 So many secrets will come out and I love it!  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I will try and post again soon  
> (may become less frequent then what it is cause I'm about go get really busy and hopefully it won't affect it too much, I'll really try hard not to let it!)  
> Rawr!


	9. Turn It On for Me, Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is naughty occurrences in this chapter! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Chapter 9: Turn It On for Me, Daddy

“There is no way I’m letting you put that shit on again!” Kuroo almost yelled before Oikawa rolled his eyes, shaking his head. It was movie night at the club, all the staff would gather and watch a movie together before a shift – it’d been put off because Noya and Asahi weren’t there but now they were back, it was the perfect time.

“My club, my rules. That means I can put on whatever movie I like and you can’t stop me.”

“Actually it’s a vote so yes he can.” Iwaizumi muttered, Oikawa pouting.

“Do you want sex tonight?” Oikawa questioned, Iwaizumi gulping slightly before nodding. “Alright then, so you need to be on my side or it will be torture, you know that as well as I do.”

“I recommend you let him put on the movie Kuroo.” Iwaizumi almost stuttered, the others groaning.

“No, please not again.” Kageyama almost begged, everyone else agreeing.

“What is wrong with you people?!” Oikawa crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as he pouted.

“We done with alien shit!” Bokuto said quickly, Asahi and Noya almost cheering in agreement.

“How can you say that?! It’s important we watch these things; aliens are coming for all of us!”

“There’s no such thing as aliens, Oikawa.” Kuroo said bluntly, Oikawa glaring at him.

“Yes there is.”

“No, there really isn’t.”

“Kuroo do you want to shut up now?”

“No, there is no scientific proof that aliens exist so until NASA go to space, find an alien and bring it back there is no such thing as aliens.” Kuroo insisted, Oikawa looking away from him as he knew that he was defeated. “So, no alien movie tonight.”

“Did I really just hear that right, are we saved?” Suga asked as he and Daichi walked from the showers, the others nodding. “We’re saved!”

“Shut up Suga.” Oikawa muttered as he and Daichi sat down against the wall, Kenma writing on pieces of paper and putting them into a bowl.

“Kenma, what are you doing?” Hinata asked, Kenma glancing to him.

“Being diplomatic, if we can’t decide the movie then we shuffle them and choose one. There are no alien movies in this selection so we’ll see a movie everyone enjoys for once.”

“Hey, people like alien movies!”

“No Oikawa, you like alien movies.” Tanaka said bluntly, Oikawa gritting his teeth.

“Fine, but when aliens abduct you all, just know I told you so.”

“That’s fine by me.”

“Me too.”

“Same.”

“Just as long as we don’t have to watch another shitty alien movie I’m good.”

“No, it’s fine! I get it! You all hate me!” Oikawa plopped on his seat, Iwaizumi sitting next to him as Kenma finished shuffling the papers, passing Noya the bowl.

“Pick one so they stop arguing please.” Kenma said before walking away from him, Hinata’s arms curling around him as they sat against the wall, Kenma sitting between his legs as his head rested on his shoulder.

“What the-?” Daichi whispered, Kageyama looking over to him.

“It’s not all that weird Daichi.” He said, Daichi glancing to him as he smiled. “You look so confused.”

“I am slightly, yeah.”

“Hinata and Kenma have been friends since long before I was dating Hinata. Hinata needs Kenma for things that I can’t do.”

“You don’t cuddle?”

“No, I find it a little weird to be honest.”

“So how…?” Daichi paused, Kageyama glancing to him and sighing. “Never mind, it was a weird question anyway.”

“How can I have sex if I don’t like cuddles?” Daichi nodded as Kageyama smiled slightly, shrugging. “Honestly, I don’t know but sex is good, cuddles just seem… they seem close and intimate and I’m just not really into that so Hinata goes to Kenma for cuddles but me for more… sexual relations. It works for us.”

“As long as it works then that’s great.” Daichi said, Kageyama narrowing his eyes slightly. “What?”

“Everyone else finds it really weird.” He said, Daichi shrugging.

“Not really, some people just can’t do specific aspects of relationships whether it be sex or cuddles, there’s no reason what that’s a bad thing.”

“Huh…” Kageyama muttered, a small smile on his lips. “I know you’re right but I’ve never really heard anyone say it before… thanks for understanding I guess.”

“It’s ok, everyone needs a hug every once in a while.” Daichi said before Kageyama nodded, smiling before going to sit with his boyfriend, Hinata grinning as they all started to talk.

“They have something going on that I don’t think anyone else could completely understand.” Suga muttered as he sat next to Daichi, his head resting on Daichi’s shoulder. “Hinata and Kenma need the cuddles, Kageyama simply needs to be loved.”

“I think being loved is something we all want without even realising it.” Daichi said as he put his arm around Suga’s shoulder, everyone staring as Noya picked the movie, laughing as soon as he read the piece of paper.

“What?”

“What is it?”

“What are we watching?”

“Who’s up for some BDSM?” Noya said, everyone near glaring at him. “It’s Fifty Shades of Grey.”

“Oh shit…” Tanaka muttered as everyone looked to each other. “Are we really about to watch soft porn together?”

“We sure are buddy.” Noya said almost happily before looking to Asahi. “Turn it on for me, daddy.” Silence filled the room as a blush crept up Asahi’s neck, soon covering his entire face as Noya simply grinned.

“One day, you’ll say that in a place that really isn’t appropriate and I swear to God I will spank you right there and then and then we’ll see who gets embarrassed.”

“More like who gets horny.” Noya replied almost immediately as Asahi stood, collecting the disk and putting it in the projector.

“What the hell just happened?” Iwaizumi said quickly, almost like he was reading everyone’s minds.

“I think we just found out that Noya is kinkier than Suga.” Bokuto muttered, Kuroo shaking his head.

“Nope, Suga’s the kinkiest person here and we all know it.”

“Can we not talk about my kinks please?” Suga muttered, everyone pausing.

“Wait, you lied then!” Hinata said quickly, Suga glancing to him. “Never have I ever had a kink! You didn’t drink! You lied!”

“So what? I don’t practice them anymore; it’s not like they’re all there still. I have to sing next Queen Night anyway, it’s not like this is going to affect anything too much.”

“How many kinks did you have?” Daichi questioned, Suga glancing to him. “What?”

“I think you mean how many kinks did we have because you got me into some of them and took part in all of them.”

“Ok, we can stop talking about that now.” Daichi laughed, trying to hide his awkwardness before the lights in the club were switched off, everyone turning to the screen. “You can stop laughing.”

“Nope.” Suga whispered, his face pressing into Daichi’s shoulder. “You’re just too funny.”

“I’m kinky too apparently.” He muttered, Suga smirking.

“Oh, I know about that one Dai.”

“How bad were we?”

“Well, you wouldn’t believe half the stuff that we’d get up to.” Suga muttered as Daichi pulled a blanket over them, seeing others do the same as the movie started.

“Oh really? Like what…?” Daichi whispered, Suga near shivering at the tone before his eyes met Daichi’s, an undeniably filthy glint in their eyes.

“How about you wait and see?”

“Are you suggesting we go a little further than what we have already?” Daichi asked, choking down a gasp as Suga bit his neck, sucking on his skin as Daichi’s hand gripped his thigh, almost bruising his skin as Suga pulled away. “Suga…”

“I’m saying that whenever you’re ready, you only have to ask.”

“Don’t tempt me right now, I will end up fucking you in front of our friends.” Suga froze, Daichi smirking as his hand rubbed Suga’s thigh. “I know that I’ve kept you waiting and trust me, I want to do that with you so bad but… I just haven’t been ready ok? It’ll happen, soon as well I just… I need a little more time.”

“I get it Daichi.” Suga said, his hand resting over Daichi’s. “But if you keep talking like that then I will just jump you pretty soon.”

“You’re filthy.” Daichi muttered, Suga smiling as the movie started.

“Just like you.”

 

“I honestly forgot how shit this movie was.” Daichi muttered, Suga laughing as he nodded.

“It is pretty crap, well… the sex is. It is quite funny though.” Suga mumbled, Daichi glancing to him. “What? She is not hot, he is. His acting isn’t great but hers is a lot better. They balance each other’s shitty qualities.”

“You sound like a movie critic.”

“What can I say? I like movies that are good, especially movies that are made for a purpose like getting you horny and this one fails badly at that.”

“So this doesn’t get you horny?”

“Well no.” Suga said almost bluntly, glancing to Daichi. “Why? Are you…?”

“No! No I just… I’m going to need to figure it out at some point, aren’t I? I’m going to have to get you horny somehow…” Suga blinked quickly, Daichi looking at him with a small smile. “What?”

“I don’t need movies, I don’t need porn, I don’t need anything other than someone I’m attracted to in order to get horny.” Suga whispered, Daichi gulping. “If you want to get me horny then all you have to do… well, I’m pretty sure you can figure that out.”

“How long did it take me to figure it out the first time?”

“Well…” Suga thought for a moment, trying to remember. “If I remember rightly then about three months but that’s because you wouldn’t touch me until then.”

“Why the hell wouldn’t I touch you?” Daichi said, sounding disgusted with himself before Suga laughed.

“It’s a long story… I’ll tell you when we’re not meant to be watching a movie.” Suga muttered, Daichi nodding as he rubbed Suga’s thigh gently, licking a spot on his neck before sucking. “Daichi…”

“That’s really all it takes, huh?” He almost questioned as Suga’s face pressed into his shoulder as he felt Daichi’s hand move further up his thigh.

“Daichi… we’re with our friends…” Suga almost choked out as Daichi unbuttoned his trousers, pushing inside, his hand pushing against the cotton of Suga’s underpants. “Daichi-”

“Shhh…” Daichi whispered, Suga’s teeth sinking into his lip as Daichi started to palm him. Suga’s hand gripped Daichi’s wrist, stilling his moments slightly as he moved, leaning against the wall more before looking to him.

“Are you sure you want to do this? Our friends could see…”

“Somehow I doubt this is the first time we’ve done this.” Suga gulped as Daichi’s hand pressed harder against him, trying to keep his breathing normal as he felt the blush spreading on his cheeks.

“No… it isn’t but-” Suga grunted, covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to be quiet, Daichi’s hand pushing into his underwear and wrapping around him. “Dai…”

“If you’re not quiet then they’re going to hear you and I’m not explaining what we’re doing, that’ll be very embarrassing for you to have to make up a lie that quickly…” Daichi smiled as he felt Suga shiver, nipping at the shell of his ear as his hand started to move.

“I thought you said you needed more time…” Suga almost whimpered as Daichi’s hand paused, Daichi smiling as Suga tried to still his hips. “Dai, if you’re gonna do it then stop messing around.”

“Now… if I remember rightly – and that’s something I don’t say a lot recently; my hand isn’t your favourite.” Suga almost laughed, shaking his head as Daichi smiled. “Close your eyes and give me one second.” Suga barely paused before closing his eyes, feeling Daichi pull his hand out of his pants, pushing his trousers and underpants so he was uncovered, the blanket still over him.

“Daichi what are you-?” Suga’s hand tightened around his mouth as his eyes shot open, feeling Daichi lick a strip up his cock. “Dai…!” Daichi was licking around his head, Suga’s other hand winding in Daichi’s hair as he felt him take the tip in his mouth, sucking slightly before running his tongue down his length. “Daichi you… your mouth is so good…” He moaned slightly, his head rolling back on his shoulders and hitting the wall.

“Suga, you ok there?” The pair froze as Oikawa spoke.

“Yeah – I, I um…” Suga stuttered, his hand moving from his mouth. “Daichi fell asleep and bit me and in an attempt to not disturb him, I hit my head. I’ll be alright in a little bit.”

“Ok, as long as you’re sure…” Iwaizumi said as he looked back to the screen, everyone’s attention back off of Suga.

“Good boy.” Daichi whispered before taking him fully in his mouth, his head moving up and down as his hand gripped Suga’s thigh, coaxing them further apart as he heard Suga’s breath quicken. Suga’s hand gripped his hair tighter, screwing his eyes shut as his teeth sunk into his lip, trying really hard not to moan as he felt Daichi sucking at his dick, his hand gripping Suga’s thigh tightly. His head was bobbing on his length, Suga making sure the blanket wasn’t touching his head in an attempt to make it invisible for the others. Daichi couldn’t help but smile, feeling the strain in Suga’s hips, the tightness of his thighs at his attempts to not use his mouth how he wanted to, he was being too good to do that.

 _“God I love your mouth.”_ Daichi’s eyes widened, Suga’s voice running through his mind but it wasn’t the same as it was now, it was younger – more innocent and uncontrolled. _“We have to stop, your… our friends will see and – Daichi…”_ Suga gasped silently, Daichi taking him deep in his throat and quickening his motions. _“Daichi, shit I’m gonna-!”_

“Dai – I’m gonna…” Suga whispered, Daichi’s hands gripping Suga’s thighs and pulling his hips against his mouth, breathing in as his nose nuzzled against the silvery hair. Suga’s back arched as he felt the pooling heat in his stomach finally break, Daichi’s eyes widening slightly as he felt the liquid shoot down his throat. Suga was almost sobbing at this point, he wanted to cry out – he wanted to shout and be loud and tell Daichi how good it was but with his chest rising and falling heavily, the noise pounding in his ears and the shaking he could feel in his limbs, he very much doubted he could keep his volume under control.

Daichi could feel Suga turning limp in his mouth as he swallowed, pulling off of him and sitting up, smiling as he saw the bright blush on Suga’s cheeks, his eyes widening as he looked to his lip. “What…?” Suga whispered as Daichi’s hand cupped his cheek, his thumb tracing his bottom lip, Suga pausing as he saw the blood on Daichi’s finger. “Huh… I guess I bite really hard…” He muttered, smirking slightly before Daichi’s lips pushed onto his, Daichi’s tongue slipping into his mouth as Daichi’s hand knotted into his hair, his other hand pulling Suga’s pants back up.

“Sorry…” Daichi apologised quickly, pulling away as Suga stared at him with wide eyes. “I… um…”

“My… cum tastes like shit…” Suga whispered, Daichi pausing before laughing, unable to keep quiet at Suga’s blatant claim.

“What the hell are you two doing back there?!” Bokuto almost yelled, everyone looking back at them.

“Nothing… just nothing, ignore us, I’ll shut up now.” Daichi said quickly, leaning against the wall next to Suga, his hand slipping into his as Suga’s head rested on his shoulder. “That was close…”

“Too close.” Suga muttered, sighing quietly. “But… I have to say, that was pretty darn good…”

“I should hope so, you always liked it before.” Suga glanced at Daichi, smiling as he saw the hope in his eyes, the happiness at what had just happened. “I guess random events do trigger memories.”

“They certainly do.”

 

“Ok, so now that piece of shit is over…” Iwaizumi muttered as he stood up, walking over to the bar and flicking the lights on, Oikawa joining him. “There are some things we need to talk about.”

“Oh God they’ve gone into boss mode.” Kuroo said, glancing to Bokuto anxiously before the pair hugged. “It was nice knowing you bro.”

“You too dude, I’m just sorry we never slept together.”

“Can you two quit being so dramatic?” Tanaka said quickly, the pair glaring at him.

“Wait, you two haven’t slept together?” Kenma muttered, the room falling quiet as they shook their heads. “I’m honestly shocked.”

“Why? We’re not dating.” Bokuto asked, everyone ignoring him as they looked back to Oikawa.

“Alright, moving on. As you all know, the next Queen Night is on Halloween so… we took suggestions from the patrons about costume ideas and as a result – you’re all going to randomly pick your costumes now.”

“What if we don’t cross dress?” Daichi asked, Iwaizumi smiling.

“Don’t worry man, I’m with you. You just pick the costume; they work for all genders.” Daichi nodded before Oikawa reached behind the bar, picking up a jar full of suggestions.

“So, who wants to go first?” He asked, everyone pausing before Kageyama sighed, standing and walking over to him. “You just want to get it over and done with, huh?”

“Of course I do.” He said as if it was obvious, reaching into the jar and pulling out a piece of paper, reading it and rolling his eyes. “For God’s sake…”

“What did you get?”

“Sexy cop.” He muttered, Hinata almost drooling at the suggestion.

“Can I be a criminal?”

“No, pick from the jar.” Kageyama said almost instantaneously, Hinata pouting as he took one from the jar, smiling. “Oh no, I know that smile.”

“I get to be a Lolita.” He said happily, almost bouncing on his feet as he walked off, Kageyama shaking his head. “I get to wear a pretty dress and stockings and I get to annoy Kageyama all evening.” Kageyama groaned, Hinata sniggering happily.

“Come on, who’s next?”

“I’ll do it.” Suga said before taking a strip of paper, pausing as he saw what it said.

“Suga, are you ok?” Daichi asked quickly before seeing his boyfriend nod.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about how much I don’t even need to change…” He near whispered, everyone’s eyes narrowing. “I’m an Angel.”

“Suga, if you want to choose another one-”

“No, Oikawa.” Suga said, a smile on his lips. “I can handle this. I don’t even need to buy wings, just wear a backless dress.”

“I’m down for that.” Daichi muttered, Suga grinning as he walked back to Daichi, his arms resting on his shoulders, Suga pecking his lips. “I don’t know why you don’t like being called Angel but… whatever the reason is, it’ll be ok.”

“I know it’ll be ok. I’ve got you this time.”

“Oh, there’s also a couple more requests that they want.” Oikawa muttered, everyone pausing slightly. “They want Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma to cross dress as well.”

“They want me to what?” Kenma said quickly, Oikawa smiling.

“Some people might have been asking about you and Oikawa might have shown them the photo of you dressed as Princess Zelda.”

“Oh God…” Kenma muttered as everyone sniggered, a dark blush spreading onto his cheeks.

“So, as long as you don’t get horny, everyone would like you to cross dress for Halloween.”

“Why would I get horny?” Kenma asked, everyone pausing before he rolled his eyes. “Come on guys! I know the difference between work and the bedroom, I can wear a costume without wanting to… you know.”

“Don’t worry about that, they want Bokuto to do something better.”

“What do they want me to do?” Bokuto said quickly, his eyes narrowing in caution. “How can it be worse than what they want for Kenma?”

“They want your hair down.” Iwaizumi muttered, Bokuto pausing. “Your hair flattened and no wig.”

“They want what?” Bokuto almost slurred, everyone laughing at the shock on his face. “Why do they want my hair down?!”

“Because someone said you’d look cute like that.” Kuroo muttered, Bokuto shaking his head. “Come on dude, you’ll be wearing a dress already, might as well look completely like a girl.”

Bokuto pouted, his arms crossed in some feeble attempt at defiance before sighing. “Fine…” He near whispered, everyone smiling. “These people ask a lot from us.”

“Yeah but we love it really.”

“Yeah… I guess we do.” Iwaizumi mumbled, smiling before sighing. “Ok, who’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMMMMMM... THIS THING HAS MORE THAN A THOUSAND HITS AND OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH I REALLY HOPE IT'S OK AND I'M SO THANKFUL THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS, IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!
> 
> Anyway... there's a daddy kink... there's a daddy kink and BDSM and omg it got so filthy so quickly and I swear, I meant for this thing to be clean. I was going to make it clean and then my mind got involved and... yup, it's not clean anymore. 
> 
> Halloween is gonna be fun... it's gonna be so fun! Hehehehehehehehe... I'm evil :3
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Rawr!!!


	10. Thirst Aid Kit

Chapter 10: Thirst Aid Kit

“Hey Kenma.” Kenma looked up from his computer, Kuroo joining him in the lighting box and putting the takeout on the table. “How you doing?”

“Better now I have Chinese food.” He muttered, smiling as he started to eat, Kuroo doing the same. “How about you? What’s bothering you?”

“I… um, would it be weird to talk to you about my love life?”

“Why would it be weird?” He asked, Kuroo looking at him as if it was obvious. “Ah right, speaking to the ex about your next boy – that might be weird to others but we’re weird anyway so… fire away.”

“I think I’m in love.” He said, Kenma pausing before finishing slurping the noodle. “Yeah I know… never thought I’d say that again.”

“Let me guess…” Kenma muttered, Kuroo glancing to him as he smiled. “Bo?”

“Yup.”

“Have you told him?”

“Nope…”

“Even though you know he likes you too?” Kuroo almost froze, Kenma eating another load of noodles before waving his hand in front of Kuroo’s face. “Kuroo, you still in there? Earth to Kuroo…”

“Dude, repeat what you just said?”

“Earth to Kuroo.”

“Fuck you Kenma, you know what I mean.”

“What, that he likes you too?” He said, Kuroo pausing as he felt his cheeks heat. “What? Didn’t you know?”

“Of course I didn’t know!”

“But it’s so obvious!” Kenma said quickly, Kuroo sighing. “Dude, even I can figure it out and you know how bad I am with stuff like this. He likes you. A lot. Go for it.”

“And that won’t make it weird for you?”

“Kuroo, I broke up with because I couldn’t bring myself to let you stick your dick in my arse. I honestly don’t care if you want to do that to another man.” He said bluntly, Kuroo pausing as he glanced away. “And once again, that is no fault of yours – it’s mine.”

“I know, you’re asexual, I get it.” He said, Kenma nodding slightly as he ate, almost as if he was trying to hide the silence with food. “I just… I don’t know enough about Bokuto sexually to ask if he would want that.”

“Then date for a while, you don’t have to have sex right away.” Kuroo looked back to Kenma, seeing the doubt in his own eyes. “Plus, if you want to know anything sexual about Bokuto – he’ll tell you without any hesitation.”

“Kenma, are you ok?” Kuroo asked, Kenma’s cat-like eyes meeting his. “You seem different.”

“I… um… remind me of the literal definition of asexuality… please.” Kenma muttered, Kuroo narrowing his eyes.

“Well… if I remember rightly then the urban dictionary says that it’s a person who is not interested in sexual activity and doesn’t desire it, why?”

“What if an asexual wants sexual activity?” Kuroo thought for a moment, Kenma chewing on his lip.

“You have a boyfriend, don’t you?” He asked, Kenma nodding slightly as he smiled. “Come on then, who is he?”

“His name is Terushima Yuuji.” Kenma whispered, a small smile on his lips. “We’ve been dating for about two months now and… um… he’s coming to the club tomorrow when we close.”

“Your boyfriend is picking you up from work? Ahhhh that’s cute Kenma.”

“That may be but… I’m worried.”

“About what?”

“I want to sleep with him.” Kenma muttered, shrugging slightly. “I mean, he’s already an amazing kisser and he’s just… he’s awesome dude. You’d like him, he just like… he bounces? I guess that’s what you’d call it. Like, he’d get on with you and Bokuto so well and he makes me want to be a little more adventurous as well – I calm him down too. We’re pretty balanced. Oh, and he has a tongue piercing.”

“Nice one.”

“And a nipple piercing.”

“Even better.”

“But… I identify as someone who doesn’t want sex, now I want sex. It doesn’t make sense to me.”

“You once told me that those who are asexual can feel sexual desire but only on rare occurrences. Maybe Terushima is that occurrence.”

“But-”

“But nothing Kenma.” Kuroo interrupted, Kenma sighing quietly. “You know yourself better than anyone, if you want sex then you have it. If you don’t then you don’t. There’s nothing wrong with you if you do there’s nothing wrong with you if you don’t. There’s nothing wrong with identifying as asexual if you want to sleep with your boyfriend. You can be asexual and want to pleasure a partner, there’s nothing wrong with you or the way you identify yourself.”

“But I feel bad.” Kenma whispered, Kuroo narrowing his eyes. “How comes I can do that for him but not you? I’d been dating you longer, I’ve known you since we were kids and… I couldn’t bring myself to do that for you, no matter how much I thought I wanted it but with him it’s just… it seems natural…”

“Kenma, we weren’t meant to have sex, simple as.” Kuroo muttered, his hand on Kenma’s shoulder. “We’re better friends than lovers. You prefer cuddles whilst I must admit, sex is pretty necessary to me sometimes and that’s ok. We had a great time and we’re still great friends and just from how you’re being now, Terushima sounds like a boyfriend – much more than I could really ever be to you.” Kenma smiled, his head resting on Kuroo’s shoulder as he sighed. “I want to meet the dude though.”

“You will.” Kenma muttered, Kuroo pausing before he sighed. “No.”

“I didn’t even say anything.”

“You’re not kissing my boyfriend to know what his piercing feels like.”

“Why not?!”

“Because that’s my job!” Kenma said quickly, the pair pausing before they laughed, smiling as they started to eat again. “Thanks Kuroo, for not being weird about this.”

“I’m weird about everything else in my life, how could I be weird about this?”

 

“Come on guys, we need to get ready for tomorrow.” Oikawa muttered, everyone groaning as he turned the lights on, the club lighting up. “What’s wrong with all of you?

“We’re exhausted Oikawa, let us rest for a little bit, ok?” Suga almost begged, Oikawa shaking his head. “Really…?”

“Yeah, we have loads to do. We have to double check the playlist, decorate the main room. Make sure that the security measures are covered, meet Kenma’s boyfriend…”

“Kenma has a boyfriend?!” Kageyama said quickly, Hinata and Kuroo nodding. “Since when?”

“For like, two months.” Hinata muttered, Kageyama pausing slightly. “What?”

“Then why are you two still…?”

“My boyfriend isn’t that possessive; he lets me cuddle other people. He’s not like Daichi.”

“I let Suga cuddle people!” Daichi defended quickly, Suga laughing the others looked at each other. “Well I do now. Stop judging me on my past.”

“No I’m still confused, if you have a boyfriend why do you go to mine for cuddles?”

“I like Shouyou’s hugs and Yuuji isn’t always here when I need one.” Kenma mumbled, shrugging slightly. “Why? You getting jealous?” Kageyama paused, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks, Hinata looking between the pair before taking a deep breath.

“Wait… are you not ok with us doing this anymore?” Hinata asked, Kageyama’s lips pressing together. “Tobio…”

“Can we talk please?” He said almost immediately, Hinata nodding before they walked into the changing room, the others staring at the door.

“Wanna know what they’re talking about?”

“Hell yeah.” Everyone almost sprinted to Oikawa’s office, Oikawa zooming in on the changing room camera and cranking up the volume, Kageyama leaning against the wall and Hinata sitting on the bench.

 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to guess?” Hinata said bluntly, Kageyama pausing at the candour in his tone. “Alright then, I suppose I’ll just sit here and wait for you to talk.”

“Hinata I…” He muttered, shaking his head. “I’m sorry I can’t.”

“Then I’m going back out there and getting ready for tomorrow.” Hinata muttered, standing from the bench and opening the door before Kageyama slammed it shut again, Hinata’s eyes narrowing. “Tobio… what are you doing?”

“I can’t do this anymore.” He whispered, gripping Hinata’s shoulders; pushing his back against the door and parting his lips with his, Hinata’s eyes widening at the kiss. Kageyama’s tongue slipped against his own, Hinata gripping his shirt and pulling him as close as possible as Kageyama’s hands dipped into the back of his pants, gripping his arse and lifting him up, Hinata’s legs locking around his hips. “I can’t keep seeing you with him… with anyone. I know it means nothing to you two but fuck… it’s started to mean a lot to me.”

“But you said…”

“I know what I said!” Kageyama snapped, his hands moving from Hinata’s hips and lifting his shirt up – Hinata gasping as Kageyama’s hands ran over his nipples, his teeth nipping at his neck. “I just… it’s not the same anymore.” Hinata’s hands pushed on his chest, Kageyama’s eyes meeting with his.

“Are you jealous?” Hinata asked, Kageyama gulping slightly. “You’re jealous…? Of Kenma?”

“Don’t say it like that… like it’s something you never expected.”

“When we first started dating, you made it pretty clear that you don’t do cuddles, that you fuck – hard and if I wanted something as ‘tender’ as a cuddle I needed to go elsewhere, as long as I told you who it was.”

“And it’s great that you found that someone in a friend like Kenma and I’m really happy for you but please… stop.” Hinata narrowed his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

“You can’t expect me to just stop something without even telling me why-”

“I love you Shouyou.” Hinata almost froze as the words essentially tumbled past Kageyama’s lips, feeling his heart skip a beat, Kageyama looking to the floor as he felt his cheeks flare, tears filling his eyes. “I don’t say it enough but I really do, I love you and I love you so much it’s starting to… I’m starting to hate myself because I’m not all there for you. Because I’m not the man who can just go to for a hug, because I’m not the tender, gentle man that you deserve. I want to be everything to you and I feel like I’m not…” Hinata’s hand cupped his cheek, guiding Kageyama’s eyes back to his as he wiped the tears on his cheeks. “I want to be… no, I need to be everything to you. I want to be the guy you can go to cuddles for. I want to be the guy you can rely on like that. Everyone says that when you love someone, you love them enough to give them space – to let them lead lives of their own but I love you so much that I’m willing to change for you. I want to be your everything. I feel like now, I can be your everything so please… let me be selfish and ask you to just be mine?”

“Tobio…” Hinata whispered, smiling as he unhooked his legs, hugging Kageyama tightly before Kageyama froze, pausing as his arms wrapped around Hinata’s waist, smiling as he held him close. “Of course you can be selfish, of course you can be my everything but… how long have you been feeling like this?”

“Not long really… since the movie night I guess?”

“Daichi?”

“Yup.”

“He always was pretty good at this stuff.” Hinata whispered, smiling happily. “You do know that I can’t just stop hugging other people, I’ll hug you more but I can still hug others right?”

“Yes, of course.” Kageyama muttered, his head resting on Hinata’s. “I just want you to know that I can do it now… I can be that for you, I want to be that for you.”

“I love you Kageyama.”

“I love you too Hinata.”

 

“Ahhhh Daichi, you’re bringing people together!” Daichi sighed as Oikawa hugged him tightly, Iwaizumi ruffling his hair. “It’s adorable.”

“Get off me.” Daichi almost growled, Oikawa shaking his head.

“Oikawa… remember whose boyfriend you’re messing with…” Oikawa jumped away from him, Suga smiling happily. “Thank you.” He said cheerily, every hint of disdain gone from his voice. “Come on, let’s go downstairs. We don’t really want them to know that we’ve been watching them, do we?”

“Sure.”

“Not to mention I see a cute boy in a car pulling up so I assume that’s your boyfriend?” Kenma looked at the camera, a smile spreading on his lips.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Kenma whispered, everyone smiling as they saw the light blush on his cheeks. “Ok, so, when he gets here… don’t overwhelm him? Please…? He’s really excitable but he’s never met any of my friends before and I just… I don’t want him to come here and freak out because you’re all… well, you.”

“Kenma, it’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi assured him as they started to go down the stairs. “We’ll make sure that he’s ok.”

“Thank you.” Kenma muttered as they reached the bottom, Suga going behind the bar and continuing with his cleaning as the others waited. “Guys, please go back to whatever you were doing, this is already weird enough as it is.”

“We are doing whatever we were doing before, we’re being lazy.” Bokuto said happily, his fist bumping Kuroo’s. “Not to mention, we’re just going to watch as you and your boyfriend be awesome together cause we’re thirsty and you’re our thirst aid kit.”

“Thirst aid kit?”

“Yup, we’re thirsty and you help us to be less thirsty. Thirst aid kit.” Kuroo explained, Kenma nodding as the door opened, a cautious head pushing through the gap.

“Hello?” He questioned, Kenma smiling as he looked around the club, a smile breaking across his face as he saw Kenma. “There you are!”

“Hey Yuuji!” Kenma said happily as he walked to the door, hugging his boyfriend as soon as he could. Terushima Yuuji was not what the others were expecting, he was tall and athletic and almost bubbling with energy even though he was just standing there. His hair was blond and spiked, the undercut brown and almost matching Kenma with the colours. His ears were pierced, as well as his tongue – showing as he smiled, playing with the small silver ball between his teeth. “You ready for this?”

“To meet your friends? Are they all like you?”

“No, they’re a lot calmer and more excitable than me.”

“Then I’ll be fine, the most difficult person I had to meet and convince to actually talk to me was you and look at the way we’ve turned out.” Kenma smiled, Yuuji’s hand resting in his as they walked away from the door, heading further into the club.

“Guys, this is my boyfriend, Terushima Yuuji – please, be gentle.”

“Gentle? What are they going to do, tackle me?” Terushima questioned, Kuroo smirking.

“Don’t test us dude, we seriously will.” He said happily, Terushima smirking. “Come on, tongue.”

“What?”

“Show him your tongue.” Bokuto muttered, his eyes narrowing as he looked to Kenma.

“They want to see your piercing.” He said, realisation crossing Terushima’s face before smiling.

“You could’ve just said ‘show me your piercing’ I would’ve understood.”

“We all know you have more than one piercing Kuroo would want to look at.” Oikawa muttered, Terushima glancing to Kenma.

“I only told Kuroo, he told the rest of them…” Kenma muttered before tapping Terushima’s shoulder, his mouth by his ear as he bent down and whispering something.

“What?” He asked as he pulled away, seeing the almost evil glint in Kenma’s eyes. “Ok… just this once though.” Terushima walked over to Kuroo, his hands on his shoulders. “You really wanna know what my piercing feels like?”

“Yes but if it’s awkward then no-” Kuroo hardly finished the sentence before Terushima was licking up his neck, the silver ball sliding over his skin, almost catching on the lobe of his ear as he pulled away, a smirk on Terushima’s lips.

“I only kiss Kenma but… if he tells me to lick someone, I’m not about to say no.” He said as he walked away, back to Kenma with his arm around his shoulder. “That what you wanted?”

“Yup.” Kenma sniggered, leaning on Terushima slightly as Kuroo stared, still rooted to the spot.

“Bo, get a tongue piercing.” Bokuto almost glared at him, the others laughing at his reaction.

“Why, are you two dating?”

“Nope.” Bokuto said quietly, Terushima shaking his head as he looked around.

“Ok, I think I know who they all are from your descriptions.” He said, smiling. “Well except for…” Terushima’s smile dropped, looking to Suga – the man not even noticing as he cleaned down the bar. “Give me one minute.” He walked away from Kenma, everyone’s eyes following him as he stopped in front of the bar and reached over the top, his hand gripping Suga’s chin before Suga paused, his eyes widening as Terushima smiled, guiding his eyes to meet his. “Fuck, it is you – Koushi…”

“Teru…” Suga almost whispered, smiling happily before climbing over the bar top, his arms quickly wrapping around the blond, Terushima’s arms almost locking around Suga’s waist, his head pressed into his shoulder. “Teru! I had no idea it was you… how…? How have you been, I guess?”

“Really?” Terushima almost snapped as they pulled away, their arms still resting in the same places. “I haven’t seen you for almost three years and just… how have you been? I thought you were dead Koushi. They told everyone you were dead…”

“Who did? What’s going on?” Kenma said quickly, Suga and Teru looking back to everyone else.

“Um… they don’t know.” Suga muttered, Terushima’s eyes widening.

“What do you mean they don’t know? How can they not know what happened Suga? It’s not something you hide, you tell the people you trust and let them help you…”

“Last time I did they tried to kill my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend…? Daichi-” Suga’s hand slapped over Teru’s mouth, Suga shaking his head before Daichi sighed.

“Suga, you can’t do that every time someone says my name.”

“He’s alive too?!” Terushima said as soon as Suga pulled his hand away before pausing. “Um… I’ll stop hugging you now…” Suga laughed as Terushima stepped away from him, bowing his head to Daichi. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were there.”

“Oh God how bad was I…?” Daichi muttered, Teru narrowing his eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked, looking between Daichi and Suga. “Oh he was right, not all of you survived that crash…”

“Who was right?”

“Hey, Terushima, you left your phone at my house so I thought I’d bring it to you since I knew where you were going and…” Everyone froze as the person stopped talking, his eyes widening as Suga looked over to him. His eyes were still the same shade of dark olive, matching the hair that Suga used to love to run his fingers through. He looked tall and intimidating but the shock in his eyes soon faded to a smile on his lips – one of nostalgia and anguish. “Hey Angel.”

Silence filled the room, Oikawa and Iwaizumi glancing to each other as they realised who it was, Kageyama and Hinata frozen in their place at the door and staring as Suga’s eyes filled with tears, Terushima and Daichi standing between the two as Suga gulped. Tanaka and Kenma stepped away from all of them, Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s hands balling into fists as a tear rolled down Suga’s cheek, his eyes meeting with the man’s at the door’s.

“Ushi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... DRAMA IS GONNA HAPPEN!!!
> 
> Ok... I have taken a deep dive into rare pair hell with Kenma and Teru but I love the characters and ahh I wanna see where it goes.  
> And hey, Suga knows Teru and Teru knows Ushi and Ushi is there and hahahahaha... this is gonna be good! (I wish you all luck, I'm evil and shit is gonna happen soon and I feel bad writing it but plans... so many plans... :3)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I will post again soon!  
> Rawr! :3


	11. Where Do You Put Your Balls?

Chapter 11: Where Do You Put Your Balls?

“Ushi… what are you doing here?” Terushima said quickly, almost snatching his phone as he looked to him. “You knew he was here; you should’ve stayed away.”

“How would I have known he was here?” Ushijima almost snapped, Teru narrowing his eyes.

“Let’s face it Ushi, you still keep tabs on him and it’s not cool. You knew he was here and you still chose to come, why?”

“Terushima.” Teru paused, looking back to Suga as he spoke. “He’s frankly not worth the breath that you’re using on him. Just let him leave.”

“Suga I…”

“Do not talk to me as if we’re still friends.” Suga snapped, Ushijima flinching slightly as he saw the anger in his eyes. “You keep tabs on me? You think that is ok? How about you fuck off back to your miserable little life and keep out of mine?”

“I’m just looking out for you.”

“You’ve been spying on me!”

“Do you really think I’m the only one watching?” Suga almost froze, a smirk on Ushijima’s lips. “As if you could really get away from them… as if they wouldn’t follow your every move after you got out of that club. They’ve watched as you visited the hospital to make sure your knight was still breathing, they watched as you crashed on Oikawa’s sofa and tried to drink yourself to death. They’re watching you all the time, Angel, I don’t think you realise that. Even now, they’ve hacked into Kenma’s security system and are watching your every move.”

“Someone’s hacking my security?”

“What do you mean they’re watching?” Suga asked, feeling his heart begin to race with panic. “They know where I am?”

“Of course they know.” Ushijima muttered as if it was obvious. “You really thought they didn’t?”

“I…”

“Suga…” Daichi muttered as he saw the shaking in his hands, his hands resting on Suga’s shoulders. “Hey, deep breaths ok? Just slowly, in and out… it’s ok, it doesn’t matter… it’ll be ok, you’ll be ok.”

“I’m not worried about me I’m worried about you.” Suga shook his head quickly, looking to Daichi. “I can’t lose you again… I can’t and they’ll try and take me away and I’ll be gone and… and, no… I can’t.”

“Whoever you’re talking about, they’re not taking you anywhere. You’re staying with me and you’re not going anywhere.” Daichi said, Suga nodding slightly as Daichi guided him to one of the bar stools. “I’m going to make it ok. We’ll make it ok and they’ll never get their hands on you again.” Suga nodded, his lips shaking before Daichi’s thumb rubbed the back of his hand – a calming motion he knew that would calm Suga, seeing his breathing slowly return to normal before his lips curled into a small smile, Daichi looking back to Ushi. “Ushijima, I think you have a little explaining to do.”

“What?”

“Sit down.” Daichi almost snapped, Ushijima narrowing his eyes. “You almost killed me, you’ve hurt Suga in so many ways so you sit your arse down and explain what the hell you mean.”

“Somehow I doubt that I’m welcome here.”

“Do as he says.” Iwaizumi muttered Ushijima glancing to him. “The only reason you wouldn’t be welcome is because of me and Oikawa and trust me, the moment we think you’re getting out of hand you’re out the door. They have questions, you have the answers. You’re going to do what they say.”

“Ushi, for once in your life, don’t argue and do as they want.” Terushima muttered, Ushijima pausing before he sat on the nearest bar stool, the one furthest away from Suga. “Kenma, sorry, it seems like me meeting your friends didn’t go quite well.”

“Hey, let’s face it, it could’ve been worse.”

“How?” Teru asked, Kenma smiling.

“They could’ve hated you, Wakatoshi seems to be a good distraction.”

“That he is so… are you going to tell me what those perverts have been doing now or do I have to guess?”

“They… um… I don’t really know. I don’t talk to them that much anymore.” Suga glared at him, Ushijima shaking his head. “I don’t. Funnily enough, when you left – so did most of us.”

“Teru?”

“He’s not lying; we did leave when you did. The main guy who protected us was gone, the main ‘attraction’ was gone too. Profits were going down, Goshiki and the others were getting a bit… rougher. Most of us got out whilst we still had the chance.”

“Attraction?” Kuroo questioned, Suga shaking his head slightly.

“I’m pretty sure that was you Terushima.”

“Ha hah, you think you’re funny, don’t you?” Teru laughed as he smiled. “You bought in half of that club’s profit and you know it. It may have only been to pay off Ushi’s debt but you definitely bought in the most money.”

“I should hope so, I worked bloody hard to help him.”

“Thank you again for that.”

“You were my boyfriend and people were threatening to kill you, I had to do something.”

“Working at a club like that was not the answer and we weren’t even together then. It never should’ve been and I never should’ve even talked to you about it.” Ushi muttered, Suga smiling as he looked over to him. “Just tell me something… this club… it’s nothing like ours?”

“You think I would run a club like that?” Oikawa said insulted. “Really?”

“Well, from the security cameras – your rules are laxer than ours were and ours were pretty lax. Goshiki didn’t exactly enforce them.”

“Oikawa doesn’t need to but then again Oikawa doesn’t make us strip like Goshiki did.” Suga froze, silence filling the room as they looked to him.

“Strip?” Daichi questioned, Suga sinking into the stool slightly. “Strip as in… take your clothes off?”

“You were a stripper?” Tanaka asked, Suga biting his lip before nodding.

“You didn’t tell them?” Ushijima said, Suga shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I thought they knew. I wouldn’t have talked about it if I didn’t think so…”

“It’s ok, they were bound to find out at some point.” Suga said, spinning in the chair so he was looking at them, taking a deep breath. “Yes, I was a stripper. No, I didn’t want to be but they were going to kill Ushi and I wasn’t ok with that so I dressed up as a woman, took my clothes off and gave about half the money I earned to the club to pay off his debt.”

Suga's heart was skipping beats as they glanced at each other, his mind racing as scenarios ran through his head, each of them ending in rejection and pain. The silence in the room was slowly killing him, his thoughts too dark and his blood too hot, his skin feeling like it was trying to claw off of his bones and make a run for it, to abandon him just like his ability to stay calm had.

“So…" The silence was finally broken, Suga taking a deep breath and preparing for the worst, "that’s why you like Magic Mike?” Bokuto asked, Suga laughing before he nodded, a sense of stability edging back into his mind.

“Yeah… I guess so… we never did anything like that but, to be honest, that would’ve been pretty fun.”

“Then again we had a routine for peacock.”

“But that was me and you Teru, I doubt any of the others would’ve done it. They actually weren’t that serious about their jobs.”

“Wait, you were a stripper too?” Kenma asked, Terushima nodding slightly.

“Is that ok?” He asked, Kenma narrowing his eyes. “I mean… I know you like to cross dress but you might not like it if I did and I did take my clothes off for money while dressing as a woman and-” Terushima paused as Kenma’s finger pressed against his lips.

“Do you still work there?” Terushima shook his head, Kenma smiling. “Then it’s ok.”

“Huh?” Terushima muttered, Kenma sighing quietly.

“It’s in the past, yes? Just like what I told you about me and Kuroo. I’m not about to judge you for making a living; doing a job when some people do a lot worse for money – me included. You weren’t doing anything illegal and I’m pretty sure there’s a video out there somewhere which I will be watching… plus, the fact that you can do that – it’s kinda hot.” Terushima stared at him as if he was confused, Kenma pulling on his collar and whispering in his ears, the others sniggering as they saw Terushima’s cheeks flush, Kenma leaning away and smiling. “That sound alright to you?”

“But… You… wait, you want to, you want… me and you, me to do… yes, that is alright, that is more than alright – that is awesome but I thought… you…” Terushima stopped stuttering, pausing slightly. “Um, if you want to do that then I have another piercing I need to tell you about…”

“Ok, can you two not talk about this here?” Tanaka said quickly, the laughter only getting louder at the awkwardness he was feeling.

“This is what happens when you’re the only straight guy in the room, we’re all comfortable here.” Bokuto said, Tanaka sighing.

“Alright then, I’m going to check the security tapes and make sure no one’s still in the system – you lot talk about gay stuff together.” Laughter filled the room as Tanaka disappeared into the lighting box, Kenma sighing before following him – knowing that he would mess up his equipment.

“So… you want to tell us everything that happened?” Kuroo asked, Suga looking to Ushijima and nodding.

“Um… I got into some really deep shit.” Ushi muttered, the others pausing. “I went to university, got with a bad group of friends and we started a business together. It was just a nightclub at first which was great and it was really stable and then one of the smarter guys – Goshiki, told us that another nightclub was opening. One that was meant to be more successful than ours in every way…”

“The Grand King.” Oikawa finished, Ushijima nodding slightly.

“Goshiki said that if we wanted to stay successful then we needed to change something, something that would make us different to all the others and so the staff started dressing as women. When Queen Night started, he changed his mind and installed poles and hired dancers and yeah… I think you get where this is going. It wasn’t long before it changed into a fully-fledged strip club.”

“So because of our club… because of us, Suga was forced to strip?” Iwaizumi asked, Suga shaking his head.

“I wasn’t forced as such, I was given a choice and I chose to do it.”

“They had a gun to my head.”

“It was the easiest choice I’ve ever had to make.” Ushijima smiled as he looked to Suga, Suga shaking his head. “I loved you, I wanted to keep you safe and if that meant taking my clothes off. So be it.”

“But I never should’ve put you in that position.” He said quickly, Suga shrugging. “It was my debt, it was money that I borrowed from my friends and they saw that I was dating someone extraordinary and decided to use that against me.”

“Huh?”

“The reason they started charging me interest was because of you. They saw you on my screensaver – dressed as Angel and well… they decided that they needed you to work there.” Suga blinked quickly, Ushi pausing slightly. “Um… I hadn’t told you that, had I?”

“Nope.”

“Sorry.”

“I’ve never heard you apologise so much.”

“Me either, who are you and what have you done with Ushiwaka?” Teru asked quickly, Ushi smiling as Suga laughed. “It’s good to see you two friendly again, even after everything that happened…”

“I may hate him but that’s only because of the situation, he’s still a pretty good guy you know.” Suga muttered before hopping back over the bar top, grabbing a few glasses and pouring drinks. “And, even though I can never trust you again – it’s actually alright to see you.”

“What’s making you think I’m a good guy all of a sudden?” Ushijima asked, Suga looking to him before he smiled. “Daichi?”

“What did I do?”

“A good man in a bad place. That’s what you called me when you lot were playing games and then making out.”

“It’s weird knowing that you were watching us make out.” Daichi said, Ushi pausing slightly, narrowing his eyes.

“He doesn’t know.”

“Oh right… memory loss is shitty for your sex life.”

“What about our sex life?” Daichi said quickly, Ushi and Suga glancing to each other, the others staring at Daichi. “What would him watching us through cameras have to do with our sex life?”

“Daichi, you’re not that dense.” Iwaizumi said bluntly, a dark flush spreading on Daichi’s cheeks as laughter filled the room, Suga pressing a drink into his hand.

“We were… wow, we’re kinky.” Suga was laughing too much to even stay standing anymore, his hands on the bar top but the rest of his body crouched behind the bar. “Seriously… is there anything worse than that? Do I need a manual or something about what you like? You’re fucking complicated!”

“You’re the one who likes the feeling of being watched, not Suga.” Daichi choked on his drink, spitting the liquid from his mouth as Suga completely collapsed on the floor. “You alright there, Angel?”

“I thought you hated that?” Bokuto said, Suga nodding.

“I do.”

“So… Maybe Ushi can tell us then… what is the whole Angel thing about? As long as that’s ok…” Kuroo asked, Ushijima pausing slightly.

“It’s Suga’s stage name… well, was when he was at the other club.” Suga stopped laughing, pausing as he shook his head – curling up slightly on the floor. “Hey, if you don’t want me to talk about it, say something.”

“It’s fine.” Suga almost whispered, Ushi nodding as he looked to the others.

“Our choice, not his. When we were dating, for the first birthday we were together, I bought Suga that tattoo on his back. I took a picture, saved it as the screen saver on my phone – one of the guys there, Reon I think, asked me who my girlfriend was and you should’ve seen his face when I said he was a guy.”

“I’m not a guy when dressed as Angel or Hikari, I’m a girl and you know it.”

“I know, I just do it to wind you up and you know it.” Suga rolled his eyes, Ushi smiling as he looked to the others, motioning for Daichi to go behind the bar with Suga. “Um… they all wanted to meet Suga, everything seemed fine. Him and Goshiki got along really well, Tendou too but I didn’t realise what they really wanted from him until it was too late.”

“They knew, from day one, that they wanted him to be a stripper?” Hinata questioned, Ushijima nodding as Daichi sat behind the bar with Suga, Suga resting his head in his lap.

“It’s ok…” Daichi whispered, running his hands through Suga’s hair as Suga’s hands gripped his trousers. “Whatever happened, it’ll be ok. I’ll make it ok.”

“You may be my knight in shining armour Daichi but there’s somethings even you can’t do.”

“When I told them I couldn’t pay their money back, they got pissed and even though I’d broken up with Suga – to keep him out of it, they sent him a video of them holding a gun to my head and said that if he wanted to see me alive he needed to go to our club as Angel. I think it took him less than an hour?”

“He loved you, that’s natural…” Terushima said, Ushiwaka shaking his head quickly.

“I know but you’ve seen Suga get ready, it takes him a minimum of three hours and that’s without choosing the shoes.”

“My shoes are important to me!” Suga almost yelled, Daichi sniggering slightly as his hand ruffled Suga’s hair.

“So… Suga turned up at the club and we were just sitting there… I think it was Tendou that had the gun to my head and… they said one word – just the one and that was that. The man that I loved, the person who I’d already broken up with to keep them safe did exactly what they said.”

“Strip.” Teru muttered, Ushi nodding slightly, Suga’s hand tightening in Daichi’s pants.

“One word that changed a hell of a lot.” Suga whispered, Ushi standing from the stool and leaning over the bar. “What?”

“I get it, ok?” He said, Suga narrowing his eyes. “I get that you hate me and I completely understand that. I hate me too. But all I want… all I need is for you to be ok again and you’re not right now. They’re coming to find you and we know they won’t stop until they have you up on that stage again. If you want me to go and never come back, I will but if not… let me help you. Let me help to protect you and everyone in this place from them.”

“Why do you suddenly care so much about what happens to me?” Suga asked, Ushijima pausing as he smirked.

“You think I stopped?” Daichi looked between the two, Suga’s eyes wide with shock but Ushijima’s smile full of nothing but love. “Suga, you’re not an easy person to stop caring for – especially when you’ve done so much for me.”

“That’s still my boyfriend you’re talking about.”

“And trust me, I’d be an idiot if I thought he’d ever care about me in that way again. Why would he need me when he has you?” Suga stood up, offering Daichi his hand and pulling him to his feet. “It’s good to see it again – I’m glad that you didn’t die that day.”

“You didn’t want me to die?”

“Why would I want you to die? You make Suga happy – that’s all I want.”

“Ushi…”

“You have something really special here Suga. You’ve got friends who care about you more than we could ever manage, you’ve got protection in so many different forms and you’ve got a man who loves you so much it’s breaking through amnesia… now that’s dedication.” Daichi’s fingers slotted in with Suga’s, a small smile on Suga’s lips. “You don’t need me here so I’ll… um, I’ll go. It was great to see everyone again.”

Ushiwaka turned away from them all, heading towards the door as Oikawa glanced at Suga – seeing the confusion etched onto his features. Oikawa smiled as he realised, Suga may not love Ushijima in the way that he used to anymore but he risked his life for him so many times; there was no way there wasn’t the tiniest bit of emotion still there for him. Even Daichi looked as if he didn’t really want him to leave, didn’t want Suga to lose someone who meant so much to him and could easily protect him from what was coming.

“Ushiwaka.” Daichi called out, Ushi pausing and looking back to him. “Stay.”

“What?”

“Daichi?”

“Why would you want me to stay?” Daichi smiled as his eyes met Ushi’s, seeing the hesitation in his mind – the fear of being tricked. “I could’ve killed you… I-”

“I know.” Daichi interrupted, Ushi’s eyes narrowing. “But, when I talk to people, I do remember little bits – only occasionally but it happens and you were standing by my car when I was about to go. When I was leaving to go to that club because Tendou called and said they had Suga. You told me not to do it – to stay in and wait for Suga to get home because you knew he’d come home eventually.” Ushi looked to the floor, guilt clouding his features. “It was actually you… you cut my brakes.”

“I didn’t have a choice – they were, Suga was…”

“There’s no need to explain.” Daichi muttered, Ushijima dragging his lip into his mouth. “I was always told that Oikawa was the first person at the hospital but he wasn’t, was he? It was you…”

“You beat me there?” Oikawa said quickly, Ushijima shrugging.

“You followed me in your car and you called an ambulance when you saw me answer the phone, when you knew I was going to crash because I was speeding up – you may have cut my brakes but you also saved my life. If you weren’t there, then… then I would’ve died. You were in the ambulance with me and you were at my bedside when I woke up – you were asking me question about everything… about Suga… and then you ran when Oikawa turned up…”

“Daichi, are you ok?” Suga asked quickly as he saw him stagger slightly, Daichi quickly gripping the bar top. “Hey, is this like last time because I’m not strong enough to catch you.”

“I’m fine, just a little unsteady.” He muttered, Suga shaking his head as Daichi walked from behind the bar, sitting in one of the stools as quickly as he could. “I just remembered how much car crashes hurt…”

“Ouch dude, that’s rough.” Kuroo muttered, sitting on the stool next to him – the others smiling as they almost gathered around the bar.

“Come on Ushiwaka, you too.” Iwaizumi said, Ushi pausing slightly as he saw the smile on his lips. “You were an alright guy before, Daichi seems to be alright with you and we know that Suga is so you might as well just hang around and have a drink with us.”

“Not for too long though, I am going to steal Kenma away at some point.” Suga laughed as Teru said that – pouring everyone their favourite drinks from memory, he was a good guy like that.

“Hey so… can I ask you two a weird question? Just because I know what you used to do for a living now…?” Kuroo muttered, Teru and Suga glancing at each other quickly.

“Why am I suddenly worried?” Teru asked before realising. “Kenma’s told me too many stories, I have every right to be worried.”

“It’s nothing bad, I just have something to ask.” Kuroo said, Suga nodding as if to say it was ok. “So… um, this is gonna be weird but… Where do you put your balls?”

“What?”

“When you strip, people are gonna see your panties but you have balls. Where do you put your balls?” Teru and Suga glanced at each other, the pair sniggering along with the others before laughter filled the room Kuroo shrugging. “I wanna know!” No one was listening anymore, everyone was laughing at the bluntness of Kuroo’s question, the blush covering his cheeks and neck even though it was his question.

Daichi couldn’t help but look around the room as the others laughed, smiling as he saw happy tears edging Suga’s eyes – hearing the laughter from the friends that surrounded them, seeing the love that almost covered the room. Daichi was so happy to have them all back, even Ushi who was trying his hardest not to break down laughing. He loved all of his friends but today… something seemed different, even with a threat of impending danger for Suga everyone was laughing – having fun and making the most of every opportunity until they needed to get serious and defend the person they cared about.

This place wasn’t just a club; it wasn’t just a gathering of friends and they all knew that. It was a family, one made of lovers and friends and exes and strippers and, as dysfunctional as that sounded, it was perfect for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... maybe Ushi isn't as bad as I was making him seem... oops :3 he's not a bad guy, not really... ;)  
> And hey, Suga and Teru were strippers, one secret down so many more to go! (so not planning for them to do a dance for their boyfriends)
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter and I will post again soon!  
> Rawr! :3
> 
> P.S. I also have a Tumblr with this account name :3


	12. Why Haven't You Kissed Me Yet?

Chapter 12: Why Haven’t You Kissed Me Yet?

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this place this quiet before.”

“You get used to it when you come before opening hours.”

“And you think I’ll be here before opening hours a lot?”

“Of course, everyone who’s friends with us comes where whenever they want. That includes you too Ushijima.” Ushi smiled slightly as he sat at the bar, looking over to the man next to him. “What?”

“I’m sorry Daichi.” He apologised again, Daichi rolling his eyes. “I know that you think I’m apologising too much but I don’t think it’ll ever be enough. I nearly killed you.”

“On the orders of some men who would’ve killed you and Suga if you didn’t do what they said.”

“But still… surely me being here – isn’t it difficult? Knowing what I took from you?”

“Ushi, you gave more to me than you took away.” Ushijima paused, Daichi smiling as he looked to the drink in his hands. “You know it just as well as I do… the feeling you get when you fall in love with Sugawara Koushi. It’s different, no?”

“Different from any other relationship I’ve had.”

“Precisely. You may have taken my memories but you gave me something better. You gave me the pleasure of falling in love with him all over again. No, it’s not like the first time and it never will be and I might not get those memories back but now I can make new ones. It balances itself out, this time might just be better because Suga isn’t a stripper anymore, he isn’t Angel but he is Koushi and Hikari and he’s good… Koushi is just good and that is something we didn’t have before. We’re both in a good place – you gave us that.”

“Well, when you put it that way… you’re welcome.” Daichi laughed slightly, Ushijima smiling as they leant on the bar. “Just, if there is anything you want to know about him, something you don’t think you can talk to him about – I’ll help you. It’s the least I can do.”

“Things like what?”

“I don’t know just… I know I wouldn’t talk to my partner about forgetting major aspects of his life. It’s just an offer, you don’t need to take me up on it.”

“Ok… maybe you can help a little then… when’s his birthday?”

“13th June.”

“What’s his favourite food?”

“Super spicy mapo tofu.”

“How long have you been in love with him?” Ushijima froze, Daichi glancing to him and seeing the almost panic in his eyes. “It’s not a bad thing, I just want to know what happened with you guys…”

“Well… um…” Ushi paused before sighing, nodding slightly. “Before you and Suga met, me and him had been dating for about a year and a half – all through college. We were put in the same dorm room and things just sort of developed and yeah…”

“You still love him.”

“That wasn’t a question.”

“No, it’s fact.” Daichi said bluntly, Ushijima nodding slightly. “Even after all that…”

“The fact that he saved my life – that he gave up his morals and innocence and everything for me only made me love him more. Like you said earlier, there’s something different when you fall in love with Suga and that difference is once you love him – it doesn’t stop. Even when it’s over, you still care about him and what happens to him.”

“Surely that just hurts, caring for someone who’s moved onto another person.”

“Nope.” Ushi replied quickly, Daichi narrowing his eyes. “It genuinely doesn’t hurt me at all. There’s a saying that I know he says a lot _‘When you love someone, you need to love them enough to let them go’_ and when I broke up with him… I finally understood what he meant. I can’t make him happy anymore but you can. In fact, you make him happier than I ever did and instead of that hurting, instead of that making me hate you like it probably should – it’s makes me happy because you’ve done things for him I never could. I look at your relationship and all I want to do is thank you because Suga deserves the best and for him that’s you.”

“And yet I still hurt him because I don’t remember us…”

“You and Suga have a lot of history in those three years you were dating, I don’t think he expects you to remember any of it, let alone all of it.”

“You know a lot about us…” Daichi whispered, Ushijima glancing to him. “So… why do I think he’s lying to me?”

“What?”

“He says stuff and it’s almost like he’s missing out important pieces but I can’t tell what they are. I feel like there’s a major part of us he’s not telling me…”

“Well, that’s because there is.” Daichi looked over to him quickly, Ushijima shrugging. “It’s not my place to tell you that information – it’s his and he’ll tell you when you’re ready. He’s just trying to make sure he doesn’t put any pressure on you. He wants you to get to that stage again naturally.”

“What if we can’t?”

“Then you’ll never get back there.” Ushijima sighed as the door to the club opened again, Iwaizumi and Asahi walking in with their costumes over their shoulders. “Suga’s not doing it to hurt you, he’s doing it to keep you ok – to make sure that you’re moving at a pace you’re happy with, not him. He’ll wait until you get there again – trust me on that. And if you don’t get there, he’ll be happy as you are now.”

“I never thought I’d see the day. Ushiwaka and Daichi, buddies again.” Iwaizumi muttered, the pair rolling their eyes as Asahi sniggered. “It is quite weird to see.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s like the past, you two used to hang out all the time.”

“I used to hang out with my boyfriend’s ex?”

“It’s not as weird as it sounds.” Ushi said, a small smile on his lips. “We worked together before you were dating Suga, whilst you were dating Suga and up until the pair of you left the club. The fact I was his boyfriend honestly never used to bother you.”

“Now I think about it… it still doesn’t bother me.” Daichi said almost happily as he stood up. “We need to get ready, the girls will be here in an hour.”

“Change of plan.” Asahi said, holding out one of the suit covers. “Oikawa changed your costume.”

“When did he do that?”

“About two days ago he just didn’t want you to know.” Iwaizumi muttered as Daichi took it from Asahi, his eyes narrowing as he unzipped it, seeing the black and silver fabric inside. “Yeah I haven’t seen it so I don’t know what it is but he seemed really proud so I wish you luck and hope there isn’t a skirt in there.”

“There isn’t a skirt, just a memory.”

 

“Woah.” That’s all anyone could say as they saw the club fill up, saw the people who were making the most extraordinary effort to try and look their best – to try and recreate characters and people and it was the greatest sight to see. Everywhere you looked, men and women had dressed up for the occasion, whether crossdressing or just dressing up – there was glitter and sparkles, vibrant colours and makeup affect and, as Katsumi looked down on what she had created, she couldn’t help but marvel at the success of it all.

“You’ve done so well, Katsumi.” Katsumi looked back as she heard her boyfriend’s voice, smiling as she looked at his outfit. “So, am I suitable to be your King?” Iwaizumi’s doublet was teal, the undershirt and embroidered detailing a pure white and matching his trousers – his cloak teal but the lining white.

“You’re more than suitable.” Katsumi almost whispered as she took the silver crown from her desk, Iwaizumi bowing before she placed it on his head, Katsumi’s hands moving from the crown and cupping his cheeks before she kissed him.

“You’re going to ruin your makeup.” Iwaizumi whispered as she pulled away slightly, her painted lips curling into a smile. “And I have to say, you look absolutely stunning.”

“Ok, stop talking posh now, it’s weird when you’re checking me out.” The skirt of her dress was white, flaring at her waist with a black, lacy overlay and crinoline underskirt – the lacy edging peeking from the bottom of her skirt, just skimming her knees. The overlay was gathered at one side, creating pickups throughout the lace and cascading the delicate mesh from one hip to the opposite bottom of the skirt. The corseted top was teal, black lace joining the curved neckline of the corset with white satin creating a halter neck.

“Checking you out is something I do every day, get used to it already.” Katsumi laughed as Iwaizumi said that, repositioning her silver tiara slightly – aqua gems hanging from the top. “You’re amazing Katsumi, might as well show it to the world.”

“You think I look amazing, you should see Chie and Haru.” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes slightly before Katsumi sighed. “Chie is Bokuto and Haru is Kuroo.”

“I forgot their names, they don’t do this enough.”

“Do you need me to run through the others as well?”

“Yes please.”

“Noya is called Emi, Kenma is Shizuko and I think Hikari said that Terushima goes by Teruko.”

“That one will be easy to remember, they essentially have the same name.” Katsumi nodded as she looked at the security cameras, smiling as she looked at the staff showing each other their outfits. “Look at Rin, I did not expect that.”

“Me either, she looks adorable.”

“I think Akiko is dribbling.”

“Quite probably, let’s just hope they remember they actually have work before they use the showers.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

 

“Rin you… so many ruffles…”

“Like you can talk.” She said, her hands on her hips as they looked at each other’s dresses. Rin’s navy dress was short, finishing halfway down her thighs but the skirt wide – the ruffled black underskirt pushing the skirt up so you could see the layers underneath. The top was fitted to her corset enhanced chest, short sleeves tight against her arms. Her waist was bound by a black, leather belt – a pair of handcuffs and a baton attached to the loops. Akiko leant down, bending at her waist and smiling as she saw the stockings and suspenders showing under the edge of her skirt. “Can you not do that, it’s a little embarrassing…”

“Stockings are embarrassing? They’re adorable.” She said happily, tipping Rin’s hat over her eyes as she leant back up, stepping away as she laughed, knowing Rin too well to trust her completely.

“Yours are adorable, mine not so much.”

“Mine’s adorable? Thank you.” Akiko questioned, gripping the edge of her little black dress and curtseying, the orange lace edging the shirt brushing against her fingers. The dress finished at her knees, slight pleats to the lacy gather in the middle, an orange belt and bow fastened around her waist. The straps were thick, not covering the top of her chest and acting as an under the bust corset. The undershirt was orange, short sleeved with a bow around her neck.

“Well, your stockings are definitely cuter than mine – loving the orange lace.” Rin’s hands gripped her waist, pushing Akiko against the wall and smiling as her mouth rested next to her ear. “Matches your hair… so adorable…”

“Rin, we have work…” Akiko whispered, feeling Rin play with the black bow clipping her extensions in. “We can’t do anything right now…”

“Why not? They won’t miss us for a little bit…”

“Rin.” Akiko pushed her away slightly, smiling happily. “Wouldn’t you rather wait until later when we actually have time? When we can have a lot more fun than we could in the few minutes we have now?” Rin’s eyebrow quirked up, smiling as she pulled away from Akiko.

“Ok, maybe I can be patient.”

“Good girl now let’s go.” Akiko said, holding her hand before they walked out of the changing room, smiling as they saw Chie walking up the stage steps, Haru’s eyes widening as she saw her. “Oh that’s gonna be interesting.”

“Definitely.”

 

“Chie…” Haru whispered as she saw her, her eyes widening. “You look…” Her hair bad been flattened, unlike usual it wasn’t spiky, it wasn’t uncontrollable and defying gravity – it was black rooted with silver tips and almost perfectly cropped around her face. “You look amazing.” Chie couldn’t help but smile as she lifted the silver and black, wing like cloak from around her dress, the silver satin bodice tight around her slightly enriched chest with a black belt around her empire line, silver tulle flowing to the edge of her knees – black lacy flowers and leaves forming a strap before spreading across the bodice, the pattern dissipating on one side of the skirt as it covered the other. “You’re definitely the best owl I’ve ever seen.”

“And you’re a pretty good pussy cat.” Haru smirked as she held up her hands, the fingerless gloves opening to show the cat paws on the inside, Haru’s nails fake and black and looking like claws. Her dress was black, crossing at the neck and showing the lace undershirt rather than the skin of her chest. The dress had a pleated skirt, laced edging matching the kitty ears pinned to her straightened hair – making it only slightly more controllable. But Chie’s favourite part of her outfit was probably the thigh highs, the tops decorated with cat ears and an adorable kitty face.

“They planned this, I know they did.”

“How can they plan us picking something out at random?” Chie asked, Haru pausing before she shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure that Katsumi can manage anything.” Chie nodded in agreement before the pair stopped, simply staring at each other for a few seconds. “Hey I…”

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Chie interrupted, Haru pausing as she saw a dark flush cover Chie’s cheeks, her silver covered eye lids closing as she sighed, the mascara and eye liner only making her eyes seem bigger – more hopeful. “I mean… I…”

“I thought you didn’t want me to.” Haru whispered, Chie’s eyes opening quickly as she looked to her friend, her dark makeup doing nothing to mask the emotion on her features. “We’re friends, you always told me that you never did anything with friends, it got too messy.”

“I never meant you.” Chie muttered, Haru smiling as she gently held her hand. “You were the one friend I never meant that for.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked, Chie pausing before she shrugged, Haru’s arm winding around her waist before she pulled her against her chest.

“Haru…” Chie mumbled as her hands rested on her chest, Haru smiling as her other hand cupped Chie’s cheek. “I… I couldn’t tell you how I felt…”

“Chie, I have loved you since the day we met. I thought that you would never care for me like that so I hid it, I tried my best to make sure that I never showed you to not pressure you into-” Haru couldn’t finish talking as Chie’s lips covered her own, her arms resting on her shoulders and pulling her as close as possible. They forgot about the other in the rooms, about the people listening to the music they were meant to be playing. They forgot about their friends and their jobs and everything apart from each other – the feel of their lips, the grasping of their hands; the touches they’d ached too long for. They forgot about everything except the perfection they had found.

 

They didn’t even notice as the light dimmed over them, Shizuko smiling from the lighting box as she saw her friend get what she wanted, as she saw the happiness that it caused. “You’re a good person Shizuko.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know if I could watch someone I love fall in love with someone else.”

“I don’t love her in that way anymore, Teruko, you know that better than they ever would. It’s the same way you love Suga. More sister-like than partner.”

“Yeah I can’t argue with that.” Shizuko smiled as she saw Teruko’s brown gloved hand cover her own on the desk.

“So, who did you come as?”

“Well, when you told me you were going to be Princess Zelda I couldn’t exactly help myself could I?” Shizuko’s eyes moved from the keyboard, seeing Teruko’s reflection in the computer. She was wearing a wig, a blonde plait either side of her face but her hair covered by a green, hooded cloak, the cloak join covered by a compass. Her shirt was white, tied at the chest with lacing, matching the ties on her almost orangey brown shirt. Her boots matched her gloves, a skirt of the same shade finishing at the bottom of her thighs, a crossbow attached to the belt hanging from her waist to her hip. “Every Zelda needs her Link.”

“Well, you’re Linkle but close enough.” Shizuko’s hand turned under hers, slotting their fingers together as Teruko’s head rested on hers, almost brushing against her golden tiara.

“Even made sure she was from the right game to match your outfit.” Shizuko laughed as Teruko looked at her dress. The bodice was lilac, the skirt fading to pink as it flowed, a golden pattern embroidered at the bottom – a slit in the front of the dress showing the dark lilac shirt, near black thigh highs and golden armoured boots. Armoured plates rested around her hips, matching the shoulder guards, armlets and breast plate. Her wig was long, golden and plaited and perfectly completely the character. “I must admit; I prefer this one to the other one you showed me.”

“Me too, most people wouldn’t say that because of nostalgia but screw them.” Teruko grinned as their hands unwound, Shizuko spinning in her chair so they were facing. “You’re looking forward to it, aren’t you? When Hikari sings…”

“Of course, I’ve heard her sing a lot so I would.” She said happily, sitting next to Teruko. “Have you ever heard her sing before?”

“Only once but it was awesome.” Teruko laughed slightly, leaning back in her chair as she reminisced.

“That was when she and Daichi… never mind…”

“I knew you were there too, you just had to be.”

“Yup, but I looked very different. I still had brown hair and I doubt you’d remember me from then, even my personality was-”

“Your dress was gold.” Teru paused as Shizuko smiled, looking over to her. “Your dress was gold and it shimmered as you walked, it stopped at your knees and had a black belt, matched your shoes and stockings. You had a black headband too, you looked adorable.”

“How do you remember that?”

“Why wouldn’t I remember the cutest person there?” Teruko grinned before taking Shizuko’s hand in hers. “What?”

“Just one little memory and you’ve made me deliriously happy…” She whispered, kissing the back of her knuckles, a smirk crossing her lips. “My little minx, what am I going to do with you?”

 

“Chie and Haru are about to fuck each other on the stage, I swear.”

“Emi, they wouldn’t do that. They’re in public.”

“And we say that about you and Daichi but I know what he did to you under that blanket.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Come on Emi, you think you know, tell Tanaka what you mean by that.” Emi gulped, playing with her golden ringlet wig as Tanaka smirked. “See? It’s weird to admit.”

“What? That I know that my friends are kinky sons of bitches? That’s exactly what you are Hikari.”

“I know that, I’m not afraid to admit that and I’m proud that I have a better sex life than the majority of people will ever get.”

“Can we not talk about sex? I’m dressed as a religious symbol here!” Tanaka said quickly, the girls looking to him, seeing the orange cloth wrapped around his body, even sitting in Buddha’s pose even though it looked ridiculously uncomfortable on the bar stool.

“Sorry oh Buddha, wise and benevolent master.” Emi said with a flourished bow, Tanaka rolling his eyes as she grinned.

“You’re too bitchy for Goldilocks.”

“The woman broke into a house, ate loads of porridge, ruined their chairs and stole a night in their beds. I think she’s always been a bitch.” Emi clicked her fingers as she finished, Hikari laughing as Tanaka gritted his teeth.

“Not to mention, Emi looks good in gold.” Emi grinned as she agreed, her skirt ruffled and gold, black outlining the edges of the ruffles that ended at her thighs. The white, off the shoulder, lacy shirt was covered by a black, under bust corset – matching the gloves up to her elbows. A full length, golden hooded cloak rested on her shoulders, her stockings white with black bows keeping them up, matching the black hair ties holding her ringlets in pigtails.

“Of course she looks good in gold, she’s number one.” Emi giggled happily as Asahi’s arms wrapped around her, holding her in a tight hug – his head resting on top of hers, Hikari laughing as she looked at them. “What?”

“Your hat… it’s brilliant…” She whispered through laughter, Asahi smiling as he remembered the hat he was wearing. The hat was shaped like a bear head, two strips either side covering the length of his arms, bear paws around his hands. The rest of his outfit was casual, just a pair of jeans and a gingham shirt. “Where’s Ushi and Daichi?” Hikari asked, Asahi shrugging before smiling, seeing the pair talking in the crowd. “What the hell is Daichi wearing?”

“Something Katsumi planned just for you…” Hikari smiled as her eyes met with Daichi’s, seeing his lips break into a smile. “Go and get him.”

 

“She’s gonna love you in that you know, it’s exactly what you are to her.” Ushi said as he looked to Daichi’s outfit.

“Well, that tells me a lot about our relationship…” He muttered, seeing Ushi smirk slightly. “You need to stop smirking when dressed as a biker, you’ll make panties drop.”

“Wow…” Daichi laughed happily as he saw the look on Ushi’s face, his hands pushing into the pockets on his leather trousers, his jacket matching. “Just… just, wow, go and see your girlfriend before I throw up.”

“See you later Ushi.” Ushi nodded as he walked away, Daichi walking to the small clearing at the edge of the room, seeing Hikari waiting for him, her silver wig plaited to the side of her head, the bottom curled and hanging down the front of her lacy dress. The entire bodice was made of lace, sleeves tight to her wrists and the neckline high, white lace covering the almost shimmering satin of the corset and modesty panel beneath. Her flowing skirt was short, so short Daichi could see the lace of her white stockings beneath, the straps of her suspenders disappearing beneath the double layered skirt. Daichi smiled as she turned, waving to Chie but giving him the full view of her back, of her amazing tattoo. The lace of the top dipped to the small of her back, showing every detail, every feather of the astonishingly beautiful ink covering the entirety of her back, the tip of the wings black and fading to white the closer to the bottom it got.

“Like what you see, good Sir?” Hikari asked as she reached him, smiling as she looked to his costume. His trousers were white but disappeared beneath the pearly base of his costume, a silver belt at his waist and holstering the fake sword. The white continued across his chest, the sleeves silver chainmail along with the decoration around his neck but what finished it off perfectly had to be the symbol emblazed on the chest of his armour. Silver angel wings, stretched to full width on a shield taking pride of place next to Daichi’s heart. “My knight in shining armour.”

“My angel…” Daichi whispered as he took her hand in his, pecking her knuckles as she grinned.

“Funny…” She muttered, Daichi pausing. “I’ve been making people stop calling me that for years but the moment you say it – it makes everything ok again.”

“I try my best.” Daichi said happily, looking up to the stage as they saw Chie and Haru finally separate, almost as if remembering that they had jobs. “You’re going to sing.”

“Yeah… I guess I am.” She mumbled, Daichi feeling the shakiness in her hand.

“Hey, whatever you’re going to sing, whatever you do – you will do it perfectly, to the best of your ability. No one can ask more than that, no one can expect more than that because you are amazing – there’s nothing more to say.” Hikari grinned before almost jumping on him, her arms tight around his shoulders in a hug, Daichi laughing as Daichi’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“Thank you Daichi.” She whispered, Daichi pausing slightly as he heard the toning in her voice. “Thank you for letting us try this again, thank you for putting up with me even though you know I’m not worth it, I don’t deserve you… thank you so much.”

“Hikari…” Daichi whispered as he pulled away from the hug, smiling as his hand rested on her cheek. “You say that you don’t deserve me, but I don’t deserve you – you are strong and wise and amazingly kind even though so much has happened to you. You deserve someone better, someone who can actually remember what you had with them.”

“I don’t need your memories; I just need you.” Hikari promised him, Daichi smiling as she paused. “Well, the memories are a plus but we can just make new ones – maybe happier ones this time.”

“I can try my best but I make no promises.” Hikari smiled before the music stopped, everyone pausing before they heard heels against the floor, trumpets sounding as Daichi rolled his eyes. “Why does she have to be so fucking dramatic?”

“She is Katsumi; she is our Queen. Of course she has to be dramatic.” Hikari said happily as they saw her arm linked with Iwaizumi’s, waving like the Queen she was as the people around them clapped, Emi wolf whistling as they walked onto the stage, Katsumi curtseying as Iwaizumi pecked the back of her knuckles, whispering something no one else could hear, a bright blush flaring on her cheeks as he stepped away from her, nodding to Chie as she grinned, Haru throwing Katsumi the microphone.

“Well, I’ve just learnt that my boyfriend is evil.” Katsumi said, a small snigger following as the others laughed. “So… hello everyone! Welcome to the very first Halloween Queen Night!” Cheers rang out around the club, Katsumi grinning before holding up her hand, silence filling the room. “Wow, I didn’t actually know that would work…” Katsumi giggled before looking to Hikari, seeing her nod. “I love my friends.” She said quietly, looking to the floor as she thought. “Usually I have things planned for these speeches but today I couldn’t bring myself to tell you a script – I want to tell you my heart.”

“What is she doing?” Daichi questioned, the other staff members joining Daichi and Hikari, Teruko and Shizuko watching from the light box.

“She’s being Katsumi.”

“Recently, and when I say recently I mean yesterday, someone came back into our lives that we all wished was gone – that we all thought, if we ever saw him again, we’d make sure he got what was coming to him because he hurt someone we all love and he hurt her bad.”

“Is she talking about Ushi?” Emi questioned, Ushijima leaning against the wall, not looking at the group standing in front of him – guilt still clouding his brain.

“Wakatoshi.” Ushi looked up quickly as Hikari called him, seeing the smile curling on her lips. “She’s not going to say anything bad, she just wants you to listen – to know a few things.”

“Now, our friend… she’s done something amazing that we never even considered doing – that we dismissed because the idea was frankly ridiculous. She’s forgiven him, for every piece of shit he’s ever put her through because she knows that he’s already beating himself up about it, he doesn’t need her to as well. She forgave him a long time ago because he gave her something she wouldn’t have found on her own, he gave her someone else to love. I know it’s not the same but he made sure she’d be happy and she’s thankful for that rather than hateful for the pain.”

“Hikari…” Ushi whispered, Hikari shrugging as she looked away from him, a small smile curling on her lips.

“But, that guy… he still blames himself for what he did.” Katsumi said, smiling as she looked over to him. “He still thinks it’s his fault when he doesn’t quite understand everything that she does. Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Ushi looked up from the floor, Katsumi motioning for him to come into the light – Ushi shaking his head before Hikari gripped his hand, pulling him towards the stage before pushing him up the steps, Katsumi taking his hand, people wolf whistling as they saw him.

“Katsumi, what…?” Ushi questioned before she let go of his hand, Ushi looking to the club, a dark blush covering his cheeks as they realised they were staring.

“Isn’t he just adorable?” Katsumi said, her arm resting on his shoulder as the other staff members laughed. “So cute, you used to work in a club – you should know how this works.”

“I worked as security, not on the stage.” Ushi reminded her, Katsumi laughing.

“Well, that’s all changing now. So, before we start the entertainment you’ve all requested, I’m going to introduce you to Ushi. Everyone this is Ushi, Ushi is going to be hanging around here a lot in the future so I want you all to make him feel welcome and hey, if you ever need someone you can trust for anything – this guy is a pretty darn good listener and he will do anything for us – he’s that good.”

“He’s also bi!” Ushi almost glared at Hikari as she shouted that, the club laughing as she hid behind Daichi, Ushi pausing.

“Yeah I’m not going to deal with him.” Ushi muttered, Daichi smiling before Ushi looked back to Katsumi. “Thank you, for being so nice about all this.”

“You were our friend before, there’s no reason why you can’t be that again. As long as you promise to be nice.”

“Of course.” Ushi smiled, Katsumi hugging him before he could stop her. “Katsumi…”

“It might take us a while but we’ll be alright with you eventually, it’ll take a while but it’ll happen and until then… please just be patient with us?” Katsumi pulled away, Ushi smiling as he looked down at her. “Suga especially… he might take a while to fully trust you again but he doesn’t hate you, not really.”

“He should but I’m thankful that he doesn’t…” Ushi muttered, glancing back to Hikari, her eyes narrowed as she looked between them.

“Ok, the entertainment needs to start so I’m going to shoo you now.”

“Bloody delightful you are.” Ushi muttered before walking back down the steps, the others smiling to him. “You all told her to do that, didn’t you?”

“Mainly Daichi but yeah, we did.” Asahi said, Ushi narrowing his eyes in confusion.

“But… why?”

“We want you around. You offered to protect Hikari and we could always use the extra help with that because we don’t really know that much about how they work anymore so you could be really useful with this.” Tanaka said, Ushi nodding slightly before he smirked. “Plus, I don’t wanna be the only guy here without a partner, all the couple-y stuff is weird.”

“That I do agree with.” Ushi said, Tanaka grinning as Katsumi giggled.

“Well, they seem to be even better with him already so this worked great.” She said happily, the clubs’ patrons cheering. “But, that’s not the most important or exciting thing we have for you tonight. We have our entertainment too.”

“What is this entertainment she keeps talking about?” Ushijima asked, Hikari smirking as walked past him.

“You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I have never written so many clothes descriptions in my entire life and omg they took so long but I love these clothes so much!
> 
> Also, many more names here for the others so here are the definitions:  
> Terushima = Teruko - Shining Child  
> Kenma = Shizuko - Quiet Child  
> Bokuto = Chie - Wise (owl themed)  
> Kuroo = Haru - Spring (so bloody bubbly)  
> Noya = Emi - Beautiful Blessing 
> 
> So, thank you for reading and I will post again next week!   
> Rawr!


	13. I Just Want You to Know Who I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so two things  
> 1) WARNING - there is violence in this chapter and I mean quite extreme violence, like weapon violence and loads of blood so here's a warning for ya - a little before it happens there's gonna be a load of *** things and after it finishes too so you'll know how much to skip if you wanna do so  
> 2) The italics in this chapter are either song lyrics or thoughts inside Daichi's head, most of the things before the first ----- section is song lyrics and in between the first and second ------ things is a sort of flashback thing, there are a couple which don't meet this description but I think you can figure it out :3  
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13: I Just Want You to Know Who I Am

“Now, you all know that I’m good to you.” Katsumi said, the patrons agreeing as she grinned. “You all know that if you ask something of me, I’m going to be a Queen and not a dictator and I’m going to work my hardest to make sure you all get what you want. Well, I’ve now done something and you’ll never believe what it is it’s that good.”

“Katsumi, stop winding them up.” Everyone paused as Hikari joined her on the stage, her elbow resting on Katsumi’s shoulder. “Just tell them, it’s kinder.”

“Ok.” Katsumi said happily, looking back to the crowd. “I finally got this one to agree to sing for you.” People cheered, Hikari shaking her head at their excitement, smiling as she realised that it might be fun. “It took a lot too! We were playing never have I ever and truth or dare and there was spanking… you all should’ve been there it was great.”

“Katsumi, maybe not talk about the spanking please?” Hikari muttered, blushing as people whistled and laughed.

“Ok, ok I’ll stop now, you do your bit honey.” Katsumi pecked her cheek before essentially running off the stage, the microphone in Hikari’s hand as she tried to wipe the lipstick from her face.

“I really wish her lipstick was cheap shit so it would come off easier, this is hell.” She said as she finally got the makeup off, smiling slightly as she looked to the floor full of people. “Well um… hi? Yeah, hi.” Hikari waved as they sniggered, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. “I’m not a performer well… not anymore and even then I didn’t have to talk so this… this whole thing is new to me. I’ve never sung in public apart from one event that was only friends and family so this is one of the weirdest things I’ve ever done.” Hikari took a deep breath before smiling, looking around the room. “Katsumi’s right… she always tells us that we never say thank you enough, that we’re not as grateful as we should be for what we have here – for what you’ve all given us.”

She glanced over to Daichi, Daichi smiling as he nodded, Hikari taking a deep breath. “Sorry about this, I’m probably about to get really sappy, but um… I haven’t been friends with the staff here as long as the others have, I haven’t known them as long or been there for them as much but… they have been there for me. They’ve been there for me since the moment I met them, they’ve been there for me for so long and I never say thank you to them… I never say thank you to them or thank you to you enough anymore. I’ll spend half my life saying thank you to Katsumi for letting me crash in her house, to Iwaizumi for letting me steal his food when I was living there. To Chie and Haru for keeping me happy even though I wanted to just run away and cry. To Asahi and Emi because they were there, convincing me that they still needed me even though I thought I knew they’d be better off without me. Tanaka was funniest, he literally had to handcuff me to the bar to make sure that I didn’t run away.”

“You did that?”

“Hey, she was going to fly to some foreign country so we couldn’t find her. I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“You left me there for eight hours!” Hikari almost yelled, Tanaka shrugging as he looked away from her, people laughing as she rolled her eyes. “There’s so many people I haven’t thanked enough… too many… Shizuko and Teruko and Ushi but… especially Daichi.” Daichi looked up from the floor, seeing the smile on her lips. “I… you – you came back for me. You can’t even remember me but you remember us and the feelings we had together and you may not have our memories but… you have me and I will wait. I know you worry about it; you worry about how long you’re going to have to make me wait but you’re not forcing me to. I will gladly wait every second, minute, hour, day, month or year that you want me to if it means that we can be us again.”

Daichi could feel his heart skipping beats as Hikari spoke, as he saw the longing and hope in her eyes, the tears gathering slightly as she looked to him. “I don’t care how long it takes I just… I need you to know me again. It’ll be hard on the both of us but we’ll get there and, just like we need to be with what we have here, we need to be thankful for something we didn’t have the first time. We’ve got friends that can guide us and I even have memories if you want to relive them, I will share everything we’ve been through. All you need to do is ask. Our friends – our family, they’ll help too we just need you to be ready.”

“I’m ready…” Daichi whispered, Hikari nodding as she grinned, wiping her eyes.

“Look at me, getting all emotional over a guy – then again, he’s not just any guy.” Hikari laughed, shaking her head before sighing. “Well, now that I’ve done all the sappy and emotional crap I should probably get on with what I’m meant to be doing.” Hikari walked to the middle of the stage, smiling as she thought. “So, I was told that you all wanted me to sing – now, I’m not like Katsumi. I can’t sing all the upbeat pop rubbish because I can’t change notes that quickly but I can sing one of Daichi’s old favourites, I think it’s the song he first heard me sing…”

“Iris…” Daichi paused as the word escaped his lips, leaning back against the wall as his eyes screwed shut, a faint pounding in his head starting as the first chords of the music started to play.

“So, here goes nothing, I guess?” Hikari muttered, smiling before she sung, Daichi’s eyes snapping open as he heard her sing. Her voice was sweet, sweet and soothing and calm without the slightest hint of the effort she was putting into the song, it was blissful, simply extraordinary.

_“And I’d give up forever to touch you,_

_‘Cos I know that you feel me somehow,_

_You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be_

_And I don’t wanna go home right now”_

“Daichi… are you ok?” Daichi looked up from the floor, Katsumi’s hand wiping a tear from his cheek he didn’t even realise was there. “Why are you crying?” _“Why are you crying Angel?”_

“This song…” Daichi whispered, smiling as Katsumi narrowed her eyes. “It meant so much to us…”

_“And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it’s over_

_I just don’t wanna miss you tonight”_

“This was playing the first time I met her…” Daichi whispered, Ushijima glancing to him before he nodded. “When she came to the club to get you out of there…”

“So you remember that, do you?”

 _“And I don’t want the world to see me”_ “Goshiki said it was a secret.”

 _“’Cos I don’t think that they’d understand”_ “He said that no one would believe her, no one would believe Goshiki could do something like that.”

 _“When everything’s made to be broken”_ “He was genuinely going to kill you and Angel wouldn’t let you fall apart…”

 _“I just want you to know who I am.”_ “She just wanted to help you… she just wanted to let you know that she would always be there for you.”

“Hey, buddy, you ok?” Ushi said quickly, seeing the blood beginning to drip from his nose, the slightly glazed look in his eyes. “Daichi? Hey Daichi, stay with me ok?”

 _“Angel please! You can’t, at least let me stay with you!”_ “You stayed with her.” Ushi paused, a small smile on Daichi’s lips. “After they let you go, you almost begged for them to let you stay – to keep her ok…”

“Daichi!” Daichi’s head fell on Ushi’s shoulder, his eyes closing as he felt his head spin – his eyelids too heavy and his limbs like lead, Ushijima holding him up, Hikari glancing over and smiling, Ushi’s eyes narrowing.

“You little bitch…” He whispered, seeing her shrug as the next verse started, Ushi shaking his head. “I hope it’s a happy memory, Daichi.”

 

\-----------------

 

“Huh…?” Daichi’s eyes opened slowly, narrowing as he looked at the darkness around him, at the emptiness filling the space previously occupied by people. “What the hell…?” He pushed himself from the floor, standing and pausing, silence filling his head apart from the creaking of a door – the groaning of old wood not used in years. He turned around, almost freezing as he saw the dark oak door behind him, light spilling through the opening. “Well… guess I go through here.”

“Well no shit.” Daichi stared as the figure stepped out from behind the door, leaning on the frame as they crossed their arms. “You look confused?”

“I think I have every right to be, wait… Suga?” They smiled as they stepped into the light of the door, light trickling onto their features, Daichi nodding. “Sorry… Hikari.”

“Actually… I’m Angel.” Daichi paused, Angel shrugging as she sighed. “You want to know what’s going on, don’t you?”

“Yeah, that would be really helpful.”

“This… This is your head Daichi.” Daichi paused, looking around as she giggled. “Yeah I know, it’s pretty empty but that’s why I’m here. I’m going to help you fill it up again.”

“How can you do that?”

“Suga… the real Suga is working to try and figure out your triggers. Ways to encourage your memories to resurface, the song Iris is just one of them. There are so many more he hasn’t found yet but he’ll get there. When he triggers you, it’s my job to make sure you remember it – to guide you through your own memories.”

“So, you’re not real?”

“We’re in your head Daichi, I’m just a memory. Well, that and a guide through your memories, that’s my pleasure though. I like reliving some of these.”

“The door…” He muttered, Angel nodding as she grinned. “This a door to my memory?”

“One of them, this is the one about how we met.”

“Iris… in the club?”

“Shiratorizawa. That’s what the club’s called, sometimes it’s easier than having to talk about it like it’s forbidden.” She said, Daichi nodding as she looked to the floor. “If you don’t want to remember it then now is your chance to walk away but… I have to give you the choice. You locked this all away for a reason, you left me here to guide you through them for a reason. Your memories aren’t all pretty… there are some you might want to give a miss.”

“Is this one of them?” He asked, Angel pausing as she thought. She was younger than Suga, she looked younger and sweeter but at the same time – her eyes were older, full of memories and decisions and purpose.

“No… I think in order to remember us fully; you need to understand how we met.”

“Alright then, let’s go.” He said almost instantly, Angel nodding as her hand rested on the door handle, opening it and stepping inside, Daichi pausing as he took a deep breath.

“Take as much time as you need, the memory isn’t going to start until you’re in here and – no matter what we do – they can’t see us.”

“Let me guess, you already knew I was going to think that?”

“Let me give you a hint. I was the last person you spoke to before you lost your memory.”

“How did that work?” Angel sighed quietly, shaking her head as she smiled.

“Well… when you are about to die or when your life is about to majorly change, you have a little bit of time to sort some things out. You chose to let someone guard your memories rather than forgetting them all together. That’s what you sorted out in the last few moment – oh, and you hung up on Suga because you didn’t want him to hear you scream.”

“Scream…?”

“You remember the crash, trust me I know and… you might not remember Suga calling you, begging for you to slow down and let him go but you wouldn’t do it. You wouldn’t listen to him and you sped up and, and you… you crashed.”

“He knew?” Angel paused, her teeth sinking into her lip slightly before she shook her head.

“Daichi… no, this is a conversation for a different door. Right now, we have to do this how your mind wants us to – we need to follow the path it’ll lay out which means that we go through this door. Just this door and we don’t talk about any others.”

“Does it hurt?” Angel’s eyes met his, Daichi pausing slightly as he looked through the door, seeing the frozen people inside – stuck in an infinite loop of nothingness. “I know that this isn’t going to be a happy memory. I know what they did to Ushijima and… I just need to know if remembering this will hurt, not just me but you as well.”

“Me?” Angel almost laughed as she shook her head, smiling. “I’m a figment of your imagination, any pain I feel is entirely yours.”

“So this is going to hurt then…?”

“Physically, no. Emotionally, it’s quite possible, it depends on how you feel about the persons involved.”

“It’s you, isn’t it? I think you know how I feel…” Angel paused, a smile crossing her lips as she shrugged. “It’s not just you, is it?”

“Do you remember what you said just now? You said that we met when I was trying to save Ushijima… he’s the one who…” Angel sighed, Daichi nodding slightly as his hand rested on the doorframe. “You can find this out, all you have to do is come through this door.”

“Ok.” Angel walked further into the room, Daichi taking a deep breath before walking inside, his eyes narrowing as he saw the people frozen in place. “What the…?”

“It’s not going to start until you want it to, until we’re in the right position to see everything that’ll happen.” Daichi nodded, Angel’s hand gripping his gently before leading him through the club. Shiratorizawa was a lot bigger than The Grand King, at least seven levels stretching over head, each level themed and separated with different DJ’s and decorations. “I know… it’s pretty impressive, huh?”

“How can this much detail be locked away in my head?” He muttered, Angel almost laughing before they stopped walking, standing in the doorway to an empty room, a corridor next to them.

“Ok, so you are going to lead Hikari in here but you won’t have talked yet, you’ll only do that properly when she sits down ok? So if it seems a bit awkward, it was.”

“Alright, I think I got this.” He muttered, Angel smiling before clicking her fingers – Daichi feeling the shift in the atmosphere around them, as if time had been restarted.

“3, 2, 1…” Angel whispered as they watched, another version of Daichi walking around the corner and pausing as he saw the note on the board next to him – taking it and reading.

“So that’s what I look like…” Daichi whispered, looking at the younger version of himself as he saw the confused look on his own face, seeing him glance around the corridor and shrugging, walking past where they were standing, Daichi and Angel turning to follow his movements. “He’s going to get you, isn’t he?”

“Well, he’s going to get Hikari.” Daichi’s eyes narrowed as Angel spoke, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. “Ok, so when Suga dresses as a woman, her name is Hikari. It’s always been that way; the only reason I’m called Angel is because it’s a stage name. One that separated Suga from who he wanted to be and who he was forced to act as.”

“So there’s three people I’m in love with, not two?” Angel paused slightly, glancing to him as his eyes narrowed.

“You finally admitted it, that you’re still in love with us.” The smile on her lips made Daichi’s heart leap, finally seeing her happy. “We had something amazingly special Dai. You managed to fall in love with every part of Suga where others would usually get turned away by me or Hikari but you… you only loved Suga more because of us. You loved all of us and that… that means a lot, ok? You love him for all of him, not just him when he’s a man – not just him when he’s sweet and cute but all the shit that comes with us too.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well…” Angel bit her lip slightly, Daichi waiting patiently as she thought. “Ok so… Suga has different personalities… not like split personality disorder where he can’t control it but more like he can change depending on how he wants to be. Angel, me, is the bad one, I’m the one who’s got no filter and is completely ok with the most random shit. Hikari is probably the purest, she’s the one who’s kind and sweet and will listen to whatever you have to say and give the best advice whereas Suga is a mixture of the pair of us. He’s dirty and kind but feisty and smart too, he’s everything that we are separately and you… you’re the only person who saw us as the same person. You’re the only one.”

“People saw you as different?”

“Yeah, whenever Suga used to tell people about Hikari they would freak out. Like, ‘oh my God you’re gross’ kind of freak out. When he used to tell them about me… that’s when they’d leave.”

“So people would leave because they didn’t understand? Why would anyone do that?”

“Your guess is as good as mine Daichi, now watch. This part’s important.” The previous Daichi rounded the corner again, Angel following behind him, her head down and her hands wrung together in worry.

“You look terrified.”

“She’s not me Daichi, she’s Hikari.” Daichi looked to her, Angel sighing quietly. “I know, it’s complicated ok? You’ll get it eventually.”

 _“You said you were taking me to Goshiki.”_ Daichi paused as he heard Hikari talk, the pair stopping in the middle of the room. _“Where is he?”_

_“He just told me to bring you here, I’m sorry but I don’t know anything else.” Hikari sighed as she sat on a bar stool, Daichi leaning against the bar. “You’re Hikari, aren’t you? Ushijima’s girlfriend…”_

_“Ex-girlfriend.” She muttered, shaking her head. “He broke up with me about a month ago, this is the first time I’ve heard from him since then.” Daichi nodded slightly as her teeth sunk into her lip slightly. “Do you know why I’m here?”_

_“I’m sorry but no. I just know that Ushijima was here the other day and I didn’t see him leave.”_

_“So he’s been here for days?” Daichi shrugged, Hikari’s hands balling into fists. “Sorry… this must seem really stupid to you, me getting this worked up over an ex… most people would think me silly.”_

_“Well I guess I’m not most people then.” He muttered, sitting on the stood next to her as she glanced over to him. “He broke up with you pretty suddenly and he won’t tell us the reason so I’m guessing he did something. You seem nice and you’re still quite clearly in love with him. There’s no reason why you shouldn’t worry about him.”_

_“You’re Sawamura Daichi.” Daichi paused, Hikari laughing at the look on his face. “Ushi… he likes to talk, a lot – not just about me. Where he would talk about me to you guys, he talked about you guys to me. I know that you’re the new guy, you’re one of the security guards here and have only been working here for about five months. Ushi kept calling you a poet, saying that you always have the right words at the right moment. He was right.”_

_“Well that’s a nice compliment bearing in mind I wouldn’t talk to him at first – he scared the shit out of me.” Hikari laughed happily, Daichi smiling. “Um… just a word of warning, one of your cups is popping out.” Hikari pausing, looking down before her eyes widened, seeing the cup rising just above her low cut shirt._

_“For God’s sake I’m going to kill whoever made this fucking corset.” She swore, Daichi laughing as she tried to push it back down. “What? Have you ever worn a corset?”_

_“Yes, yes I have.”_

_“Then you know my problem, dude.” Daichi was sniggering as he shook his head. “You’re evil I swear; alright then, do you know a way to do it better?” Daichi paused before pulling a roll of tape from his pocket, Hikari narrowing her eyes as he passed it to her. “Is that tit tape?”_

_“Yes, attach it to the bottom of the cup and then to the corset, it’ll hold a lot easier until you manage to sew it in.”_

_“How do you know so much about this?” She asked as she turned away from him, staring to adjust her corset and cups._

_“There’s one of the girls here, Crystal, she um… she said that if I’m going to work here and if I’m going to understand the girls at all then I need to know how to dress like one.”_

_“So she put you in a corset, tucked your balls away and made you walk in heels?”_

_“It was slightly traumatising really but I can understand the appeal to dressing like that. There’s definitely a different feeling about being in women’s clothing.”_

_“At least you’re nice about it, I know some men who would be really insulted that I’m ‘undermining their gender’.”_

_“Well, I’m not one of them. I don’t think anyone here is bearing in mind what the girls here do for a living.” Hikari spun back in the chair, Daichi smiling as he nodded – her corset readjusted and looking like it wasn’t about to move any time soon. “Perfect.”_

_“Thank you.” The pair almost froze as they heard the door open, seeing the small man standing at the door standing at the door._

_**********************************************************************_

_"Shirabu…”_

_“Hey.” He muttered, his grey-brown eyes almost looking sad, his slightly long copper hair hiding his gaze. “They’re ready for you now but um… I’m going to apologise in advance.”_

_“Why? What would you have to apologise for?”_

_“Just… wait and see, ok?” He said, Hikari gulping before she stood, Daichi following her as they walked through the halls. “Daichi… you might want to hold her back.”_

_“Hold her back?”_

_“Why would I need to be held back?” Shirabu shook his head as they stopped outside Goshiki’s office, Daichi nodding slightly as Shirabu opened the door, the trio stepping inside before Hikari’s eyes widened, her hand immediately covering her mouth as tears gathered at the edge of her eyes. “Ushi…”_

_Ushijima couldn’t even look up as she called his name, his hands bound behind his back and his mouth taped shut. Bruises gathered around his eyes, trailing down his neck and beneath his clothes, blood staining his face from the gash on his forehead, Tendou aiming a gun at his head, his finger resting on the trigger._

_“Oh my God…”_

_“Ushi…”_

_“I knew it; you still love him.” Hikari’s eyes widened as Goshiki stood from his chair, his raven hair stuck to his head and his dark eyes blown in adrenaline. “He told me that you didn’t, told me that my plan was useless and would never work. That I was wasting my time…”_

_“What the hell have you done to him?!” Hikari yelled, Daichi holding her back. “Let me go!”_

_“You’ll get hurt.” Daichi whispered, Hikari stopping her struggling as tears fell down her cheeks. “Goshiki, don’t you think this is a bit far?”_

_“Not far enough Daichi, now stay out of it. You have no idea what’s going on.” Goshiki snapped, his grip on Hikari’s wrist tightening slightly as he saw the golden weapon around Goshiki’s fist. “This is between me, him and Hikari and I’m going to get what I want one way or another and this… this is the way to do it.”_

_“Goshiki what are you-?” Hikari almost shrieked as Goshiki punched Ushijima, the knuckle duster splitting his gash wider, a fresh stream of blood dripping into his eyes. “Goshiki, please!” Hikari was begging now, her voice breaking slightly as he punched him again, over and over – Tendou couldn’t even watch anymore, pulling the gun away as Ushi tried to complain, tried to fight and pull away but he couldn’t – the bonds were too tight and his mind too blank, his vision beginning to fade as blood fell to the floor – slipped in between the tape over his mouth, coating his lips and sticking to his tongue. “I’ll do anything you want just please, let him go!” Goshiki paused, pulling his hand away before clearing the blood from the fake knuckles – looking back to Hikari._

_“Anything?” He questioned, Hikari pausing, Daichi’s hand dropping from her wrist. “You’ll do anything I want?”_

_“Yes just please… stop hurting him.” Goshiki stepped away from Ushijima, gesturing for Hikari to go over to him. “Ushi…” She whispered before almost running, sliding to her knees in front of him, her hands on his cheeks and guiding his eyes to hers, seeing the panic in his gaze. “Hey… it’s ok, I’m going to make it ok. Just, this might hurt a little…” She whispered, gripping the blood soaked tape and tearing it from his skin – Ushijima grunting at the feeling of it ripping from his flesh. “Ushi, why didn’t you tell me it was this bad…?”_

_“I don’t want you here, leave… you’re going to get hurt please just go… leave Hikari…” Ushi was pleading, his voice almost a whisper, blood falling from his lips as he spoke. “You have to get out of here, whilst you still can please… go…”_

_**********************************************************_

_“But I can’t leave you like this. I won’t leave you.” Hikari smiled, Ushi shaking his head as she looked to Goshiki. “So… what do you want me to do?”_

_“Strip.” Hikari froze, her eyes widening as Goshiki smiled, Hikari shaking her head slightly. “If you want him to stay alive then I recommend you do everything I ask. Stand up.” Hikari did as he said, standing back from Ushijima as she did. “Take off your shirt.”_

_“Why do you want me to strip so badly? Surely you have workers who do that for you?”_

_“Do you want him dead?” Hikari paused, sighing before she reached for the buttons on her shirt._

_“No… Hikari, please, don’t.” Ushi muttered before the fabric was sliding from her shoulders, Goshiki grinning as he saw the ink across her back._

_“Well… I never knew you had that.” He said, walking over to her, Hikari tensing as soon as his hand rested on the small of her back. “Ushi’s been holding out on us.”_

_“Get off of her you fucking prick!” Ushi shouted, trying to pull his hands from the cuffs as Goshiki’s hand ran lower, resting on the curve of her arse._

_“Ushijima you should stop, wouldn’t want me to do anything bad, would you?” Hikari almost growled as his fingers spread along her arse, Goshiki quickly pulling away._

_“I said I’d strip; not let you touch. I know the rules here, the clients don’t touch the strippers and I assume that’s what you want me to be. If you want to stick to your own rules, then you better keep your hands to yourself.” Goshiki smirked as he saw the scowl on her lips, sitting in his chair._

_“I have a deal to make with you. I want you to work here, to pay of Ushijima’s debt by stripping for my clients.”_

_“How much does he owe you?”_

_“Just under £70,000.” Hikari’s eyes widened, turning to Ushi before he gulped. “Yeah, we know… it’s a lot of money I’m missing.” The room was silent as she thought, Hikari taking a deep breath before nodding._

_“Ok.”_

_“You can’t be serious, Hikari, I won’t let you.”_

_“You are in no relation to me anymore, I can do whatever the hell I want and you can’t stop me.” Ushijima shook his head quickly as she shrugged. “Sorry, guess you don’t have a choice in this. What do I have to do? I know strip is one of the main things but I mean… how does this work?”_

_“We’ll get one of the girls to explain it to you, they do it a lot better than us anyway.” Goshiki said, the victorious smile on his lips making Hikari feel sick. “But… one thing we do need to decide is your stage name. Can’t have you using your normal name up there, can we?”_

_“So what would you suggest?”_

_“Hikari, you shouldn’t sound so calm about this.”_

_“Shut up Ushi.”_

_“No, you’re about to start selling your body for my debt, I’m not about to let you do that!”_

_“You don’t have the choice here. Either she strips, or you die.” Ushi gritted his teeth, Hikari’s hand resting on his shoulder._

_“Hey, it’s ok. I know you don’t think it is right now but all of this, it’ll turn out ok. I can protect myself and I need to protect you so that’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to help you, I’m going to make sure that this debt is paid and then we’re getting out of here. Simple, see?”_

_“So sweet…” Goshiki whispered, Hikari looking away from him. “What love will do to someone… it’ll make them want to save another so badly they’ll do anything… she really is a…” Goshiki paused, the glint in his eye turning evil as he sniggered. “That’s it… that’s your stage name.”_

_“What?”_

_“Well, you’re his saviour, there’s only one name it could be.”_

_“Spit it out then, stop trying to make this so dramatic.”_

_“Angel. Your name is going to be Angel.”_

“She… wow… she really just…” Angel nodded, Daichi shaking his head as they sat outside the door to the memory, leaning against the wood. “She really didn’t care about her own safety she just, she needed to save him.”

“She loved him… so much. So much that she couldn’t see what she was getting into.” Daichi looked to her, seeing the look of regret in her eyes. “If she knew what was coming, she wouldn’t make the same decisions. She’d listen to him when he told her to leave and she’d never look back.”

“No… I don’t think she would.” Daichi whispered, a small smile on his lips. “Angel she… you, you’re a good person. Even though you think you’re the bad personality you’re a good person and I know that you’d still do that for him now. Even though you say you hate him, even though you know you should – you have to help him. It’s natural for you.”

“I… I guess you’re right.” She muttered, smiling slightly. “But that doesn’t matter, you need to go back now.”

“Go back?”

“Yeah, to reality. As nice as it is to have you reliving your memories – she’s singing for you, Ushijima is holding you up. He can’t do that forever and her song will end. Time may slow when you’re here but it doesn’t stop.”

“So… you’re telling me that right now, I’m not in reality?”

“This is a subconscious reality. It’s like… you know the phrase ‘take a trip down memory lane’? This is your trip. You can have them whenever your triggered but that means taking a step away from reality and into your mind. You’re reacting to these triggers on a subconscious level, a level that until now, you didn’t even know existed.”

“That is actually pretty awesome.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Angel laughed as Daichi nodded, seeing him stand up before she copied the motion. “You want to go back?”

“Yes… but, how?” Angel clicked her fingers, Daichi blinking before a stark white door appeared behind her, Angel stepping out of his way. “What is it with you and doors?”

“Meh, I don’t know. I think it’s you.” She said, Daichi nodding as he reached for the door handle. “See you soon Daichi, don’t keep me waiting too long, ok?”

“As if I could.”

 

\-----------------

 

 _“I just want you to know who I am.”_ The Grand King club erupted into cheers and claps as Hikari sung the last note, smiling as she curtsied.

“Hey there, you alright?” Daichi blinked quickly, leaning up and pausing as he saw Ushijima looking at him, his eyes full of worry. “You sort of just… dropped? What the hell happened?”

“I took a trip down memory lane…” He muttered, Ushi narrowing his eyes before Daichi wiped the blood from his nose. “Still not as bad as you on that day…”

“No one could ever bleed as much as I did on that day – not without serious health problems at least.” Daichi sniggered, Ushijima smiling before he sighed. “But I’m not the one you should be talking to right now…”

“You’re right.” He muttered, patting his shoulder in thanks before he made his way towards the stage, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Hikari standing at the top.

“Hey! Did you like it?” She said happily before Daichi’s arms locked around her thighs, lifting her into the air and spinning her in a hug as she laughed, Daichi’s arms moving to her waist so she dropped before his lips captured hers in a chaste kiss, subtle and perfect for them. “Daichi…”

“You are such a sly and evil bitch.” Daichi whispered against her lips, Hikari laughing as she nodded. “But… you are also kind and sweet and a saviour and I could not wish for someone more perfect than you… you’re perfect, you’re my Angel.”

“Perfection is an impossibility.”

“No. Perfection is just subjective; it is not the conformity to what society deems acceptable. Perfection is the acceptance of any flaws and fault you have and making them your own, using them to your benefit.” Hikari felt her heart leap, Daichi’s head resting on her shoulder. “And you’re perfect to me, Hikari.”

“Daichi, I-” The light cut out, people yelping in surprise as they looked around, barely able to see each other before people lit up the room with their phones, casting a faint glow over everyone. “What the…? Katsumi, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know!” Katsumi shouted back before they saw light flicker onto the wall, their projector activating. “Shizuko, what are you doing?”

“I’m not doing anything, I’m not even in the booth. It’s all locked.” She muttered before a low laugh rang out through the speaker system, Teruko and Hikari’s eyes widening.

“Oh my God…” Teruko whispered, Daichi putting Hikari’s feet on the ground as he felt her starting to shake. “Hikari, he’s not here, it’s ok… it’s going to be ok.”

“Who’s not here?” Tanaka said quickly, Ushijima’s hands balling into fists.

“Goshiki… that’s Goshiki’s laugh.” He almost spat, Hikari looking back to the screen before pausing, seeing the layout of the video.

“No. Not that one.” She whispered, shaking her head quickly. “Anything but that…”

_“Happy Halloween, Angel.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the song included in this chapter is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and as much as I love that version I'm gonna leave this here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyOqIKGbYkg  
> It's the link to Sleeping With Sirens version and I have heard this twice live and am slightly obsessed with the band so if you want, go ahead and listen (I have heard this song live twice and have cried both times, literally sobbed, both on recording - my sister still laughs when she remembers) :3 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Rawr! :3


	14. No One Has to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, the first lot of italics is Goshiki speaking and the second is the video - just thought you should know :3  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 14: No One Has to Know

“What is it?”

“How is he in the system?”

“Hikari, what’s going on?”

“Is that a video?”

“Shizuko.” Shizuko looked to her quickly, seeing the panic glazing her eyes. “I need you to get that video off the screen, right now. Before it plays.”

 _“She won’t be able to… the little hacker can’t beat us.”_ Shizuko almost growled before turning quickly, rushing to the lighting box – Teruko following behind her. _“You left us Angel, you ran away and you didn’t care about the situation is left us in. You made the biggest mistake of your life that day, did you honestly think we’d leave you alone? If I’m willing to try and kill him, don’t you think I’m willing to do more to you? I will humiliate you. I will torture you and drag you back screaming if necessary. You will learn your place and they will know too – they will learn how disgusting you are.”_

“Hikari, don’t listen…” Daichi said quickly, see her eyes screw shut, her hands tightening to fists – her nails leaving crescent shaped scars. “Hey, stop it, stop thinking about him just focus on me.” Hikari shook her head quickly, Daichi’s hand resting on her cheek before she gulped, opening her eyes slowly. “Whatever that is, it won’t change people’s views on you now… they know you’re a good person and they know that you’re there for them no matter what – you’re a good person Hikari.”

“I’m not.” She said quickly, looking to the floor. “That’s a stripping video Daichi, it’s me stripping for you…”

“What?”

“I used to practice when the club closed and you had to stay because you had the keys to lock up and we… that time we…”

“Hikari…”

“We had sex ok?!” She almost hissed, Daichi freezing as their friends looked to them, their eyes widening. “We um… there was no one there and I, I needed you and we, we weren’t even together but… that's the only time I've had sex in that club but... whilst the camera was still on… Oh my God they’re going to see me strip, they’re going to see us…” Hikari was almost hyperventilating now, her chest rising and falling quickly as she leant against the wall, sliding to the floor with her knees against her chest as her hands slid into her hair, gripping tightly as panic set in. “I’m never getting away from it, I’m never going to be able to get away… they’re coming for me and I won’t – they’ll take me away and-”

“Shut up.” Hikari paused, Daichi kneeling in front of her, his hands resting over her hands. “Shut up for a minute and listen to me. Look at me.” Hikari’s eyes flickered up from the floor, Daichi smiling as he saw the tears staining her cheeks. “You are not going anywhere apart from back to our house, back to our bed and next to me. You are mine and I will not let him hurt you – I will not let him make you like this. You deserve better, you are going to have better and I won’t stop until you do. Who cares what we did in the past whether on video or not? It doesn’t matter, we obviously enjoyed it so why should it matter to them what we used to do? We are who we are now and if anyone doesn’t like that then frankly, they can fuck off.”

Hikari laughed, smiling even though her eyes were sad, puffy and red from crying. She was laughing, even though inside she was breaking and her mind was going crazy because that’s what she did – she laughed, to hide her pain and her troubles and her worries. She laughed when she was breaking because people needed her to be strong, people needed her to be their pillar, their strength and if that meant pushing her own feeling aside she would do it. She would because they’d done so much for her that she knew the least she could do was be happy. “Our house?”

“Yes, our house.”

“Our bed?”

“Of course it’s our bed.”

“Yours?” She asked, Daichi smiling as he nodded, taking one of her hands in his and pecking the knuckle.

“From now until forever, I am yours.”

“I may be yours but people are about to see the old me. People are about to see everything about me and everything that I’ve done wrong in my life, the reason why no one wanted you to remember me…”

“Well, the fact there’s a video of you stripping for me – of us doing that, it’s kinda hot. Maybe we should keep this video for later…?” Hikari’s cheeks flared, Daichi smiling as he sniggered. “See? Not everything about that video is bad.”

“You… I swear to God you’re worse than me. They all think I’m the bad influence but it’s you.”

“Yeah and now we’re starting to believe you.” Katsumi whispered, Hikari smiling as she stood up – stepping away from the wall and looking at the screen, the video finally completed loaded, Chie and Haru almost jumping away from their desks as the machinery started to whir, music echoing throughout the room as people watched.

“I’m not going to be ok with this at the end of the video, you know that right?”

“I know, but that’s why I’m here.” Daichi’s hand joined with hers, smiling as they looked to the screen. “No matter what happens, no matter how bad you feel, I’m here to help you get better.”

 

_“I know you’re there, might as well come out.” Angel looked back over her shoulder, smiling as he stepped from the shadows. “What are you still doing here Daichi?”_

_“I have to be here, someone has to lock up after you leave and tonight it’s my job.” Daichi’s hands were in his pockets as he leant against the wall, smiling as he looked to her. “Why do you stay so late? Why do you even record these sessions?”_

_“Goshiki likes different angles and I stay late because I need to get better.”_

_“But why? It’s not your choice to be here, this isn’t what you want to do as a job but you take it the most seriously. I just don’t get it, Angel.”_

_“I don’t think anybody would but I do. I work hard because I need to, I work hard because Ushijima is still in danger and… I still love him, not in the same way but I love him and he, I made a promise. I promised that I would pay off his debt and I will. The better I get the sooner that happens and the quicker I leave. Now does it make sense?” Daichi paused, Angel sighing as she shook her head. “When I first came here, I didn’t know how to dance like this – I had no idea how to be ‘sexy’ and grind on someone’s lap whilst trying not to throw up at the fact they’re getting a boner. I’m still honestly working at that bit…”_

_“If it makes you sick then-”_

_“Some people make me sick.” She interrupted, a coy smile on her lips. “Most people don’t anymore…”_

_“But how-”_

_“Let me show you.” Daichi almost froze, seeing the glint in her eyes. “Let me show you what I can do and then maybe you’ll understand.”_

_“I’ve watched you dance hundreds of times Angel.”_

_“Yes, but you’ve never had me dance for you.” Daichi felt his breath hitch in his throat as she walked over to him, her hand winding into his tie, pulling him down so their eyes were level. “Come on Dai, let me show you…”_

_“Goshiki told us not to touch you.”_

_“No one has to know, especially Goshiki. Maybe don’t tell Ushi either?” Her voice was quiet, sultry and making Daichi gulp as she pulled him towards the stage, turning before pushing – his knees hitting the sofa-like loveseat behind him and forcing him to sit. “Come on Daichi, just once?” Daichi thought for a minute, looking around the room quickly before nodding – feeling the anxiety but also longing for what was about to happen._

_“Alright, just this once. And we have to make sure to delete this video or he really will kill someone.”_

_“Not me he wouldn’t, he’d lose too much profit.” Daichi looked up at her, Angel smiling at him before pressing a button on the remote in her hand, music starting to play._

_“Well I don’t particularly want him to-” Daichi couldn’t finish his sentence as he watched her bend over in front of him, his mouth dropping open as his eyes followed the curve of her back, the swell of her arse and the legs that seemed to go on forever. “Woah…” Daichi thought that was said in his head, he didn’t realise he’d said it out loud, Angel giggling as she looked at him through her legs. “I did not mean to say that out loud…”_

_“I know, that’s what makes it cuter.” Daichi could feel his cheeks flare as she laughed, his hands awkwardly gripping his trousers before Hikari’s hands covered his – guiding them to her hips as her back straightened, Daichi’s fingers spreading on the denim of her shorts._

_“Angel…” His voice was barely a whisper as she guided his hands along her skin, underneath her shirt and across the smooth plane of her abdomen, the tips of his fingers just brushing her bra before guiding one back down to her shorts. Angel let go of his hand, Daichi unclipping the button and pulling the zip down before his other hand ran down her stomach, pulling the shorts from her hips, guiding them down her legs, gulping as his eyes met with lacy panties covering suspenders and stockings. “Oh my God…”_

_“Getting impressed now, are we?” Angel almost teased, stepping out of her shorts and turning, leaning so her eyes were level with his, unzipping her shirt – his eyes following the motion. “Your pupils are dilated.”_

_“Your arse was in my face.”_

_“You’re sweating.”_

_“You’re wearing pretty stockings.”_

_“You’re getting hard.” Daichi froze, his eyes glancing downwards and gulping at the start of the tent in his pants, the fabric doing nothing to hide it, Angel dropping her shirt to the ground. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of Dai, it’s actually quite impressive, but it’s never happened this quickly; I haven’t even touched you properly yet.”_

_“Wait… what d-?” Daichi groaned, Angel straddling his hips, her knees either side of his legs and her butt against his crotch. “Angel… you better be careful now.”_

_“Careful? Careful of what?” Angel almost cried out as his hips bucked, her hands quickly gripping his shoulders, her nails clawing at his skin. “Daichi…”_

_“I didn’t mean to-”_

_“I know; you just can’t help it?” She grinded her hips harder against his crotch, Daichi gritting his teeth, his hands gripping her hips – stilling her movements._

_“Tell me, how are you doing this?” He said quickly, Angel pausing. “You said this makes you feel sick, how are you still doing it if this makes you sick?”_

_“I said some people made me sick but they don’t anymore. It’s a psychological thing. I just have to imagine the person as someone else, someone I like. Simple really.”_

_“So who are you imagining right now?” Angel laughed, Daichi’s eyes narrowing as her lips rested by his ear._

_“Who said I needed to use my imagination with you?” Daichi froze, Angel leaning back, her eyes meeting with his. Daichi couldn’t believe it, he knew she wasn’t lying but he couldn’t believe it. “When I use my imagination, I use it to make you. I use it to imagine people as you because you are kind and you’re nice and you genuinely care about me. You care about all of us and that’s… that’s something I’ve never seen before. Someone so genuinely kind that – ahh!” Daichi was biting her neck, nipping at her skin, his hands moving from her hips, his fingers digging into her arse. “Daichi?”_

_“You don’t know how hard holding back is around you…” Daichi near growled, pulling her against his chest, his nose pressed into her neck and breathing deeply. “Months… bloody months I’ve been staring and I wasn’t able to do anything about it but now… now I can.” Angel’s hand gripped his chin, her eyes meeting with his before their lips collided, kissing intensely as soon as they could, his hands dipping into her knickers and-_

The video cut out, Shizuko almost cheering with relief as the lights flickered back on, the screen now blank and the music dead. Silence was something you didn’t hear often in The Grand King but it was all they could expect at that moment, silence and shock, Hikari sinking in on herself as the whispering started. The whispers were what really got to her, the fact that people were talking about her without abandon – not caring that she could obviously hear them, not caring about the effect it would have on her. “Hikari?” Daichi whispered, her eyes meeting with his before she shook her head, gulping as she heard a laugh.

“Why the hell would anybody do that? Where’s her self-respect?” More laughs echoed, Hikari feeling tears fill her eyes as the jeers kept coming, people laughing as her hand fell from Daichi’s.

“Such a whore…”

“What an unlucky guy – dating her of all people…”

“I wonder if he really knew? Like, all the guys she would’ve been with-”

“What if she’s still doing it? Oh my God that would be like cheating…”

“Worse than cheating if it’s on video!”

“Haha, recording something like that, maybe she’s a porn star too?”

“Why would someone even start dating a thing like that in the first place?”

“Says something about his standards…”

“Maybe he’s just as bad as her…”

“Are you kidding? No one could be as bad as her!”

“Hikari!” Daichi couldn’t stop her as she ran, running towards the changing room, locking the door and disappearing out of his sight, Daichi’s hands balling into fists before feeling a hand on his shoulder, the laughter only getting louder as they saw the state she left in.

“I got this.” He could only stare as Katsumi walked up to the stage, Chie throwing her a microphone before she whistled, silence filling the room as people turned to her. “How dare you.” She almost snapped, people staring as she shook her head. “I don’t care if you’ve been coming here for years or this is your first time, I don’t care who the hell you think you are but this is not a place for abuse – for anyone, so how dare you think you can treat my staff, my friend, like that!”

“She’s a stripper!”

“So what?!” Katsumi shouted, her teeth gritting as her hands balled into fists. “For all of those who actually give a shit, Hikari is one of the best friends I have ever had. She is kind and sweet and a delight to work with and people like you, people who judge her because she did something frankly extraordinary is the reason why she stayed at my house for three months. Because she couldn’t trust anyone, because no one understood… because people like you were convincing her to kill herself.”

“What…?”

“When you lost your memory, Suga started getting death threats, threats that if he didn’t kill himself then someone else would do it for him and they would do it worse. We tried to track them but it didn’t work… we all know who they were from anyway, he just didn’t want to do anything about it.” Iwaizumi explained, Daichi shaking his head quickly.

“I made this place so that everyone could be accepted. So that no matter who you are or what you do, you have a place to be safe and welcome and where no one would judge you because you did something good. Hikari… Angel, she stripped because someone was going to kill the man she was in love with. She paid off his debt and fell in love with someone else, someone who didn’t care about what she did, just the fact that she did what she had to. She did that to make sure someone was ok and that is nothing to be ashamed of. How dare you make her feel bad. How dare you break every rule I have in this club by making her feel worthless. She’s had enough of that in her life, she doesn’t need that from people she’s worked so hard to make feel welcome. She’s worked hard for you, she’s poured your drinks and laughed at your jokes, she’s been there to call you a cab when you’re sick and listened when you needed a shoulder to cry on. Why does her old job affect that in anyway, huh?”

No one could answer as Katsumi said that, gripping the bridge of her nose as she felt the annoyance in her head, clearly showing in her tone. “I’m sorry but I need to see to my friend, Queen Night is over. As much as I hope you had a good time, I hope you’ve learnt a lesson as well. You do not judge someone, ever, for any reason. Whether it be their job, their choice in partner or anything else. You do not judge, you accept. If everyone thought that way – people like Hikari wouldn’t have to cry. Good people wouldn’t get hurt like they have today.” Katsumi dropped the microphone, the metal bouncing on the stage, the drop echoing through the speakers as she stepped down from the stage.

“We’ll get everyone out.” Tanaka promised as the people started to head to the exit, Shizuko and Teruko coming down from the lighting box.

“Where did she go?” Teruko asked quickly, Katsumi shaking her head. “You’re not going to tell me?”

“No, Daichi is going to go and get her before taking her home. She can’t be here tonight, Goshiki hacked the system and on top of that people hate her for a ridiculous reason. This place is not healthy for her right now.”

“I agree, Hikari needs some space.” Haru said, the others nodding before looking to Daichi.

“I know.” He said before walking to the back of the club, knocking on the door where Hikari was hiding. “Hikari? Can I come in?” Hikari didn’t say anything as he opened the door, her head on her knees and her legs to her chest – Daichi knowing that she was freaking out. “Hey, there’s no need to panic, nothing’s going to happen – it’s going to be ok.”

“Nothing about this is ok, Daichi!” She yelled, Daichi pausing before he shut the door after him, Hikari gritting her teeth as her hands wound into her hair. “They’ve found me, they know where I am and on top of that already steaming bag of shit, everyone hates me. They hate me and they pity you, that’s not something that anyone ever wants to experience!”

“And you think their opinions matter because…?” Hikari narrowed her eyes, Daichi sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, glancing at her. “Why do you think their opinions matter?”

“But they… about you-”

“I couldn’t care less what someone says about me, at least they said it to my face. The thing I do care about is why you think it matters so much. I care about you Hikari. I need to know what’s going on.”

“They were calling me a whore. They called me a thing… Daichi, I… I can’t go through that again. I haven’t done anything wrong I… I haven’t…” Hikari didn’t notice as Daichi moved, hugging her close to his chest. “I thought I would never have to go through that again… never…”

“Hikari, what they think… it doesn’t matter. You only need to care about the opinion of your friends and loved ones, never people you won’t recognise in the street. Never people who don’t really matter in the grand scheme of things.” His hands covered hers, gently pulling them away from her hair, her eyes glancing up to meet his. “You don’t need to worry about it.”

“They… they want you to leave me.”

“When have I ever done as I have been asked?” He asked, Hikari shaking her head as he smiled. “I don’t care what they want, I don’t care about their opinions and I don’t care what they think is right. I care about my heart and my heart wants you. That means I need you to be ok, that means I need to look after you and you know that means I care about you. I’m not about to leave you because some people who don’t matter want me to.”

“Daichi, maybe they’re right.” Daichi narrowed his eyes, Hikari looking away from him. “Maybe I’m no good for you, maybe I am just a whore who’s bad for you… who’s to say that you won’t regret this someday, you did before – that’s why you forgot.” Hikari flinched as his hand hit the wall next to her head, her eyes widening before he pulled his hand away, Hikari’s eyes refusing to move from him. “Daichi…”

“No.” He said quickly, Hikari closing her mouth quickly as he sighed. “Sorry, I don’t know another way to stop you freaking out…” Hikari gulped, Daichi leaning back so that he wasn’t crowding her against the wall anymore. “Look, I need you to think about what you’re saying here. I didn’t choose to forget you, if I’m even slightly right with how close we were then I’d never want to forget you. I’d never want to forget someone so amazing and perfect – someone’s who’s willing to do anything necessary to make sure that her friends are ok, to make sure everyone’s safe… Hikari, there’s no way I’m about to let you convince yourself that you’re bad for me when I know otherwise.”

“How can you know otherwise? You can’t even remember me!” Hikari paused, immediately regretting her words as she saw the look in Daichi’s eyes. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t use that against you I just… I can’t help but think that you’re going to realise that you’re better than this, that you deserve better than me, better than a stripper.”

“You’re not a stripper Hikari, you’re an Angel.”

“As if…”

“You are!” Daichi insisted, his hand on Suga’s hand, smiling as he thought. “Well, maybe not completely an Angel because you sin a lot but… you’re my Angel. You’re not someone that I would just let walk away. You said you’re going to fight for me, to keep waiting until I remember but I think it’s the other way round. I think that I’m the one fighting for you. You’re convinced that you’re not ‘worthy’ of me. You seem to imagine that I deserve better when I don’t. I only want you, nothing else – no one else. Hikari, I can’t imagine you as anything other than an Angel, even better than that – you’re my Angel.”

“Daichi…” Hikari threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he smiled. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, I just, I get like this sometimes. It’ll happen every once in a while, it’s difficult to stop sometimes. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, I get like that too when I think about you.” Hikari laughed, sighing before Daichi stood, his arms under her legs and around her back.

“Daichi! What are you doing?!” She said quickly, her arms around his shoulders as he walked from the changing room.

“What? Don’t you like to be carried like a princess?” Hikari was laughing as Daichi walked from the changing room, their friends staring at them as he carried her through the club. “Hey Katsumi, we’re not coming into work tomorrow.”

“We’re not?”

“We’re not.”

“You’re not.” Katsumi said, a smile on her lips. “You’re going to go home for a couple of days, you’re going to stay there until you’re ok and we’ve sorted everything out here. We’ll let you know when it’s good.”

“Are you sure? Can you really trust them to run the bar when-?”

“Hey! We’re trustworthy!” Akiko insisted, everyone staring at her before Emi sighed.

“I’ll take over the bar, Asahi will help and so will Rin. We won’t let Akiko anywhere near the alcohol unattended.”

“Thanks Emi.” She said, nodding slightly to Daichi before he started to walk again.

“Stay safe Hikari.” Ushijima called out after them, Hikari smiling as she waved – the door closing behind them as they left, everyone sighing in relief.

“It’s good to see them like that again.” Iwaizumi muttered, the others nodding in agreement.

“But he doesn’t know.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“When will he remember?” They looked at Ushijima as he said that, Ushi glancing to them. “What?”

“Suga never told you the stats, did he?”

“Nope.”

“Twenty percent, Daichi has a twenty percent chance of remembering everything.” Katsumi muttered, Ushijima smirking as he laughed. “How is anything about that funny?”

“Suga has done a lot of things in life, twenty percent is one of the highest percentages in that list.”

“Huh?”

“The man can earn seventy grand in eight months, he can do anything.”

“Eight months?” Ushi paused, looking back as he realised who was talking. “She paid off your debt in eight months?”

“You weren’t meant to hear that bit…”

“Why the fuck was she there for two years if the debt was paid in eight months?!”

“Um…” Ushi couldn’t answer, feeling himself start to sweat as Teruko glared at him.

“Come on then Ushijima, explain yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE DRAMA IS OVER FOR A LITTLE BIT!!! (No, I am not going to address that bit with Ushi yet, I'm just going to make you all wait until I think it's time :3)  
> Oh, and I know it's a little early but happy Halloween! Spoopy month is here! (October is literally the best month for me, four animes I'm watching or are due to start, three albums and a concert too - I'm a little busy)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will post again next week!  
> Rawr! :3


	15. I Never Forgot You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's smut here, lots of smut. Like, I apologise in advance to the friends who read this and can't look me in the eye again 'cos of what I've written but it's your own fault :3  
> Good luck!

Chapter 15: I Never Forgot You

“Do you really think Suga’s going to be ok?” Katsumi questioned as she sat in her office, she’d sent the rest of the staff home, knowing that this was affecting them all badly – knowing that seeing Hikari break like that was something they’d never forget even though they pretended they were ok.

“No.” Iwaizumi admitted, standing behind Katsumi’s chair, his hands on her shoulders. “I don’t think he’ll be ok, I don’t think any of this is going to be ok and I think we all know that more than we should. He tries to pretend that this is all great, that no matter what this will get better and it won’t. Not until Goshiki is in jail and Shiratorizawa is shut down.”

“I don’t think we can shut down the entire club Iwa-Chan.”

“Why not?” Katsumi looked up at him, seeing the anger seeping into his eyes. “Why can’t we shut it down? Why can’t we just call the police and let them take him away?”

“Because that would get Ushijima in trouble, the restraining order applies to him too. If a cop knows that he’s here, then he’s going away and he’s not coming back.”

“And since when have you cared about what happens to him?”

“Since Suga saw him again, since Suga realised that he didn’t hate him, that he still loves him even in that tiniest way well… this is about Suga. We have to help him and we can only do that by keeping the people he needs safe.”

“Suga… he really needs him, doesn’t he?” Iwaizumi muttered, Katsumi nodding slightly.

“He does, not for the sexual things like before – not as a relationship but Suga needs Ushijima because he can protect him. More than we can, more than Daichi can even because Ushijima knows who we’re fighting, Ushijima understands…”

“But Suga doesn’t want him as much as he wants Daichi.” Katsumi smiled, nodding as she felt Iwaizumi’s hand moving against her shoulders, working out any kinks in her muscles. “If Daichi could remember all of this, then Suga wouldn’t need Ushi.”

“But he can’t remember and so he does.” Iwaizumi muttered, Katsumi nodding as Iwaizumi’s hand moved down her arm, taking one of her hands and pressing his thumbs against her palms, Katsumi almost melting at the gesture he knew played with her head.

“Iwa-Chan… I’m scared for our friends.”

“You have every right to be, they’re not exactly in the best situation.”

“But they shouldn’t be in that situation anymore… they’ve been through so much already and I just want them to be ok again.”

“We don’t always get what we want, Katsumi.”

“But I do.” Katsumi spun in her desk chair, gripping Iwaizumi’s belt loops before pulling, his arm bracing on the back of the chair as she smirked. “I always get what I want, one way or another…”

“I know that you do but this does not apply to people who aren’t me.” Iwaizumi muttered, his hand on her cheek and tilting her head so her eyes met his. “I worship you, Katsumi. Being near you is my pleasure and honour and I could never wish for anything else, that’s why you always get what you want from me. And, if making our friends happy makes you happy then I will do everything I can to make sure that happens. For you to be happy… that’s all I want.”

“I adore you, Iwaizumi.” Katsumi said happily, smiling before he kissed her forehead.

“I adore you more.”

 

“Daichi, I can walk you know!” Hikari laughed as he unlocked the door, carrying her over the threshold and kicking the door shut. “Are you even listening to me?!”

“Nope.” Daichi said bluntly before placing her on the sofa, Hikari still laughing as he walked into the kitchen, boiling the kettle. “Tea I assume?”

“Of course.” She said, smiling as she looked around – feeling comfortable again in her own home. “Are you ok with this, Daichi?” She asked, Daichi pausing as he walked back to the sofa. “Are you ok with me being here? With me and-” Hikari almost froze, Daichi’s lips against hers and kissing her softly. “Dai…”

“I love having you here, Hikari.” He muttered before his hands wound into her wig, pulling it off and ruffling his natural hair, knowing that the moment his wig was off, he was back to being Suga. “It’s something that I never knew I could ever want but now that I have it, I can’t get enough.”

“You really are a poet…” He whispered before Daichi got on his knees in front of him, taking one of his feet and untying the lacing of his boot, sliding it off before moving to the other one. “Shit… magic fingers too…” She almost moaned, Daichi massaging her feet. “Why are you so good to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a stripper who was so obsessed with a boyfriend that I worked in a really shitty club to pay for a debt that had nothing to do with me. I’m a man who prefers heels to sneakers and skirts to boxers but I don’t like wearing that wig because then I don’t look like me anymore. My head is full of memories of you which I keep wanting to spill but I can’t because I don’t want you to feel pressured. I want us to be… well, us again and it took a while the first time. I don’t want to rush anything.”

“You’ve been waiting, extremely patiently, for nearly three years for me… just me. Not my memories or anything else just… me, that’s it. I don’t see how you can think I’m anything special…”

“You can’t see how you’re special? Are you mad?” Suga said, Daichi pausing as he looked to him. “I don’t know how many times I can say it before you understand… you’re the most amazing, kindest, sweetest and most understanding man I have ever met.” Daichi was laughing, Suga shaking his head as he sighed. “You still don’t believe me… you never have…”

“Because I think you’re crazy.” He muttered before his hand ran up Suga’s leg, sliding along his stockings and resting on his thighs. “You are crazy… but you’re also smart, amazingly feisty and sexy and the bravest person I have ever had the pleasure to meet.”

“Daichi…” Suga’s voice was barely a whisper as he kissed where the stocking met his thigh, his hand rubbing his other leg.

“I’m starting to realise just how deeply I felt for you now… just how deeply I loved you.” Suga froze, Daichi glancing at him through his lashes as he smiled. “I loved you so much, Suga…”

“But you don’t anymore… you don’t even know who I am…” Suga muttered, Daichi standing up and holding his hand out. “What?”

“Take my hand.” Suga’s eyes narrowed before he took Daichi’s hand, Daichi pulling him to his feet and leading him to the landing, Suga pausing slightly before they walked up the stairs, heading to his bedroom.

“Daichi… what are you doing?” Suga asked before Daichi smiled unlocking a door in his room. “Ok, that’s new. Since when has there been another door here?”

“I see this is a surprise for both of us then…” Daichi muttered before opening the door, heading out into the cold air.

“Daichi, this is amazing…” Suga said as he looked around the open space around them. Daichi’s road was on a cliff incline, the steepness allowing them to look over the city, a lake underneath separating them from the built up metropolis. “I’ve never seen it like this before…”

“I knew you’d like it.” Daichi muttered as his arms wrapped around him from behind, Suga leaning back into the warmth as they looked over the edge of the balcony. Suga knew it was a new feature, that the balcony had been built after his memory loss but didn’t know why. “I found a plan for this a couple of months after I came back from hospital, something about how my Angel deserved to sleep amongst the stars because they’re the only things that shine as brightly as he does.” Suga felt the arms around his waist tighten, smiling as his head leant back against his chest. “I had no clue what it meant, no idea what any of this would mean but I knew that, somehow, I had to get it done and so I did. I called some guys and they built a balcony and I had to make something special for it as well…” Daichi spun them around, Suga’s eyes widening as he saw the wooden blocks hanging on the wall.

“Daichi, that’s…”

“There was some spare wood and… when I saw it, I knew exactly what do to.” The wood had been mounted on the wall, the planks pressed against each other and white lines chiselled into it. “I saw it… when I first looked at your tattoo again. They match, I spent hours carving your tattoo into that wood and I didn’t even know who you were at that point.”

“But how?” It was a perfect replica, every detail matching from the tips and cuts of the feathers to the deeper lines where the ink was darker, the curved edges of the bone at the top and even the length of the wings – an exact and flawless copy.

“I never forgot you Suga, not really.” Suga turned in his arms, a smile on his lips as his hands rested on Daichi’s chest. “Not completely, I may have forgotten who you were but not you if that makes sense to anyone but me… this just proves it to me that, while my head may have forgotten you – my heart never did. I still held you close to me even though I didn’t know you. I’m starting to remember more and all I can think is – I could’ve sworn I already knew that and I think I do. I think I’m going to remember everything about you one day – I’ll remember you soon and when I do, I’m never going to let you go again.”

“You don’t need to wait to do that… I’m not going anywhere.” Suga said happily, his arms around Daichi’s shoulders and hugging him close. “I’m never going anywhere again… not without you.” Daichi grinned, his hands cupping Suga’s cheeks and guiding his lips to his, sweet and soft. “Daichi-”

“I need to remember you Suga.” Suga smiled, his forehead pressing against Daichi’s as Suga’s hand played with the edge of his hair. “It’s no longer a want, it’s not an ideal anymore – I need to know you again. I need to remember how we went from strangers to lovers and then to dating. I feel like I need to know everything about you again. I need to know you, I need you, Suga.”

“Then know me…” He whispered, one of Daichi’s arms dipping to his waist and gripping tightly. “Show me how much you need me… show me, please.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Daichi asked, Suga smiling as their eyes met, Daichi smirking as he saw the desire in his own eyes reflecting in the ones he dreamt of. “Suga… are you really ready for this?”

“I am ready for whatever you want to do…” Suga almost yelped, Daichi pulling him up and Suga’s legs locking around his waist before he was pushed against the wall, his back hitting the planked wings. “Daichi-” Suga swallowed his words as Daichi kissed him, Suga’s legs tightening around his waist and pulling him closer as Daichi’s hand knotted in his hair, pulling his lips harder against his, deepening the kiss. Daichi’s tongue slid against his lip, Suga moaning slightly – his mouth opening and Daichi’s tongue invading the space, Suga’s nails scratching at his head as he felt him grind against his hips. Daichi groaned, their kiss breaking as his head fell against his shoulder. “Dai… we need to go inside.”

“God yes…” Daichi’s hands fell to his thighs, gripping them tightly and carrying him inside their bedroom, the door sliding shut behind them as he essentially threw Suga on the bed. Daichi’s mouth was on his again, Suga feeling his heart racing in his chest as his hands wandered over Daichi’s sturdy frame, pulling at his clothes – almost begging for more contact. Daichi’s mouth left his lips, skimming across his cheek and moving to his neck, kissing and biting and sucking marks into the smooth planes of his skin.

Suga’s hands twisted in his clothes as Daichi nipped a spot under his ear, a shaky moan escaping his lips as he felt his nerves spark, his hand running down Daichi’s back before pulling open the costume – thankful for the lack of buttons as he pulled it from his torso, throwing it to the floor as he gripped Daichi’s shoulders, pulling him close and flipping them so Daichi was underneath him on the bed, straddling his waist.

“Suga…” Daichi whispered as Suga just stared at him, a smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that made Daichi want to whimper.

“You’re still as beautiful as I remember you to be.” He said happily, Daichi smiling as Suga leant down, kissing across his chest before taking a nipple in his mouth, Daichi taking a deep breath as he felt Suga’s tongue circle the nub, his teeth scratching the sensitive flesh. Daichi’s hands were running along his thighs, playing with the edge of his stockings before running under the edge of his panties, Suga gasping against his chest as his hands gripped. Daichi’s hands were gripping his arse, pulling his crotch closer to his and grinding, Suga biting his lip as he felt the hardness against his thigh. “Please tell me you still keep lube in the drawer behind me…”

“You know me too well.” Daichi whispered before Suga pulled away from him, standing up and looking into the drawer, Daichi sitting up and smiling as he saw it in his hands before gripping his waist, pulling him – his mouth dressed against the small of his back. “This dress, as pretty as it, it has to go…” Suga’s hand gripped the headboard as Daichi’s hands ran along the fabric of his dress, coaxing the sleeves from his shoulders, pulling his arms from the sleeves before pushing the skirt passed his hips, the dress pooling at his feet. Suga yelped, Daichi pushing his knickers down and pulling his cheeks apart, his tongue flattened against his hole.

“Daichi…” Suga’s voice was shaking as Daichi’s tongue circled his muscle, Daichi’s hands gripping his thighs tightly as he felt Suga starting to shake. Suga was trying not to shout, trying not to cry out as Daichi’s tongue pushed past his muscle, slipping inside and making his legs turn to nothing – heat starting to gather and spread through his veins. His hand was tight around the bed frame, his knuckles turning white as he felt Daichi’s tongue push deeper, his cock jumping at the seemingly endless ministrations. He didn’t even know how long he was there for, his concept of time just as screwed as he was about to be. “Please…” Daichi pulled away, Suga groaning at the loss of contact.

“Please what?” Daichi asked as he turned Suga round, looking up at him and smiling, his hands running along the pearl coloured corset covering his torso. “Tell me what you want, Suga.”

Even though Daichi asked for it, even though he was expecting the words out of Suga’s mouth, he wasn’t expecting the shaking tone or the effect it would have on his head and heart, her wasn’t expecting how perfect it would sound. “Fuck me Daichi.”

Suga was pulled onto the bed, almost squealing as he fell onto his knees, feeling Daichi’s chest against his back, coaxing the lube bottle from his fingers and pouring some onto his own. “I need you to tell me if this is ok, everything I do I… I need to know it’s ok…” Suga nodded quickly as he felt the finger nudging between his cheeks, biting the inside of his mouth as the lube covered digit poked at his entrance.

“It’s ok…” Suga whispered before his breath caught in his throat, feeling Daichi begin to push inside of him, his tight walls gripping every inch of the finger it could.

“You’re so tight Suga… I don’t think I’m going to fit…” Daichi whispered as he started to move his finger, coaxing it inside and outside of his lover.

“You will… you, you have to – Daichi…” Suga couldn’t stand it as Daichi’s middle finger started to push inside as well, Suga moaning at the joint size, at the joint pressure and longing that he was experiencing. Daichi was being cautious, scared of breaking someone who looked to delicate, who was so pure and loving and patient – too scared to move quickly in fear of rejection.

He could hardly hear the change in Suga’s breathing, couldn’t see the rise and fall of his chest and his hands gripping the sheets as he curled his fingers inside of him, Suga crying out as Daichi’s fingers brushed against his nerves, Suga jerking around him and Daichi freezing in reaction, stopping everything before Suga looked back at him. “Please… hurry up…” He smiled at the desperation in his eyes, the begging in his tone and the shaking of his limbs.

“I don’t want to break you.” He admitted, Suga smiling before reaching back, somehow managing to undo Daichi’s belt and pushing his trousers down – his fingers brushing against his covered and leaking cock. Daichi tried to keep the moan in, he really did but he failed and Suga could only squeak as Daichi spread his fingers, stretching him and prepping him thoroughly before pulling away – Suga groaning at the loss before looking back, seeing Daichi stand and finish pulling his trousers and pants off.

“You’re… you’re bigger than I remember…” Suga whispered, his eyes wide as he gazed at what he’d been begging for. Daichi’s hand was wrapped around his own cock, coating it in lube before his eyes widened, seeing Suga’s own hand between his legs, running along his length and making it leak even more – something Daichi thought was never possible.

“Suga – you have no idea how hot you look right now…” Suga whimpered, feeling Daichi’s mouth kissing along his tattoo, licking the ink as his hand locked around Suga’s wrist, pulling it away from him and Suga almost growling at the loss.

“Daichi-” Suga choked on his words, feeling them lump in his chest as Daichi’s hand rested on his hip, the other holding himself steady as he positioned himself. “Please… Daichi, don’t just stop there, fuck… please…”

“Tell me what to do Suga.” Daichi whispered against his neck, Suga pushing back slightly before Daichi pulled away. “I can’t hear you saying anything…” Suga was panting, the words echoing in his head and only making his desire stronger.

“Fuck… shit Daichi… I, I need you to-” Daichi bit his neck, Suga throwing his head back as he moaned. “Fuck me Daichi!”

Daichi and Suga couldn’t control the sounds that left their throats as he finally started to push inside of him, Suga almost sobbing as he felt himself stretching around the burning length pushing inside him. “Shit Suga… you – so tight…” Daichi could hardly speak as that heat surrounded him, his chest against Suga’s back and his hands over his as he bottomed out, the pair panting as they stayed there, Daichi trying to let Suga adjust. “Please tell me you’re ok… that this is ok, that-” Suga ground back against him, Daichi hissing as he essentially heard Suga smile.

“I forgot how good this felt…” He whispered, Daichi’s hand moving to his hip as he started to pull out, pushing back in with shallow thrusts, Suga sighing at the sense of fullness as he thrust into him, over and over and every time making his heart race faster and his mind fall to pieces. “Daichi, harder.” He easily complied, Suga gritting his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure before near screaming, Daichi hitting the bundle of nerves gathered inside him, Suga clenching around him as he did it, again and again and each time getting more accurate, more where Suga needed him.

“If you keep making those noises, this isn’t going to last very long.”

“Screw this lasting long…” Daichi basically growled, his thrusts quickening as the hand on Suga’s hip moved to his cock, Suga gasping as Daichi’s hand began to move around him. His thrusts were matching his hand, rubbing over the tip and brushing the slit before running along his length, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Daichi, shit…” Suga’s back arched as his chest fell against the mattress, his arms no longer able to support himself as Daichi’s hand moved faster, working over him in waves as his hips started bucking back against his thrusts, meeting them at every point. “Daichi please… faster, please…”

“Come on Suga…” Daichi was coaxing, every moment pulling them closer as his hand worked over his cock, pre-cum leaking and making the smooth slide easier, faster and better and everything they needed. “So good… so good Suga…” Suga turned his head, his lips pushing against Daichi’s, his hand knotting into his hair and pulling him closer.

Daichi’s hips were starting to stutter, feeling himself so close to the edge as Suga almost clawed at his scalp – Daichi moaning into his mouth before nipping at his lip. Suga was panting, unintelligible rubbish spilling from his mouth that Daichi couldn’t even understand anymore, wasn’t attempting to understand as he felt himself climbing higher and higher. “Koushi~” Suga shook around him as he came hot and hard over his hand, clenching around him and pushing Daichi over the edge as Suga dirtied the sheets beneath them and Daichi spilling inside, the pair gasping as Daichi kept thrusting, riding out their orgasms before his hand pulled away from Suga, their cheeks flushed and skin coated in sweat as Daichi pulled out of him – Suga feeling the cum slip down his skin.

“That was…” Suga whispered as he collapsed on the bed – pushing the sheets away as Daichi fell next to him, the pair panting as they lay there. “I missed you so much.”

“Good… ‘cos I’m not going anywhere without you again.” Suga grinned, moments passing before Daichi stood on shaky legs, Suga narrowing his eyes as he disappeared out of the room.

“Daichi… what are you doing?” Suga whispered, feeling the pull of sleep as he walked back into the room, a cloth in his hand. “You really do like your cleaning don’t you?”

“If it means I get to touch you more than yes.” Daichi muttered, Suga smiling as he felt the cloth on his stomach, cleaning up his mess as he hummed – his eyes trying to close in sleep. “Go to sleep Suga… I’ll sort this out.”

“You’re too good to me…” He whispered, the rise and fall of his chest becoming steadier as his eyes shut, asleep almost instantly as Daichi smiled, throwing the cloth and sheet in the wash as soon as he was done before looking to Suga. His legs were curled in on himself, sleeping with a grin as he pressed himself against the sheets.

“What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” Daichi covered the bed with the spare sheet, getting in beside Suga and covering them both before hugging Suga close to him, his back against his chest before he heard Suga sigh.

“Love you Dai…” His eyes widened, suddenly extremely awake as he heard that whisper, looking down at Suga, his eyes scanning over his sleeping face. “So much…”

“You always did talk in your sleep…” He muttered before pecking his forehead, his arms tightening around him and keeping him as close as possible. “I love you too, Koushi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENED!!! THEY DID THE THING, THEY FRICKLE FRACKLED  
> Haaaaaaaaaah experimentation into smut has started - good luck to all of you :3  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> RAWR! :3


	16. Take Your Clothes Off

Chapter 16: Take Your Clothes Off

“Are you calm now?”

“Yes.”

“Are you still scared for Koushi?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re not calm are you?” Terushima looked up as Kenma said that, seeing him waiting for a reply. It’d been a few days, the club remaining closed as they tried to figure out how Shiratorizawa had hacked into the security and tracking that footage, Ushijima making sure to stay away until the police got out of there.

“No.” Kenma sighed, shaking his head before sitting next to his boyfriend, his hand over his.

“Look, I don’t know the details about what happened, I don’t even think I want to with the hints that you guys have given us but… no matter what he thinks he can do – to him or you, he’s very wrong.”

“He’s managed before.”

“You didn’t have us before. Suga didn’t have Daichi the first time and you didn’t have me and trust me when I say that I’m not letting him get you. You are mine. Simple.” A tiny squeak escaped Kenma as Terushima hugged him tightly, the pair falling back on the sofa as Teru held him close.

“We’ve… we’ve talked a lot about what this is doing to me but… we haven’t talked about what he said about you.”

“What?”

“He called you a hacker… You essentially hissed at him. What does he mean by that?” Kenma paused, his head against Terushima’s chest as he thought. “If you don’t want to say anything-”

“He was right.” Teru narrowed his eyes as Kenma interrupted him, his cat-like eyes looking up at him as he bit he lips. “Um… can you not judge me, Yuuji?”

“I used to be a stripper, I think if anyone’s at risk of getting judged here is me.” Kenma’s smile only lasted a second but it was still there, Terushima smirking slightly. “Go on, I’m not going to judge you, you know that.”

“I used to work for the Secret Service.” Terushima’s eyes widened, Kenma looking away from him quickly. “See? You’re judging, I never should’ve-”

“That’s so cool.” Kenma froze, seeing the grin on Teru’s lips and the spark in his eyes. “You were in the Secret Service?!”

“You can’t tell anyone…”

“I know, I swear. I’ll tell no one but Kenma… that’s nothing to be ashamed of, that’s awesome!”

“I hacked into their security and they were so impressed they gave me a job. I was doing something illegal and they used that…”

“For good. You ended up doing something good because of it, there’s nothing bad with that.” Kenma found him reassuring, found the hand running over his hair calming and the steady rise and fall of his chest relaxing. “But… why were you hacking them anyway?”

“Well… I was erasing some information for a… customer?”

“Customer?”

“I needed money through university – to pay for tuition and stuff but jobs weren’t easy to get so um, instead of job hunting. I started to hack – kinda like how you started to strip. This one guy – he’d done some pretty bad stuff, didn’t want his parents to find out so I agreed to erase him from their database.”

“How did… how did they know it was you?”

“I was stupid.” He mumbled, Terushima narrowing his eyes. “I didn’t put up my own firewall and they tracked me in an instant. It’s pretty damn terrifying when people with badges and hidden guns turn up and your house and say you’re going with them, no choice.”

“You’re stronger than I could ever be… in situations like that, I’m a coward. You’re something special Kenma.”

“Huh?” Kenma pushed on his chest, looking at the sadness in his boyfriend’s eyes before pausing. “What do you mean by that?” Terushima bit his lip before sighing.

“Don’t tell Daichi?” Kenma nodded in agreement, Terushima taking a deep breath. “That thing Ushijima was talking about the other day, when he said that Angel earned the money in eight months… I remembered how he found out. It’s my fault. I could’ve got Suga out of that club a lot sooner than what he did…” Kenma could feel his eyes widening, Terushima’s head rolling back on his shoulders, resting against the arm of the sofa. “We kept a book of all the money Angel earned, all the money she was giving him and… she agreed to give him seventy thousand, she earned that in just under eight months but she was there for two years… three times the time she needed to be and it’s my fault.”

“How is that your fault?”

“I found the book just after a year and I confronted Goshiki, told him to let her go… I ended up with three broken ribs, a cracked ulna and a black eye.” Kenma could feel his breath stop, seeing the pain Teru was feeling and wanting to make it stop. “If I’d not let Goshiki hurt me like that, if I hadn’t run to her afterwards… maybe she would’ve figured it out sooner. Maybe she would’ve been ok if I hadn’t had been so stupid-” Teru couldn’t talk as Kenma lips brushed over his own, Teru’s eyes almost fluttering shut as Kenma kissed him harder – Kenma’s hands in his shirt and pulling him closer. “Kenma…”

“That’s usually the way to shut you up.” He muttered against his lips, Terushima laughing slightly as he looked at his boyfriend, a small smile on his lips. “I’m sure that Koushi doesn’t think like that, I know that Daichi wouldn’t hold that against you because you got hurt… it was out of your control. Don’t live in the past when the future is already made.”

“You’ve been listening to Daichi too much – you’re becoming a poet too.”

“Better than a lazy fucker like you.”

“Hey! I’m energetic, screw you!”

“I know you want to but not yet.” The pair were laughing, Kenma lying on Terushima’s chest and just laughing as his head rested on Teru’s chest. “Are you… you sure that’s ok? Waiting, I mean…”

“You’re still worried about this?”

“Well, you don’t exactly have the best reputation in relationships.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“How many boyfriends have you had?” Terushima paused as Kenma looked to him. “Too many to count?”

“Apart from you, one.” Kenma froze, his eyes wide as he stared at him. “Just one…”

“Really? But you… the impression of you… people were saying…”

“One night stands, too many to count – people I actually care about and am willing to date and fall in love with, just you and someone else.” Kenma looked confused, Terushima sighing. “My first relationship ended pretty badly, the guy I was dating just… he was an arsehole. Cheated on me with one of my best friends, broke my heart really badly. I decided from then on that I wouldn’t date anyone. I wouldn’t risk someone breaking my heart again so I’d just stick to sex, it’s easier that way. Went to a load of parties, kept getting pissed and trying to forget relationships and how they were meant to be… instead looking for a good fuck.”

“Everything you’ve just said, complete opposite of what we have.”

“I know. That’s what makes you special.” Kenma blinked, Terushima smiling at him. “You’re special because you’ve made me fall in love again. You’re special because I don’t need to have sex with you to want to spend time with you. I’m happy just being near you.”

“I’ve made you fall in love?” Terushima’s eyes widened as he realised what he said, staring at Kenma.

“Um… I, that was… saying that-” Kenma’s lips were on his again, his lips pushing his mouth open and his tongue sliding inside his mouth. Teru’s hand ran up his back, gently playing with the roots of Kenma’s hair as Kenma’s hands spread on his chest. Kenma near whimpered as he felt the ball of Teru’s piercing run over his tongue, skimming the roof of his mouth and catching slightly on his lip as he pulled away.

“Yuuji…”

“I didn’t want to pressure you.” He said too quickly, Kenma sniggering as he shook his head. “I didn’t want you to think that meant we had to-”

“I love you Yuuji.” Terushima froze, seeing Kenma’s eyes staring into his – searching his soul almost. “I know it’s quick and I know it’s sudden but I… I’ve never, with another, not like this… I’ve never felt like this-” Kenma didn’t realise what was happening, he felt like it was only a blink but they were sitting up again, Kenma’s legs straddling Terushima’s thighs and Teru’s hands in his hair, Kenma’s hands gripping his shoulders as Teru kissed along his jawline. Quiet sighs escaped Kenma’s lips, feeling teeth against his skin and burning hands on his waist. “Yuuji… I, I shouldn’t have said that – you don’t have to say it back, I don’t-”

“I love you too, Kenma.” Kenma’s breath hitched in his throat, seeing the soft smile on Terushima’s lips. “I think I have for a while now; I can’t even remember when it started since it feels so natural with you.”

“I remember the exact moment I fell for you…” Kenma whispered, Terushima narrowing his eyes slightly as Kenma leant back, his hands slipping to his chest. “Your dress was gold and everything else was black, you were dancing with Hikari and I’ve never… never seen such an amazing smile on someone’s face.”

“That was more than three years ago…” Teru stated, Kenma nodding.

“So… maybe not as quick as I thought?” Kenma sniggered, Terushima still gaping at him before he looked away. “Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?”

“I love you.” Kenma smiled, Terushima kissing a spot on his collarbone that he knew Kenma liked. “And I’m so glad that you love me too…” Kenma sucked as his own lip slightly, pulling it into his mouth as Terushima’s hands moved from his waist to his thighs.

“Yuuji~” The tiny moan was quiet but it was enough to make Terushima pull his hands away, leaning back on the sofa as his eyes screwed shut.

“Sorry… sorry, didn’t mean to-”

“Why did you stop?” Teru’s eyes snapped open, looking to Kenma and seeing the blush on his cheeks. “I meant what I said before Yuuji… I want to, with you – I think that I can…” Kenma couldn’t finish his sentence, too embarrassed to continue as Teru just stared. “You’re staring at me again! It’s getting weird now.”

“What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” Terushima kissed him, nice and sweet and soft but that wasn’t what Kenma wanted, he wanted more. Kenma’s hands lowered to Yuuji’s chest, his thumb brushing over his nipple – Terushima gasping slightly as Kenma’s thumb pressed against his piercing, his mouth opening under his before Kenma’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Terushima was having trouble thinking as Kenma kissed him, his hands pushing under his shirt and running over the metal bar through his nipple.

“Kenma…” Terushima groaned as he felt himself hardening in his pants, Kenma shifting in his lap, their crotches brushing together – Terushima gritting his teeth at the movements.

“I want you Yuuji.” Kenma’s mouth broke from his, kissing along his neck before pushing his shirt over his head, Kenma almost groaning at the sight in front of him. “I want this, all of this… please Yuuji…”

“Well, how could I say no to that?” Before Kenma knew what was happening, Terushima was carrying him through the halls, into his bedroom and dropping him onto the bed, crawling over him and smiling as he looked down on him, Kenma’s breathing heavy as he looked up to him. “You’ve done nothing like this before, right?” Kenma nodded. “Nothing at all?”

“You know I haven’t.” That was only making Terushima’s heart beat faster, his nerves setting in before he took a deep breath. “Why?”

“I just… it’s a bit of pressure you know? You’ve never done anything like this before and I need to make sure that-”

“Hey.” Kenma’s hands gripped his cheeks, Teru pausing as he felt his cheeks press against his teeth, making him pout. “There is no pressure on you just like you’d never put pressure on me. If you don’t want to do anything then we won’t. You are always focusing on me, checking it’s ok but I never ask you. I want you to be comfortable with this as well, I need you to-”

Kenma’s voice hitched in his throat, Terushima licking up the side of his neck – the silver ball almost rolling across his skin as his hand pushed beneath Kenma’s shirt, pushing it up to his chest, Kenma’s back arching as his hand spread over his skin. “Yuuji…”

“Anything you want… I will give it to you and I will take my pleasure from that. I’m happy when you’re happy, you’re all that matters to me. Your pleasure is my pleasure and I will do my best to make sure that you get that.” Kenma groaned as he felt the knee between his legs, putting just as much pressure on him as was needed. “Tell me what you want Kenma… let me know what you want.”

“Take your clothes off…” Kenma near whispered, Terushima smiling as he got off the bed, undoing his trousers as he felt Kenma’s eyes on him. Ever since Kenma had found out that Teru used to be a stripper, he’d wanted to watch him take his clothes off. If it was anything like Suga in that video, then he knew it’d be great but Teru… Teru had something special about him that Suga didn’t.

Kenma made a mistake when he first thought about their old jobs, he thought they’d all have similar styles and routines that all had cohesive features but he was so wrong. Suga and Teru were complete opposites when they stripped, Suga all delicate and soft – adorably cute and that forbidden fruit that everyone wanted even though they knew they couldn’t have. Teru, on the other hand, was a spitfire with the body of an incubus and he definitely knew how to use it – playing on people’s desires. He didn’t have to do anything special, just gently slide the fabric down his body, throw it to some unknown corner of the room and it was enough to make Kenma’s heart race, his palms grow sweaty and his pupils start to dilate.

“Kenma, you look like you want to eat me alive…” Terushima whispered before Kenma smirked, the smirk was only there for a minute but Terushima noticed, his hands pausing as they hovered over the waistband of his boxers.

“Maybe I do…” Kenma whispered, Terushima’s eyes meeting with him before he sighed.

“You ruin me, Kitten.”

 

“They’ve managed to kick us out of the system.”

“We can’t keep track on them anymore.”

“But we know where Suga is though, right?”

“Yeah, he left the club on Halloween with Daichi.”

“And they haven’t been back to the club since? Do we actually know what he’s doing?”

“No but we know he’s staying at Daichi’s house, we managed to get a few photos before he took him back inside.” Goshiki looked at the photos splayed on his desk, his eyes narrowing as he focused on one, Suga’s legs wrapped around Daichi’s waist and Daichi’s lips on his neck. “I think they’re back together.”

“Really Semi? You never would’ve guessed.” Goshiki rolled his eyes, spinning in his chair so was wasn’t facing him anymore, trying to ignore the photos. “We need him back here.”

“Why?” Everyone paused as Shirabu said that, looking to him as if he was mad. “What? I mean, it’s not like we’re struggling – we haven’t lost a lot of profit and we’re doing well. Why can’t we let him be happy?”

“He owes us; we need him back here.”

“Not to mention the profit we’ve lost to The Grand King.”

“Plus, Daichi doesn’t know everything he’s done – I think he deserves the truth.” Goshiki turned back to them, seeing the smiles on their faces as they nodded. “So, you all agree? We need our Angel back?”

“Of course.”

“We never should’ve let her leave.”

“But how can we bring her back?” Tendou had a good point, everyone thinking before Goshiki picked up his phone, dialling a number before it was picked up.

“Date Tech? Yeah, the Dateko division.” The others grinned as they saw him lean back in his chair. “Hey there, I have a favour to ask, I need you and your team to… retrieve some things for us.” Silence filled the room before Goshiki smirked. “Yes by things I mean people… about seven?” Shirabu shook his head, looking away from Goshiki as he heard the plan almost being set over the phone. “Not quite yet, I’ll call when I need it done, just prepare the group and make them ready.”

“This is a bad idea.” Shirabu muttered as Goshiki hung up. “They will not let you do this, especially not with the seven of them.”

“Seven? Wait so… the girls, right?”

“Using the seven of them is the only way to get it done.” Goshiki said bluntly, the others nodding. “Angel will only stay here if we have something to use against her, her friends are something we can use. Remember how she wouldn’t leave until Teruko said she would as well? We just have to do that again but on a larger scale.”

“We cannot kidnap seven people and hold them as hostages.”

“Why not? We can do anything; we just have to put our minds to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhh things are happening!!!  
> I mean Kenma and Teru - I mean, I ship em. I don't even know why but I do and it's slowly become hell because rare pairs are the best kind of hell  
> And Goshiki, his plan has finally been told - the execution is to come :3 Good luck for anyone who likes these characters, I might be hurting quite a few of them soon  
> So, I hope you enjoyed it and I will post again soon  
> Rawr! :3


	17. Platonic BDSM

Chapter 17: Platonic BDSM

“You talked to Daichi?”

“Yeah, he’s thinking about asking Suga to move back in with him.” Everyone looked to Iwaizumi as he spoke, their eyes wide as he smiled. “Yeah I know, that was my reaction too.”

“But… Why? They haven’t been back together for that long…” Kageyama questioned, shaking his head. “Surely that would just make things weird between them? Suga’s got all their memories and Daichi… well…”

“I think that Daichi thinks if Suga moves back in then he might trigger some more memories.” Kuroo said, the others thinking.

“It could work?” Hinata muttered, unsure of himself. “They’d be together more, be able to maybe learn more about each other… even if Daichi doesn’t remember, he’d still be closer to someone he cares about.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing, I think Suga needs him at the moment, Daichi needs Suga too.” Bokuto mumbled, downing his drink before looking around. “So, what are we actually doing here? The club is still closed.”

“It reopens tomorrow, I’ve just told Suga and he said it’s ok so we’re going to open tomorrow but we have to do something first. A little surprise…”

“The last time you tried to surprise people, Suga ended up running away in tears.” Noya reminded him, Asahi rolling his eyes as Oikawa smirked.

“This time it’s different, Suga will really like this.”

“Hey, where’s Kenma?” Kuroo muttered, looking around and not seeing him even though he knew he was here. “I could’ve sworn I saw him already…”

“Oh, um, he’s in the lighting box.” Terushima near whispered, Kuroo’s eyes narrowing at the blush on his cheeks. “He’s not feeling too good but doesn’t want to miss this.”

“Alright then, I’ll be back in a bit.” Kuroo was gone before Terushima could say anything, the others looking at Teru as he almost sunk in on himself.

“Terushima… why are you being weird?” Ushijima asked, Teru glancing to him before Ushi paused. “Wait… he let you? You two actually did it? Seriously?”

“You sound almost as shocked as I was.”

“Let you do what?” Bokuto questioned, Terushima looking to him before it clicked. “Wait, Kenma?”

“You and Kenma actually did it?”

“Wow, I never thought he would…”

“Me either.”

“Same here.”

“Wow, good going Teru.”

“Huh?” Terushima said as Tanaka said that, seeing the smile on his face.

“Good going.”

“But… aren’t you all confused?”

“Why would we be?” Oikawa asked, Terushima pausing. “Oh, you mean because he’s asexual.”

“Well, yeah.”

“That doesn’t mean Kenma will never have sex. It just means he’s not sexually attracted to anyone.” Terushima looked around them, seeing them smile at him. “You look like you thought we’d kill you if we found out.”

“Did you think that we’d be funny with you if we found out you had sex?” Terushima looked like he was internally screaming, teeth scratching against his piercing as his hands knotted together, obviously scared.

“Terushima, we know that Kenma would never do something that he wasn’t comfortable with. The fact that you’ve made him comfortable enough to do that means a lot really – it means he’s in love.” Hinata was smiling as he spoke, glancing to Terushima. “Thank you Teru, for making him fall in love. That’s all he’s ever really wanted – to fall in love, this was just a way to show you.”

“Hinata…”

“Just watch out for Kuroo ok?” Bokuto warned, Terushima pausing. “He’s really protective of Kenma.”

“Yeah, Kenma should be telling him now.”

“So… why isn’t Kenma feeling ok?”

“Well…” Terushima blushed brightly, leaning on the bar top. “It’s not like his stomach or anything, he’s not really ill – it’s his muscles… in his butt.” Silence filled the room before laughter erupted, Terushima’s head in his hands.

 

“Hey Kenma.” Kuroo said as he walked into the lighting box, Kenma wincing as he shifted in his chair, pain hitting his nerves. “Hey, you ok?” Kuroo was by his side immediately, Kenma nodding slightly as he delicately repositioned himself. “What the hell happened?”

“Nothing bad Kuroo.” Kenma assured him as he turned back to the computer on the desk. “Just a little sore that’s all.”

“Terushima said you were sick.” Kenma paused, glancing back to Kuroo and seeing the seriousness in his eyes. “What did he do to you?”

“Excuse me?”

“What did he do? Did he hurt you?”

“Did you really just ask me that?”

“This is serious Kenma, answer the bloody question.”

“Of course he didn’t hurt me!” Kenma snapped, Kuroo pausing at the tone in his voice. “How could you even think that? How is that the first thing that comes into your head?! He isn’t like that!” Kuroo was staring at him, Kenma taking a deep breath before shaking his head. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to snap I just… don’t talk about him like that.”

“Then tell me what’s going on. You’ve been weird since you’ve come here today, you’re walking funny and you won’t bend, now that thing with the chair… what’s going on?”

“Nothing bad… nothing like what you think.” Kenma whispered, refusing to look Kuroo in the eye as his cheeks flushed. “I’ve pulled some muscles.”

“Muscles which make you walk funny?”

“Muscles in my butt, Kuroo.” Kuroo’s eyes narrowed before Kenma sighed. “Look, ok… this is so much more awkward than I thought it’d be… me and Teru, we… I – don’t make me say it.”

“Kenma, I have no idea what you’re trying to say so you’re going to have to tell me.” Kenma bit at his lip before Kuroo paused, seeing the love bite clear and dark on his neck. “Terushima’s possessive…”

“You should see what I’ve done to him.” And finally it clicked, Kuroo’s eyes widening as his mouth dropping open before Kenma smirked. “You get it now?”

“You and Teru had sex?” Kuroo near whispered, Kenma nodding slightly. The room was silent, Kenma just felt awkward. Kuroo was leaning back in his chair, trying to understand what he’d just said – almost processing it.

“Please just say something.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Kenma paused, his eyes darting to Kuroo. “Hey, I’m not about to let you get away with this without any details. Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes.”

“Was he nice and careful with you?”

“Yes.”

“Back or front?” Kenma looked at him, confused about what he was asking. “Were you on your back or your front?”

“Kuroo!” Kuroo was laughing, the tension around them disappearing as Kenma breathed a sigh of relief. “Back.”

“So you were looking at each other? Good, he did it properly.” Kenma rolled his eyes, Kuroo finally smiling. “You look terrified.”

“I’m worried about what you’re going to say.”

“You’re worried because you’re telling me you’ve lost your virginity? Why would you be worried to tell me that?” Kenma shrugged, Kuroo’s hand on his shoulder. “As long as you liked it, as long as you’re happy, then I will support you in anything.” Kenma could feel himself choking up but he couldn’t really understand why, he could feel the lump rising in his throat and that tears edging at his eyes but he wasn’t sad. Nothing was making sense, the emotions he was feeling weren’t making sense to him. “Hey, it’s ok Kenma… it’s ok.” The tears were falling now, Kenma’s head against Kuroo’s chest as he tried not to sob.

“Why do I feel like this? I didn’t even cry yesterday when it happened but telling you…”

“Are they happy tears?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know! I can’t even understand myself anymore.”

“Because you enjoyed it?” Kenma nodded, Kuroo’s hand running over his hair as he smiled. “Kenma, you’re allowed to enjoy pleasing your partner. That doesn’t mean you desire sex.”

“But when it was happening, I did.” Kuroo glanced to him, seeing him smiling even though tears stained his cheeks. “I wanted it, I really did. Not just to please Yuuji because… shit it felt good ~ I was begging Kuroo-”

“Ok, too much information.” Kenma sniggered, his eyes closing as he heard Kuroo sigh. “Did it really feel that good?”

“Have you ever had a dick up your arse?” Kuroo paused, Kenma looking to him and pausing. “No, really? I thought you… I thought you topped?”

“I switch; it makes relationships easier but Kenma – that doesn’t explain why you can hardly walk. Yeah, I know the first time stings a bit and can be a little painful but this is a little extreme, how did this happen?”

“Promise not to laugh at me?” Kuroo shrugged, Kenma dismissing it before sighing. “We were… um, well… about halfway through I guess and he wasn’t going quick enough for my liking. Like, it felt so good that I wanted more and he just wasn’t giving it because he was scared he’d hurt me. Like, I have never heard someone ask another person if they’re ok more than Teru did with me and it was getting kinda annoying so… I… I did something stupid.”

“Go on?” Kenma took a deep breath, pressing his face into Kuroo’s chest so he wouldn’t see his reaction.

“I pushed him back and got on top but I didn’t think about the change in angle and everything else so I just kinda put him back inside and sat down and it was too much in one go and I pulled most of my butt muscles and some of my thigh ones too.” Kenma sighed, relieved that was over in one breath but he could feel Kuroo shaking with laughter beneath him. “Kuroo…”

“I’m sorry but that is priceless!” Kenma could’ve sworn he was cackling, his head thrown back and tears of joy rolling down his cheeks quicker than he could wipe them away. “Kenma… that’s brilliant.”

“What?”

“You enjoyed it, I’m happy for you.” Kenma looked up to him, his eyes wide with surprise. “Look, I know about Teru’s reputation as much as you do – I must admit I was a little worried when you got together, even more worried when you said you were thinking about sex but… you, you two work and I’m happy for you. I’m glad he didn’t pressure you into it.”

“I think it might’ve been the other way round, he was willing to wait even longer but I kinda convinced him to go a little faster…” Kuroo was sniggering, Kenma managing to wipe all the tears from his eyes. “Just, don’t do the weird thing ok? The ‘you hurt him and I’ll kill you’ thing that I know you used to do with everyone who was interested in me.”

“Not everyone, just the bad ones.”

“Everyone was a bad one.”

“You are right.”

“Well, Yuuji means a lot to me, more than anyone else ever has in this way so please… just, don’t be mean to him. He’s the best guy I could ask for.”

“Then I’ll try really hard not to kill him.” Kuroo promised, Kenma smiling before nodding.

“Come on, I’m done avoiding this, let’s go downstairs.” Kenma pushed himself from the chair, Kuroo’s hands by his arms just in case before he smiled. “I can walk, just not very well. I’ll be fine, I just need to walk slowly.”

“Ok, I’m here if you need me though.” Kuroo assured him before they left the box, pausing at the top of the stairs.

“So, how is the little kitten in bed?”

“Bo, I am not answering that.”

“Oh come on! Why not?”

“Because… just, no!” Kenma was smiling as they listened to their friends laugh. “Our sex life is our business; no one else is involved. I’m only tell you guys that it happened because he’s in pain and I don’t know how to deal with it because I’ve never bottomed before and I need someone who can tell me how to help him so… anyone know anything?” Oikawa paused before walking behind the bar, pulling out a case and opening it, handing Terushima a long, unopened medicinal box. “What is this?”

“It’s a cream, for muscle pains and can be put inside if necessary. But from what you’ve said, he wouldn’t need it inside. Also warm baths help, massages too.”

“How do you know this?” Terushima asked, the others smiling.

“We’ve all been there, Teru.” Noya muttered, Terushima’s eyes widening slightly.

“Yup.”

“Same.”

“Give it a couple of weeks, he should be fine and tell him to apply that when it says on the box.” Terushima was nodding, smiling as they reassured him, Hinata, Noya, Oikawa and Bokuto making him feel comfortable again. “You should’ve seen Iwa-Chan when it happened, he was hilarious.”

“Hey, we agreed not to talk about that!”

“It happened to you? But you…” Asahi didn’t want to finish the sentence, seeing Oikawa laughing and Iwaizumi giving him a glare that could easily kill a man.

“You’ve bottomed?”

“Once, I did not like it at all and we promised never to speak of it again.”

“I forgot.” Oikawa muttered, a smirk on his lips as Iwaizumi looked away from him quickly, everyone sniggering as he blushed. “You were pretty adorable…”

“Shut up.”

“And I mean, it wasn’t bad…”

“I said shut up.”

“And-”

“Do you want me to ever fuck you again?” Iwaizumi threatened, Oikawa lips closing quickly as they laughed, Iwaizumi shaking his head quickly.

“Oh, thinking about that. Was Kenma ok?” Hinata asked, Terushima pausing slightly. “I mean… first time I had sex, I tore so… that didn’t happen right?”

“Kenma?” Terushima called out, knowing that Kenma would still be able to hear him.

“Yes?” Terushima fell off his chair, not knowing Kenma was so close, literally standing at the edge of the bar, standing over Terushima as he looked up from the floor – the others trying to not wet themselves as Kenma looked down at him. “What do you want?”

“Um…”

“I talked to Kuroo.”

“Did anything tear last night?” Kenma’s eyes narrowed, shrugging as he thought – eventually shaking his head. “Ok, that’s good…”

“Well, apart from my dignity but yeah, apart from that it’s good.” Teru sighed in relief, smiling happily as he nodded.

“Good, that’s really good…” Terushima looked over to Kuroo, seeing the look in his eyes and gulping. “Kenma, I think he wants to kill me.”

“He doesn’t want to kill you.”

“No, not kill you. Threaten you but that’s normal when you’re fucking my best friend.” Terushima was silent, waiting on Kuroo’s every word. “But Kenma doesn’t want me to do that so I won’t.”

“You won’t?”

“I won’t, I will just tell you that you’ve found someone amazingly special and if you want to keep them – I recommend that you’re very good to him.”

“Of course, you’re always good to the person that you love.” Kenma smiled, Terushima doing the same as they looked to each other. “I never knew that the floor to this place could be this comfy.”

“It is a pretty comfortable floor, like weirdly so.” Bokuto agreed as Terushima sat up, handing the cream to Kenma who put it in his pocket, silently thanking Oikawa with a nod.

“Maybe you’ll answer this Kenma. Was Teru good in bed?” Terushima could feel the blush on his cheeks as Tanaka asked that, the others sniggering as Kenma shrugged.

“Well, I have nothing to compare him to but he made me feel good so I would say so.”

“Ahh Kenma that’s adorable.” Kenma rolled his eyes as Terushima stood, hugging his boyfriend from behind – his head resting on top of his. “Kuroo’s right, I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Now who’s being adorable?” Kenma’s head turned before he pulled on Yuuji’s collar, their lips brushing together as the rest of their friends grinned, Kuroo smiling contently as he saw how happy his best friend was. “I love you Yuuji.”

“Love you too Kitten.”

 

“Platonic BDSM, that’s what that is. They’re still fucking us over even when we’re not dating them.” Kuroo couldn’t control his laughter as Bokuto said that, the pair sitting in the changing room of the club. “I swear, ex-boyfriends that you’re still close with just… they use it as an excuse to still mentally beat us without even realising it.”

“Kenma’s mentally beating me… now there’s a thought.” Bokuto looked to him, sighing quietly before he smiled. “What?”

“Unrequited love is a bitch, especially when the other person has moved on.”

“Not so much unrequited, more unconditional but I’ve moved on too, Bokuto.”

“Yeah but, there will always be that part of you that loves Kenma.”

“There will always be the part of you that loves Akaashi but I’m not complaining.”

“Touché.” Bokuto leant back on the bench, lying down – Kuroo copying the motion. They just laid there in silence for a few minutes, content and comfortable before Kuroo broke that.

“You and Akaashi, you still talk a lot?”

“Not a lot anymore… not really since I told him I was dating you.” Kuroo looked over to him, seeing the slight regret in Bokuto’s eyes. “I think that’s when we both realised… when it became the complete reality that we’re never going to be a thing again.”

“Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, it’s not like I love him in that way anymore. It’s not like I love you any less because his opinion of you is bad. Kuroo, I’ve waited for so long to have this with you. An ex is not going to get in the way of that. He’s an ex for a reason.”

“Why though?” Kuroo asked, Bokuto pausing slightly. “Why did he break up with you?”

“Do you remember how many years ago me and Akaashi split?” Bokuto asked, Kuroo nodding slightly. “Now think about what happened around the same time.”

“We… this place, that’s when we became the permanent DJ’s at this place.”

“Precisely.”

“He broke up with you because of me?”

“We’ve been buddies a long time dude. We’ve been friends for so long that I can’t even remember when I first started loving you but I know that it was either before or during the time I was dating Akaashi. He knew that. He saw it before I even did and… um, it kinda ruined what we had. Yeah, I’ll still love him because he’s like a brother to me but a lover…? Nah, it’d never have worked anyway.”

“Because of me?”

“Because of me, Kuroo.” Bo was strangely quiet when he said that. “I could never love him like I loved you and I’ve loved you so long that I can’t remember loving anyone else. I loved Akaashi at one point, I know I did but… it’s not the same. It never could’ve been the same and when we realised that; we knew it was over.”

“That… kinda sounds like me and Kenma.”

“Well, me and Akaashi didn’t break up because of sex but yeah, pretty much the same.” Bokuto looked over to him, smiling. “I get it dude.”

“Huh?”

“That you’ll always love Kenma, I get it and I frankly don’t care. As long as you love me too, I’m cool.” Kuroo quickly gripped Bokuto’s hips pulling him on top of him and hugging him tightly. “Hey! Dude, I love you but being manhandled is for when our buddies aren’t next door.”

“I love you Bo.” Kuroo muttered, smiling happily. “Thank you for getting it, not many people would.”

“I cannot be compared to other people, to do so is insulting!” They were laughing, something that Kuroo and Bokuto found that they did so often around each other, their days and nights permanently filled with an amazingly happy laughter. “Let’s face it Kuroo, we’ll never be bloody normal.”

“Nah, but that’s the best way to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter without Daichi and Suga... I've honestly never written one of these before :3  
> I hope you enjoyed it and I will post again next week  
> Rawr! :3


	18. I Want to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief mentions of violence

Chapter 18: I Want to Know You

Daichi grinned as he woke up, even with the empty space next to him – his bed was still warm, showing signs of the man who had slept next to him. It’d been a week since Halloween, a week since everyone found out and a week since they’d seen their friends, been in that club and worked. Oikawa had closed The Grand King, the reopening set to be that night. Suga was nervous, that was obvious as Oikawa had called him and told him that they were going to be opening again and Oikawa needed Suga there.

Oikawa had assured him that Suga would like it. That he would genuinely like it and it was nothing like Halloween.

Of course Suga had been nervous. Of course he was scared and Daichi knew why. A place he considered safe, a place he considered home was also a place where people had hurt him, where they’d judged him. No one could blame him for being scared. But today, he seemed a little less scared than before. He’d actually got out of bed without Daichi today.

“Suga?” He called out, listening for the reply and pausing when he didn’t get one. “That’s weird…” He whispered before hearing an almost smashing noise downstairs, immediately jumping out of the bed and rushing to the stairs, narrowing his eyes before walking down them, pausing as he heard the music from the kitchen.

The smell hit him next, it smelt like warmth and home and… hmmm, bacon. Bacon? That would mean that Suga is… shit, Suga’s cooking. He walked into the kitchen, pausing as he saw Suga, his own shirt hanging from Suga’s frame, his hips moving along with the music. Daichi couldn’t help but smile as Suga kept dancing, not noticing him there as he cracked some eggs into the pan.

 _“I can feel you watching me.”_ He narrowed his eyes as he heard the voice in his head, leaning against the wall and sitting down as his vision started to dim.

“What will it be this time…?”

 

\--------

 

“Ahh, cooking in your shirt, this is one of the best memories.”

“He’s done this before?”

“Of course, only when he knew you were watching though. He knows that you like his legs.” Daichi laughed as Angel stood over him. It was a more welcome location this time, his house – his home with Suga. “You seem happier this time.”

“You know why; this is my head.”

“You’re going to ask him to move in with you again…”

“Yes.”

“Don’t.” He paused as he looked to Angel, seeing the seriousness in her eyes. “Please… don’t, not until you remember everything.”

“I was told that might never happen.”

“It might not but if you two move in together I guarantee that it will not end well for either of you.”

“We used to live together.”

“Before there were any secrets!” Angel took a deep breath, stepping back and leaning against the wall as she shook her head. “Listen to me Daichi, you two moving in together… it’s not practical. He can remember things that you can’t, he’ll slip up and you’ll hate him for it and… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Then help me remember and I can make him happy again.” Angel looked down at him, rolling her eyes before she grinned.

“You’re still so bloody persistent and I can’t decide whether I love you or hate you for it.” Daichi smiled, seeing Angel offering her hand to him. “Come on then, let’s do this memory…”

“You sound like this is a bad thing.”

“It’s not a bad thing just… this is a good memory. Not a bad one, one that you’ll enjoy and – as nice as they are, they’re not the most realistic ones.”

“That they may not be.” Daichi stood, his hand still in Angel’s as he started to walk to the living room. “But they are memories all the same and any memory with you or Hikari or Suga is precious to me.”

“You always say the right things…” Angel whispered as they saw the frozen couple – the past Daichi leaning against the wall and Hikari in front of the cooker.

“Are you ready?”

“Of course.”

 

_“I can feel you watching me. It’s kinda weird.” Daichi smiled as Hikari looked back at him, Daichi shrugging. “I mean; I get watched a lot but that’s usually by people I can see. You just standing there staring at me is pretty weird.”_

_“Yeah I guess.” Daichi muttered, Hikari shrugging before he paused. “What are you doing?”_

_“Making a pancake?”_

_“You do realise that you’re meant to mix the flour, eggs and milk before you put them in the pan right?” Hikari froze, looking between the pan and Daichi. “Have you ever cooked before?”_

_“My pancakes are usually store-bought. I just sort of assumed that they couldn’t be that hard…”_

_“So that’s a no.”_

_“No, I don’t usually cook. I don’t often have time.” Hikari said sarcastically before Daichi was by her side, taking the pan from her and throwing it straight in the bin. “I’m sorry.”_

_“There’s nothing to be sorry about. This just means I’m going to have to teach you how to cook.”_

_“You are going to teach me to cook?”_

_“Yes.” Daichi got a new pan from the draw, grabbing a bowl and whisk while he was at it._

_“I did take cooking classes, they just never worked.”_

_“Well you’ve never taken one of my cooking classes so pipe down and watch.” Hikari got out of the way as Daichi put the ingredients in the bowl, passing Hikari the whisk. “Ok, I’ve added the stuff, you whisk it and do not get it all over my kitchen.”_

_“Yes sir.” Hikari did a mock salute, Daichi rolling his eyes before pausing._

_“There’s bruises.”_

_“The man hit me in the face, there was always going to be bruises.” Hikari muttered, mixing the ingredients as she talked. “Does it make you feel awkward? Knowing that I’m not just a stripper…?”_

_“What? That you’re a sub as well? I think everyone already knew that, it doesn’t really shock me.”_

_“Then why did you stop him?” Hikari asked, glancing to him. “Don’t tell me that you got attached because we had sex.”_

_“And what if I did?” Daichi asked, Hikari’s hand stopped whisking, Daichi hearing her take a deep breath as his chest pressed against her back, one of his hands against hers on the bowl and the other joining hers on the whisk. “He went too far… the deal was that he’s not allowed to leave any visible marks and he hit you in the face. He broke the rules, he deserved it.”_

_“You broke his ribs.”_

_“He bruised you.”_

_“Security guards are not meant to get attached to strippers.”_

_“Then let me get attached to just you, not the stripper – Not Angel. I want to know you, to be attached to Hikari, to whoever you are when that wig is off…” Hikari froze, Daichi smiling against her skin. “What’s your name? Your name when you’re not wearing the wig?”_

_“You don’t really want to get to know me… it’s such a bad idea.” Daichi’s hands quickly gripped her waist, turning her around and pushing her against the counter, the whisk in her hand dropping to the floor. “Daichi-”_

_“Who says that it’s a bad idea?” He asked, Hikari’s breath quickening as she looked to him. “Who says that I can’t get to know you? Who says that your life is wrong for me to know?”_

_“I do.” Hikari whispered, hardly any space between her and Daichi, nowhere for Hikari to run when pressed against the counter. “Getting to know me is… dangerous.”_

_“We work at a strip club where you act as a submissive for anyone who will pay enough.” Daichi reminded her, Hikari sighing quietly. “If you truly don’t want me to know, then I’ll back off and we’ll never talk about it again-”_

_“Koushi.” Hikari interrupted, a small smile on her lips. “My name is Sugawara Koushi, everyone just calls me Suga though.”_

_“Suga… it suits you.” Daichi muttered, Hikari narrowing her eyes. “You’re just so sweet…”_

_“Oh come on! That’s the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said!” They were laughing as Suga turned back around, looking at the mixture. “You think it’s done?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll do this bit – just watch because frankly, I do not trust you with fire.” Hikari was grinning as Daichi started to cook, stepping away from the stove and sitting at the table. It was comfortable, comfortable and warm and something pleasant that Hikari hadn’t felt in a long time._

_“Thank you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“For stopping him yesterday…” Hikari whispered, Daichi looking back to her as the batter settled in the pan. “I know that – that I agree to it and I know that I took painkillers but it… it still fucking hurt. They’d definitely kicked in as well but that was… he was breaking the rules and he was going to keep going and – and I-” Daichi’s arms wrapped around her, Hikari pausing before her head pressed against his chest, smiling as the tears fell down her cheeks. “I was so scared Daichi.”_

_“Hey shhh, it’s over now, it’s ok…” His hand was running down her back, trying to sooth her and keep her calm. “It’ll never happen again. He’s never going back there again and I’m going to make sure of it.”_

_“But how…? It’s not like I can just not turn up to work. I need to – I need to make sure that everything gets better and the only way I can do that is earn more money which means that I need more guys like him.”_

_“Like him – meaning that they have the same tastes, yeah sure but not him. Not someone who doesn’t understand the rules and won’t stick to them. I can’t have someone do that to you again.”_

_“Wow, you really do care.” Hikari muttered, pulling away from the hug slightly and smiling. “Why?”_

_“Why what?”_

_“Why do you care about me? I’m not the smartest person in the world, I’m not the most hard-working. I’m not the prettiest or the kindest or the easiest to get on with but – you still seem to care. What have I done to earn that?”_

_“I don’t need you to be all that, I just need you to be you.” Daichi smiled slightly, seeing the confusion in her eyes. “I know about her.” Hikari’s eyes widened, Daichi shrugging as he looked back to the stove, making sure the food was ready. “Not many of the people at the club do, I think it’s just me, Ushi and Shirabu.”_

_“I didn’t know that Shirabu knew…”_

_“He’s good at keeping secrets.” Daichi muttered before putting the food onto plates, a small smile on his lips as he put them on the table. “She’s not something to be ashamed of Hikari, you should be proud.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“She loves you, she cares about you and more importantly than that – she needs you. You’ll be fine and you’ll do this perfectly.”_

_“If you know my situation then you should know that it’s not as easy as it seems.”_

_“I know but… you’re you, I have faith that you’ll do this well.” Hikari paused slightly, Daichi passing her the cutlery before she smiled._

_“Thank you.” She muttered, Daichi’s eyes narrowing. “I don’t deserve you being this kind, you know what I am and you know what I do. That’s enough to turn most people away but you… you just keep coming closer. I’ve tried to turn you away so many times but you don’t seem to listen… you don’t seem to understand that being with me will get you hurt so I’ll say it again. Daichi, if you keep being nice to me than they will end up doing a lot worse than hurting you. They’ll torture you if they can. You know that they won’t take kindly to you getting close to me.”_

_“Funnily enough, that’s exactly what Ushiwaka thanked me for yesterday.” Daichi smiled as he saw the look on her face. “Look, I don’t care what Goshiki thinks, I don’t care about his rule of not getting close to you because I want to be close to you. Ushijima is probably the only person whose opinion I care about because he still cares about you so… if it’s ok with you. I’d like to get to know Hikari – not Angel. If you’d let me.”_

_Hikari said nothing, just cutting up her food with her lips pressed together in silence, thinking as Daichi stared. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, like he’d just laid his heart on the table for this woman and she wasn’t saying anything. Just looking down._

_“If-”_

_“13 th June.” Daichi paused, looking to her as she looked up. “That’s the question that people seem to ask first, what’s your birthday right? Then it’s usually what’s your favourite colour – silver. I’m a cat person but I love dogs as well, I prefer spicy food to sweet and I would rather be in my heels then my male clothes. Is that what you mean by getting to know me?” _

_“Yes.” Daichi said happily, Hikari smiling again._

_“Ok, well this isn’t one sided – you have to tell me about you too so… go on then.”_

_“You genuinely want to know?”_

_“Of course, so… go on then. Let’s get to know each other.”_

“You’re stubborn.”

“I’m the stubborn one? You wouldn’t leave me alone!”

“You wouldn’t let me get close to you!”

“For some very good reasons.” Angel muttered, smiling slightly as she shrugged. “So… any questions?”

“You said she, I said she… who were we talking about?” Angel shook her head, Daichi’s eyes narrowing. “What?”

“I’m not telling you that. That’s a memory you’ll have to be triggered for.”

“And what’s the trigger?”

“Well… there are some songs, a few are pictures – a couple are just words. They’re literally the most random things.” Daichi looked to the floor before her hand was on his shoulder. “You’ll get there, Suga will make sure of it. You know that he will so… stop being so stressed and just enjoy the ride. He’s willing to keep this up for as long as it’s needed, take advantage of the time you have together.”

“I think you’re right…” Daichi muttered, Angel smiling. “I’ll hold off on asking him for a little bit.”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

“Is there a way that I can talk to you without memories? Sometimes I need to talk to people who know Suga just as well as I used to – you’re the only one.”

“I’m in your head Daichi, I can talk to you whenever you wish. All you have to do is want it.” Angel’s hand rested against the door, the wood changing to pure white as it closed. “Go on, go and do what you have to.”

“Thank you Angel – for giving me the advice that you know I need.”

“That’s what I’m for Dai, it’s a pleasure.” Daichi looked to the door before pausing, his hand on Angel’s shoulder before he pecked her cheek, her eyes widening slightly.

“That’s how we said goodbye, wasn’t it Angel?” He said, smiling as he saw the look on her face before walking through the door, a smile on her lips as the façade around her started to fade. The image of the house was crumbling around her, falling into nothingness and leaving her to walk through Daichi’s memories, just walking and looking – waiting patiently until he was ready to remember.

It was hard waiting but Angel knew, Angel knew it would be worth it eventually.

Eventually just needed to come soon.

 

\------

 

Daichi’s eyes opened, smiling slightly as the smells hit him again, knowing that he wasn’t in his head anymore – everything was real and before him. Daichi stood up, looking into the kitchen as Suga put his cleared plate in the sink, Daichi’s plate keeping warm in the oven as Suga started to clear up. He was always good like that.

Daichi smiled before creeping into the kitchen, Suga not noticing him before he squeaked, feeling Daichi’s arms around his waist. “Daichi! You scared the shit out of me! Since when have you been up?!”

“Since I started smelling bacon, you’ve definitely got better at cooking.” Suga rolled his eyes, Daichi sniggering as he smiled. “I missed having you here.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t even think I fully realised it until now… just how lonely my house was without you. Just how lonely I was…”

“Dai…” Suga whispered before turning in his arms, gently kissing his lips. “You never have to be lonely again, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know… and that fact makes me so happy.” Suga arms were around his shoulders, his bubble covered hands patting Daichi’s hair. “As much as you make me happy, God you’re annoying.” Suga was laughing as Daichi’s hands dipped into the water behind him before pulling Suga’s shirt up – Suga gasping as he covered his back in water.

“Daichi!” Suga complained as he tried to push away from the wet hands, only pushing himself closer to Daichi’s chest as they laughed. “You remembered something, didn’t you? You feel different…”

“I remember you cooking in my shirt… and me begging to get to know you.”

“You did beg, didn’t you?” Suga whispered, his head against Daichi’s chest as he smiled. “It was kinda cute.”

“I knew you’d say that.” He muttered, Daichi smiling. “You really wanted to get to know me…”

“And it worked but… we have to do it again.”

“I know.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know.”

“Why are you so patient with me?” Daichi asked, Suga looking up at him, a smirk on his lips.

“Because we had something special Daichi, you really think that I would wait this long for someone who wasn’t worth it? You’re worth every second I have to wait Daichi so getting to know you again… it’s not as bad as people think.”

“I’m surprised, I thought this would be hard for you.”

“Oh this is hard for me, but as hard as it is, you are worth it.” Suga’s hand was on Daichi’s cheek, their eyes meeting. “You are worth every second that I have to wait, every tear that I have to cry and every beat that my heart skips when you make me fall all over again. Daichi, you-” His lips were on his again, Suga smiling as he pulled him closer, kissing quickly before he felt Daichi’s hands slip under his shirt. “Daichi ~ your breakfast is gonna get cold…” Suga whimpered, Daichi’s hands brushing over the curve of his butt as Daichi grinned.

“Maybe I want something a little sweeter…”

“Oh my God, you are so cheesy!” Suga said quickly before Daichi pulled him into his arms, pulling him over his shoulder as Suga laughed.

“Shut up you love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> Some more of Daichi and Angel for you, also more secrets (which I apparently have a strange obsession with) :3  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will post again next week!  
> Rawr! :3


	19. We're Sorry

Chapter 19: We’re Sorry

“Are you sure that Suga will be ok with this?”

“Why wouldn’t he be ok with this? It’s not like it’s anything bad.” Oikawa muttered, the others looking to him. “Hey, it’s not! Look, it’s just something good this time – purely good. No one can take anything bad from this.”

“Yeah but he said he’d be fine with singing too but… I mean, he could take this wrong…”

“How?” Bokuto asked, Kuroo thinking about it. “See, it’ll all be fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“There is always the chance that he might not believe it.” Terushima muttered, the others shaking their heads.

“Suga’s stubborn but he’s not that stubborn.” Kenma reminded him, Asahi and Noya shaking their heads.

“He can be that stubborn.”

“Definitely.”

“So how can we know that he’ll appreciate this?” Kageyama asked, Hinata smiling.

“Let’s face it, Suga will love this.”

“How do you know?”

“Just a hunch but I seriously think this’ll work…”

“Oh this will work.” They looked to Ushiwaka as he said that, seeing the smile on his lips. “He’ll enjoy this, don’t worry about it. This is the sort of thing that Suga was always liked, always wanted to happen to him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, that and someone running through the airport to stop him from getting on a plane and declaring undying love before whisking him home and making him really happy.” Ushijima downed his drink, the others staring at him. “What?”

“He wants that?”

“Of course he does. Suga’s a romantic. If someone can give him one of those amazing movie moments, then he’ll be really happy.”

“I never knew he was that much of a romantic.” Terushima muttered, Ushi smirking.

“Remember what happened when he left Shiratorizawa?” Terushima paused before a smile crossed his lips. “Precisely.”

“Guys you might want to shut up, they’re pulling into the car park.” Kenma said, looking up from the security tablet in his hand, the others almost freezing as they heard the car pull in.

“Are you ready for this?”

“Of course, this is for Suga – we have to be ready.”

 

“Hey, Suga, are you ok?” Daichi asked as he stopped the car, Suga nodding slightly as he looked to him. “It’s ok to not be you know. You can be not ok.”

“I know I just, what’s the point? I have to be ok, for my own sanity.” Suga muttered, sighing quietly before looking to Daichi. “I know you don’t remember but… in order for me to be happy and for my own mental stability - I would repress any bad emotions. Deal with them in my own time. Make everyone else think that I don’t feel anything negative, it keeps everyone happy, leaves them able to rely on me and I love being there for people so I will be there, if that means that I have to make them think I’m always happy then… I’ll do that.” Daichi’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Suga, shaking his head. “What?”

“We all know that you hide your emotions, we all do it from time to time and we just… we want you not to anymore. I’d much rather you tell people how your feeling than keep it all bottle up until it explodes.”

“But-”

“No buts. We get it Suga. We like to be there for you as much as you like to be there for us.” Suga smiled, getting out of the car and leaning against the door before Daichi did the same.

“It’s hard, ok…?” Suga whispered. “I never thought that I’d voluntarily go to a place where people hate me again but… here I am.”

“Nobody hates you Suga.”

“They called me a whore because I used to strip for money. They know that I used to be a stripper, they… everything I’ve ever wanted to hide from them, in one second – all of that was ruined.”

“It wasn’t ruined.”

“You saw the way that they were glaring at me.” Suga muttered, his hand running through his hair – a thing that Daichi realised he’d only do when he was stressed. “I’d be surprised if Oikawa doesn’t fire me for making everything worse – not to mention the fact that people are stalking me, also want to take me away so are probably going to turn up here at some point and are going to ruin my life again and… I don’t want to ruin Oikawa’s business as a result, I might just quit anyway-” arms were tight around him, Suga’s head falling against Daichi’s shoulder. “I’m scared Dai.”

“Oikawa is not going to fire you and you are not going to quit. Goshiki is never getting his hands on you again and I refuse to let you believe that he can. You’re not leaving us Suga, just accept it.” Suga smiled against Daichi’s shoulder, nodding slightly before he felt a kiss on his crown. “Come on, let’s go and see what they want.”

“Ok.” Suga muttered, holding Daichi’s hand as they walked back to the club, pausing outside before pushing the door open. “Hey guys.”

“Suga…” Oikawa muttered as soon as he saw him, the sheepish smile on his face and the almost nervous wringing of his hands. “Get your adorable ass over here.” Suga smiled as, for the first time in a week, he left Daichi’s side – Oikawa hugging him tightly as soon as he could. They were both smiling, happy to see that the other was ok – that no opinions had been changed because they felt it in that moment. Everything was ok.

“It’s good to see you again Daichi.” Iwaizumi said as he walked over to the bar, Iwaizumi’s hand on his shoulder as Kageyama gave him a drink.

“You too guys, thanks.” He looked back to Suga, seeing Hinata essentially jumping on him and Bokuto pulling him off – Kenma simply rolling his eyes before Noya had Suga in a headlock, grinning as he ruffled his hair.

“He’ll be fine.” Kuroo assured Daichi, Daichi looking away again before shrugging.

“What can I say? I’m overly protective…” Terushima and Ushijima glanced at each other quickly, Daichi rolling his eyes. “Not as bad as I used to be!”

“No one could be as bad as you used to be.” Terushima muttered, Daichi shaking his head. “It was good thought because you weren’t just protective over him…”

“I wasn’t?”

“Nope, all of us.” Terushima said, Daichi pausing slightly. “You… um, saved my life more times than I like to admit, even though I hated you at first you still… you still made sure I was ok.”

“I never knew that… maybe I’ll never really know that…”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know. But you’ll get there eventually.”

“We have more faith in you than you do.” Tanaka muttered, Daichi nodding slightly.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Asahi said, a smile on his lips. “You’ll get your memory back and make many more in the process and they’ll be just as good.”

“If not better.”

“So you need to stop worrying, just like he does.” Daichi looked to the drink in his hands, hearing Suga laugh along with the others. Kageyama was right. “Not to mention the fact that you two can’t really run off for a week and expect this place to stay open.”

“Oh come on! Screw the world talk for a minute Bakageyama!” Hinata yelled from across the room, Kageyama grinning as the cloth was thrown at his head, Hinata quickly ducking.

“Hey take it easy guys!” Suga said quickly, the pair grinning as they looked to him. “I don’t want to go into mum mode just yet.”

“Will do Suga mama.” They said sarcastically, Suga’s eyes narrowing to slits before they gulped, almost sinking in themselves as the others laughed.

“Anyway, we have something to show you.” Noya said happily, Suga narrowing his eyes as the projector screen was lowered, Oikawa essentially pushing Suga into a chair.

“What is it?” He asked, Oikawa just grinning as he stood behind him, leaning on the chair. Daichi looked to Iwaizumi, seeing the smile on his lips and pausing.

“He’ll like it.” Iwaizumi assured him, Daichi nodding slightly as they all turned to watch.

There were people on the video, people that they’d never really seen before – too many men in suits looking at the camera, blushes on their cheeks as if they were embarrassed.

 _“Hey Hikari.”_ One of them said, Suga’s eyes narrowing. _“Or Suga, whoever’s willing to watch this – if you even know what this is, if you even want to see this…”_

_“We um… you probably don’t know us, I wouldn’t expect you to, no one would. Not like this anyway.”_

_“Well, definitely not in a suit.”_

_“Oh God no.”_

_“Even I’m a bit weirded out by some of you guys in suits.”_

_“Well, you’re used to seeing us in dresses so yeah.”_ It clicked then, Suga smiling as he realised who they were. They were people who came on Queen Night, regulars, people who he’d gotten to know over the time he’d been there. He’d never seen them like this before, all without their wigs and makeup and fancy clothes – just them as they were.

 _“We… we have a couple of things that we need to tell you.”_ They all looked so guilty when one of them said that, Suga sighing quietly as he shook his head.

_“When, when you said that you were a stripper – we were shocked, ok? But even then, it doesn’t mean that we should’ve reacted like that, none of us.”_

_“We’ve been under the illusion that reality is something separated that club and the moment that someone bought that reality into it – we…”_

_“We were awful to you.”_

_“We called you names and didn’t understand.”_

_“We acted as if you were something gross.”_

_“But Katsumi explained and you were just… you were saving someone.”_

_“Ushi was a lucky guy.”_

_“Oh definitely…”_ Ushijima smiled as they said that, seeing Suga smile too.

_“We’re sorry. We’re so sorry Hikari, Suga… we, we didn’t know.”_

_“We couldn’t understand.”_

_“We didn’t want to – we just snapped because – probably because you looked so ashamed.”_

_“I think that we saw us in that moment, we saw ourselves.”_

_“We come here thinking that we can be ourselves and nothing bad will come of it.”_

_“But we saw you and your reaction to who you were and… we started to question if it was ok to be comfortable in ourselves.”_

_“Yeah like, we looked at how you were looking at yourself and reacted how we expect others to react to us.”_

_“That’s no excuse, we know that but we can’t think of another explanation. Maybe we’re just bad human beings?”_

_“That’s likely.”_

_“We’re pricks.”_

_“That’s even more likely.”_

_“Maybe… we reacted like that to know what it would feel like for our families if they found out.”_

_“Our friends…”_

_“My wife…”_

_“My son…”_

_“My mother – I wear more dresses than her. Better ones too.”_

_“I’m more feminine than my own daughter.”_ The men in the video laughed slightly, Suga laughing too as he rubbed at his eyes.

_“I think that we… we owe you so much more than just an apology.”_

_“You’ve been there for us when we’re crying because people don’t understand.”_

_“When we’ve been drinking really heavily to try and drown the pain away.”_

_“When you’ve talked us out of suicide because you’re just that kind. You know we can get through it and you hold our hand the entire time – to help us through it because you’ve convinced us that our lives are actually worth living.”_

_“You’ve been through so much and we treated you like shit when all you do is help us.”_

_“We’re so sorry.”_

_“Sorry Hikari.”_

_“Sorry Suga.”_

_“Sorry to anyone who works at the club.”_

_“Oh my God you all looked like you wanted to kill us.”_

_“Daichi – we’re so sorry for insulting your girlfriend.”_

_“Katsumi, for insulting your best friend.”_

_“Ushijima for insulting your ex – please don’t kill us you’re kinda scary. Hot but scary.”_ Ushijima laughed, the others laughing along with him as all the people in the video nodded in agreement.

_“Teruko, because we know that you stripped too…”_

_“All of you – we’re so unbelievably sorry and we can’t say it enough.”_

_“All we can hope for is that you understand that we’re serious.”_

_“That we mean every word of this.”_

_“We hope that you can forgive us.”_

_“All of us.”_

_“The others wanted to be here as well but some of them have work or other things but they’re just as sorry as we are.”_

_“We genuinely discussed after we were kicked out, we all planned to do this but some people just couldn’t make it, life got in the way.”_

_“I hope you understand but we all feel the same.”_

_“We hope that you’ll consider doing Queen Night again.”_

_“We hope you’ll sing for us again.”_

_“You sound like an Angel.”_

_“Dude, that’s her stripper name.”_

_“Oh God! I’m so sorry!”_ Suga laughed louder at that, grinning as he wiped tears from his eyes, Oikawa passing him tissues as they saw the guys on the camera all look at the one who said it – embarrassment flushing his face and making him look like a deer in the headlights. _“See, we’re all a bit dense. Maybe that’s why we didn’t completely understand.”_

_“But we do now.”_

_“What happened last night will never, ever happen again.”_

_“We’ll make sure of it.”_

_“We’ll protect you Suga.”_

_“From the guy on the speakers.”_

_“From any of the others who worked with you.”_

_“Even from us.”_

_“From anyone who could want to hurt you in any way.”_

_“All we ask for in return is for you to be ok.”_

_“We just want you to be ok Suga.”_

_“Please… we’re sorry so please… be ok?”_ The video finished then, with the guys all waving at the camera before it was cut off, Suga’s head resting in his hands as he cried, tears not slowing on his cheeks as his emotions took over, as happiness and love filled him and made him feel warm – safe and treasured.

“I thought they were going to hate me.” Suga whispered, Oikawa’s hand on his back and rubbing in slow circles, trying to relax him. “I thought they’d never want to even know I exist, let alone want me to be ok but they… they’re lovely and they are so sweet…”

“They’re all coming tonight, along with the others who couldn’t make it to the apology. They’ll be here tonight.” Iwaizumi said, Suga smiling as he nodded.

“You’re alright with that?”

“I’m just so happy that they don’t hate me.”

“No one could ever hate you Suga.” Noya muttered, Suga pausing as he thought. “Stop it, you’re trying to convince yourself that there is someone who could feel that way about you. No one hates you.”

“They just misunderstood but it’s better now.” Bokuto assured him. “They get it.”

“And they’re coming back tonight?” Everyone nodded as Suga smiled. “Alright then, that’s good… that’s, that’s really good.”

“Why’s that good?”

“You’ll see.”

 

“You really are ok with this, aren’t you…?”

“Daichi, stop worrying about me!” Suga said quickly, laughing as Daichi looked to him. “I’m genuinely fine with this so, try and relax, please?”

“Funnily enough, I don’t feel like I can.”

“Oh my God you’re worse than me and I’m the one this is concerning, just calm down and enjoy this.” Suga muttered before looking over to Oikawa, seeing him talking to a group. “Look, they all seem like nice guys, nothing bad is going to happen.”

“You forgive and forget way too easily.”

“Oh no, never forget.” Suga muttered, smiling happily. “I’ll always remember what they did, I can forgive them but I’ll learn from it. I’ll learn from it and never forget how their reaction made me feel, that way if it happens again I’ll be able to deal with it better.”

“I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“Hey Suga, Oikawa wants you over there.” Kageyama said, Suga nodding as he saw the man waving at him, Suga taking a deep breath before walking around the bar, stopping next to Daichi.

“You don’t say a word ok? Don’t jump down their throats the moment they say something ok?”

“I can try…” Daichi muttered before Suga rolled his eyes, the pair walking through the crowds before stopping in front of Oikawa, Iwaizumi leaning against the wall as the people from the video stood in front of them.

“Hey…” Suga whispered, Iwaizumi smiling slightly as Daichi stood next to him, Oikawa’s hand on Suga’s shoulder. “Look – you guys really don’t need to-”

“We’re sorry!” They didn’t even let him finish before they apologised, even going so far as to bow as they did.

“What…?” Suga whispered, looking over them quickly. “You have nothing to apologise for.”

“We were rude to you, we called you names and laughed and we didn’t understand and-” Suga’s hand rested on the man’s shoulder, him looking up quickly as Suga shook his head.

“You’ve said it enough… I’m just, I’m so happy that you all don’t hate me!”

“How could we ever hate you?” Another said as they all leant up, Suga shrugging slightly.

“I just sort of assumed that me… me being a stripper would make everything weird.”

“That doesn’t make it weird, that just makes you a lot sexier than you used to be and you were already pretty sexy.” Daichi narrowed his eyes as Suga laughed, almost glaring at them.

“Thanks, I guess?” He said, the others laughing with him before he sighed. “Anyway, enough about me, I want to know more about you guys. Some of you are married? With kids? You’re straight?! What the hell is going on?!”

“Yeah I guess… we had our secrets too, didn’t we?” One of them muttered, a small smile on their lips. “But yeah, I have a wife – been married for nearly ten years now.”

“I have a son and two daughters, I have no idea how to tell my girls that I wear dresses.”

“Four sons, two are gay – the others slightly homophobic but I’m getting them out of that.”

“A boyfriend and a girlfriend, I’m polyamorous.”

“I’ve been in prison, done my time and crimes and got out, making a better life for myself.”

“You are probably the most, well… normal of all of us.” Suga laughed, shaking his head quickly before sighing.

“Normal is overrated.” He said happily, the guys looking to him and smiling – all genuine and honest and no sign of the previous night left. “Who wants to be normal when we can be ourselves? We’re so much better that way.”

“Thank you Suga.” One of them muttered, Suga smiling as he shrugged. “For being so… well, you.”

“There’s no need to thank me just… be ok?” He said, the others smiling as they nodded. “Now go and have fun! Come to the bar every once in a while and say hi.”

“Are you sure we’re ok?”

“Of course I’m sure now go and dance!” The guys looked at each other before smiling, nodding slightly.

“Thank you Suga.” It was said so many times, in so many different voices and Suga heard each and every one. They may have been said in unison but Suga heard all of them, heard their honesty and their regrets all at the same time. They wandered off into the crowd, Suga looking to Daichi and smiling.

“See, I told you it’d all be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have Suga feeling bad for too long now could I? :3  
> I'm glad this chapter is going up, I felt bad for making the others say all those things and I love Suga too much to have him sad  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> Rawr!


	20. She's Not Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is abuse in this chapter, just flat out abuse using a crop with by a really fucked up kid and I apologise in advance because I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, I'm sorry! Before it happens there is gonna be a line-ish of ****** and at the end too so you'll know when to skip if you wanna do so :3  
> Italics are a memory :3  
> If you still choose to read this then enjoy!

Chapter 20: She’s Not Yours

“You did so well earlier.” Oikawa said as he hugged Suga, Suga grinning as he looked back at his friend. “I get that it’s hard to try and forgive people who have hurt you but you did it so well.”

“Thanks Oikawa.” Suga muttered before going back to cleaning the bar, Oikawa still clinging to him. “Is something wrong?”

“Ushijima got a text message… he’s showing Daichi now but, it’s not good Suga.”

“How bad is not good?”

“Extremely bad.” Oikawa whispered, Suga sighing before turning in Oikawa’s arms, Oikawa only pulling him into a tighter hug. “They um… Goshiki made a call and it’s really bad Suga, he’s not letting you get away from him this time.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He called Date Tech.”

 

“Who are Date Tech?” Daichi asked as he looked at the pictures being shown. They were all dressed the same, white shirts with teal collars and sleeve turn ups with black suit trousers. “They look familiar…”

“They should, that team used to work with us.” Daichi looked at Ushijima as he talked, Ushi pausing slightly. “That specific team is called Dateko. They’re the strongest there, sometimes they’re called the Iron Wall. They’re a security task force, you trained them before you left Shiratorizawa to make sure they’d work well with the girls.”

“I did?”

“Yeah.” Ushi muttered. “Ok, listen to me. They’re going to try and take Suga away.”

“What?”

“Goshiki has just called Date Tech, asked for the Dateko team and requested them to kidnap up to seven people – I think he meant the girls.”

“The girls… so, Suga, Oikawa, Noya, Bokuto, Kenma, Terushima and Hinata?”

“Yeah, that’s who I think anyway.”

“So why are you telling me this and not the police?”

“I can’t go to the police about this, Suga has a restraining order on me.” Daichi paused as Ushijima said that. “Ok, well… everyone at Shiratorizawa. Not just me, it’s like a grouped one. He wanted to make sure they couldn’t get to him again so there was a massive court case but in doing that he had to make sure I had to stay away as well and I get that so it’s cool. Now we’re friends again and it’s not so cool but I get it.”

“How do you know all this? Not about the restraining order but about Dateko…?”

“I have… a friend. She’s part of the police force, she keeps track of them for me so I can look after Suga – I know it seems a little weird because of what happened but… I can’t help it.”

“It’s like you said before, Suga’s love is a different kind and it doesn’t go away.” Daichi muttered, shrugging slightly. “Look Ushiwaka, I don’t care that you still love him. I don’t care about the fact that you’ve been essentially stalking him because you’ve just been looking after him when I couldn’t. So… keep doing it and I’ll be happy that you’re still there, an extra set of eyes keeping our angel safe.” Ushijima smiled, looking to Daichi before sighing. “Tell me what your friend knows.”

“She knows that Suga’s in danger and that, at some undetermined point, they’re going to come and try to kidnap him.”

“But you said girls.” Daichi muttered, Ushi narrowing his eyes. “That limits it right? The limits the time that they can take him to around Queen Night because Suga doesn’t become Hikari that often apart from that. So it has to be around a Queen Night.” Daichi and Ushi thought before nodding, realising it made sense.

“So, the next Queen Night is in…”

“Three weeks.”

“So we have three weeks until they try.”

“No, three weeks until the first attempt.” Ushi corrected, Daichi glancing to him. “They won’t stop until they have him, I know it… they’ll try again and again until he’s back there and they won’t care who they hurt in the process.”

“Have they done anything like this before?”

“Yes…” Ushi muttered, leaning against the wall. “With Teruko.”

“What?”

“She ran away from Shiratorizawa. Something was happening with her mother and she ran off to see her in the hospital – missing a shift and Goshiki got mad. When Angel wouldn’t tell him where she went, he called Dateko – within a few hours they knocked her out and dragged her back to the club. When she woke up, she was chained to a wall with bruises all over her. Goshiki is not a nice man and if he sends Dateko after you then you know you’re done. There is nothing to fight them with. They can’t be bribed, they don’t want excuses, all they want is to finish the job and keep their reputation.”

“How did she get out of that?”

“You can’t remember?” Ushi asked, Daichi narrowing his eyes at the pounding he hadn’t even noticed. “Daichi, Teru meant what he said, you saved his life.”

 _“No, please! Goshiki, stop, it hurts, I can’t take anymore!”_ Daichi’s hands gripped his hair as he fell back against the wall.

“Oh God not again…” Ushi whispered before his hands were on Daichi’s shoulders, pushing him into a sitting position. “Take your time, remember it properly…” His eyes felt like they were spinning, the pounding only getting worse as he heard her screams in his head, as he heard the snapping of crops and the hitting of flesh.

“He hurt her…” Daichi muttered, looking at Ushijima – seeing the regret in his eyes. “You could’ve stopped him and you didn’t…”

“I couldn’t-”

“You were in the room.” Ushi looked so guilty, biting his lip and nodding. “You could’ve… you should’ve stopped him, but you didn’t and you – you…” Daichi fell, his mind sinking deeper inside himself as it started.

 

\-------

 

“I told you not all your memories are pretty.”

Daichi’s eyes snapped open as he heard that, looking up from the floor and seeing Angel sitting on the desk in front of him, one of her legs draped over the other as her chin rested on her hand. They were in the club again but it was different this time, the area was cleaner – more sophisticated. Daichi looked around, narrowing his eyes as he took in the rooms features. The walls were dark purple, the desk and other features dark mahogany. There was even a bronze eagle on the desk, who the hell would have a bronze eagle?

“Ushijima.” Daichi looked at Angel quickly, seeing her smile. “Um, you said that last bit out loud. It’s Ushijima’s eagle, well, he gave it to Goshiki after he left but it’s still Ushi’s.” Angel saw the look on his face, sighing as her fingers tapped her cheekbones. “You look terrified.”

“Where is she?”

“Daichi-”

“Just tell me where she is, please.”

“You can’t save her this time.” Daichi paused, standing before stopping in front of Angel on the desk. “I’m sorry but if you do this you’ll have to just stand there and watch as he hurts her. You won’t be able to stop it, as much as you want to and, trust me, you’ll want to.”

“I can’t just skip this.”

“Yes you can.” Daichi looked to her, seeing the tears gathering in her eyes.

“You said you didn’t feel pain.”

“No I said I don’t feel my own pain but I still feel your pain; this is your pain Daichi. This is how much this memory will hurt you. You – you won’t be able to control your emotions and you’ll see her again and every time you look at her; you’ll remember everything he did. You may not have been that close but you cared for her all the same. This is one of your most painful memories and, this is going to sound terrible, don’t remember it.”

“What?”

“Don’t go in that room and do it again, oh my gosh it nearly broke you the first time – reliving this… it’s torture. Full blown psychological torture that you need not experience. Please… I’m begging here, don’t do this.”

“Angel…” Daichi’s hands were on her cheeks, wiping away her tears before he smiled. “As much as I know that I loved you… I can’t listen to you this time.”

“What…? What do you mean?”

“It’s my memories, it’s a part of who I was and who we were… it’s part of us. If I want to remember you and everything we had, I need to know everything. Not just the good bits. I need to know the bad as well. You were right, not everything is happy but it doesn’t need to be; it just has to be a part of you or me or our friends… part of our lives together. I need to know.”

Angel paused, thinking for a moment before his lips pressed against her forehead. She took a deep breath before her hand rested against Daichi’s chest. She felt cold, no heat that Suga’s body had was transferred to his mind – no warmth of humanity – just a memory and an empty shell. “Ok…” She whispered, pushing on his chest slightly so she could stand, gently holding his hand and leading him to the other room. “This is going to be hell; you know that right?”

“I know but I’ve got you.” Daichi muttered, his fingers slotting in with hers. “You’ll get me through it.”

“You put too much faith in me.” She muttered as they looked to the frozen figures, Goshiki gripping Teruko’s neck tightly, Teruko’s wrists chained to the wall and bruises already forming on her chest. Ushijima was standing in the corner, but Daichi saw something this time that he’d never seen before.

Ushijima’s ankle was chained to the wall.

“He couldn’t have helped… he was just as stuck as she was.”

“He was begging for Goshiki to stop, even got down on his knees at one point. But that bit was blurry at the time, let alone now.”

“I was so mad at him because I thought he was just standing there.”

“He wasn’t, his hands are cuffed too, he tried to undo her cuffs when Goshiki left the room but got caught – they’ll do the same to him later.”

“So how do I come into this? If this is my memory then I must be around here somewhere, right?”

“Right now you’re watching on a security camera, in a moment you’ll transfer the footage to a tablet and start running here – you’ve just clocked in for work. My shift starts in a few minutes.” Angel explained, Daichi nodding slightly. “Just tell me when you’re ready and it’ll start.”

Daichi took a deep breath, smiling before nodding slightly. “Ok, I’m ready.”

 

_***************************************_

_Goshiki pulled his hand away from Teruko’s throat, Teru gasping for breath – struggling with the golden collar digging into her throat. “You shouldn’t have run away.”_

_“I didn’t run away… I went to see my mum, there’s big fucking difference mate!” Teruko near shrieked as the shocks ran through her, the pads dotted across her body sending electricity through every inch of skin they touched and more – Teruko shaking as they stopped again, still feeling the charge shocking her veins. “Please… I didn’t mean to disobey you – I just, I thought that… I thought I’d be back on time.”_

_“Well you thinking just isn’t enough, is it?” He walked away from her, Teruko finally letting her tears fall before her eyes widened, seeing the riding crop resting in his hand. “You’re going to remember this and you’ll never do it again, do you understand that?”_

_“Who’s blood is on that?” She said quickly, Goshiki looking to Ushijima and smiling, seeing him grit his teeth as he looked away from them. “Not Hikari’s… you didn’t need to hurt her! She has nothing to do with this! How could you?!”_

_“She knew where you were and didn’t want to tell me, as a result – she got hurt. Simple really.” He laughed as he saw Ushijima snarl, almost growling at the smaller man. “What? Didn’t you have fun? I was under the impression you liked hearing her scream… you used to do it so well.” Ushijima lunged at him, his leg snapping back as the chain reached its limit, Goshiki’s laugh only getting louder. “Are you jealous? That you can’t do it anymore… that she’s not yours?”_

_“She’s not yours either, she’ll never be yours. She’ll never love you.” Ushijima hissed, Goshiki grinning as the crop tapped against his leg. “No matter what you do. She’s not yours.”_

_“Well, we’ll just see about that, won’t we?” Goshiki muttered before looking back to Teruko. “Now, what do we do about you?” Teruko was looking between them, knowing that it was her fault that Angel was hurting, knowing that it was her responsibility. “I can’t let you go; you’ve got a lesson to learn so I guess I’ll just have to hurt you more.”_

_“Please… don’t do this…” Teruko almost begged before feeling the crop bite at her chest, yelping as she felt the rough leather pound her skin – over and over, in the same place, blood rising to the surface, so much pressure that she felt her skin about to break, the area around the wound starting to welt._

_“No, I get to decide when we stop, not you.” Goshiki spat through gritted teeth, Teruko’s hands balling into fists as she tried to breathe, as she tried to shut out the pain but she couldn’t. She’d seen Hikari do it, she made it look so easy but it wasn’t. This pain was excruciating and made Teruko want to give up. Want to curl up and die._

_And then she felt the blood break her skin, felt the liquid force its way through her skin and start dripping down her chest – screaming as pain ran through her, her eyes screwing shut as her head started to spin, feeling her eyes try to close as her body tried to shut down – shocked back to consciousness with another hit to her chest. “No, please! Goshiki, stop, it hurts, I can’t take anymore!”_

_Goshiki didn’t stop._

_The bruising smacks only got worse, harder and harder each time before she felt the shocks race through her as well. It wasn’t delicate like how he had started, it was on full charge and making her scream as pain raced through her, pulsing through her veins and her heart trying to beat out of her chest, racing too quickly and her mind too numb to what was happening anymore._

_“Goshiki, stop!” The shocks stopped near instantly, Teruko finally able to breathe again as she forced her eyes open, seeing Daichi pushing him against the wall, the crop thrown to the floor. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”_

_****************************************_

_“The bitch deserves it!”_

_“Daichi…”_

_“Get her out of here.” They looked to the door, Angel’s hands balled into fists as she stood there, you could tell she’d been put through it too – her stomach dotted with bruises._

_“But-”_

_“No buts, I’ll deal with Goshiki, you get Teru out of here.” Angel said sternly, Daichi nodded as he crossed the room as quickly as he could, pressing the button on Teruko’s cuff, Teru falling against his chest as she lost consciousness, Daichi pressing the other cuff open before pulling her into his arms. “Go, I’ll see you soon.” Daichi narrowed his eyes before she sighed. “I’ll be fine! She needs you more than I do right now so just go… I can sort this out by myself.”_

_“Please stay safe Angel.” Daichi whispered before carrying Teru from the room, quickly walking back to the apartment  inside the Shiratorizawa building before kicking the door open. “Shirabu! Get off the sofa!” Daichi yelled before the copper-haired male stood quickly, his brown-grey eyes narrowing as he looked back at him._

_“Holy shit, what the hell has he done…?” He whispered quickly before clearing the cushions from it, Daichi lying Teru down quickly as the others looked into the room quickly._

_“What happened to her…?” Semi said as he looked to her, Daichi’s blood soaked hand pulling her collar off before pressing against her neck. “Dude… what are you doing?”_

_“Checking that she’s breathing…” Daichi whispered before smiling, leaning back on his heels. “It’s weak but she’s fine – she just needs time…”_

_“Why the hell did he do that to her?” Reon asked quickly, the others shrugging._

_“Teruko went to see her mum, she’s in the hospital. I can’t remember why but… it was serious.” Hayato explained, the others shaking their heads slightly._

_“She never should’ve been in this situation. It’s her mum for God’s sake – he should’ve let her go.” Tendou whispered, Daichi sitting on the floor, his back against the chair._

_“She stayed, didn’t she?” Daichi nodded, knowing that Shirabu was talking about Angel. “Why?”_

_“She… um, she just told me to get Teruko out of there. To leave.”_

_“So you left her in a room with Goshiki? After he’s done this to Teruko? Are you mad?”_

_“Ushijima’s in there too.”_

_“You’ve left your girlfriend with her ex and someone who abuses her?” Daichi looked at Semi as he said that._

_“Well now you’ve said it like that…” There was silence, Daichi shaking his head slightly. “She’ll be alright; I know she will.”_

_“You have too much faith.”_

_“If I didn’t then I would be a nervous wreck and that’s not how she wants me.” Daichi muttered, the other smiling as they looked to him. “She needs me to be there to support her, not to make her stressed out. If I did that, what sort of boyfriend would I be?”_

_“You’re better than we are Daichi, I don’t think any of us would be this positive in this situation.”_

_“You are aware that he’s hitting her right now, right?” They looked to Teruko as she said that, her eyes half lidded as she started to wake. “He’s beating her so hard that she’s crying and screaming; begging for him to stop. He’s torturing her and you’re sitting here as if nothing is going on.”_

_“She told me to stay with you, that’s what I’m going to do.”_

_“He’s going to hurt her.”_

_“And she’ll take it.”_

_“Why aren’t you being weird about this?”_

_“Because Angel said that she’d be fine and I believe her, you should to. In the mean time we need to make sure that you’re fine.”_

_“Daichi, we…”_

_“Nope, just accept it, it’s gonna happen.” Teruko finally gave up, sighing before she nodded – Daichi’s head resting back against the sofa. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner; I was running as fast as I could.”_

_There was silence for a moment before Teruko smiled, her hand ruffling his hair as her eyes started to close again._

_“Thank you for coming at all.”_

“She wasn’t used to it, people coming to save her, she’d always had to save herself.” Angel looked back to him, seeing the tears falling down his cheeks before she smiled. “It’s ok, you saved her… everything went to plan – nothing bad happened…”

“Teruko was bleeding…” Daichi whispered, Angel’s smile dropping. “She was bleeding and bruised and – oh God…”

“Bucket in the corner.” And Daichi emptied his stomach as soon as he reached it, gagging as he felt the bile spill past his lips, Angel’s hand on his back and a tissue in his other hand. “Get it all up, better than keeping it in.”

“She could’ve died if I was any slower…”

“You still blame yourself? You did the best you could-”

“Sometimes the best just isn’t good enough!” Angel narrowed her eyes, almost glaring at him as he took deep breaths. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I’m snapping but – I can’t believe that I let her get to that stage.”

“You couldn’t have been any faster.” She said as she kept rubbing his back, kneeling next to him and smiling. “You saved her, she gained so much respect for you in that moment. Also hated you a little for leaving me there but she got over it.”

“What happened to you in that room?” Daichi asked, Angel thinking for a moment.

“From what Suga’s told you… he hit me, a lot, made me bleed a bit too. Lots of bruises, couldn’t sit properly for a day – wouldn’t strip until the bruises went away so about a week.” She said, Daichi glancing over to her before she wiped his mouth, throwing the tissue away. “Hey, stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Feeling guilty, you saved her. You helped her and she finally learned to like you because of it. She hated you before that.”

“Why?”

“Because she was scared that you were going to hurt me. She’d seen the state that Ushi left me in, she didn’t want the same to happen with us.” Daichi leant back, away from the bucket and sitting on the floor. “We proved her wrong.” Daichi smiled, shaking his head slightly. “Do you want to go back?”

“Yes please.” Angel nodded before resting her hand on the wall, white spreading across it and forming the door. “I’m sorry this couldn’t be happier for you.”

“I should be the one saying that to you. I can deal with your memories Daichi; I’ve been through them before but you… you haven’t. I just wish they were all happy.” Daichi’s hand was in her hair, ruffling it slightly as she smiled. “You care about me too much when you know I’m a figment of your imagination.”

“The reason that you’re a figment of my imagination is because I care for you. Like you said, in one of the last moments before the crash – before my mind became empty, I thought of you. That’s something that no one else can claim. Just you.”

“But I’m not Suga, I’m a version of him that he’d prefer was never there.”

“Angel… Suga doesn’t want you gone.” Angel’s eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked to him, seeing him stand. “You’re the reason that I met him, you’re the reason that he stayed alive all the time and you have allowed him so much happiness. You’re a part of him as much as he’s a part of you. Why would he want that gone?” Angel couldn’t speak, just staring at him and trying to process what he’d said. “You thought he wanted you gone?”

“Anyone would with these memories…”

“Suga isn’t like that and we both know it.”

“Yeah, I guess we do…” He gently kissed the top of her head, Angel smiling as she looked to the floor. “There’s only a few major memories left, I guess we won’t be seeing each other a lot more times…”

“I guess not but… you’ll always be there and I’ll always be thinking of you.” Angel nodded as his hand rested on the door handle, Daichi smiling at her. “I’ll see you soon Angel.”

“Goodbye Daichi.” He walked through the door, Angel shutting her eyes as the world around her collapsed, hugging her knees close to her chest before resting her head on them. “I don’t think we’ll be seeing much more of each other – and then I’ll disappear just like your need to remember…” Angel looked around, seeing the number of doors and sighing. “I don’t want to go.”

_\-----_

"It was bad, wasn’t it?” Daichi’s eyes opened slowly, seeing the glass of water at his side along with the painkillers. “Just in case you have a headache.”

“I don’t have a headache, just an apology.” Ushijima’s eyes narrowed, Daichi smiling slightly before shaking his head. “I saw… there was a chain around your ankle and your hands were… I’m sorry, I thought wrong.”

“There’s no need to apologise, I should’ve done something but I couldn’t. I didn’t do anything when I should’ve and you did, there’s no need for you to say sorry – I should be thanking you for saving her.”

“We’re weird, aren’t we?”

“Just a little bit.” They glanced at each other before laughing, Ushijima smiling as he looked to the door. “He’s still waiting you know, Suga still here.”

“I know I just… I don’t know what to say to him. I feel like I’m not – that I, that I don’t know enough to really understand this.”

“He doesn’t need you to understand, just to be there for him.” Ushi muttered, Daichi nodding as he stood, taking a deep breath and smiling.

“Thank you – I know that you’re not ok with this most of the time, as much as you pretend to be, but you’re still here for Suga. You’ve been there for him for such a long time, before I was even there and you’re still here – I know how much you mean to him and just… thank you for caring about him so much.” Ushijima couldn’t say anything as Daichi left the room, smiling as he leant back against the wall.

“Well… that’s what you do when you’re in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I HURT TERUKO, I'M SO VERY SORRY  
> Also, Date Tech are coming - that means bad things when they turn up (I love them, I love the people in Shiratorizawa too I just needed to make people evil)  
> And hey, Ushi still loves Suga :3 I like him too much  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I will post again next week!  
> Rawr! :3


	21. Dance with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THEY HAVE SEX  
> Also, there is another song in this (I'm literally obsessed with music) The italics is Suga and the bold is Daichi, if it's both then they're being adorable and harmonising :3  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Chapter 21: Dance with Me

Suga and Oikawa looked as Daichi walked into the room, Suga smiling slightly as he walked over to him. “Hey…”

“Hey… um…” Daichi muttered before Suga’s hand rested on his wrist.

“Please just… can we go home please? Back to your house?” Suga whispered, Daichi nodding as Daichi held his hand tightly. “I’ll, I’ll see you soon Oikawa.”

“Take your time.” He said, Suga nodding as he started to lead Daichi from the club, walking outside as quickly as he could and to Daichi’s car.

“Suga-”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now… just, wait until we get home? Please?” Daichi nodded, the pair sitting in the car before Daichi started the engine, starting to drive.

It was awkward. The drive was silent but not the normal silence that they were usually comfortable with. What Daichi found even worse though, was that he knew he couldn’t help him right now. He couldn’t help him unless Suga told him how he was feeling, told him what was happening in his head. He knew that Suga was hurting, he knew that Suga wasn’t ok but he didn’t know enough to comfort him and that fact – the fact that he couldn’t help him was hurting him so badly inside. He felt useless, he felt like he wasn’t able to do anything except for watch as Suga hurt – as Suga battled with himself about how to feel, about what to do and that was slowly killing him inside. He had to help him, he had to find a way - somehow.

The drive was lasting painfully long, Suga not even moving as Daichi stopped the car in his driveway, looking to Suga. “We’re home…” He muttered, Suga’s eyes blank as Daichi got out of the car, walking around the other side and opening the door, Suga glancing to him. “Come on, let’s go inside and talk about this.”

“Ok.” Suga muttered, getting out of the car and the pair walking inside and sitting on the sofa – the room eerily quiet. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Sorry for everything I’m about to cause. I’m sorry that I’m back in your life. I’m sorry that I’m making everything so complicated and… and I’m ruining your life all over again. I did it once and promised I never would again but… I must be cursed or something and – I’ve screwed everything up again.” Suga was sobbing, his head in his hands but the tears still spilling through his hands, running down his arms as Daichi stared. “I should’ve just stayed away… the moment I saw you in that club I should’ve quit and run as far away from you as possible.”

“You don’t mean that…”

“I do! Daichi, you almost died once because of me and it’s going to happen again. We both know this, I’m going to ruin everything all over again and it’s all because I just can’t stay away from you. Because I’m too stupid to put my feeling aside and let you live your life – it would’ve been better if you’d never met me again.” Suga almost yelped as his back was pushed against the seat of the sofa, his hands pinned above his head and Daichi leaning over him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not letting you do this.” Suga narrowed his eyes, Daichi shaking his head as he looked down to him. “I’m not letting you convince yourself that you’re bad for me. I’m not going to let you do this to us – it’s ridiculous. You think that I’m better off without you, don’t I?”

“You are.”

“I’m not.” Suga looked away from him, Daichi smiling as he let his hands go, leaning back. “As soon as I met you I knew that we had something before I lost my memory… even if you had left I would’ve chased you down and dragged you back – making sure that I remembered you. Suga, forgetting you is one of the most painful things I’ve ever had to deal with and, even though remembering is just as hard, I wouldn’t change it for the world because I know that our memories are so special that I had to hold onto them. I never forget them, just locked them away until I knew you again because, if I had those memories and you weren’t with me, it would’ve killed me all over again.”

“Why…?”

“Because, even though some of our memories are sad… they’re so much more than just the situation involved. They’re the emotions that come with it and the feelings I get whenever I see you again. You make me… whenever I see you I – the feelings come back, they link to us being here. Yes, some of them are sad – some of them make me want to find Goshiki and rip his head off with my own hands, some of them make me want to cry and be sick and never come out of the house again but the majority… the majority make me want to hug you, kiss you and hold you in my arms for as long as I can. They make me want to laugh with you and smile with you and make you the happiest man in the world. I want to make you happy Suga and I won’t do that by leaving.”

“But I don’t want you to get hurt… that means I have to stay away.”

“I won’t get hurt and neither will you, you leaving won’t change that. We’ll sort something out; I know we will. They’re never getting their hands on you again; I’ll make sure of it.”

“Daichi, they’re trained professionals. They have kidnapped and manipulated and hurt so many people and they will do whatever is necessary to get to me.”

“I know but-”

“They’ll take everyone Dai. Oikawa said they talked about seven people, that’s all the girls – I know it. They’ll take us away and they’ll make you watch as they torture them until I give in. They’ve done it before with Teruko and they’ll do it with Katsumi and Akiko, Chie, Emi and Shizuko too. They’ll take every part of them that is good and use it against me because that’s who they are.”

“What about the other one?” Suga narrowed his eyes, Daichi pausing slightly. “In um… in one of the memories, I said that I knew someone. I just said her but it seemed to click with you – I have no idea who they were talking about but I know that she’s important to you.”

“She is very important to me…” Suga muttered as he sat up, a smile on his lips. “Her name’s Sakura. It might be easier than just called her ‘her’ all the time.”

“Sakura…? Who’s that?”

“Sorry, I’m not telling you that.”

“Suga-”

“Nope, not doing it, you can remember this for yourself. I’m not explaining this again – it hurts when I do.” Daichi nodded, Suga smiling as he leant back against the chair. “I’m sorry but… Sakura, she – she’s important to me and the more I talk about her the more I miss her and want to see her again.”

“Why don’t you then?”

“Because if I see her then I’m putting her in danger again. I’ve done it before and I won’t do it again. I want to protect her just as much as I want to protect you.” There was silence again but it was comfortable this time, it wasn’t the silence from before with awkwardness and anxiety in the air. It was a silence that they were ok with. “Hey Daichi, dance with me.”

“What?”

“I want you to dance with me.”

“Suga I may have no memory but I know or a fact that I can’t dance.”

“I’m not saying do a major dance just… dance with me.” Suga stood from the sofa, smiling as he held out his hand. “Come on, you used to like it before.”

“I did?”

“You did so get your butt up here.” Daichi sighed, a small smirk on his lips as he took Suga’s hand, Suga pulling him up before his hands rested on his shoulders, Daichi’s hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.

“I think I know what I liked it like this.”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“Because I can feel every inch of you pressed up against me.” Suga grinned, holding Daichi closer as they started to move. It was more of a shuffle than a dance, just swaying with each other, gradually turning as Suga’s head rested on his chest – feeling Daichi’s heart thrum in his. “It’s weird though, dancing without music…”

“You want music?”

“To be honest, I want to hear you sing again.” Suga looked up at him, seeing the slight blush on Daichi’s cheeks and smiling. “You have a beautiful voice.”

“Very well then. Welcome to Suga’s jukebox, a mixture of all the most recent pop songs as well as a few old classics – so tell me, what do you want to hear tonight?” Daichi laughed, grinning as Suga smiled.

“Hmm… let me think, something recent definitely, has to be slow… what about that James Arthur song you like?”

“Good choice.” Suga muttered as he thought of the lyrics, smiling as he nodded. “Alright… here goes nothing.” Suga took a deep breath, Daichi smiling as he heard Suga’s voice echo through the room, the only thing he needed to hear.

_“_ _I met you in the dark, you lit me up,_

_“You made me feel as though I was enough,_

_“We danced the night away, we drank too much,_

_“I held your hair back when you were throwing up,_

_“Then you smiled over your shoulder,_

_“For a minute I was stone cold sober,_

_“I pulled you closer to my chest,_

_“And you asked me to stay over,_

_“I said I already told you,_

_“I think that you should get some rest.”_ Daichi smiled as he looked down to him, seeing the wide smile on his lips as he sang, his eyes closed as he rested his head on Daichi’s chest.

_“I knew I loved you then, but you’d never know_

_“’Cos I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

_“I knew I needed you, but I never showed_

_“But I want to stay with you until we’re grey and old,_

_“Just say you won’t let go_

_“Just say you won’t let go.”_ And then it was Suga’s turn to be shocked, his eyes to widen as he heard Daichi start to sing, smiling happily as their eyes met. Daichi’s voice was the opposite of Suga’s, low and husky with just the right amount of deep toning to be incredibly sexy and it was definitely that.

**“I’ll wake you up with some breakfast in bed,**

**“I’ll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head**

**“And I’ll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye**

**“And thank my lucky stars for that night**

**“When you looked over your shoulder**

**“For a minute, I forget that I'm older**

**“I wanna dance with you right now, oh**

**“And you look as beautiful as ever**

**“And I swear that every day you get better**

**“You make me feel this way somehow.”** “You too Suga, I know that we never used to sing alone.” Suga giggled, laughing as Daichi spun him around, the pair grinning as they started to sing together.

_**“I’m so in love you with, and I hope you know** _

_**“Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold** _

_**“We’ve come so far my dear, look how we’ve grown** _

_**“And I want to stay with you until we’re grey and old,** _

_**“Just say you won’t let you** _

_**“Just say you won’t let go.”** _

They were laughing, grinning and smiling as they danced, singing as they spun before Daichi dipped him, Suga laughing so much that Daichi almost dropped him, pulling him back up and hugging him close to his chest. “God, you’re such an adorable little dork… you know that right?”

“Of course I do, that’s why you like me.” Suga whispered before Daichi shook his head, pulling away slightly.

“No, that’s why I love you Suga.” Suga froze, his eyes widening as Daichi’s eyes met him, it finally clicking what Daichi had said. “Um… I, that was…”

“You said that you love me… Not past tense, not something that we had before – you said that in present tense. You said that in the now… did you really mean that?” Daichi could see the anxiety in his eyes, the trepidation in his gaze as he looked to him. “Daichi…”

“Of course I meant it.” Daichi whispered, Suga’s eyes widening as Daichi’s cheeks flushed. “I mean… who wouldn’t love you? And knowing everything we had before – it only made it easier to fall all over again.” Suga was smiling as his gaze softened, his hand reaching up and cupping Daichi’s cheek, his fingers brushing against his hair slightly before he smiled. “Is that ok? Is me still loving you ok?”

“Daichi, of course it’s ok, I’m just… I never thought I’d get to hear you say that again.”

“Well I do; I love you Suga – so much.” Daichi muttered, Suga not even pausing before pulling on his collar, kissing him quickly as Daichi’s hand wound into his hair, tipping his head and deepening the kiss as much as he could, needing as much Suga as he could get. “Suga…”

“Never let me go…” Suga whispered against his lips, Daichi’s smile dropping as he saw the nervousness in Suga’s eyes. “Please, never let them take me away again – never let them get to the others. I – I want to be selfish, I want to stay with you. I want to be with the man that I love.”

“Then never be considerate again, if it means I can be with you I want you to be selfish. Be selfish for me Koushi.” Suga grinned, coaxing Daichi’s lips open with his – their kiss turning from sweet to sensual as soon as it could. Daichi’s arm wrapped around his waist, his other hand tightening in his hair slightly as Suga pulled his shirt open – his hands running along the tanned expanse of skin. His hands were running all over his chest, smoothing over every inch of skin that he could reach – his mouth moving from Daichi’s to the skin on his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses down his collarbone. “Suga…”

“What? You want me to selfish and so I’m going to be, that means every inch of you is mine… that’s my kind of selfish.” Daichi groaned, feeling Suga’s teeth scratch his skin – Daichi’s hand slipping into Suga’s pants. “Dai…” His hand was gripping Suga’s arse, pulling him as close as possible as he guided their lips back together, Suga’s hand on the back of his neck and pulling him against him.

Daichi flipped them around quickly, crowding Suga against the wall – every inch of them pressed together before Daichi ground his hips, Suga moaning into his mouth as he felt the hardness press at him through thick layers of fabric. It was too much yet not enough, too much friction and passion; too much movement and too many kisses but not enough skin, not enough touching, not enough of them. Suga’s hands were on Daichi’s back, almost panting against his mouth as he tried to feel more of him, Daichi’s knee slipping in between Suga’s thighs and pressing firmly – Suga groaning at the tightness in his pants, the pressure against his cock.

“Do you want me to make you cum like this Koushi?” Suga groaned as he broke the kiss, his head rolling back against the wall as Suga moved his thigh against Suga’s crotch, Suga gripping his arms as he felt his legs go weak. “With my thigh against your cock and you melting in my arms, without me even taking your clothes off?” Suga nails were digging into his biceps, Daichi hissing as he felt his own cock throb in his pants, teasing him would be harder than he thought. Suga was gasping as he felt himself grind on Daichi’s thigh, his eyes screwing shut at the onslaught of pleasure pulsing through him. “Do you want to cum in your clothes?”

“Please…” Suga almost begged, his nails scratching down Daichi’s arm. “I don’t care how you do it just… please Daichi, I need you – I need you to make me, Daichi please…” Daichi near growled, biting at the spot behind Suga’s ear that he knew made him crazy – Suga’s nails dragging down his arms; angry red marks being left in their wake. “Dai – take your clothes off, please. I have to feel you, please.” Suga’s hands gripped Daichi’s belt, almost tearing it from the loops and pushing them down, just enough to press his hand against him through his underpants – Daichi hissing at the contact. “If I’m going to cum in my clothes, you’re sure as hell going to be inside of me when I do.”

“Shit.” That’s all Daichi could think, could mutter as Suga pulled his cock from his pants, his hand running over the slicked tip and rubbing along the length, Daichi’s mouth falling open in a gasp. His head fell against Suga’s shoulder, not noticing when Suga pushed two fingers into his mouth, almost fellating them before slipping them inside his pants, Daichi only realising when he heard Suga gasp, looking at him in time to see him bite his lip – pushing his own fingers inside of him. “God Suga… what am I meant to do with you? You’re so perfect, so bloody perfect…”

“Stop ah… stop talking.” Suga whispered, Daichi lowering to his knees and pulling Suga’s trousers and pants down, just enough to smile as he saw the leaking cock in front of him, feeling it throb as he took it in his hand. “Daichi~”

Daichi smirked, licking his fingers and sucking on them slightly before feeling where Suga’s were pushing into himself, Suga keening as Daichi’s fingers replaced his inside of him. “God Dai…” He was so tight, too ridiculously hot for Daichi to stop his hand from moving, to stop his fingers from pushing deeper inside Suga and stretching as he kissed at Suga’s navel.

Suga was gasping, shallow breaths escaping his lips as his mind spun, unsure whether to grind back against the fingers in his arse or thrust into that tight fist around his cock. He felt like he was being tortured, too much pleasure but not enough at the same time. Too much but never enough – not without Daichi inside him. Suga’s hands were gripping Daichi’s shoulders, Daichi feeling like his nails could tear through his shirt if he gripped any harder. Suga whined, feeling Daichi’s hand tighten around the base of his cock – knowing that it would stop him from coming as Daichi added a third finger, smiling at the animalistic noise escaping Suga’s throat.

Suga’s head felt like it was spinning, his heart beating too quickly and his limbs shaking under Daichi’s touch. Daichi’s mouth was driving him crazy, licking and sucking at his balls as his fingers stretching him, holding him tightly and torturing him with pleasure. “Daichi… please… please make me cum. I need you inside me – Dai!” Suga near screamed as Daichi’s fingers found his prostate, as they massaged the most sensitive of his body. Daichi stood again, Suga’s head falling against his chest as he groaned – tried to breathe through the onslaught of pleasure. His clothes felt too tight, the fabric rough against his sweat soaked skin, and grating every nerve that felt like it had suddenly appeared in his body.

“Ok… wait a minute, I’ll get some lube-”

“No!” Suga almost snapped, Daichi looking at him in confusion. “Shit, I – I can’t wait that long. It’ll be enough, I’ll be ok.”

“It’ll hurt Suga. I’ll hurt you.”

“Then hurt me, please.” Suga was begging, Daichi’s eyes widening as he felt his heart beat from his chest, his hands quickly leaving him and gripping Suga’s thighs, near enough pulling them apart and forcing him back against the wall as he lifted him.

“Are you sure that-?”

“Daichi I love you.” Suga blurted out, Daichi freezing as Suga’s hand cupped his cheek. “I love you and I want you, so… please don’t make me beg anymore… I need to feel you inside of me again, need us to be together again-” Suga screamed at the pain and the pleasure that hit him all at once, Daichi’s head pushing inside him as his hands fell to Suga’s butt and opening him wider – his knees hooking over his elbows. “Fuck!”

“You’re so tight Suga… shit – why do I listen to you…?” Suga almost laughed before he felt Daichi push in again, only moving about an inch before stopping – letting Suga adjust as tears gathered at the edge of his eyes. “Every time I listen to you… I fall a little deeper, you and your devilish nature pull me deeper into your hell.” Suga moaned, feeling Daichi’s full length inside him – the angle making him press in deeper than normal. “That’s what you are, you’re not an angel, you’re a devil disguised in their wings…”

Daichi felt like he couldn’t move, panting against Suga’s shoulder as tight heat encased him, drew him in and made him feel whole – made him feel as though this was where he was meant to be. It almost pained him to start pulling out, wanting to be back in that heat and so he was – setting a steady rhythm as he thrusted, Suga panting as his hips ground against Daichi’s, his leaking dick rubbing against Daichi’s shirt – the friction more than enough to him to moan at every motion.

Suga gripped Daichi’s hair as his cock brushed against that spot inside of him, Suga groaning as Daichi thrust against it constantly Suga feeling his breath hitch at the slightest of contact. “Daichi please, harder… I’m so close – please…” Suga was babbling rubbish, pathetic nonsense that Daichi could only hear as begging – could only feel as Suga’s muscles tightening around him.

He was so close, so unbearably close to the climax before Suga’s nails almost clawed at his skin, Daichi’s hips stuttering as he felt Suga tighten around him – one of his hands moving from Suga’s arse and wrapping around his cock, Suga’s eyes snapping open as Daichi’s hips snapped against his hard, the thrusts deeper and brushing against his prostate with every motion. “Shit Daichi…” He was moaning his name, over and over before Daichi’s thumb ran over his slit – Suga shouting his name as he climaxed, as pleasure washed over him and his muscles tightened around Daichi – only managing to thrust a few more times before he shot inside Suga, the pair riding out their orgasms before they essentially fell to the floor, Daichi pulling out as Suga breathed heavily against him, sitting on Daichi’s lap. “I love you Daichi… so much…”

“I love you too Suga.” Daichi whispered, his hand running over Suga’s hair as they caught their breath, Suga laughing slightly as they looked at their clothes.

“We’re complete messes, aren’t we?” Daichi simply laughed, barely even thinking as Suga leant back, his face flushed as he grinned.

“Never leave me alone.” Daichi muttered, Suga’s gaze softening as he nodded, the sweetest smile on his lips. “I mean… in here, this house.”

“What?”

“Move back in with me.” It didn’t sound like the question it was meant to be, it didn’t sound like an option. A statement, a need – a requirement for survival. “Please… I want you back here with me, it’s so quiet without you – too lonely whenever you’re not near me. Please… come back to me.”

“Daichi…” Suga whispered, his hand ruffling Daichi’s hair as he giggled, nodding. “Of course I’ll move back with you.” Daichi’s hands were in his hair again, kissing him quickly and holding him as close as possible. “Thank you…”

“For what…?” Daichi whispered, almost hearing Suga trying to fight sleep. “Suga?”

“For still loving me… even though I’m a wreck…” He whispered, Daichi smiling as he heard the quietest snore from Suga.

“Well, you’re my wreck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp - that happened :3  
> AND THEY SAID THEY LOVE EACH OTHER  
> Also, I mentioned a character called Sakura - she is one of my oc's. There will be more of her and she'll have a purpose later on (hopefully I will be able to provide you with a visual soon, I'm trying to learn how to use my drawing tablet properly)  
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this and I will try to post again next week (I'm a little busy at the moment, university applications and mocks... they're hard but nearly over!)  
> RAWR! :3


	22. Teach Us How to Strip

Chapter 22: Teach Us How to Strip

“So, you and Daichi are going to live together again, huh?” Hikari laughed, Teruko nudging her arm with her elbow as she sighed. “That’s a weird sort of sigh… one I haven’t heard in a while.”

“I’m happy, that’s all.” Hikari whispered, putting down the beer case before Teruko’s hand rested on her arm. “What?”

“I know when you’re happy, I know when you’re sad – I know everything about you and you cannot convince me otherwise. What’s wrong?”

“They think that Dateko will come when we’re women. That means they could come tonight.”

“Not tonight.” Teruko whispered, Hikari looking to her quickly. “What? They haven’t been deployed, they haven’t moved in ages. Goshiki hasn’t sent the command so it’s not tonight. Please, just relax a little.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I have my ways.” She said, Hikari’s eyes narrowing before she sighed. “Ushi told me.”

“And how would Ushi know?”

“Kiyoko.” Hikari and Teruko looked back at him, Hikari’s eyes widening slightly as she realised what he’d just said.

“Kiyoko? As in Shimizu? As in the one who made sure my restraining order against you went through as quickly as possible?” Ushijima nodded slightly, Hikari rolling her eyes. “You’re insane.”

“I called her, told her that I broke the restraining order, explained what happened and she said that she would check the footage and stuff. Apparently because you didn’t tell me to leave, I’m ok. Also, you broke it first so I’m good.”

“Dammit, I knew I should’ve done something. Wait, when did I…? Oh, yeah – that…” Ushijima laughed at the look on her face, Teruko grinning happily as Hikari sniggered. “I’m glad that you’re here Ushi, that she didn’t arrest you… I know that it’s probably pretty weird doing this.”

“Watching the person that I love fall in love with someone else all over again? Yeah, that’s pretty weird.” Hikari paused, glancing to him as he said that, Teruko’s eyes widening as they saw the blush on Ushijima’s cheeks. “That… that wasn’t meant to-”

“Ushijima you can’t-”

“I’m not asking her that!” Hikari turned back to the bar quickly, Ushijima sitting on a stool as Teruko narrowed her eyes in confusion, seeing the blush on both of their cheeks.

“Oh come on, you know you want to.”

“No, it’s embarrassing!”

“What’s embarrassing?” Hikari asked, Emi and Chie stopping quickly, Akiko and Katsumi laughing behind them. “What?”

“Um… nothing.”

“It’s about stripping, isn’t it?” Teruko said quickly, Emi blushing as Chie laughed happily. “What about it?”

“Um… well…”

“She wants you to teach her how to strip.” Emi slapped Katsumi’s arm, Katsumi rubbing it quickly as the others laughed, Hikari and Teruko glancing at each other.

“Well… teach us how to strip. All of us.” Chie said, Hikari’s eyes narrowing slightly.

“You want me to teach you how to strip?”

“Yes.” They all said in unison, Teruko laughing as Hikari sighed.

“This is on you Hikari, you’re the better of out of the two of us.” Teruko clapped her on the back, Hikari looking at her as if she was crazy.

“Are you all mad?”

“Quite possibly.”

“Come on Hikari, it’s just taking your clothes off.”

“Stop right there.” Ushijima and Teruko grinned as she said that, Katsumi blinking quickly as Hikari looked to them, an emotion they could only compare to fire in her eyes. “Stripping is not just taking your clothes off. It’s dancing with rhythm and a purpose and having to look sexy whilst doing it. If you do it like me and Teru used to, you’re also sometimes flipping yourself upside down on a pole. Stripping is not something as easy as taking your clothes off. You have to work hard at it if you want to get good, or even if you just want to impress your boyfriends.”

“And you miss it.” Hikari paused as Akiko said that, smiling slightly as she nodded.

“Yeah… I guess I kinda do. It was nice, knowing that people were looking at me and thinking that I was sexy or cute or just… I dunno, just looking? It made me feel – kinda special I guess.”

“I thought you would’ve hated it, bearing in mind why you were there…” Emi whispered, Hikari shrugging.

“I did at first but when you’re there for that long, you learn to enjoy it even the tiniest bit. Makes life a little easier that way.” Hikari sighed as she reached behind the bar, pouring herself a shot before downing it, Teruko laughing at the action. “Alright, let’s do this.”

“Wait… you’re genuinely going to teach us?”

“Of course, but only since you asked so very nicely.” The others grinned as she walked away from the bar, the others following as she sat on the edge of the stage. “Ok, so, what do you want to know?”

“Well… how to start would be good.” Katsumi said, the others nodding as Hikari thought.

“Ok, how practical do you want this to be?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Do you want me to coach you by showing you or telling you?” She asked, the others looking at each other, Teruko smirking slightly.

“You know that it’s easier, better and quicker to learn when you show them.”

“Yeah but… my friends, watching me strip? That might be a little awkward.”

“Hikari, we’ve seen you have sex with Daichi.” Chie reminded her.

“We’ve also been in the same room when it happened.” Hikari flushed as Akiko said that, the others sniggering slightly.

“Not to mention that fact that I had to clean up the mess you made in the bathroom.”

“Oh shit, sorry Katsumi I thought I got it all.”

“Don’t worry about it, you didn’t have to clean the footage.” Teruko muttered, Hikari glancing to her. “Kenma went white as a sheet.”

“Oh God I feel like I need to apologise.”

“What are you even talking about?” Ushijima asked, Hikari turned bright red as the others laughed, Hikari shaking her head quickly.

“You’ve seen what we’re talking about, when me and Dai made out in that room-”

“I turned it off after that.”

“Then boy you are in for a treat!” Chie said, rubbing her hands together happily. “After you turned off your stalking, they left the room. After they left the room, nobody really believed that Daichi would be harsh enough to cause of those really pretty hickeys on her neck. So he spanked her. Hard. So hard that she must’ve felt sparks behind her eyes or something because she ran to the toilet and jacked off making quite a mess that we had to clean up.”

“Damn I thought you were over all that…”

“So did I.” Hikari muttered, Ushi sniggering as she shook her head. “Anyway, enough about my sex life! I’m meant to be giving a stripping lecture here.” Hikari took a deep breath, thinking as she looked to the others. “Ok so… in essence, what you said is right. Stripping is just taking your clothes off but it’s a little more complicated. Every movement you make effects the overall look and feel of it. Even just an arm motion can turn something from cute to sexy as quick as a click. You have to focus on so much at once and it’s hard to do when you start, maybe a little easier once you get the hang of it.”

“Ok, stop stalling, strip girl!” They all laughed as Chie said that, Hikari nodding slightly as she stood from the stage, rubbing her hands together.

“Alright, when you’re going to strip. You don’t do it straight away. You tease them a little bit first.” Hikari bit her lip, smirking as she thought. “You have to use the fabric to your advantage – wear a lot of it for a start. No stupid fastenings or really heavy material just something with layers like… I don’t know, a dress that’s tied at the waist or a pretty shirt and skirt that you can wear heels with.”

“Why heels?” Emi asked, Teruko smiling as she shrugged.

“Think about it Emi, the longer the leg, the more Asahi will have to look at. If you wear heels then you automatically stand up straighter and heels make your posture better. Makes your legs look sexier too.”

“So stilettos?”

“Now you’re talking my language. Any heeled shoe would work really, Hikari used to wear boots all the time.” Teruko said happily, Hikari grinning as she nodded.

“My boots were fabulous so of course I wore them. Ok so, when choosing the clothes, make sure you pick something with a zip or a few buttons. Something that you can make look sexy when you take it off.”

“How can you make a zip look sexy?” Akiko questioned, Hikari looking to her own shit before sighing.

“Ok, I’m going to take my shirt off and show you. I don’t think you all understand how glad I am that I’m wearing the pretty underwear today…” She said, the others sniggering and nodding before she glanced to Ushijima. “Tell me if any of the guys are coming, ok?” Ushijima nodded as she looked back to the others. “Ok, so here’s how you do it.”

 

“Kenma, what are you doing?” Kenma nearly jumped out of his skin as Iwaizumi said that, Daichi, Kuroo, Kageyama and Asahi stopping behind him, Tanaka shutting the door behind them.

“Um… nothing…” He said sheepishly, a bright blush on his cheeks before they looked through the doorway to the main area of the club, seeing the girls standing in front of Hikari.

“What’s going on?” Asahi asked as they saw Hikari start to undo her shirt. “Should we really be watching this?”

“Hikari is teaching them how to strip…” Kenma said, the others pausing as they looked to him and then back to Hikari.

“Why?” Kageyama questioned, Kenma shrugging slightly.

“Chie did say that she wanted Hikari to teach her how to strip. I guess the others were curious as well…”

“I didn’t think they’d be that curious though.” Tanaka muttered, all of them just watching as she continued to teach them, the girls copying movements as she showed them. “Although… this is a pretty cool thing to watch.” Tanaka paused before looking to Daichi, seeing the small smile on his lips. “Should I be running away right now?”

“Nope.” He said quietly, leaning against the wall as he looked. “There’s no need, she’s happy enough.”

“You’re remarkably calm.”

“No one can force her to do anything Iwaizumi. I don’t see how I can be anything but calm. If she wasn’t comfortable, she’d say no and they’d accept that. If she’s doing this for them then she wants it in some way, there’s nothing bad about this.”

“Yup, remarkably calm.” Kageyama near whispered as they continued to watch, pausing slightly as they saw Teruko looking over to them, a small smile on her lips before Daichi held his finger to his lips, Teruko winking before looking back to Hikari.

“Wait… what’s that on your back?” Hikari paused as soon as Ushijima said that, a bright blush spreading onto her cheeks as her breath hitched.

“Um… that is…” She bit her lip as Katsumi held her wrist, stopping her hand from covering the mark that spanned across her back.

“Holy shit, what the hell happened?!” Hikari gulped as the others looked as well, their eyes widening as their mouths fell open.

“Hikari that’s…”

“Christ, are you ok?”

“What did that?”

“Hikari – what’s going on?”

“It’s… it’s nothing like you think it is.” She muttered, the blush was covering her entire face now, looking to the floor with her hair hiding her face. “I just… I, um… this is hard to explain.”

“Daichi?” Hikari looked at Ushiwaka, nodding slightly before he smiled. “I didn’t think he was that rough with you…”

“Some habits are hard to break and frankly I needed it…” Ushijima shrugged, smiling slightly before Chie narrowed her eyes.

“Wait, Daichi did this to you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“How?” Akiko muttered, Hikari pausing as she looked to her.

“I’m not saying that.”

“Ah come on, why not?” Emi questioned, Hikari shaking her head quickly before she felt her skirt go up. “Katsumi!”

“They’re all over your arse too! But wait… that looks like handprints…” She almost yelled, Hikari pushing her skirt down as quickly as she could. “Do I need to punch him?”

“What? No!” Daichi was sniggering in the corner as she shook her head quickly. “No punching, no hitting, no screaming. He didn’t do anything wrong, it’s fine.”

“You’re covered in bruises.” Teruko said as if she needed to remind her.

“I know that, I was there when they happened.”

“Bruises…?” Iwaizumi muttered, the guys looking to Daichi – his eyes narrowed in confusion. “Did you do that?”

“I didn’t… I don’t remember doing anything that would-”

“I don’t even think Daichi knows I have them.” Hikari whispered, the others looking to her.

“What did you do to her?” Kuroo asked, Daichi shrugging in genuine confusion. “You have no idea?”

“Nope, none.”

“Guys you’re making her embarrassed! Stop it…” Teruko muttered as Hikari tucked her hair behind her ear, their eyes widening at the love bites scattered on her neck. “You need to learn how to do makeup on your neck girl.” Hikari’s hands were there immediately, Daichi’s eyes widening as he realised what the bruises were.

“Ah shit…”

“Oh my God this is a sex thing!” Chie said quickly, Hikari groaning as she looked again. “Damn girl Daichi is rough with you!”

“I don’t want to talk about this…”

“But, hell, how can he not know?” Emi asked, Hikari biting her lip.

“I… I, um… well, I – this is hard to explain to my friends!”

“Well come on then, we wanna know.”

“Daichi doesn’t even know, I can’t tell you lot before him!”

“Tell us at the same time?” Hikari essentially jumped out of her skin as Daichi walked into the main area of the club, a smile on his lips as he shook his head, walking over to her and seeing the bruises on her back and edging the top of her thighs, spreading underneath her skirt. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’m more worried that you didn’t tell me.”

“It’s not like it’s exactly normal to randomly tell your boyfriend that the sex you really enjoyed also left me covered in ridiculous amount of bruises.”

“You said you wanted it rough.”

“And I did, best time I’ve been fucked against a wall. I just didn’t want you to see these and freak out because you’ve done it before and… well, I like it rough sometimes. I didn’t want you to freak out and stop wanting to do it because you have before and it was sort of frustrating.” Daichi smiled as he shrugged, Hikari sighing. “So we’re cool with the whole bruise thing?”

“As long as you’re fine with it, I don’t mind. Just let me know when you’ve got bruises so I can make them better.”

“Ah you two are adorable!” Kuroo said happily as Daichi hugged her, Hikari rolling her eyes, her finger up at her friends. “Seriously, he covers you in bruises and all you can think about is how good the sex was, you’re too cute.”

“I’m not covered…” Hikari muttered as he pulled back. “Plus, bruises are actually quite pretty.”

“Yeah but they hurt…” Teruko reminded her, Hikari grinning.

“Honestly could tell they were there until I looked in the mirror, they didn’t hurt at all – well, if they did then I didn’t notice it.”

“Damn Daichi that’s a pretty awesome skill you got there.” Chie giggled as she saw him blush, Hikari smiling as he looked to her.

“You’re on your own for this one.” She said before walking away from him as they started what seemed like an interrogation. “You knew he was there, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did.” Ushijima said as Teruko joined the others. “This is nice, very sweet.”

“What is?” Hikari asked, Ushijima gesturing to their friends.

“They’re all enjoying themselves. They’re all having fun here and that’s something that you don’t really get elsewhere.”

“They’re enjoying themselves because they are ignorant of the dangers to come.” Ushiwaka looked at her, seeing the look in her eyes and pausing, smiling slightly before his hand covered hers – her eyes meeting with his quickly.

“They’ll be fine; you know that right?” He asked, Hikari nodding slightly before he shrugged. “See, so you can stop being all weird now. Enjoy the time you have with them like they are with you.”

“They’ll take all of us, not just me. Katsumi, Chie, Akiko, Teruko, Emi and Kenma will be so sick of me by the end of this.”

“What makes you think it’ll be them?”

“You said you think the seven was the girls, right? Including me, I just named seven people. I think that you’re right, I know that he’d want all of us. He’d never leave with just me if he could have Teruko as well, he wouldn’t leave with just us if he knows we care about the others here. He’d take all of them the first moment he could.”

“We all know that but what matters is how you act until then.” Hikari looked to him. “You need to savour your time with him, you haven’t got a lot of time left and you should spend as much of that as you can with Daichi. You might not see him again for quite a long time.”

“You think he’s going to keep me there?”

“He won’t let you go again.”

“Then I better talk to him properly soon, Daichi doesn’t even know all that we had…”

“You’re still keeping things from him?!” Ushijima snapped, Hikari rolling her eyes as he took his hand from hers. “What doesn’t he know?”

“Well, he doesn’t know what that date is around my finger really is… he doesn’t know that your restraining order is broken or how it happened and – well, he doesn’t know who Sakura is.”

“He doesn’t know Sakura?”

“Nope, he knows her name but that’s it. That’s all he knows about her.” Ushiwaka shook his head, Hikari smirking slightly. “I never meant for it to get this bad. I never meant for him to feel this way again when he still doesn’t know half of what we were before. I don’t need him to remember every minute and hour, just the important things.”

“Like Sakura…”

“Definitely Sakura, he needs to remember her. Soon.” She said, Ushiwaka nodding before she sighed. “I need you to look after him whilst I’m there. He didn’t like it much last time and that’s when he could help me – he won’t be able to this time; I need you to help him; all of them through this.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“And at the same time I’ll do my best to get them back here.”

“You too.” He reminded her, Hikari glancing to him. “We need you back here as well.”

“I can survive there. They cannot. Getting them back here is more important, you know that.” He shook his head, narrowing his eyes. “You’ll also need to look after Sakura.”

“Is that really the best idea? Kiyoko doesn’t like me anywhere near her.”

“I’m sure she’ll make an exception for this. She’ll need someone there and I’ll be a bit… indisposed so you have to step up.”

“I’ll do my best.” He promised, Hikari thanking him as she looked back to her friends, seeing them laughing and smiling and being undeniably happy. “They’ll be ok Hikari, I promise.”

“I hope you’re right.” She whispered before shaking her head. “Because all this happiness you see here; this will all go away.”

“We can stop them before that.”

“No, we can’t.” She said, gritting her teeth as he looked to her. “No one can stop Shiratorizawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WILD CHAPTER HAS APPEARED!!! (My apologies for no post last week, mock week was hard - ended pretty well though!)  
> Also, sorry for the filler chapters lately - writer's block is a bitch so thanks for patience - it should be picking up now so hopefully that'll be better :3   
> Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it!   
> Rawr! :3


	23. The Bad Side of Sawamura Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance, this chapter might be a little rough (possibly more than a little)

Chapter 23: The Bad Side of Sawamura Daichi

“So we’re really doing this?”

“Yup, we’re doing this.”

“Are you sure you want me-?”

“Suga.” Daichi’s hands were holding his, a smile on his lips as he nodded. “I want you to move back in with me. I want to live with you again and I want everything we had before again. As long as it’s ok with you.”

“Of course it’s ok with me, I’m just going to warn you that I have a lot of stuff so this might take longer than you think.”

“We’ll get through it; come on it’ll be fun.” He said before Suga unlocked the door to his apartment, Daichi following him inside.

“Ok, so, where should we start?”

“Where’s most of your stuff?”

“In my bedroom.”

“We’ll start there then and work our way through.” He said, Suga smiling as he nodded. “How messy is your bedroom?”

“Hey it’s the tidiest room I have!” Daichi and Suga were laughing as they walked into Suga’s room, Daichi narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked at the room. There were two wardrobes. Two wardrobes and two shelving units with different items on, one with makeup and Hikari’s wig and fake nails and manicure sets and the other with aftershave and the sprays that he wore. “You look so confused right now.”

“I am a bit… why do you have two of everything? Two wardrobes, two dressers, two shelving units…” He asked, walking into the room and opening the dark wooden wardrobe, seeing Suga’s trousers and shirts inside. “So… this is all your stuff…”

“And the lighter wardrobe is Hikari’s, yeah.” He said, Daichi looking back to him. “You’ve forgotten why? Um… ok, sometimes I don’t want to look at my masculine clothes and sometimes I hate my feminine clothes so I separate them, it’s easier than having to feel like shit.”

“Feel like shit?”

“Well, it’s not like I wake up and just decide whether I’m Suga or Hikari. It’s not a choice, it’s easier for me to keep my room separate and just go to the side I need then have to sift through everything that isn’t me at that moment. Sometimes, feeling like I’m in the wrong body – when I’m not wearing my wig or makeup, it can make me feel pretty shitty so… yeah, that might happen when we live together.”

“Cool, thanks for letting me know.” Daichi was smiling, Suga narrowed his eyes as he looked back to him. “I just wanted to know to make sure I had enough wardrobes, that’s all. We might have to stop and get one before we unpack all your stuff though-” Suga’s arms were around his waist, hugging him tightly with his back to Suga’s chest. “Suga?”

“I remember telling you about this before and you being ok with it but… when I knew that you couldn’t remember, I didn’t know how you’d feel about it now. I’m just happy that you’re ok with me.”

“I love you, of course I’m ok with it.” Suga’s arms fell from around his waist, his forehead resting against Daichi’s back before Daichi smiled. “Want me to take Hikari’s side?”

“Please.” Suga stepped back, Daichi turning and ruffling his hair before they opened the boxes resting on Suga’s bed, getting ready to pack clothes into them. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” He said as he opened the wardrobe, smiling as he saw the dresses, skirts and pretty blouses hanging from the hangars. “I must admit; both your wardrobes are pretty awesome.”

“Thank you, I worked hard to get my clothes.” He said, picking up a load and putting them into the box. “I’m gonna go and grab a drink, do you want anything?”

“Some tea would be great thanks.”

“Sure thing.” Suga left the room, Daichi neatly folding Hikari’s clothes and putting them in the box before he paused, seeing the white case hanging around a dress at the end of the wardrobe. His eyes narrowed as his hand rested on the cover, seeing the almost intricate sealing at the edges as if not to damage whatever was inside.

He reached for the zip, sliding it down before his eyes widened, the white fabric becoming all he could see. There was a lot of dress for what seemed like such a small bag, the skirt wide with tulle and shimmering with added diamonds. There was a small bag around the hangars neck, leading to the thick strapped bodice with added corset, dipping low around the back with sheer sleeves tight to what Daichi assumed would be the wrists, cuffs of diamonds sealing the edges.

His hands were shaking as he reached for the small, drawstring bag, taking a deep breath as he opened it – pouring the contents into his hand before he felt his heart stop. A white gold ring with an engraving around the inside of the band, Daichi having to peer close to see them. _My Angel_. He gritted his teeth as he looked at it, shaking his head quickly before hearing Suga’s voice ring through the corridor.

“Hey Daichi, there’s a white clothes bag in there – sort of looks like the things you keep suits in. Could you do me a favour and not open it please?” He could almost feel his blood start to boil with anger, his hand clenching around the ring as Suga walked back into the room. “Daichi, did you hear-?” Suga choked on his words, his eyes wide as he looked to Daichi, seeing him almost glaring at the fabric in front of him. “Dai-”

“Don’t.” Daichi snapped, Suga pressing his lips together quickly as he put the cups of drink down, trying to hide the shaking in his hands. “Is this what I think it is?” Suga stayed silent, hardly breathing before Daichi sighed. “Tell me!”

“What do you think it is?” Suga asked, Daichi looking at him and seeing the regret in his eyes, the fear of what was about to happen.

“I think this is a wedding dress.”

“And you would be right.”

“You’re married?” Suga couldn’t speak again, gulping before nodding slightly, Daichi showing him the ring he held clenched in his hand. “And this is your ring?”

“No…” He said, Daichi narrowing his eyes as Suga shook his head. “It’s my husband’s ring… mine says my nickname for him.” Daichi could feel his heart trying to hammer out of his chest, feel his pulse racing and his mind whirring – trying to comprehend what was happening, the emotions he was feeling. There was silence in the room but it didn’t feel like it, there was enough tension to make it hard to breathe, blood rushing through their ears as they tried to think.

“How long?” Daichi near spat, Suga flinching at the tone in his voice. “How long have you been married?”

“For… for almost four years.” Daichi near enough slammed the ring in his hand against the table next to him, letting it rattle against the wood as Suga jumped. “I’m sorry, Daichi just please, let me explain-”

“You’re sorry?” Daichi hissed, Suga looking to the floor to avoid the hate filled gaze directed at him. “You’re sorry? You think that a sorry is that I need right now? You’re married, you’ve been married this entire time and you’ve been lying in my bed, saying that you love me when you have a husband? What the hell?! You think this is a game Suga? Are you just playing with me for fun?!”

“What? No!”

“Did I even know you before?” Suga’s eyes met his again, his eyes narrowed in anger.

“Of course you knew me before, I may have secrets but I’m no liar.”

“You’re obviously a liar.”

“How?”

“Because you’ve been saying you love me whilst all this time you’ve been married to someone else!”

“I do love you! And if you would just let me explain then I would be able to clear this all up!” Suga yelled, Daichi shaking his head. “What? Do you just not want me to speak? Do you not want to understand what the hell is going on here?”

“No.” He said blankly, Suga seeing the tears filling his eyes. “You lied to me… you’ve been lying to me the whole time we’ve been together. Every time that you’ve said you love me or that it’s only me, that’s been a lie. How can you live with yourself? How can you even bear to fake emotions to me anymore? Haven’t I fallen for you hard enough? Was this just another plan to trick me, to hurt me and get more of your sadistic pleasure?”

“You think that I enjoy this? You think I enjoy my boyfriend screaming at me about how I’m a liar?”

“I am not your boyfriend anymore.” Suga froze, his eyes widening as those worse registered, Daichi’s hands balling into fists. “You are nothing to me anymore… nothing at all.”

“Daichi-”

“No, save it for someone who cares, save it for your husband. I’m sure you have a lot of explaining to do with him as well.”

Suga couldn’t stop Daichi as he walked past him, almost feeling time slow as Daichi walked to his apartment door, slamming it as he left, Suga falling back against the wall as he felt the emotions finally start to tip over the edge. Tears streamed down his cheeks, sobs wracking his chest as he panted for air, feeling sickness wash over him as his face pressed into his hands, trying to wipe away the seemingly endless tears that were soaking into his skin. He hadn’t seen that side of Daichi in a long time, didn’t register the last time that he snapped like that. That he walked away like that without even an explanation. It was a long time since the bad side of Sawamura Daichi had made an appearance. And that’s what it was. It was Daichi’s bad side. The side that threw away reason for self-preservation, much like they all did. Just like the anger Suga could feel boiling in his gut, wanting to get angry for what he did – wanting to break.

And then he was throwing things.

He didn’t even know how he got to Hikari’s vanity and frankly didn’t care as he threw everything he related to that day. The perfume that he wore as they said the vows, the jewellery box he knew everything was in – the picture that he hid behind his mirror of his first dance with his husband. And then he saw his reflection. Red faced with anger and sadness, his eyes puffy from tears but he knew he deserved it. Knew he deserved everything that he got for hurting him, hurting the man he loved.

His nails were clawing at his skin, pulling at his hair and scalp – anywhere he could reach that he knew would hurt because he wanted it to hurt. He deserved for it to hurt, he deserved to be hurt for what he did to him – deserved to feel the pain that he caused Daichi. It was when he bit his lip so hard it bled that he stopped, tasting the blood on his lips – coating his teeth and staining the carpet as it dripped onto the floor.

He didn’t even notice that he’d cut his hand as well, blood almost spilling down his arm before he looked to the photo on the floor. His blood was covering the glass, the whole image of his husband coated in blood. That’s what they were, bloody and ruined and smashed in pieces like the glass that was meant to cover them.

His hands were trembling, blood starting to dry against them as he reached for his phone, calling the one person he knew other than Daichi who could deal with him like this.

“Suga?”

The pickup was almost instantaneous, Suga sobbing again as he fell against the floor, his legs unable to hold him, curling in on himself. “It’s happening again… oh God I feel like I can’t breathe – help me, help me please… I can’t, I can’t take it.”

“Suga, take a deep breath for me. Tell me what’s going on.”

“He found her wedding dress.”

“Shit.” Suga almost laughed, he could say something so easily that Suga could hardly put into words.

“I need you to come get me. I can’t be alone right now, I feel like I’m going to…” Suga gritted his teeth, not wanting to say it before he heard movement on the other end of the phone.

“Your apartment? Same locks?”

“Yes-”

His breath was shaky, his ears no longer focusing but he knew that he was talking. Knew he was saying something. “Hey, Suga, keep talking to me ok? Even if it’s complete and utter bullshit, I need to know you’re ok. Keep talking.”

“I can’t… my throat feels too tight – I can’t…”

“You can, you have to.” Suga gritted his teeth, his free hand fisting in his shirt as he fought the urge to claw at his skin again. “Ok, if you can’t talk just breathe – deeply, enough for me to hear it. I’ll get there as quickly as I can.”

“Please… hurry… please…” Suga was shaking now, feeling like he was about to self-destruct as he shook there, repeating that again and again as he screwed his eyes shut – not wanting to see the devastation around him, not wanting to see the ruin he’d caused.

“Suga!” There was someone at the door, he could hear keys scratching at the lock but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t push himself from the floor as he pushed his way inside the apartment. “Suga, where are you?!”

“In here…” He groaned, seeing the shadow at the door before arms were around him in seconds, pulling up him from the floor and against the hard chest that grounded him too often.

“Christ Suga, what happened?” He said as he almost dragged Suga away from the smashed remains of his marriage and the blood staining the carpet. “Did Daichi do this…?”

“No… no, I did this – he did nothing, he didn’t do anything he just left…” Suga was sobbing again, his hands clenching in his shirt. “I fucked up, I fucked everything up because I didn’t tell him.”

“You haven’t fucked up, you just need to explain and-”

“I tried to explain and he refused to listen! He’s gone, for good this time – he’s gone…” Suga pressed his face into his chest, a calming hand over his hair and trying to soothe him. “I screwed up… I should’ve just told him; I should’ve said it when we met again – I should’ve-”

“There is no point in dwelling on what you should have done.” Suga looked up when he heard that faint whisper. His eyes met dark olive ones, a small smile on his lips as those strong hands held him tightly. “Screw thinking about the past, live for the future. Think about how you can change this, make it better – make Daichi understand. You’ll get there eventually.” Suga hugged him tightly, the man smiling as he held him close. “So what do you want to do now?”

“I think I need to stay away from here for a couple of days.”

“My place?”

“If that’s ok…”

“Of course it’s ok.” Suga’s head fell against his chest, trying to be as close to him as possible – as much grounding contact as he could get, enough to keep him ok.

“Thank you Ushi.”

“It’s ok Suga.” He said before Ushijima’s arm wrapped around his waist, supporting him as he guided him through the wall. “It’ll be ok; you can make this ok.”

“I’m not sure that I can.”

“Come on Suga, you know that you can.” Ushi said before opening the door again, Suga pausing slightly before Ushijima narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Me and Daichi… we’re never going to be the same, are we? We’ll never really get back to where we were… will we?”

“No, you’ll never get back there.” Ushijima told him bluntly. “You’ll get somewhere better.”


	24. The Stars Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not as emotionally damaging as the last chapter - I think)  
> Also there's another flash back but there's a block of it which is not in italics and those are song lyrics (I swear I am the worst person for picking a writing style and sticking with it so I apologise)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 24: The Stars Above

“I can’t get a hold of him.”

“What? Not at all?”

“Nope, Daichi neither. They’re not answering their phones.”

“But why? You don’t think something happened to them, do you?”

“No, the officer assigned to the case promised that Goshiki hasn’t been anywhere near where Suga lives, or the other Shiratorizawa members.”

“So maybe he just wants a break? This is probably pretty stressful for him, he might have just decided that this is all too much at the moment and needs to be away for a couple of days?”

“But then he would’ve told us, or Daichi would’ve said something.”

“I would’ve said what?” Everyone stopped, looking back to Daichi as he walked through the club, throwing his stuff in the changing room before leaning against the bar. “Come on then.”

“Where’s Suga?”

“I don’t know, frankly I don’t care.”

“And you seem really calm about this because?” Daichi shrugged, Iwaizumi narrowing his eyes in a glare. “This is your boyfriend we’re talking about here.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“You two are having trouble again?” Oikawa asked, Daichi looking at him.

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know what he’s done.” Oikawa paused, narrowing his eyes before shaking his head.

“What’s he talking about?” Noya asked, Asahi shrugging.

“Suga hasn’t done anything wrong.” Kuroo muttered, Daichi gritting his teeth as he shook his head.

“Yes he has.” Bokuto rolled his eyes, shaking his head before looking to him.

“He’s not perfect Daichi, everyone makes mistakes.”

“I don’t think him getting married was a mistake.” Everyone froze as he said that, Daichi looking at them and seeing the shock on their faces. “So you all knew? All of you apart from me? You just let him play me like this? You let me fall in love with someone who was already taken? What the hell guys?! Do you think that my head, my heart, is some sort of game for you to all play with? Am I just a plaything for all of you?!”

“Daichi, you need to calm down.” Kageyama said quickly, Daichi glaring at him.

“Calm down? You have no idea how the hell this feels, none of you do. Everything that he told me, all of it is a lie and I hate myself for believing him. For falling in love with him. Did he do this the first time?”

“He’s only been married for four years; you’ve known him for six. Do the maths Daichi.” Oikawa almost spat, Daichi shaking his head. “No, he didn’t do this the first time.”

“You knew; you knew he was married.”

“Of course I knew; I was his best man. And his maid of honour all at the same time.”

“And you let him do this to me?”

“I let you fall in love again! You think that’s a bad thing?”

“It is when he’s married!” Daichi yelled, Oikawa flinching at the fist that hit the bar top, the others stepping back as he shook his head. “I can’t believe you. You talk about truth and acceptance and then you lie to me, you all lie to me. This isn’t something insignificant like a smashed glass, this is something major and it’s a huge part of my life. You’re all just playing me!”

“I don’t understand.” Hinata muttered, Daichi glancing to him. “Do you know who Suga’s married to?”

“Well… no.”

“You don’t know?” Kenma asked, shaking his head. “You don’t even know? You’ve abandoned him when he needs you most because of something you know nothing about?”

“Abandon him? He’s married, if he needs anyone he should just go to his husband, that’s what he’s there for.”

“He can’t do that and you’re saying this as if it makes anything better.” Asahi muttered, Daichi looking to him. “So no one knows where Suga is?”

“Nope.”

“He hasn’t been here in days, he hasn’t been with Daichi and we can’t have no way of getting a hold of him. He’s blocked our numbers.”

“We don’t know where he is.”

“Don’t know if anyone’s with him.”

“We don’t even know if he’s ok right now.”

“You yelled at him, didn’t you?” Oikawa asked, Daichi pausing slightly before he nodded. “Did you hear anything smash as you left?”

“No…” Daichi muttered before Iwaizumi looked to Oikawa.

“He would’ve called him.”

“Of course he would’ve, no one knows how to deal with Suga when he’s like this apart from him and Daichi.”

“Who are you talking about?” Daichi asked before they heard a car pull up outside, Daichi looking around the room. “What’s going on?”

“I hope you have a high pain threshold.” Kuroo whispered, Daichi narrowing his eyes before the door opened, gulping as he saw Ushijima.

“You are so going to regret Suga not being here.”

“Ushi, wait-” No one could’ve stopped him as he gripped Daichi’s collar, his fist punching him hard across the face, Daichi almost feeling his blood vessels burst before blood was flowing from his nose, Ushi pushing him against the wall.

“What the hell did you do to him?!” Ushijima snapped, almost crushing him against the wall as Daichi struggled to breathe. “What the hell did you do? Why the hell would you say something like that to him? What was going through your idiotic head of yours?” Daichi’s head hit the wall as Ushijima shoved him, Daichi trying to pull Ushijima’s hands away from him as he felt his head start to spin.

“Ushiwaka stop it!” Ushi was pulled back quickly, Daichi falling to the ground as he took deep breaths, seeing Terushima holding Ushi back.

“Let me go! He deserves it!” Ushi shouted, Teru quickly turning him round and slapping him in the face. “What was that for?!”

“Suga told you not to hurt him!” Ushi paused as soon as Teru said that, stopping fighting him as Terushima sighed. “You need to listen to him more often. Daichi doesn’t know! He said that Daichi didn’t know!”

“Then why did he hurt him?”

“I didn’t realise I had…” Daichi whispered, wiping the blood from his mouth as he breathed heavily against the wall. “I wasn’t thinking; I didn’t think – I was just angry.”

“And in your anger, you’ve put him back to how he was before. To when you had your accident, he’s breaking things and hitting walls and there are cuts where he’s bleeding but he won’t let me bandage them. He thinks he deserves them for hurting you. Because how could he live a life of happiness when he did that to you?” Daichi looked to the floor, not wanting to look at Ushijima said that. “It’s almost like he’s self-destructing.”

“He probably is, that’s what he did last time he lost Daichi. Why would this time be any different?” Oikawa said, Daichi looking to him as he sighed. “What exactly did you see at his house? What did you see to let you know he was married?”

“The wedding dress and his husband’s ring.” Daichi muttered, the others pausing slightly before Ushijima walked to the bar top, putting a large white bag on the bar.

“Wow, I haven’t seen this in years…” Iwaizumi muttered as Terushima helped Daichi to stand, making him sit on one of the bar stools.

“I didn’t know he gave it to you.” Kenma muttered, Ushijima shaking his head.

“He didn’t. I got it from his apartment before coming here.” Ushijima muttered before he sighed quietly. “We have to tell him.”

“We can’t.” Oikawa whispered, Kageyama looking to him.

“Oikawa, I understand that you want to keep Daichi safe and that means ignorant. But in order to keep them both safe and sane we need to tell him.”

“But-”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi muttered, his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You did all that you could, now we have to do what Suga wants. He’s been ignorant long enough.” Oikawa sighed, looking to Daichi slightly before nodding.

“Alright, show him.”

“Thank you.” Ushijima muttered before pulling a box from the bag. He put the box in front of Daichi, Daichi finishing cleaning the blood from his hands and face before even looking at it. The box was white with silver engravings on top, swirls and flowers.

“What’s in here?” He asked, running his hands over the raised silver markings.

“That’s Suga’s wedding box.” Tanaka muttered, everyone standing around the bar as they looked to it.

Hinata grinned as he leant over the bar. “In there is his wedding album, his garter; his ring too. We all got it for him as a wedding present.”

“Suga’s wearing his ring, it’s not in there.” Ushiwaka told them, Kuroo smiling.

“His ring is so pretty.”

“The engraving is really cute.” Bokuto muttered before Daichi started to slide the lid from the box. “You can touch it you know.”

Daichi’s hands were shaking as he reached into the box, removing the silver tissue paper covering the items inside, everyone smiling as he started to pull things from the box. There was a small bag with a glass bell inside, Daichi pulling it out and seeing the silver lettering painted on it.

“All handmade.” Asahi muttered as Daichi looked at it.

“We sat there for hours doing those…” Noya whispered, Terushima nodding quickly.

“Suga wanted us to help, we could hardly say no.”

“They were… the favours? The one’s given to all the guests…” Daichi muttered, a faint memory pulsing at the back of his mind. “Their initials… painted on the side; it took us all so many hours…” They were smiling as he said that, hearing the familiarity in his tone.

He put it back in the bag, placing it to the side before pulling a white, lacy garter from the box, Oikawa whistling as he saw it.

“I remember shopping for that, God we got so many weird looks in the shop. Especially when we got to the knickers…” The others laughed at that, Daichi smiling as he looked at the lace, the silver ribbons that would’ve hung down Suga’s leg.

“Moving all that skirt to get to the garter, God it felt like it took forever…” Daichi muttered before pausing, he could remember how soft the skirts were and getting the ribbon caught in his teeth. “Wait…” He muttered before looking at the place cards inside, one with Suga’s name and the other with- “Why is my name on this?” He asked quickly, the laughter dying down as he looked at it. The silver and white place card had his name on it in black cursive, his heart racing as he looked to Suga’s. “Sawamura Koushi…”

“Daichi…” Oikawa muttered as they saw the tears filling his eyes, beginning to fall down his cheeks as he pulled the wedding album from the box, seeing the picture of him and Suga on the front, rings on their fingers and kissing at the altar.

“Suga’s husband… I’m… this was our wedding, not just his – ours…” The bag with the ring in was placed in front of him, Daichi gulping as he looked at it.

“You got it buddy.” Ushiwaka muttered before Daichi opened the bag, holding his ring in his hand. “They took it off you in the hospital, Suga made sure he kept it safe in case you ever came back to him.”

“But why didn’t… why didn’t he tell me when I came here again?”

“You couldn’t remember anything. Imagine walking into a room and some random guy just pronouncing that you’re married, he didn’t want you to be overwhelmed.” Hinata muttered, Daichi wiping his eyes as he tried to stop crying.

“He loved you so much that he was willing to let you go if it was better for you.” Kageyama muttered.

“If you’d fallen for someone else, he would’ve let you be with them so he hid your ring so you’ve have no reason to look for whoever had the other one.” Noya muttered, shaking his head.

“We told him not to do it, that you’d come back eventually but he didn’t want you to love him again.” Daichi looked at Asahi the moment he said that, Asahi shrugging.

“Something about how you deserved better.” Kenma muttered. “About how he was no good for you and you should have someone who wasn’t all screwed up.”

“Suga wanted you safe so badly that he did everything to make sure you were. Even if that meant eliminating himself from your life.” Kuroo said, Daichi gritting his teeth.

“I never knew someone could love so much until I saw him with you.” Bokuto whispered, his head resting almost dreamily on his hand.

“It was so idyllic, so perfect.” Tanaka said, shrugging. “But Suga thought it was for the best that you had no clue who he was.”

“Something about how his lifestyle was too dangerous for you. You nearly died once and he wasn’t letting it happen again.”

“I hurt him so much…” Daichi whispered, shaking his head as he untied the ribbon holding the album closed. “This day… it was the happiest of our lives, you were all there and you – you all helped us so much. How long did this take to plan? A few months?”

“You got engaged the day Suga left Shiratorizawa, literally outside the club – it was sweet to watch. Three months later you were married. On the two-year anniversary of when you met.” Terushima confirmed.

“The quickest wedding ever planned.” Noya said with a snigger, the others nodding in agreement.

“You got the venue first, this cute converted barn for your families and friends. Oikawa, Suga and Terushima handled the decorations and we got the suits and decided on the favours and the food.” Iwaizumi said as Daichi flicked through the first pictures, illustrating exactly what he’d just said.

“All silver and black – angel wings everywhere. Let me guess, Suga did that bit?”

“Actually that was you.” Asahi muttered, Daichi narrowing his eyes. “Um, you decided to base the wedding off of your nicknames. Suga is your Angel.”

“And you are his knight.” Kageyama finished, smiling as he looked to it. “All the silver represents the knights armour and the wings… I think you can guess that.”

“So Suga’s ring?”

“It says _‘My Knight’_.” Kuroo finished, Daichi turning the page of the album and pausing – seeing a picture of him and Hikari dancing.

“Your first dance…” Bokuto said, smiling happily. “It was pretty special.”

“What was our song?” He asked, Oikawa smiling as he got out his phone.

“Give me one second…” He muttered before the sound system was activated, Daichi feeling his head start pounding at the song. “Angel Eyes.”

Daichi’s vision went blurry as he tried to focus on the words of the song, tried to look at the pictures but failed as new sounds filled his head – laughter and speeches and congratulations.

“Daichi? Hey, you ok there?” Oikawa said as they saw his eyes glazing over.

“Move the box.” Ushijima said quickly before Daichi’s held fell, Ushi only just stopping it before it hit the bar top.

“What the hell just happened?” Iwaizumi said quickly, Ushijima smiling.

“He’s remembering; we just need to give him space.” Ushijima gently put his head on the bar. “He’ll be fine, don’t worry about him.”

“We can’t help but worry about him.”

 

\-----

 

“You can stop pretending now, I know that you know you’re here.”

“I don’t want to see it.”

“You don’t want to see your own wedding?”

“No, I don’t want to see you.” Angel smiled to herself, shaking her head as she sat in the seat next to Daichi. They were in the barn when he and Suga wed, sitting at the top table of the empty room surrounding them.

“Why don’t you want to see me?”

“Because you’re wearing the dress.”

“Of course I am; it’s how you remember Hikari on this day. I can’t change your memories.”

“But I’ve caused so much pain by seeing that dress.” He screwed his eyes shut tighter as her hand rested on his shoulder.

“You can’t hurt me, I’m in your head. Now come on, if you don’t look at me then the memory can’t start and then you’ll never get Suga back.” Daichi paused at that, almost hearing her smile before looking up. Angel’s hair was fastened in a loose bun at the bottom of her neck, a small tiara on her head matching her necklace and the diamonds he knew was covering her dress. The dress was three-quarter length, showing off her heeled shoes.

“You look so beautiful.” Angel smiled as he took her hand in his, pressing his lips to her knuckle as her cheeks flushed. “You’re so amazingly beautiful and I am so sorry, I’m so sorry for what I said… what I did and I can’t-” Her finger was pressed against his lips, Daichi pausing as she shook her head.

“I am not the one you need to apologise to. You need to apologise to Suga and I’m not Suga. When you get back to reality, that’s when you need to apologise.” She said, Daichi nodding slightly before she moved her finger. “Are you ready for this?”

“My wedding?”

“Just your first dance but yes…” Angel could feel the shake in his hands, smiling as he other hand covered his. “This… this will all be ok; you just need to remember.”

“O-ok…” Daichi took a deep breath before nodding. “Let’s start this.”

_“Daichi, are you ready?” Hikari said happily as they walked into the barn, her hands covering his eyes._

_“Ready to see what you did to this place? Of course! I want to see how talented my wife is.” Hikari smiled at that, it was the first time that Daichi had called her his wife. “My wife… now that is something extremely special…” Hikari could feel herself blushing before Daichi’s hands covered hers over his eyes. “May I?”_

_“Sure, you’re not going to see me though. Not until you’ve seen the room.”_

_“So you’re behind me?” Hikari confirmed that before taking a deep breath._

_“Ok, 3, 2, 1 – open your eyes.” Daichi’s eyes widened as soon as he opened them, the barn was something he’d never expected it could be. White and silver cloth draped from the wooden bars on the ceiling – matching the pattered coverings on the chairs. Their table was on a raised dais at the top of the barn, just the two of them with their friends all in front of them._

_“This is amazing Hikari.” Daichi said as he walked towards one of the tables, looking at the favours and the black almost tree-like centre pieces with silver chains hanging from them like jewels._

_“So you like it?”_

_“Like it? I love it!” Daichi said happily before he looked at her, feeling his heart skip beats as she smiled. There was something so effortlessly graceful about Hikari, everything about her was perfect in his eyes. From the flaring of the dress to the subtleness of her makeup – everything made her seem so ethereal, too good for him but only his at the same time. “Hikari…” He whispered, Hikari walking over to him before his hands were on her cheeks, gently pecking her forehead. “You are the most beautiful woman I think that I have ever seen.” Hikari hugged him close to her, grinning slightly as their eyes met. “You are so beautiful; how did you fall for someone like me?”_

_“For the same reason that you fell for a screw up like me.” She whispered, Daichi smirking slightly. “Because our hearts are stronger than our heads.”_

_“I’m glad I ignored my head when it came to you.”_

_“Me too, my head told me run and keep you as far away as possible.” Daichi laughed as she said that, Hikari shrugging as she gently pecked his cheek. “What’s done is done, our future is what lies ahead. Might as well get it started, no?” Daichi nodded before joining their hands by their sides, the pair walking to the barn doors and pausing before opening them, their guests turning to look at them in complete amazement and wonder at what they’d done._

_“Come on guys, in you come.”_

_“Would the bride and groom please take to the floor for their first dance?” The guests cheered as Daichi offered Hikari his hand, Hikari grinning as she took it – letting him lead her to the dance floor._

_“What did you choose for our song?” Hikari asked, Daichi smiling as he bowed, kissing her knuckles as the music started to play, her arms around his shoulders and his wrapping around her hips, pulling her close to him. “Really…? This? I didn’t know you knew this song?”_

_“I might have gone through your music to find song suggestions. This one seemed to sum you up the most.”_

_“You are certainly an amazing man.”_

“Girl, you’re looking fine tonight,

And every guy has got you in his sight,

What you’re doing with a clown like me,

Is surely one of life’s little mysteries,

So tonight I’ll ask the stars above,

‘How did I ever win your love?’,

What did I do? What did I say,

To turn your angel eyes my way?" _Hikari was laughing as he spun her round, the pair almost gliding across the dancefloor as people started to join them on it._

“Well, I’m the guy who never learned to dance.” _“That’s too true…” Daichi sniggered as she said that, Hikari shrugging._

“Never even got one second glance,

Across a crowded room was close enough,

I could look but I could never touch,

So tonight I'll ask, the stars above,

‘How did I ever win your love?’

What did I do? What did I say,

To turn your angel eyes my way?” _“Why this song?” Hikari asked, Daichi smiling as he held her impossibly closer to him._

_“Because you are my Angel, no matter what you think. You saved me from a life loneliness and that is why you’re an Angel and you… your eyes are what first attracted me to you.”_

_“How very poetic… my Knight.”_

“Don't anyone wake me,

If it's just a dream,

'Cause she's the best thing,

Ever happened to me,

All you fellows,

You can look all you like,

But this girl you see,

She's leaving here with me tonight.” _“I love you Hikari, so much.”_

_“I love you too Daichi.”_

“There's just one more thing that I need to know,

If this is love why does it scare me so?

It must be something only you can see,

'Cause girl I feel it when you look at me,

So tonight I’ll ask the stars above,

‘How did I ever win your love?’,

What did I do? What did I say,

To turn your angel eyes my way?” _“Thank you Daichi.” Hikari said as the singing stopped, the music continuing to play as he narrowed his eyes slightly._

_“For what?”_

_“For loving me like you do, for not running away when you found out who and what I was… for saving me from myself?”_

_“Hikari…”_

_“I love you.” She said quietly, Daichi’s hand on her cheek before he smiled._

_“I love you too, forever and always.” Claps echoed around them as they kissed but they couldn’t hear them. All they could hear was each other’s heartbeats, all they could see was each other and feel each other’s love. And that for them, in that moment and many moments for the rest of their lives, would be enough._

 

“Our wedding was beautiful.”

“We worked hard to make it that way.” Angel said before seeing Daichi pause, watching as he walked over to someone standing in the corner, seeing the black haired woman with glasses holding the hand of a small child, the little girl’s hair near black and her eyes bright hazel, almost the same as Suga’s.

“Angel… who’s this?” He asked, Angel smiling as she joined him.

“This is Sakura.” She said quietly, Daichi looking up at her and seeing the soft smile on her lips. “She is two at his point, in your real world she’s just turned six. She was born just after you met Suga.”

“She’s a toddler… what was she doing at our wedding? Is she related to someone?”

“Yup.”

“To the woman holding her hand?”

“Nope.”

“Then to who?” Angel paused before looking to him, seeing the longing to know in his eyes.

 _“Do you really want to know?”_ Daichi nodded before her hand was on his shoulder again, the scene replaying in his mind, seeing Sakura jumping around as the music changed to something more upbeat.

_“She’s such a happy child.” Angel smiled before seeing Sakura smiling up at the woman holding her hand._

_“Can I go see mummy and daddy? Can I? Can I?”_ Daichi sniggered at the hopeful joy in her tone, the woman smiling softly before she nodded. “Thank you Kiyoko!” Kiyoko let go of her hand, Sakura carefully weaving her way through the tables to the dancefloor, Angel and Daichi following her before she grinned. _“Mummy!”_

 _“Sakura, hey sweetie! Are you enjoying the wedding?”_ Daichi froze as he heard the voice saying that, as it registered who it was before seeing them take Sakura into their arms. _“Are you having fun?”_

_“Yup! Everything is so pretty mummy!”_

_“I’m glad you like it Sakura.”_ Daichi shook his head slightly, smiling as Sakura grinned, her hand reaching out for the man talking to her. _“You want me to hold you now?”_

_“Yup!” Sakura was passed into his arms, her immediately kissing his cheek and grinning. “Welcome to the family daddy Daichi!”_

_“Thank you for letting me marry your mother, Sakura.”_

“Sakura… she’s Suga’s daughter…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S MODERATELY OK AGAIN!!!   
> I hope that everyone had a great Christmas or holiday season and that you enjoyed this chapter!  
> The song used in this chapter is Angel Eyes by The Jeff Healey Band and is cute and awesome and I love it so much that I named a fic (that I have become way too emotionally invested with) after it  
> I will post again soon!   
> RAWR! :3


	25. That One Scene

Chapter 25: That One Scene

Daichi was panting as his eyes snapped open, breathing heavily against the bar top, his eyes meeting with Oikawa’s. “Nice to have you back Daichi.” The others looked over as he said that, seeing the tears edging at his eyes.

“Our wedding was so pretty…” He whispered, the others smiling as they nodded.

“Yes, it truly was.”

“And everything was perfect, our first dance – the ceremony, the suits and dresses – the dancing, Hikari and Suga, everything was just completely perfect. And I forgot about it.” He could feel the tears slipping from his eyes again, taking a deep breath as he tried not to cry. “I forgot about everything that happened that day. I forgot our vows, I forgot the people who came, I forgot what she looked like in that dress…”

“Daichi, Suga has long forgiven you for that.”

“I forgot his daughter.” Silence filled the room as Daichi’s eyes screwed shut, pressing his face against the bar top again. “How could I forget her? Sakura is sweet and kind and the most adorable little child and I forgot her. She called me ‘daddy’ and I forgot her.”

“She still calls you daddy.” Daichi’s eyes opened at that, Ushijima sitting on the stool next to him as Daichi sat up. “She calls you daddy Daichi. It’s quite cute actually.”

“You’ve seen her recently?”

“I took Suga to see her yesterday but yes, apart from that I see her quite a lot.” He said, Daichi nodding slightly before Ushi sighed. “She knows that you forgot, she knows that there was an accident and that you couldn’t see her for a while and she understands but… every time I see her or Suga sees her, one of the first questions is ‘how’s daddy Daichi?’. We couldn’t answer before you came back into Suga’s life but now we can and you should’ve seen the look on her face when Suga said you were ok. It was priceless.”

“So you see her regularly?” Daichi asked, Ushi nodding before Daichi smiled. “At least she has one of her dads with her…” Daichi paused at that, his eyes narrowing. “One of them? Why did I say that? She’s got Suga and me and… why do I think she’s got you too?”

“He’s her dad, Daichi.” Oikawa said as if it was obvious, Daichi staring at him blankly. “You don’t remember how Sakura was born, do you?”

“Nope.”

“That explains why you look so confused… the story’s confusing enough as it is.” Iwaizumi muttered, Ushijima shrugging.

“I don’t see what’s confusing about a threesome.”

“You had a threesome with Suga and some lady?” Bokuto asked, Ushijima nodding. “That must’ve been just after you two met.”

“Yeah. I’d been dating Suga for about six months and we met her that night.”

“Damn dude, you work fast.”

“It wasn’t me; I think she was more into Suga.”

“Anyway Kuroo, meeting someone and fucking them immediately not an achievement.”

“It is in my mind Kenma.”

“Your mind, according to Kenma, is actually disgusting.”

“Terushima, he is completely right, believe Kenma in that completely.”

“Hey Noya! You can’t exactly say anything! I know what you and Asahi get up to…”

“Which I would really appreciate you never share with anyone else, thank you.” Asahi muttered, Noya grinning as he looked to his boyfriend.

“At least we have fun whenever you-” Asahi had never moved faster, his hand almost slapping over Noya’s mouth and making him shut up, the others laughing as Asahi flushed bright red – Noya laughing behind the hand covering his mouth.

“So where’s Sakura?” Daichi asked, Ushijima pausing slightly.

“Um… Sakura lives at an orphanage.” Daichi looked at Ushi as he said that. “Well, this is going to sound terrible… When Sakura was born, Suga worked at Shiratorizawa. Her mother couldn’t look after her and frankly, we were bad parents and wanted her to be safe and – being raised in a strip club because that’s where Suga was forced to live was not safe. The best thing we could do was give her to people we knew would look after her.”

“But how do you see her then? I don’t understand…”

“She’s not there as an orphan, she just lives there – it sounds weird I know but somehow it works. The police sent her there due to witness protection and the orphanage is protected by officers and security systems. She’s seriously in the safest place she could be right now.” He explained, Daichi nodding slightly before Ushijima shook his head. “She’s happy but would’ve been happier living with you two, it’s just a shame that it didn’t happen.”

“She was meant to move in after the wedding.”

“Yup.”

“So why didn’t she? My accident was a couple of months after the wedding wasn’t it?”

“Closer to a year after.” Oikawa said before looking to Ushijima. “That is a good point, why didn’t she live with them?”

“Suga wanted her to have Daichi’s last name and while she wasn’t an orphan, legally she was. They had to go through the process of adopting her and changing her name. Also she was in witness protection, there’s a load of paperwork and processes with that.”

“And you were ok with your daughter taking my last name?” Daichi asked, Ushijima nodding. “Why?”

“Because biologically, she’s not mine. She’s Suga. Biologically she has two parents, Suga and the woman who birthed her. The people she calls parents… well, there are five.”

“Five?!” Tanaka said quickly, the others staring in shock. “Five? Five parents? What the hell that’s a lot of people! How can she even deal with that many parents?”

“She’s a very understanding kid! She knows that she has three dads and two mums. Suga, Daichi and me are the dads and her biological mother and Hikari are her mums.”

“What happened to her biological mum?” Iwaizumi asked, Ushijima pausing slightly. “You and Suga never talk about her but you must’ve had something… you created a child together…”

“She’s… dead.” Daichi whispered, the others looking to him. “She died during childbirth… because of too much blood loss…”

“I was the hospital with her when she went into labour. I called you because Suga was doing a shift and you told him and drove him to the hospital, you got three speeding tickets because of it and even then you were only just in time for the birth.” Ushijima whispered. “That’s why we don’t like talking about her… because as quick as Suga was, as much as we tried to make sure she was ok during the pregnancy and didn’t lift a finger to do anything… she still died.”

“It wasn’t your fault Ushiwaka.” Terushima told him, a small smile on his lips. “You did everything you could for her. It was just unfortunate circumstances that took her…”

“Apart from that for the moment… is Suga ok?” Oikawa asked, Ushijima pausing slightly before he shrugged.

“I can’t tell anymore, he says he is but then I leave him alone and there’s glass everywhere and there’s cuts on his knuckles. I feel like I need to wrap him up in bubble wrap, he’s putting himself in danger.”

“We need to get him here; I have to apologise…”

“He won’t leave the house; trust me I’ve tried. The most I can get him to do is move to the kitchen for food.” Ushiwaka looked at his phone as it rang, glaring as if it had done something wrong before pausing. “Sorry that’s Sakura… I really need to take this.” He muttered before answering it, putting it on speaker.

_“Hi daddy!”_

_“_ Hi Sakura, you alright sweetie?” The others sniggered as he said ‘sweetie’, Ushijima rolling his eyes.

 _“I’m fine daddy Ushi but… is daddy Suga ok?”_ Ushijima narrowed his eyes before pausing.

“As far as I know, why?” He questioned, hearing Sakura take a deep breath.

 _“Um… he just came to my home and said that he couldn’t see me for a while… he was crying too – something about how has to go away?”_ Ushi paused before Kenma was moving to the lighting box, seeing him turning on the projector and hacking into Ushijima’s security cameras.

“Did he say anything else? Did he have anything with him?”

 _“He said something about how daddy Daichi was upset and he had to make things right so he had to leave… he had a really big suitcase in his car, I think? Kiyoko said I had to stay inside…”_ Daichi’s eyes widened slightly before shaking his head.

“What Tanaka said before… about how when I had my accident Suga was going to fly away? You don’t think he’d try again, would you?” Daichi asked, everyone pausing as it clicked.

“Oh my God he’s going to the airport…” Iwaizumi muttered, Kenma flicking through Ushijima’s security cameras and stopping on Suga’s room.

“Hey guys, he’s cleared his room out as well. All his stuff is gone.” Kenma said as soon as they saw it.

“Sakura, thank you for calling me, I’ll make sure to find Suga ok?”

 _“Ok daddy!”_ She said happily. _“But… that voice who was talking about Tanaka…? That was Daichi, wasn’t it?”_

“Yes, that was Daichi.”

 _“Did he hear me call him daddy?”_ She asked, there was almost a nervousness in her voice, like she’d slipped up. Ushijima passed the phone to Daichi, him pausing slightly before smiling.

“Yes Sakura, I heard you call me daddy…” He muttered, Sakura pausing slightly. “It’s ok, you don’t have to worry about it.”

_“But I’m not meant to say that in front of you… your memories-”_

_“_ Are coming back, Sakura.” Daichi muttered, hearing her gasp before smiling. “I remember you, not completely but I remember who you are and how much you meant to me.”

 _“Does that mean you can come and see me again, daddy Daichi?!”_ She near enough cheered, Daichi sniggering.

“Of course I can, I just need to make sure Suga gets home ok and then I’ll come see you as soon as possible.”

_“Then you should probably hurry up, I don’t think he was planning on hanging around for long…”_

“Thank you Sakura, I’ll see you soon ok?”

 _“Ok, bye daddy Daichi! Bye daddy Ushi! Bye daddies’ friends!”_ Sakura put the phone down, Ushi and Daichi grinning at each other.

“She is adorable…” Daichi muttered, Ushi nodding before Oikawa shook his head.

“As cute as she is, and she is really cute, we need to stop Suga from getting on that plane.”

“On it.” Ushi muttered before calling Suga, the others hearing him pick up. “And where do you think you’re going?” Suga sighed on the other end of the phone, the others hearing the chatter around him.

_“Um I don’t know yet… haven’t bought the plane ticket, just somewhere away from here at the moment. Who called you? Kiyoko or Sakura?”_

“Sakura called but that doesn’t matter, Suga you can’t just run away.”

_“And who says that I can’t? I can do whatever the hell I want and no one can stop me, only Daichi can and the man hates me. There’s nothing you can do Ushiwaka.”_

“Daichi does not hate you. Seriously, not lying here, he does not hate you and if you would just talk to him then-”

_“The last time I talked to him, he yelled at me about how I’m a liar and that he wants nothing to do with me! Ushijima, I… I love him. I love him so much that I can’t stay here because I’ll just keep hurting him. If the only way for him to be ok is for me to disappear then I will do it quicker than a heartbeat.”_

“What if he doesn’t want you to leave?”

_“Then he better come and tell me because I’m on one of the next flights out of here and the quickest one is in an hour. Wait… definitely the one in an hour. Just bought the ticket.”_

“You’re being ridiculous.”

_“Well that’s for me to decide and not you, how about you leave me alone and I get on with my life? It’s been nice knowing you Ushi, look after Sakura for me, ok?”_

“Suga-” The phone beeped as Suga hung up but Daichi was already moving, grabbing his car keys. “Where are you going?”

“To get Suga.” Daichi said as if it was obvious, the others staring at him.

“He’s at the airport and by the time you get there he would’ve already gone through security and you won’t be able to reach him.” Kuroo said bluntly.

“I don’t care.”

“Daichi, this isn’t a movie. You can’t do this.”

“But he wants it to be like a movie.” Bokuto blinked quickly as Daichi said that, Daichi smiling as he shook his head.

“Ushi… you said before that Suga wanted someone to run through an airport for him – to stop him from getting on a plane before saying they love them and taking them back home.” Asahi muttered, Ushijima pausing before he smirked.

“That man is ridiculous.” Ushijima said as they grinned. “Alright, let’s get you there so he can get what he wants.”

 

“How long did that drive take?” Noya asked as they almost ran from the cars.

“Nearly an hour, Suga should be just about to board.” Terushima said quickly as they walked into the airport lounge, seeing the security gates blocking their way.

“Daichi, there is no way that you’re getting through that, even with us distracting them.” Tanaka said bluntly, Daichi shrugging before pulling something from his pocket, showing them the police badge.

“How the hell did you get that?” Kuroo said quickly before Daichi grinned.

“Honestly it was just lying around at my house, it should distract them long enough for me to run through to where Suga is. What name is on Suga’s passport?”

“Sawamura Koushi.”

“Thanks.”

“You could get arrested for this.” Ushijima said, as if he needed reminding.

“And if I don’t, I might just lose my husband forever. Jail is something I might just have to risk.” Daichi mumbled before taking a deep breath, looking to his friends. “If I do get arrested before I bring him back, make sure he gets home ok.”

“Make sure you don’t get arrested.” Oikawa almost made him promise, Daichi nodding as he walked over to one of the desks, almost shocking the woman as he stopped.

“Hello there, my name is Sawamura Daichi and this is Ushijima Wakatoshi.” He flashed her the badge, her eyes widening slightly before he closed it again. “We’re looking for someone, they’re part of witness protection and we need to make sure they don’t get on a plane. His name is Sawamura Koushi. Could you tell us what gate he’s at? I believe his plane is about to board.”

“Oh um… um…” She was tying Suga’s name into the computer quickly, as if trying to get Daichi and Ushi away as quickly as possible. They didn’t mean to scare her, it just happened. “Gate 3, if you want I can get them to hold him at the gate?”

“No thank you, I think we can manage. Thank you for your help.” She nodded as he left, the security guard opening the gate next to them and allowing them through without question. “That was too easy…” He whispered to Ushi who simply nodded in agreement as they walked through the departure lounge, having to walk the majority of it before spotting the gate and heading towards it as they saw the people in the queue.

“Um Daichi, I don’t think it was as easy as we thought.” Ushi muttered, Daichi seeing the woman talking to airport security and the almost panicked look on their faces. “Yeah you might need to go and get him. Now.”

“Try and keep them off my tail, would ya?” Daichi asked, Ushi nodding happily. “Thank you Ushi.”

“Go and get your husband back.”

Daichi started to walk, quickly, towards the gate before seeing Suga sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for his block of numbers to be called. The speakers rang out from Suga’s gate, Suga standing up and grabbing his carry-on bag and heading towards the plane gate, readying his ticket before Daichi reached the gate, taking a deep breath. “You know that one scene?” Suga’s bag dropped to the floor as he heard Daichi’s voice, turning to look at him along with the other people waiting for the plane. “That one scene in that Christmas movie you always made me watch… the one that I always complained about but secretly enjoyed? The one with the little kid that runs through an airport to see his crush before she gets on a plane? It’s surprisingly easy to do, especially when there’s no running involved.”

“Daichi… how…?” Suga whispered as Daichi stepped towards him, the crowds around them parting slightly as he stopped in front of Suga.

“Easy really, get all our friends to wait in the main lobby and ready to distract security while Ushijima acts as a look out and I impersonate a cop.”

“Are you insane? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? You could go to jail!”

“I would rather go to jail than see you get on that plane.” Daichi said quickly, Suga’s eyes widening as Daichi took his hand in his. “I’m sorry.”

“Daichi, no – there’s no need to-”

“Just let me say this, ok?” Suga’s lips pressed together as Daichi looked at the ring on Suga’s finger. “That tattoo on your finger… it’s not of your parents’ wedding anniversary, it’s of yours. It’s a tattoo to commemorate what you consider the most important, magical and wonderful day of your life and now I see why. Your wedding, our wedding, was amazingly beautiful…”

“Our wedding?” Suga’s eyes started to fill with tears as that registered, Daichi grinning as he nodded. “You remember?”

“Yeah… Ushijima bought our wedding box round. Turns out the pictures are pretty good at bringing memories back.” His other hand cupped Suga’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “I remember our vows and the cheers that came after we said them. I remember that barn that you made into something extraordinarily special. I remember the food and the wine and the dancing. I remember your suit and you looking so sexy in it I frankly wanted to rip it off of you right there and then and don’t even get me started on her dress…” Suga sniggered at that, the people around them filming this encounter and feeling the emotions along with them. “I remember our first dance and the smile on your face as Sakura welcomed me to the family, as I held your daughter in my arms and for the first time felt like we were completely happy.”

Daichi’s forehead rested against his, feeling Suga’s frame start to shake slightly as he cried. “And I remember the look on your face as I yelled at you for lying to me… for not telling me that you were married and for being the complete and utter prick that I am. And I am so sorry that I didn’t understand. That of all the things I forgot, it had to be the most important day of our lives.”

“It’s ok Daichi, you didn’t know-”

“But I still should’ve let you explain and hearing about you afterwards… what Ushi told me and when Sakura called and said you were going away – I couldn’t help but feel that I needed you back, needed you beside me. God I can be so selfish sometimes…” Suga’s hand broke from his, clinging at Daichi’s shirt as he smiled. “I’m so sorry Suga, I’m sorry that I hurt you and I don’t think I’ll be able to say it enough but… I’m sorry and I need you to stay with me, please – let me be selfish one more time and ask you to stay with me? I can’t promise that it’ll be as it was before but I’ll try my best…”

“I don’t want you as you were before, I want you as you are now.” Suga was silent for a minute, everyone waiting on bated breath before he pulled back, smiling as he looked at Daichi. “Anyway, we’re married, an occasional argument is essentially in the contract.” Daichi grinned as he hugged Suga close to him, picking him up and spinning him round as the people around them clapped and cheered, Suga almost squealing in happiness as his feet were set on the ground again. “I can’t promise that everything will be ok for a while – I think we both have some things we need to talk about and deal with?” Daichi nodded, Suga smiling before he shrugged. “I’m sorry for making you worry like this… I never really wanted to go away but I didn’t know another way and-” Suga simply sighed, taking a deep breath as he looked to Daichi. “I love you, Sawamura Daichi.”

“I love you too, Sawamura Koushi.” Daichi held Suga in his arms, dipping him like they were dancing and kissed Suga through laughter and tears. His arm reached beneath Suga, grabbing his bag as they straightened up and holding Suga in his arms like he was his bride.

“Daichi! Oh my God put me down!” Suga yelled through laughter as he was carried away from the gate. “Daichi it’s embarrassing, everyone’s looking.”

“Good, I want them all to know that you’re mine. They can’t have my husband.” Suga was blushing, pressing his face into Daichi’s chest as they headed back to the entrance of the gates, getting some very odd looks as they walked.

“Hey guys look!” Bokuto yelled happily as he saw them, Suga waving slightly as Daichi grinned.

“He got Suga back!” Kuroo shouted, their friends almost screaming with joy as they ran over to them, Daichi putting Suga down before they were swarmed with hugs, Suga and Daichi laughing as they wiped their tears away, the grins impossible to wipe off of their faces.

“You had us worried sick Suga!”

“We had no idea where you were or what you were doing!”

“I thought I’d never see you again!”

“And then to hear you were round Ushi’s the whole time…”

“Please Suga, never do that again.”

“Guys!” Suga shouted, them giving him some space before he smiled, his hand slipping into Daichi’s before he looked at him. “I’m never going anywhere ever again.”

And that was a promise they all wanted him to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE OK AGAIN!!!


	26. We're Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - there's a tiny bit of sex at the beginning (just a little bit - I have to put warnings here because one of my friends read this and they judge me)

Chapter 26: We’re Going Home

_“Daichi, ah fuck!” Hikari almost screamed as Daichi continuously thrust deep inside her, her wedding dress hiked to her hips and her chest pushed against the bed – Daichi’s chest pressing against her back. “Yes… harder, please – Daichi please!” Her hands twisted into the sheets beneath her as Daichi gripped her hips, doing as she asked as soon as he could._

_“So good Hikari… shit…” His thrusts became erratic as his fingers pushed underneath her corset, playing with her nipples and making Hikari whine – pushing back on the cock in her arse as his lips kissed the edges of her tattoo. “You’re so close, I can feel it…” Hikari whimpered as he bit at the back of her neck, tears of pleasure edging at her eyes as his fingers stopped moving. “Do you want to cum Hikari?”_

_“Yes…”_

_“Sorry I didn’t hear that…”_

_“Let me cum Daichi!” She near enough shouted before his fingers started moving again, Hikari gasping as her orgasm ran through her – feeling Daichi thrust harder into her as he got closer, Hikari tightening around him to the point of driving him crazy. “Daichi, please… fill me up…”_

_\----------_

 

Daichi’s eyes snapped open, his chest rising and falling heavily before he turned onto his side, checking the clock next to his bed and sighing as he saw the time, pushing himself away from the mattress – knowing he had to wake up.

“Bad dream?”

“Holy shit!” Daichi fell out of bed as he heard the voice next to him followed by laughter as he shook his head, rubbing the back of it where it hit the carpet. “Wait, let me guess… Hikari?”

“How did you know?!” Now Daichi was the one laughing as he got back into the bed, seeing Hikari smiling at him – her usually long hair tied back into an effortless bun.

“You change your voice, Hikari’s is higher.” Daichi said, Hikari pausing before she shrugged.

“Didn’t even realise I did that…” She muttered before shaking her head. “What was the heavy breathing about? Are you ok? More nightmares?”

“Not nightmares, memories…” Daichi muttered, Hikari smiling slightly. “I think it was of our wedding night…”

“Me in my dress with you bending me over a bed?”

“Yup, that one.”

“That was a good night.” She muttered, sniggering slightly before sighing. “I’m glad you remembered all that.”

“So am I… definitely that memory I just had…” Hikari smiled into the kiss he planted on her lips, his arms around her waist – pushing her back onto the bed as his lips travelled down her neck, his lips running along the top of her bra. “You were so sexy in that dress…”

“As much as I love the fact that you sound so hot right now… we have somewhere else to be.” Daichi narrowed his eyes as he thought, Hikari shaking her head. “It’s Saturday Daichi, do you remember what we said we would do?”

“Oh right we’re going to see Sakura.” He said, smiling as he thought. “I’m going to meet her again…”

“Hey, stop stressing. You’re going to be fine, she loves you.”

“She used to love me.”

“She still loves you.” Hikari’s hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back so their eyes met. “Hey, look at me – Sakura loves you and does so unconditionally, so please… stop freaking out and get ready?” Daichi thought for a moment before she sighed. “We can do whatever you want to do now later.”

“Deal.”

 

“This is the fanciest orphanage I think I’ve ever seen.” Daichi said as they got out of the car, Hikari smiling as she nodded. The house in front of them was huge, Daichi could see at least three floors in a secluded forest-like area, the trees hiding the large gates they’d gone through to get inside.

“That might be because it’s not just an orphanage…” Hikari said, Daichi narrowing his eyes as she smiled. “This is a witness protection safe house. All the children here, and some of the adults too, are all part of witness protection schemes. The people who work here, the ‘carers’ are police officers who are all undercover.” Daichi’s mouth dropped open, Hikari shrugging before her hand rested on his shoulder. “Ushijima told you that she was in the safest place possible and he wasn’t lying. She’s surrounded by protection and other children of all ages who all understand their position.”

“These children… they must go through and understand so much more than any child should.”

“Oh trust me, you’re about to meet some of the most selfless and amazingly smart children I’ve ever seen and they’re all lovely.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Daichi said as her hand slipped into his, Hikari leading him up the stairs of the orphanage.

“You ready for this?”

“Nope but let’s go.” Daichi admitted, Hikari sighing as she opened the door to the orphanage, seeing the bright hallways with paper covered walls. Each individual piece of paper was covered in bright crayons and pencils, drawings of fields and people and animals of every shape, colour and size. Paintings of handprints and were scattered across one wall along with pictures of the children there, all smiling and happy. “It looks like such a joyful place.”

“We do our best.” Daichi almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the woman speak, Hikari laughing as his hand dropped from hers. “Hey Hikari.”

“Kiyoko.” Hikari said before she hugged her, smiling as the black haired woman looked to Daichi.

“Does he know why he’s here?” She whispered, Hikari smiling.

“Yup.” She said, their pair stopping before looking to Daichi. “Daichi, this is Kiyoko Shimizu, she’s one of the police officers who work here.”

“Nice to meet you again Kiyoko.”

“You too Daichi.” She muttered before looking between them. “So, you two alright now because I’m not having her crying again because she’s scared.”

“I made her cry?”

“Of course you did, you turned up and said you were leaving, of course she was going to cry. You may be adorable but you are an idiot sometimes.” Kiyoko said bluntly, Hikari biting her lip. “She got happier after she spoke with Daichi but is still a little different.”

“I’m so sorry, I never meant to do anything like that-”

“It’s not me you should be saying sorry to.” She interrupted, Hikari nodding as she walked past them and into another room. “I know what you’re thinking. That was harsh and I shouldn’t have said that but… I think it was necessary.”

“It was.” Daichi said, Kiyoko looking at him as he smiled. “Hikari needed to be told that by someone who can say something like that to her. We can’t, you can. Thank you Kiyoko.”

“No problem Daichi. Go on, they’re in the second room on the right.”

“Thanks.” Kiyoko smiled to herself as he walked into the next corridor, hearing a sigh next to her.

“They shouldn’t come here. They’re putting her in danger by doing so.”

“You’d have Hikari stay away from her daughter? Daichi stay away from his family?”

“He never knew who she was before now, he didn’t need to come and see her. What if they’re being followed?”

“Tsukishima.” Kiyoko snapped, the blond pausing, his golden brown eyes narrowing. “They can’t miss out on seeing her just because of that. Not to mention that we have Shiratorizawa monitored around the clock, no one is following them. No one is putting them in any danger and no one is going to hurt that child. I know you’re protective of her…” Tsukishima looked away from her, Kiyoko shaking her head. “Stop it, I know that you are. Her and all the children here. You may hate to admit it but I know that you care for each and every one of them. Especially when you see Yamaguchi with them.”

“Just like when you see Yachi with the kids.” Tsukishima muttered, a smirk finally appearing on his lips. “I just don’t want them to get hurt. Any of them.”

“I know but they’ll be fine. Ok?”

“Alright.”

 

“I’m sorry about the other day.” Daichi stood outside the room, waiting for Hikari to finish talking, knowing that Sakura was there too.

“I know mummy, it’s ok. You weren’t thinking straight.”

“And who told you that?”

“Daddy Ushi.” He could hear Hikari sigh, Sakura giggling. “He called me when you were at the airport, saying that daddy Daichi was sorting everything out and you’d be ok. He said he didn’t want me to worry.”

“And what have I told you about him?”

“To trust what he says.”

“And did you?” Sakura was silent for a few moments, Daichi knowing that Hikari was smiling. “You didn’t believe him.”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“Because he sounded like he didn’t know if he was telling me the truth.” Sakura muttered, Daichi pausing slightly. “Daddy Ushi is a bad liar, especially to me and especially about you. His voice shakes when he’s lying, you have to be able to listen really closely to hear it.” He knew Hikari was staring at her, blinking quickly. “They think I’m smart mummy. Smarter than the other kids, they’ve been giving me extra schoolwork to do and teaching me extra maths and other lessons so that I keep busy… if I can do that, I think I can figure out when daddy is lying to me.”

“You are smart Sakura.” Hikari said happily, Daichi smiling as he looked to the floor. “You are so very smart and I’m so glad that you have someone to encourage that.”

“I don’t want to be here, mummy.” Sakura said bluntly, Daichi sniggering slightly – knowing that Hikari was pulling a face. “That’s what you’re thinking, that I’d do well here and so should stay but I don’t want to. I want to be at home with you and daddy Daichi. I want our family.” There was silence again before Hikari tutted, Daichi smiling as he knew she did.

“Well, alright then.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you can’t come home today because of the procedures but you know that so… we’ll take you home as soon as we can.”

“Mummy, thank you!” Daichi heard the force of the hug that Sakura gave her, heard her grunt slightly as the six-year old jumped on her. “But what about daddy? Is he going to be ok with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Daichi opened the door, Sakura’s eyes widening as soon as she saw him. “Hey Sakura.”

“Daddy Daichi…” Sakura said as Hikari’s arms unwrapped from around her, a wide smile on her lips as Daichi knelt so they were the same height. “You remember me?” Daichi paused for a moment, nodding slightly.

“Mostly, yes… it’s gradually coming back but I remember most things." Sakura paused slightly, tilting her head as she thought. "Like… I remember that your birthday is on the 8th October, you used to prefer sweet foods to savoury ones but that might have changed… I have no clue about you now really but… I know your favourite colour was light green because you liked the way it matched the light parts of your eyes and that you used to climb things for fun no matter how much we told you to stop…” Daichi couldn’t help but smile as he saw the happiness in Sakura’s eyes, the joy that she couldn’t hide anymore. “I know I’m not perfect yet but… will I do for now?”

Sakura essentially ran at him, wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and hugged him close to her – Daichi hugging her back as soon as he could. Hikari was wiping her eyes, trying hard not to let tears fall as she looked at her daughter and her husband, Sakura laughing before she pulled away from the hug, ruffling Daichi’s hair. “I don’t need you to be perfect, I just need you to be you.”

“God you sound like your mother.” Daichi muttered, Sakura giggling as they looked to Hikari.

“Well yeah, I have a great mum.” Sakura’s hand was on Hikari’s as she saw the tears start to gather in her mum’s eyes. “Happy tears?”

“Yes, they’re happy tears.” Hikari mumbled, Daichi sitting next to her on the sofa before Sakura came to sit in his lap, the trio hugging each other tightly.

“It’s all going to be ok now.” Daichi muttered, kissing Hikari’s forehead as Sakura’s head rested on his chest. “We’re going to take you home as soon as we can and everything will be ok. We’re going home.”

“So the bad men won’t hurt mummy anymore?” Sakura asked, Daichi smiling, his hand running over her hair.

“No Sakura, not if I have anything to say about it.”

 

“Goshiki, they’ve been to the orphanage.” Goshiki smiled as Tendou said that, thanking him before he picked up his phone – dialling the all too familiar number.

“Goshiki, this is a bad idea. You shouldn’t do this.” Shirabu tried to convince him as the phone rung, the others looking at him and shaking their heads. “You all know it’s wrong too, why aren’t you doing anything to stop him?”

“You know that it won’t work…” Semi muttered, Shirabu shaking his head. “What we need to do is make sure this is done in the least painful way possible. That’s the only way that something positive will come of this.”

“But Semi-”

“But nothing Shirabu.” Reon whispered, shaking his head. “Just wait, we have a plan.”

“Yes Dateko? That task I ordered. I want it done on Friday.” Goshiki said as the phone was answered, a smirk crossing his lips as soon as he said it. “Of course, and the little extra I asked for as well.” They all narrowed their eyes at that, not knowing what he was talking about. “Thank you, I trust you do your job well.”

“Little extra?” Semi asked as Goshiki hung up, the smirk on his lips unbearably arrogant as he shrugged.

“You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dateko are coming!!!  
> I hope that you enjoyed reading this and I will post again soon!  
> Rawr! :3


	27. Hey Angel

Chapter 27: Hey Angel

“Wait, so Sakura’s moving in with you?”

“Yup, just need to get the paperwork sorted and we’re good.”

“Finally girl! It’s about time.” Hikari grinned as Teruko hugged her. “Does this mean that she can hang around with all of us?”

“Not here she can’t.”

“Oh why not?!”

“Because she’s six!” Hikari said, the pair laughing happily as the door opened, Katsumi and Chie coming inside. “Hey!”

“You look happy.” Chie said smiling as she looked to Hikari. “Something good happen?”

“Sakura met Daichi again and we’re arranging the paperwork to adopt her.” Their mouths dropped open in unison, Hikari shrugging before she laughed. “I mean… my family, we’re all going to be together and that… that feels amazing.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Katsumi said happily, ruffling Hikari’s hair as Akiko, Shizuko and Emi gathered some drinks. “Everything’s starting to come up good for you, it’s brilliant.”

“I just hope it can stay this way, you know?” Hikari said, the others nodding as they took the drinks.

“You’re still worried about Dateko?” Emi questioned, Hikari nodding. “Hikari…”

“You think I shouldn’t be?” Hikari asked, Katsumi pausing before she shrugged. “They’re trained in too many things for me not to consider them a threat. I’m just being cautious.”

“Being cautious is fine, just don’t be so cautious that you never have any fun alright.” Chie reminded her, Hikari thinking for a moment before she nodded.

“Alright, I’ll try.” She muttered before they joined their glasses together. “Cheers everyone!”

“Cheers!”

 

Hikari couldn’t help but smile as she walked into the changing rooms, looking through her bag for the keys to the liquor cupboards as she hummed. She hadn’t felt this happy in too long, hadn’t felt so blissfully peaceful since before Daichi’s accident. Everything she’d wanted, her family was going to be together at last, her friends were all happy and everything seemed to be looking up.

But she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was someone watching her. That there were people there who weren’t meant to be. “Hello?” She called out, looking around the room before shaking her head. “I must be going mad…” She paused as she heard something clatter to the floor, freezing as her eyes widened, gulping as she looked at the floor in front of her, seeing the small silver canister.

“Hey Angel.” Her hands balled into fists as he said that, as she saw the green light on the canister start to flash.

“Please don’t activate that… I know what that is and please… don’t.”

“We have to.” Hikari’s teeth gritted as she recognised the voice, turning and seeing the three people in front of her. “You know that we do.”

“You don’t.” She almost begged, the others looking to the floor as she sighed. “You can leave and we can forget about this and you can just tell him that it was impossible to get to us. You know that this won’t end well for you or for them… leave, protect yourselves. Please.” They looked at her before looking at each other, the youngest sighing – shaking his head. “Koganegawa… you know that this is wrong.” The blonde sighed, his hand running through his dark brown fringe – still sticking up at a near impossible angle as his dark eyes closed.

“This may be wrong but we still have a job to do. You’ll get yourself out of it, the proper way.”

“The proper way? There shouldn’t be a proper way!” Hikari snapped, Koganegawa flinching before the man next to him pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to be quieter. “Aone, this is not a time to be quiet…”

“According to Aone, every time is a time to be quiet.” The third, Futakuchi, muttered before the white haired giant glared at him. The smaller brunet simply glaring back. “Look Hikari, this can happen two ways. Way one, the easy way: you and the others walk out of here with us and we go to Shiratorizawa – making sure your pretty cop friend finds out on the way. Way two, the hard way: we send the signal to Moniwa who knocks as many of you as needed out with a tranquiliser and we still carry you out and to Shiratorizawa – still calling the cop friend. Your choice.”

“Moniwa has a gun?” She questioned, the others pausing as she shook her head. “You can’t do this; they’ve done nothing wrong.”

“We have to take seven people back to him, today. There is no other way. You, Katsumi, Teruko, Shizuko, Chie, Emi and Akiko are coming with us. Whether awake or not.” Hikari was frozen in place as they moved, blocking her exit as Koganegawa smirked. “So come on then Hikari, make your choice. The hard way or the easy way? The canister or something else?”

“You take another step and I’ll scream.” She threatened, stepping away from him before feeling the chest at her back, looking up and seeing Aone leaning over her.

“Good, after all, the hard way is the fun way.” Arms wrapped around her, holding her arms close to her sides, Hikari struggling before she saw the needle in Futakuchi’s hand.

And then she screamed.

 

“Congratulations Daichi!” He’d hardly gotten through the door before he heard their cheers, Daichi smiling as Katsumi’s arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

“Ok glad you’re all happy but for what?” He asked, Katsumi rolling her eyes as the others laughed.

“For Sakura moving back in.” Emi said as if it was obvious, Daichi smiling as he nodded.

“It’s all really happening… not soon but it’s happening. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hikari so happy.” Daichi said as he sat on the empty barstool, Akiko sliding him a drink. “Or Sakura, she was the happiest I’ve ever seen her.”

“She can get happier?” Shizuko asked, Daichi nodding as he grinned.

“Yup, happier as in hugging you and not letting go and jumping all over the place.”

“Ahh she’s adorable. You must be so proud.” Akiko said happily, the other giggling as Daichi smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You and Hikari have a good kid there.” They all paused as they heard something hit the floor in the changing room, eyes narrowing.

“Hikari’s in there, right?” Teruko asked, the others nodding.

“No one else?”

“There shouldn’t be a proper way!” Daichi’s eyes narrowed as he heard her shout, gritting his teeth as he stood. Other voices could be heard from inside, Teruko pausing.

“I know that voice…” Teruko whispered, shaking her head slightly as she thought. “Not Hikari’s… I swear that I know that voice.”

“Come on.” Katsumi said quickly, her and Daichi running up to her office, zooming in on the security cameras as soon as they could. “That’s…”

“Who are they?” Daichi questioned, seeing the three people in the room with her – his head starting to pound slightly as he shook his head. “No… Dateko… that’s – they’re Dateko’s main guys but…”

“But what?”

“They’re never alone, the three of them… there’s always another one.” Daichi muttered, pausing as he felt a shift in the room. “Katsumi, how many ways are there in and out of this room?”

“One, the door-” Katsumi turned around, pausing as soon as she did. “The fourth guy… short dark hair and big eyes?”

“Moniwa.”

“You keep your back to me and this won’t get messy, Daichi.”

“It’s already messy, you’re breaking a restraining order right now.”

“You think we care? We have a job to do.”

“Kidnapping is not a suitable job!”

“God you really sound like your wife…” Moniwa muttered, shaking his head before he sighed. “But this doesn’t have to go badly… we can take the girls and keep them safe or you can start kicking up a fuss.”

“You’re not taking me anywhere mate.” Daichi smirked as Katsumi said that, turning around and seeing Moniwa blocking the doorway.

“I think you know my answer.”

“Alright then.” Daichi pulled Katsumi behind him the moment he saw Moniwa reaching for his gun. “They’re just tranquilisers, we’re not killers – not today. These aren’t even for the girls, well – one of them is meant for Hikari but there are so many methods we’ve got to knock her out. These, are for you, Daichi.”

“And why would you need to knock me out?”

“We’re trying to kidnap your wife and friends, keeping you awake sounds pretty dumb.”

“You’re not getting anywhere near them.”

“And that’s why we need to knock you out.”

“Katsumi.” She looked at him as he spoke, gulping slightly. “I’m going to punch him, you need to get to the girls and get them out of here, ok?”

“Daichi, that won’t work…” She whispered, Daichi shrugging before he smiled.

“Best thing I have right now but… if you do go – keep Hikari safe for me.” Katsumi nodded, Daichi stepping away from her, Moniwa edging back as he did.

“This isn’t going to stop Daichi, even if we fail now, he will make us try again and again until she’s back with him and you know it. You know how he works. What’s the point in resisting?”

“There’s always a point, especially if it means my friends stay safe.” Before Moniwa could react, Daichi grabbed his wrists, pinning him against the wall. “Katsumi, go!” Katsumi ran past them, running down the stairs as soon as she could.

“This changes nothing!” Moniwa pushed back, forcing Daichi away from him before he was pushing him out the door, Daichi’s foot catching on the edge of the stairs.

“Get the hell off of me!” Hikari yelled as Aone dragged her from the room, Koganegawa and Futakuchi drawing their guns as soon as they saw the others.

“Don’t do anything stupid and we won’t be forced to knock you out.”

“How dare you-”

“Chie. Don’t.” Teruko muttered, the others looking at her as Futakuchi grinned. “You don’t want to make them angry.”

“You remember us all too well, Crystal.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Teruko hissed, the others sniggering as her hands balled into fists. “Threatening us with those will not work, put the fucking guns away you idiots.”

“Hmm… of course this wouldn’t scare you.” Koganegawa muttered, a small smirk on his lips. “But this would.” Teruko couldn’t hide the fear in her eyes as the gun was pressed against Hikari’s head, silence and tension filling the room as Hikari gritted her teeth. “They may be tranquiliser darts but from this distance, it would still kill her so if I were you – make sure that you do what we want.”

“And what do you want?” Shizuko asked, Futakuchi looking to her.

“Isn’t it obvious? We want all of you.”

“Keep away from my friends, arseholes.” Hikari near hissed, Futakuchi rolling his eyes.

“She’s boring now; we need to shut her up. Moniwa, kill him.”

“What?”

“Done.” Daichi couldn’t stop it as his legs were kicked from under him, Moniwa gripping his hair and smashing his head against the wall, Daichi tumbling down the stairs as he was pushed.

“Daichi, no!” Hikari yelled, pushing Aone away from her before running to Daichi, seeing the blood leaking from the side of his head as she knelt next to him. “No… no, not again… please no…” Tears were falling from her eyes, gritting her teeth as she looked back at them. “How could you? You know what happened, you know what it did… how could you?!” She would’ve stood, she would’ve tried to fight back but Moniwa was gripping her hair, pulling her head back and pushing a needle into her neck, Hikari gasping as she felt the liquid seep into her veins. Hikari could feel her eyes starting to close, Moniwa’s grip on her hair loosening and she fell, sleep overtaking her as she hit the floor.

“Hikari-”

“Don’t even think about it.” Koganegawa hissed, Teruko feeling the gun on her back. “Hands behind your back, I’m not dealing with your shit.” Teruko paused before doing what he said, feeling the cold metal closing around her wrists.

“The others too, they can be just as feisty as she can.”

“Aone, get Hikari.”

Dateko worked fast, all the girls quickly in handcuffs and Hikari over Aone’s shoulder, Moniwa looking to Daichi. “The guys are going to be quick, right?”

“They should be here within a few hours…” Katsumi mumbled, Moniwa nodding slightly as he thought.

“He’ll survive, come on guys – he wants them there before midnight.” They started to lead them out, the room emptying except for Teruko and Moniwa. “They’ll be ok.”

“They won’t and you know it.” Teruko muttered, Moniwa sighing quietly.

“This is just a job, we don’t want to do it but we are there at Shiratorizawa all the time you are. We’ll keep them safe, away from him and his – temper.”

“But that doesn’t apply to Hikari.”

“No, or you…” Teruko narrowed her eyes, Moniwa pausing. “He doesn’t think you'll do it but I know that you will. You will when you see what he’ll do to her.”

“Moniwa… I’m scared.”

“Of course you are and you should be. What happens next… is not going to be pretty. Not at all but you need to do something for me, for them and definitely for yourself.” Moniwa’s hands were on her shoulders, Teruko nodding slightly. “Whatever happens in there, whatever you find out about Hikari, whatever he makes her do – you need to remember that she is a good person who was screwed over completely. She is a good person; she just may have done some bad things.”

“Hikari would never be the bad one in this, Goshiki is always going to be the bad one.”

“Well, Goshiki, he's - he's not the same…” Moniwa sighed, shaking his head. “Just let things play out, everything will become a lot clearer this time.”

“I hope you’re right Moniwa.”

“So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the girls are gone, taken to Shiratorizawa with a load of shit ahead of them (I apologise in advance, this might hurt) and Daichi's been hurt - things are not looking good  
> Even though this has been pretty shitty, I hope that you enjoyed reading this! (not long left in this story now, eight chapters left and that's it {I've never felt so glad but sad at the same time because I really enjoy writing this})  
> So I hope that you enjoyed this and I will post again next week, and no, it will not be a happy chapter  
> Rawr! :3


	28. Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of, and attempted, violence (doesn't actually happen though so I'm not gonna put the **** in, if you would like them to be put in there in case you think it'll affect others, just drop a comment and I'll do it as quickly as I can :3)

Chapter 28: Good Girl

“Wow, this place seems weird tonight.” Iwaizumi muttered as he got out of his car, seeing Ushijima across the car park and looking at the floor. “Ushi? You alright?”

“Have there always been skid marks here?” He asked, Iwaizumi narrowing his eyes as he went to look, shaking his head. “So someone sped off quick since last night…” They looked back as they heard more cars pulling into the car park, Kuroo, Asahi, Tanaka and Kageyama joining them.

“Hey, have any of you heard from Shizuko?” Kuroo asked, the others shaking their heads. “She said that she’d call me when they’re ready to try the new security system…”

“They’re introducing a new one?” Kageyama asked, the others nodding.

“Shizuko thinks that the ones we have aren’t up to date enough because remote access without hacking was impossible, she said she was going to… I can’t even remember, it was complicated.” Tanaka muttered, shrugging slightly. “Maybe it’s taking longer than she thought…”

“Knowing Shizuko, that’s not likely.” Asahi muttered. “Come on, let’s go in and see what’s up.”

“What makes you think there’s something up?” Kageyama asked, the others looking to him. “Ok, trying to be positive here.”

“Wow, Kageyama being positive. What has Akiko done to you?” They were laughing as Kuroo said that, Kageyama smiling as they walked into the club, their eyes widening as they saw Daichi on the floor.

“Holy shit.” Iwaizumi said as they walked inside, seeing the blood on the floor. “Ushijima, call Kiyoko.”

“Got it.” Ushijima was calling her as Kuroo and Kageyama went to look for the girls, Tanaka running to load the security footage; Asahi grabbing the first aid kit as Iwaizumi looked at the wound, then to the blood on the floor.

“He didn’t do this by just falling down the stairs, someone hit his head.” He muttered, Asahi cleaning the wound before they heard him wince, Daichi’s eyes clenching shut.

“That stings…” He whispered, pushing himself from the floor and leaning against the wall as Asahi helped him. “What happened…? Why are you all blurry?”

“We were hoping you could tell us buddy.” Tanaka said, Daichi thinking before he paused – his eyes widening as he looked around the room.

“Dateko…” He whispered, the others staring at him. “They were here, oh my God – where are the girls? Where’s Hikari?”

“The girls?”

“They wanted the girls, they said they were going to take the girls.”

“There’s no sign of them, anywhere.” Kuroo said as he and Kageyama walked back into the room.

“Yeah, their bags are all here but they’re not. They haven’t even changed into their work clothes.”

“You need to get here, right now. No I’m not joking.” Ushijima said into the phone, shaking his head as the other person was talking. “They’re gone, Kiyoko. They’re all gone!” He snapped, the others looking to him. “Yes I’m breathing.” Sniggers rang throughout the room as he sighed. “Yes, I am calm. Yes, we’re all fine – well, there’s a hole in Daichi’s head but the rest of us are fine. No he’s not dead.”

“That’s up for debate, I feel dead.” Daichi shrugged, Asahi continuing to clean his head.

“Thank you. She’ll be here as soon as she can.”

“She hates it when you snap at her, she thinks you’re scary.” Daichi muttered, Ushijima shrugging.

“Well I can be; I think everyone can become scary when their friends are involved.”

“You’re scary in the first place, there isn’t a getting scary for you.” Kuroo muttered, laughter filling the room as Tanaka got the correct security footage loaded, it playing from the projector attached to the ceiling.

The guys watched as the events from earlier played, seeing Daichi get pushed down the stairs and the girls being taken away, their eyes narrowing as Moniwa and Teruko talked.

“Why is she talking to him? She hates him…” Ushijima muttered before they left the club, Tanaka stopping the feed.

“Damn Daichi, you hit the floor hard…” Kageyama muttered. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’ll be alright… I think. I don’t matter right now, the girls do. We need to figure something out, to get them ok…”

“And we will.” Asahi promised, the others nodding. “We just need Kiyoko to get here and then it’ll be alright.”

“Yeah about that, I think she was on a date so she might be a little pissed.” Ushi muttered. “And her girlfriend might be coming too.”

“Her girlfriend?” Kuroo asked, Ushijima gulping slightly.

“She looks after Sakura…” The others paused, Ushijima nodding. “Yeah, she’s going to kill us because this might put her in danger.”

“Why would Sakura be in danger?” Tanaka asked, Daichi groaning as pain pulsed through his head.

“If there’s a way to get to Hikari, it’s through her friends and daughter. She loves them too much to ignore if they were in any form of danger.” Daichi muttered, Asahi finally clearing all of the blood away.

“She’s strong Daichi, she’ll be ok.” Iwaizumi reminded him, Daichi shaking his head.

“She’s not as strong as she makes out to be.”

 

“Kiyoko’s here.” Tanaka called down from Katsumi’s office, a smile on his lips. “The girlfriend too, they look kinda pissed?”

“They were on a date…” Ushijima muttered, shaking his head. “They’ll kill us.”

“They won’t kill us.”

“Ok, who do I have to kill?!” Kiyoko almost yelled as she walked into the club.

“Ok maybe she will.”

“What the hell is going on here? Why does Daichi have a hole in his head?! Holy shit, Daichi really does have a hole in his head!”

“Kiyoko.” The black haired woman looked back at the smaller blonde talking to her, seeing her smiling. “You’re being weird again. Take a deep breath.” Kiyoko did as she was told, her girlfriend nodding. “Ok, now – I want you to think about this and how this is affecting them, not just the fact they ruined our date ok? Daichi’s wife is missing, all of their girlfriends are gone too, not to mention the fact they’re also their best friends. They’re not freaking out so neither can you because they need you. They need you to be calm and cool right now, not freaking out which is really unlike you.” Kiyoko nodded, her girlfriend’s light brown eyes moving to the guys as she smiled. “Hitoka Yachi. Nice to meet you.”

“You too Yachi, sorry about the date thing.” Iwaizumi muttered, Yachi shrugging.

“Don’t worry about it, we can go on another date – we can’t get another Hikari, when was she taken?”

“From what the video says, three hours ago.”

“Right so, they’ll be back at Shiratorizawa right now. That means that if we hack into their security we should see them.” Kiyoko said, the others nodding.

“But Shizuko is gone… we don’t have a hacker anymore.”

“Yachi, the main computer’s in the office upstairs. Tanaka, would you show her?”

“Of course.” Tanaka said quietly, leading Yachi up the stairs before Kiyoko looked to the others.

“Ok… I’m sorry for snapping earlier.” Kiyoko apologised, the others nodding. “It wasn’t even because the date was ruined, I think it was because I’m worried for Sakura.”

“About her, what are we going to do?” Daichi asked, Kiyoko thinking for a moment.

“Well, we’ve tightened the security at the orphanage and made sure that someone is with her at all times, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are taking shifts. But we haven’t let anyone tell her what happened…”

“She needs to know.” Ushijima muttered, Daichi nodding in agreement.

“She’s six, can she really take something like that?” Kuroo asked, Daichi and Ushi smiling as they nodded.

“Sakura is stronger than most of the adults I know, she can definitely take something like this.” Kiyoko muttered, Kageyama shaking his head.

“Maybe she doesn’t need to know? Maybe getting her back will be quicker than we’re predicting and she won’t need to know.”

“You’re very optimistic now, seriously, what has Akiko done to you?” Kageyama rolled his eyes as Asahi said that, the others sniggering.

“She’s just a kid… I don’t want her to get hurt and, no matter how strong she is, telling someone that their mother is gone – that’s not easy for anyone, let alone a child. And that’s what she is, she might be the smartest person we’ve ever met but she is just a kid.”

“A kid who understands a hell of a lot more than we ever will.” Kiyoko muttered, a small smile on her lips. “I remember walking into their bedroom and seeing them all sitting at the bottom of her bed – just listening as she told them the story of the Angel and the Knight.”

“What story is that?” Daichi asked, Kiyoko looking to him. “Oh… right.”

“What?”

“It’s their story.” Kiyoko said, sighing quietly. “A story of how an Angel fell in love with someone who was just a man, giving up her wings in exchange for her lover’s safety but then figuring out how, without her wings, she was not the person that she wanted to be. Her lover didn’t want her anymore, her family was developing in a way she couldn’t have expected and she could feel her wings getting further away from her and she didn’t know if she could take it anymore. And then the knight showed up.”

“That’s you bro.” Kuroo muttered, Daichi hitting the back of his head as he sniggered.

“Anyway… the knight showed up and told the Angel that she never really lost her wings. She only lost a feather. He told her that each of her feathers were a piece of her heart and, no matter how many feathers she gave away – no matter how many people she opened her heart to, she would never lose the structure and the ability to heal the part given away. When you touch people, a part of you is given away and the Angel touched so many lives that she’d given away a lot of her feathers but… those who she touched often gave something back. Everything from a crown from a Queen, the ears of a cat, feathers from an owl and crystals that shimmered like diamonds. And to keep it all together, the knight had her back the whole time – guarding her wings and therefore her heart with his shield. The knight has been with her ever since, even throughout his own troubles and, whilst repairing her wings, also gained the entirety of her heart again, gifting it to the one man she knew would protect it as long as he could. The Knight who pieced it back together.”

“That’s a lovely story.” Asahi muttered before Ushijima narrowed his eyes.

“You get it, right?”

“We never told her any of that.” Ushi said, shaking his head. “We never told her that her name was Angel, we never told her about anything that happened there – we… how did she know?”

“She hacked my computer and read all of your files.” They all stared at Kiyoko, her shrugging before she sighed quietly. “She was four, nearly five when she did, I still don’t think that Hikari knows that Sakura knows she was a stripper and a sub and everything else that happened at the club.”

“Sakura knows everything?” Daichi asked, Kiyoko confirming that before they heard Daichi’s phone go off, him looking at the photo sent to him. “Kiyoko… how close do you think Yachi is to finishing that hacking?”

“Probably about a minute… why?” Daichi showed them the picture, their eyes widening as the saw the picture of Hikari on the floor, her hands cuffed behind her back and blood drying from a cut on her cheek. “Oh my God…”

“With a text saying ‘your move’.” Daichi mumbled, passing her the phone as the others went to look.

“Kiyoko, we need them out of there, as soon as possible.” Ushijima said before she glanced to him.

“Look, I get that you want her safe, I do too but… we can’t do it tonight.”

“What? Why not?” Kuroo said quickly, Kiyoko sighing.

“With cases like this, they need delicacy and that takes time. If we go right now, then nothing will go well because you’re all anxious and that results in disaster. We need to make sure that, when we go to get them and we will, we do it in the best and least harmful way possible. We need to arrange for Goshiki and the others to be arrested and need to send someone in for reconnaissance, there’s many factors that you’re not thinking about because you care so much for them.”

“But you care for them too.” Kageyama reminded her, Kiyoko smiling. “How can you be thinking clearly if we can’t?”

“Because I’m trained to, you’re not.”

“Kiyoko, she’s in.” Tanaka called down the stairs as the projector loaded. “Holy shit… Iwaizumi…”

“What?” He asked before the livestream loaded, his eyes widening as he saw Katsumi standing in the middle of the room, her hands cuffed above her head and a gag pushed into her mouth, her eyes glancing to the others kneeling with their backs to the wall – hands cuffed behind their backs. “Katsumi…”

“Give me a minute and you’ll have sound too.” Yachi continued to type, almost furiously on the keyboard.

“They look exhausted…” Asahi muttered, seeing Emi looking to the floor, her eyes almost unmoving from a single spot on the carpet. “They’re not themselves, this isn’t them – they’re… they’re not like this.”

“That place does stuff to you Asahi.” Ushijima muttered, seeing Teruko whispering in Shizuko’s ear, the smaller nodding before Ushijima smiled. “You need someone who’s been there to fully understand that, either that or live through it yourself.”

“So when Hikari says that they can’t survive in there.” Kuroo asked, looking at Chie, seeing her leaning against the wall – her eyes closed but Kuroo knew her mind was whirring. “She means that literally?”

“From the looks of it, yeah.” Kageyama whispered, Akiko’s hands balled into fists as she shook her head, Emi trying to talk to her but Akiko not listening. “She’s not ok, she needs to get out of there as soon as possible…”

“We can’t do anything yet Kageyama.” Daichi muttered, Kageyama going to speak before Daichi’s hand was on his shoulder. “Not yet but we will and she will be ok, we’ll make sure of it. I promise you.”

“You should be more worried about this.”

 _“Akiko, she’ll be ok…”_ The guys looked to the screen as they heard Emi talk.

“Let’s see exactly what’s going on here.”

_\--------_

_“You didn’t see what I did.”_

_“No but-”_

_“They threw her on the floor and kicked her!” Akiko yelled, the others pausing as they looked to her. “She was unconscious and they hurt her, she was bleeding… she was… Hikari – she’s the strongest woman I know and yet, she cried. She wasn’t even awake and she was crying. It’s… this place is insane!”_

_“And you’ll go insane if you keep acting like this.” Teruko said quickly, Akiko near enough glaring at her. “We need to be calm, I know it’s difficult and I know that it’s hard to comprehend but calm is the only way right now.”_

_“That’s easy for you to say, you’ve done this before.”_

_“Not exactly like this Chie.” Teruko muttered, the others looking to her. “Everyone here does whatever they do voluntarily – I worked here voluntarily, just like Hikari did. Just like we all did… Goshiki has never, to my knowledge, kidnapped anyone before.”_

_“Now look at what he’s done, kidnapped seven people.” Shizuko mumbled, shaking her head. “He doesn’t do things in small measures does he.”_

_“Where’s the fun in that?” They all looked to the door, their eyes following Goshiki as he walked into the room, wiping his hands with a cloth before their eyes widened – seeing the blood on it. “Oh Akiko, sorry you had to see what you did but it was necessary.”_

_“None of that was necessary you bloody arsehole.” She spat, Goshiki looking to her before she paused, looking to the floor._

_“Good girl.” He walked past them, stopping next to Katsumi before looking her up and down. “I thought you’d be taller.” They knew that Katsumi was snarling under the gag, Goshiki shrugging before pulling the fabric from her mouth. “Oh well, guess my expectations were too high.”_

_“What do you want with us?”_

_“I want to use you.” Goshiki said bluntly, Katsumi narrowing her eyes. “Hikari cares about you, yes? All of you. And, like always, the best way to get to her is through her friends and so… here you are.”_

_“She won’t fall for this trick.” Emi said, Goshiki shrugging._

_“No she won’t, because it’s not a trick. She wants to save you and I need an example of what I will do to you if she doesn’t.” Katsumi gulped before he looked back to her. “Well done Katsumi, you do catch on fast.”_

_“Catch on to what?” Chie questioned, Katsumi taking a deep breath._

_“He’s going to hurt me and then he’ll hurt the rest of you until Hikari says she’ll do what he wants.”_

_“You are smart.”_

_“Let us go and Hikari will do what you want anyway to prevent us being taken again.” Teruko muttered, Goshiki shaking his head before her hands balled into fists. “We have done nothing wrong, you have no right to keep us here. There is nothing you will gain from this so just let us, and Hikari go and we’ll try to settle this peacefully.”_

_“Do I need to gag you?” Goshiki spat, Teruko looking away from him as he walked around his desk, pulling a box from underneath. “Maybe I should anyway, you used to enjoy that…” They all looked to her, seeing the bright blush on her cheeks before Goshiki was laughing. “Or do you still enjoy it? Should I ask the little kitten here?”_

_“Call me that again and I’ll scratch your eyes out just to spite you.” Shizuko snapped, refusing to look away as Goshiki glared at her. “You do not scare me and you won’t scare me because Hikari wouldn’t want us to be scared of a man like you. So I’m not rising to it.”_

_“My she is good isn’t she? A good girl for a bad one…” Teruko looked at him as he said that, seeing the smile on Goshiki’s lips. “I wonder how long it’ll take for her to break?”_

_“You touch her and I’ll kill you!” Teruko snapped, the others nodding in agreement._

_“I’ll hold him down for you.” Chie said, the pair smiling to each other._

_“You’ll be lucky if I even let you out of those cuffs, let alone close enough to me to kill me.” Goshiki opened the box on his desk. “Tell me Katsumi, since we’re already on the subject of kinks, has Iwaizumi ever hit you?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Has Iwaizumi ever hit you? In bed I mean. Like how Ushijima used to do to Hikari. Has he ever bruised you or beat you until you cried for him to stop when all you really wanted was more? Because it felt good?” Katsumi’s cheeks were bright red, shaking her head quickly before he smirked. “So he’s just tie you up in bed? The man was missing out on something special…”_

_“Ok, can we stop talking about my sex life? It has nothing to do with anything that’s going on right now…” Katsumi paused, glancing back at the box and gulping. “What’s in that box?”_

_“I am so glad that you asked…” Goshiki said before reaching inside, everyone staring with wide eyes as they saw the black, leather whip curled around his hand, Katsumi starting to pull on the chains. “I’m sure that you know what this is, you’re a smart woman and you know what this is for… I’m going to hit you, Katsumi. I’m going to make you bleed and scream and I will use you as an example for Hikari. I will make her Angel again and if I need to hurt a Queen to do it, so be it.”_

_“I will not give you the satisfaction of hearing me scream.” She hissed, Goshiki grinning before the whip cracked against the floor, Katsumi flinching slightly._

_“Let’s see about that.” Katsumi closed her eyes as she saw him swing his arm back – the short whip cracking through the air but not hitting Katsumi’s skin, her eyes opening slightly before widening._

_“Hikari…” The whip was curled around her arm, her hand gripping the whip and pulling on it slightly._

_“Give me the key to her cuffs, now.” She almost snarled as she said it, Goshiki’s eyes narrowing as she shook her head. “I will do it and you know I will so stop stalling at give me the key.”_

_“Hikari… don’t…” Teruko whispered, Hikari shaking her head._

_“Key. Now.” Goshiki’s hand slipped into his pocket, passing her the key before she let go of the whip, turning back to Katsumi and reaching for the cuffs, undoing them and making sure she was steady on her feet. “Are you ok? Did he hurt you?”_

_“No, you stopped him…” Katsumi whispered, Hikari passing her the key. “Hikari…”_

_“Unlock the others and then go outside, Shirabu is there and he’ll take you to the apartment. He’s nice, you can trust him.” Katsumi nodded slightly, moving to Teruko’s cuffs and unlocking them as Hikari looked back to Goshiki. “Sit down and we’ll have a talk. Just us two. No one else.”_

_“Done.” He said before moving to sit behind his desk, waiting until all the cuffs were undone._

_“Hikari, this is-”_

_“Teruko.” She said quietly, Teru pausing slightly. “I can take it, you need to look after them for me, ok?”_

_“Ok.” They walked out of the office, Hikari sitting in the chair opposite Goshiki’s desk before the door shut, seeing his eyes soften slightly._

_“Why are you doing this?”_

_“I’m losing profit to The Grand King, I want it back.”_

_“So why are my friends here?”_

_“I could’ve had you on your own?”_

_“Ok, good point.” Goshiki sniggered, a small smile on his lips before Hikari sighed. “So this is like with Ushijima? You want me to dance an earn money? Fine. I’ll do it. But, this isn’t happening like last time though I promise you that.”_

_“How so?”_

_“I’m setting my prices and I’m keeping the book to say how much I’ve earned; you are not dealing with it this time. You will not touch my friends in anyway, even if you think it’s something kind. I see you lay on hand on them, we’re all out of here.”_

_“Done.”_

_“And…” She said, Goshiki looking to her as she paused. “I will not do private dances and I refuse to be a sub. I will not do it anymore. I am married and he is the only man that can touch me. Simple.”_

_“Alright.”_

_“How much do I have to earn?”_

_“For you to get out or your friends?”_

_“My friends.” She said, Goshiki thinking slightly before shrugging._

_“Twenty-five thousand each.” He suggested, her eyes widening before he shrugged. “Hey, that’s reasonable compared to the overall amount, you should count yourself lucky.”_

_“If I remember right I can earn roughly three or four thousand if I have a really good shift, can do up to four shifts a night at a push… that’s a long time they’ll be here.”_

_“You’ll be here a lot longer.” He muttered, Hikari narrowing her eyes. “I won’t change my mind Hikari, that’s the price.”_

_“And the price for me?”_

_“Well… it’s a bit extortionate to be honest.” Hikari paused, Goshiki showing her a book. “That is the calculations for the predicted profit loss to The Grand King since opening.”_

_“That is a ridiculous number…” She muttered, Goshiki shrugging. “If you want me to earn two and a half million, I will be here for years!”_

_“So be it.” He said, Hikari shaking her head as her teeth gritted. “Those are the conditions.”_

_“Why are you like this?” She asked, Goshiki narrowing her eyes. “You know that I’ll do it, because you have my friends but… what made you like this? This isn’t you, it never has been. You were nice, you were kind and sweet and a good man. What happened?”_

_“You are not going to analyse me Hikari, it won’t work.”_

_“Oh it will work.” Hikari stood from her chair, walking to the door as she smiled. “I will figure out what made you like this and I will help you, whether you think you need it or not.”_

_“Why would you want to help me?”_

_“Because you’re a good man Goshiki and that goodness is buried inside you. I just need to find it again.” Goshiki sighed as she left the room, turning in his chair so he was facing away from the door as a small smile spread onto his lips._

_"I just hope there is something there for you to find..."_

_\------_

 

“Two and a half million?” Daichi muttered, almost falling onto a stool as he shook his head. “She… she won’t leave if she has to earn that much. She’ll never get out of there.”

“Hey, she’ll do it, ok? She’ll do her best but then we’ll be there, getting them out anyway.” Kiyoko promised him, Daichi nodding slightly. “We’ll get this sorted out as quickly as possible, to try and get her away quickly.”

“It needs to be done quickly, they won’t last long in there.”

“You need to have more faith in them, they’re stronger than you think.”

“No, no they’re not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  
> It's up a day early for you so - here you go! (I literally won't be at home tomorrow 'cos pantomime {unbelievably excited} so can't post so early it is :3)  
> And, as bad as he looks, maybe... just maybe, Goshiki isn't as bad as I've made him out to be (and I've made him look so bad omg)  
> I hope that you enjoyed and *hopefully* I will be able to post again next week!  
> Rawr! :3


	29. Watch and Learn

 

Chapter 29: Watch and Learn

“I know that this is hard but it’ll be alright.”

“It’s been a week already and we’re no closer to getting them out of there. Iwaizumi, aren’t you at all worried for Oikawa?”

“Of course I’m worried for him but that doesn’t mean I’m going to destroy myself over it. He wouldn’t want me to.” He looked to Oikawa on the cameras, seeing him sitting with his legs draped over Bokuto, Kenma’s head on Bo’s shoulder as the trio slept. “I’m glad that Shirabu’s looking after them, making sure they have the clothes they need – stuff like that.”

“Shirabu’s the good one, he’ll look after them all the time they’re there.” Ushijima said, Daichi and Iwaizumi looking to him. “What? As much as I hate to admit it, they’re probably going to be there a while, it’s nice for them to have someone that gets it there with them.”

“Someone who gets it?” Kuroo asked, Ushijima nodding as they looked at the screen again, seeing Hinata and Noya laughing as they walked down the stairs, pausing as soon as they saw the others sleeping, sneaky smiles on their lips as they crept closer.

“Someone needs to guide them and I think Hikari might be a little busy after tonight.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kageyama asked, seeing Ushijima look to another camera.

“Look at what she’s doing.” He said, the others watching before pausing slightly.

“She’s doing her makeup, that’s nothing new…” Asahi muttered, Daichi shaking his head. “How’s it different?”

“She’s doing Angel’s makeup.” He said, the others looking to him as he smiled. “Look at her eyeliner, she never does it that thick normally and look at her lipstick. Bright red, she never wears that colour – Angel does. She’s going to dance tonight.”

“You can tell all that just by her makeup? Dude, you’re good.” Tanaka said, Daichi laughing.

“She’s my wife, I think I should know her well enough by now.” Hikari paused, looking up to the corner of the room slightly, seeing the camera and pausing before waving. “And she knows we’re watching.”

“But… how?”

“She’s smart, she would know that we’d call Kiyoko and that Yachi would hack into their security.” Ushijima said before they saw her grabbing a notepad, writing something on a page before showing it to the camera.

_“Hey guys, I know that you’re worried but don’t be, we’re doing pretty ok.”_

“She knows exactly what we’re worried about, doesn’t she?” Kiyoko said as she saw Hikari start to write again.

_“And don’t worry about Goshiki finding this video, according to them – their security cameras went down days ago. Kenma’s good like that.”_

Hikari was writing, pausing before continuing – the guys waiting for her to show them again. _“If I’m right, then Daichi knows what I’m about to do. He’s told you I’m about to dance and I’m sorry but I have no choice. The others need to get out so I have to dance, sorry Daichi – I know I said I wouldn’t but there’s no choice.”_

“She must know that it’s ok… I’m not that bad anymore…”

 _“And I know you’re probably saying it’s ok but I can’t hear you so shut up.”_ The others laughed as Daichi smiled, shrugging slightly as he saw Hikari writing again. _“I’m going to give you updates on everyone so make sure everyone’s watching ok? There might be some things you need to know.”_

Silence fell over the room, seeing Hikari take a deep breath as she wrote, glancing to the door to make sure no one was about to walk in. _“Teruko is fine; she’s being really strong about this – making sure that the others are all calm and it’s kinda cute. But Kenma’s gone all quiet again, like before he met Teruko so that’s honestly a little weird.”_ They could see Kuroo’s hands ball into fists, him almost sinking into a bar stool as Hikari started writing again.

 _“Noya, honestly, I’m so surprised that he’s this ok. Him and Bokuto are just laughing and joking all the time and it’s great, we need that in here and they do that – it’s awesome. They're trying to make Kenma happier too, most of the time it works.”_ Asahi was grinning, clapping Kuroo on the back and seeing the smile on his lips. _“Kuroo, stay ok, alright? Be happy for them, it’s what they’d want.”_

“She’s bloody psychic I swear.”

 _“Oikawa, he’s surprisingly great. He keeps arguing with Shiratorizawa though, like snide comments here and there and they’re hilarious for us; not for them but I love it.”_ Iwaizumi was laughing, seeing Hikari grinning before her smile faded, looking to the notepad.

“She’s debating whether to write the next bit…”

“It’s about Hinata.” Kageyama muttered, leaning against the wall as he sighed. “This… I don’t think he’ll be ok and she’s about to confirm it.”

_“Hinata is not ok.”_

“Told you.”

_“He’s smiling when he’s around us, grinning and laughing and being himself but when he thinks he’s alone… he’s crying. He thinks we don’t know but we do. He’s not ok and no matter what we do, it’s not making anything better. Kageyama, stop worrying – we’ve all agreed that he’s the first one out of here so you’ll have him back soon. I’m trying to get Dateko to take him away earlier but Moniwa won’t take him. Aone will but he’s not in charge.”_

Hikari looked back at the door, the others seeing it open, Teruko leaning against the frame and talking to her, Hikari nodding as she stood, writing something before showing it to the camera. _“Sorry guys, show time! See you soon (hopefully)!”_ Hikari put the pad down, walking out the door as Teruko narrowed her eyes before looking at it – seeing the message and reading through the last ones, glancing to the camera and grabbing the pen.

“Something’s wrong…” Ushijima muttered, seeing Teruko’s hand shaking as she wrote. “Wow, she is not ok…”

 _“Hikari doesn’t know about this and frankly I never want her to find out.”_ Teruko wrote, the others seeing her bite her lip as she shook her head. _“So please, I’ll tell her when she’s ready and only if it’s necessary, don’t mention this to her.”_

“What’s going on?” Kiyoko muttered, Teruko screwing her eyes shut before she was writing again.

 _“Ushi, Goshiki’s getting his play room ready.”_ Teruko was tearing up the paper, near enough shredding it before throwing it in the bin, Ushijima gritting his teeth as she left the room.

“His room?” Asahi asked, Ushijima shaking his head.

“What does that mean?”

“Kiyoko.” Ushijima near enough whispered, her looking to him as he sighed. “We need them out of there, now. I will find a way to get you, the officers and the rest of us in that building and we get them out now. Before he can do this.”

“Do what?” She asked, Daichi shaking his head.

“Goshiki’s ‘play room’ is the one with all the toys and whips and chains and everything else he uses to hurt them. I remember having to drag Teruko out of there.” They went silent as Daichi said that, staring at him as if he was insane. “She goes in there and she won’t come out the same.”

“Holy shit…” Tanaka whispered, Kiyoko calling the station as the guys sat there in shock.

“He’s going to hurt her and I can’t do anything about it.” Daichi whispered, his hands balling into fists, Ushijima’s hand on his shoulder. “We can’t do anything where we are now.”

“No but we will soon, we’ll get her out of there.”

“Soon isn’t soon enough.”

 

\------

 

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I really do.”

“Fine then, you don’t have to do this alone.”

“No. I’m not letting Kenma see you like that.”

“But it’s alright for all of us to see you like this?” Teruko and Hikari stopped arguing, turning back and seeing the others standing behind them.

“Kenma…”

“If I can see you like this, I can see my girlfriend like this too. If it means that we get home quicker, I frankly don’t care.”

“Why don’t you want us to see you like this?” Oikawa asked, Hikari looking away from them before shaking her head.

“Hikari, we’ve seen videos of you stripping, you’ve even done it to teach us! This is nothing.” Bokuto said, Hikari glancing to him.

“As much as I would love to believe you, I can’t.”

“Why?” Noya asked, Hikari looking between them. “Look, we’re here with you. We’re not just about to let you do something for our safety without us supporting you so we’re going to watch you strip and if Teruko wants to do it to, you cannot stop her.”

“Come on Hikari, let us help you.” Hinata said, Hikari smiling as she looked at her friends.

“You guys are amazing.” She said, her friends hugging her. “Thank you…”

“How long until you go on?”

“A minute or two…” She muttered, the others nodding before she looked back to the stage. “This is not something I ever thought I’d be doing again.”

“Then enjoy it whilst you can, you always used to.” Teruko said, Hikari nodding as she took a deep breath.

“Alright, see you in a bit.”

“Knock ‘em dead Hikari!”

Hikari couldn’t stop grinning as she walked away from her friends, pulling her black trench coat tighter around her as she slipped behind the stage, her friends taking seats close to the corner of the stage.

“You know you all said about learning how to strip?” Teruko asked, the others nodding as she smiled. “Well, watch and learn and you’ll see one of the best strippers I’ve ever met.”

“She’s really that good?” Noya asked, Teruko nodding quickly before shrugging.

“Well, if her usual pay was anything to go by then yes. She is very good.”

“I saw how much she has to pay for us.” Kenma said, Teruko pausing as she looked back to him. “She’ll be here for years no matter when her normal pay is.”

“How much?” Hinata questioned, Teruko shaking her head before Kenma’s eyes narrowed.

“Twenty-five thousand for each of us.” Silence fell between the group, Kenma smiling as he looked to Teruko. “Or are you trying to keep that a secret?”

“I was, guess there’s no point now.” She muttered, turning to the others. “Yes, she has to earn a lot of money for you but that doesn’t matter. One of you could be out of here in five or six days if it’s just her dancing, if I do it too – half the time.”

“Then what did Kenma mean by years?” Bokuto looked to Teruko as she sunk into her chair slightly. “Teru, we need to know what’s going on. This isn’t just about you two anymore, we’re all here too.”

“Hikari will be here for years. Me too if I choose to dance with her because of his price. It’s not exactly reasonable.”

“How much is not exactly reasonable?” Hinata asked, Teruko shaking her head before Oikawa sighed.

“Two and a half million.” They all looked to him as he said that, Teruko narrowing her eyes. “Oh come on, you really thought I wouldn’t get it out of her? She told me as soon as I reminded her it was my fault so she could stop feeling guilty because I was essentially blackmailing it out of her.”

“You shouldn’t have; she didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Well tough, we all know now so just accept it. We’ll be here a while, might as well get used to it before the guys come to get us.” Oikawa muttered, Teruko shaking her head. “What?”

“Waiting for someone to come save us… is that really what they’ve made us come to?” She muttered before the music stopped playing. “Enjoy the show guys.”

“Teru…”

“No.” She said, the smile on her lips to fake for them to ignore. “This is important to her, even though she’d hate to admit it. Might as well watch her save our arses.”

 

\--------

 

“Hey Ushi? What are they all waiting there for?” Tanaka asked, Ushijima smiling as they zoomed in on the cameras showing the stage.

“They are waiting for Angel.” He said as his eyes scanned the screen, looking at the time. “Three minutes and she’ll be on, always this time whenever she dances.”

“She’s actually going to dance again?” Iwaizumi said, Ushijima nodding as if it was obvious. “She’s mad.”

“She’s not mad, just protective of her friends. She does this, they don’t get hurt. She knows that and she’ll do everything she can to make sure they’re fine, we all know that she will.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it.” Everyone agreed with Kageyama but they all knew she wouldn’t stop until they were safe, that just meant they had to hurry up.

“So…” Asahi muttered as he looked at the screen. “We gonna watch?” There was a brief moment of silence before they were grabbing bar stools, sitting in front of the projector as Daichi watched.

“What are you all doing?” He asked, the others looking between him and the screen quickly. “What?”

“You wanna watch your wife strip with us or are we gonna watch alone?” Ushijima asked, Daichi thinking before grabbing his own stool. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“She’s one of the best strippers I’ve ever seen and I used to work with them. Of course I’m going to watch.” Daichi said as they saw Kiyoko and Yachi look at the screen too from the lighting box. “Seems like everyone knows it to.”

“Well yeah, she’s awesome.” Iwaizumi smiled as he looked to Daichi, seeing the small smile on his lips. “You should be proud.”

“I am, I’m so proud of her and everything she does.” Low and slow music started playing, silence filling Shiratorizawa as the clicking of heels echoed on the stage beneath her feet. “She looks so…”

“Happy?” Kuroo questioned, seeing the smile plastered on her lips as the music started to play properly. “She’s smiling and she looks weirdly happy…”

“She’s not happy, she’s sad.” Ushijima muttered, Daichi nodding in agreement. “She’s been crying; her eyes are swollen – her smile is fake. She’s back to being Angel.”

“That’s a bad thing right?” Kageyama asked, Daichi shrugging. “It’s not a bad thing?”

“It’s sort of a bad thing. It means that she’s a stripper again, which bad but Angel is more emotionally strong than Hikari and Suga. She’ll be better in this situation than they will.”

“But it does mean that she’s Angel again and oh wow…” Iwaizumi couldn’t finish his sentence, seeing Angel’s trench coat fall to the floor around her, revealing the skimpy outfit she was wearing beneath. Her sleeveless leather crop top was white, a zip down the middle of her chest – her lacy bra peeking over the top of the low-cut neck. Her skirt matched the top, wrapping loosely around her thighs and barely covering her lacy white stockings, the white leather boots stopping under her knees. “She wears some very impressive outfits.”

“That’s not even the best one.” Daichi and Ushijima smiled as they both said that, shaking their heads as they looked to each other.

“I’m sorry but you two are so weird.” Tanaka said bluntly, the others laughing as they nodded. “Just out of curiosity, what’s the best one?”

“We don’t have the same one, we’re not that weird.” Daichi told him as they watched Angel dance, her hips swaying to the music as her hands ran over her body – lifting her skirt and teasing what was to come as her hands continued up her torso, pulling her hair from the bun so it tumbled down her back. “She has a… it’s like a mini kimono… it’s pink with light flowers printed on it and it’s… I’ve never seen her look prettier in anything. Ushijima’s is some black leather thing.”

“The same as the top she’s wearing now but it laces together instead of zips. Pair of shorts, matching boots – looks awesome.” And then she was undoing the zip on her top, slipping the leather from her skin before it joined her trench coat, Daichi’s eyes narrowing as his attention moved to a different camera.

“Daichi, you ok?” Asahi questioned, Daichi shaking his head.

“Who’s that guy talking to Goshiki?” He asked, Ushijima looking before pausing.

“He’s one of Dateko’s informants. Tells their boss about their location.” A phone rang through The Grand King, the guys looking up as Kiyoko answered it.

“Yachi, we need the cameras on the orphanage now.” She said quickly, Yachi typing as quick as she could. “Sorry guys, show’s over.”

“Why, what’s going on?” Kageyama asked before the video on the projector started to change, their eyes widening before Ushijima’s phone was ringing, him answering it – flicking it onto speaker as he saw the name.

“Sakura…”

 _“Daddy, I’m scared…”_ They could hear her crying through the speaker, knowing exactly what was happening. _“The bad men are here.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
> Sorry about not posting, I know I said weekly but things came up (essentially, my teacher's all called in their coursework a month early so I had to drop everything and do it all in about two weeks so that was fun {pretty much torture})  
> Anyway, posting might be a bit erratic in next month-ish due to mock exams and even more coursework but I will post! Might just not be as regular :3   
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will try and post again as soon as possible!   
> Rawr! :3


	30. Run Little Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is violence in this chapter and uses knives and there's a bit of blood - it's literally right at the beginning so I'll add the finishing *****

Chapter 30: Run Little Boy

The cameras finished loading just in time to see Tsukishima being pushed against the wall, Koganegawa locking cuffs around his wrists before pulling him into the main room, pushing him to his knees opposite Yamaguchi, him in the same position.

“Where are you Sakura? Are you with the others?”

 _“No, I’m in a cupboard in the kitchen – Yachi told me it was the best place to hide…”_ She stuttered, her voice nearly a whisper. _“They… the bad men have Yams and Tsukki, they said they’re going to hurt Yams if he doesn’t tell them where I am…”_

Ushijima was lost for words, his hands shaking as they watched the screens – seeing a knife at Yamaguchi’s neck.

 _“Where’s the kid Tsukishima?”_ Futakuchi almost snapped, pressing the knife against Yamaguchi’s skin as he shook his head, gritting his teeth. 

 _“Gonna have to be more specific than that, there’s lots of kids here.”_ Tsukishima stopped trying to be clever when he saw the knife dig into Yamaguchi’s skin slightly, a line of blood forming on his neck.

_“Where is Sakura?”_

__“Tsukki, don’t…"__ Yamaguchi hissed as the blade cut deeper, Futakuchi gripping his hair tighter and yanking back.

_“I will kill him if you do not answer me so you better start talking, where is Sakura?!”_

_“Daddy he’s hurting Yams but I was told to hide, what do I do? I don’t want him hurt daddy I don’t know what to do…”_

“You hide and you keep hiding, do not leave that cupboard ok? Keep as quiet as possible.”

_“He’ll kill him. I can hear them talking, I don’t want him to die.”_

“No one is going to die, sweetie. No one will let Yamaguchi die.” Ushijima promised, before looking back to the screen – seeing the tears in Tsukishima’s eyes.

 _“She’s in the kitchen. One of the cupboards. Not sure which one.”_ Tsukishima whispered, Yamaguchi’s head dropping as soon as the knife was taken away from his neck, shaking his head in almost disbelief.

********************

 _“You are not going to get her.”_ A voice out of sight of the cameras said, Dateko looking to him quickly. _“I’ll go and try not to scare the hell out of her. Clear this up – and that doesn’t mean kill them.”_

 _“_ I know that voice.” Daichi muttered, Ushijima passing him the phone. “Sakura, a man is going to come into the kitchen and talk to you. He’s alright, he’s a good man and you can believe what he says alright? You don’t have to be scared of him.”

_“But daddy Ushi said that all of them are bad men.”_

“Yeah well Ushi thinks that about everyone.” Sakura laughed slightly, Daichi smiling as he looked back to the camera. “You can get out of the cupboard, he’s not going to hurt you.”

_“Please stay on the phone whilst I talk to him.”_

“Of course I will, Ushi and our friends too.”

_“Everyone’s there? Hi!”_

“Hi Sakura.” They all mumbled, smiling before seeing one of the cupboard doors open, Sakura stepping out before looking at the man who was just walking in.

_“Copper head is safe?”_

“Yes, copper head is safe.”

 _“Copper head? Must admit I’ve never been called that before.”_ The man laughed as he walked over to Sakura, sitting on the floor in front of her, Sakura pausing before doing the same. _“My name is Shirabu, you’re Sakura right?”_

_“Yes. You’re one of the men who kidnapped my mother, used to abuse her too.”_

_“I have never hurt you mother; I promise you that. Just as I will never hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you.”_ Sakura narrowed her eyes, lifting the phone to her ear again.

_“Daddy Daichi, is he lying to me?”_

_“_ No Sakura, he’s not.” Sakura was looking at Shirabu, tilting her head as she shook her head.

 _“He’s really not, is he?”_ Sakura smiled, Shirabu sighing quietly as she put the phone on the floor, flicking it onto speaker. _“Ok Shirabu, what do you want?”_

_“I don’t particularly want it but you need to come with me.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because that’s what my boss wants.”_

_“And your boss is the evil one with the bowl cut?”_ Shirabu laughed along with the others on the phone, Sakura shrugging. _“What? He has a bowl cut.”_

_“I’m not arguing with you, just don’t say that to his face.”_

_“The evil part or the bowl cut part?”_

_“Preferably both, he doesn’t understand what he’s doing. He doesn’t view it as evil, just a means to get a job done.”_ Sakura looked to the floor as Dateko walked into the room, nodding to Shirabu. _“This is Dateko, they are security for Shiratorizawa. They’re not going to hurt you either, I promise.”_

 _“But they’re the ones who took my mum.”_ Dateko paused, Sakura looking between them before shaking his head. _“You didn’t want to, did you? From the looks on your faces, you didn’t want to take mum.”_

 _“Of course we didn’t, your mother is an amazing woman but we had little choice.”_ Moniwa whispered, Sakura shrugging.

_“Mummy says that choices are tricky, that even if we make the wrong ones – we can make it right again by making the right choices in the future.”_

_“Unfortunately, we still have to make the wrong choice right now.”_ Koganegawa told her, Sakura smiling _._ _“We have to take you to Shiratorizawa.”_

 _“Who says that’s the wrong choice? You’re taking me to my mum, not necessarily a bad thing since I can spend more time with her now.”_ Sakura looked to the phone next to her, picking it up and handing it to Shirabu. _“My daddies are probably going to yell at you a little but they mean well, you might have to make it up to them soon though.”_

_“Thank you for the warning Sakura. Dateko are going to take you to the car ok? I’ll be there soon.”_

_“Ok, See you soon Shira!”_

_“Shira?”_ Dateko were laughing as they started to lead Sakura from the orphanage, Shirabu shaking his head before taking the phone off speaker, pressing it to his ear. _“I meant what I said, she will not be hurt whilst she’s there. I will not let anything happen to her.”_

 _“_ Do I need to threaten you or do you understand what she means to all of us?” Daichi asked, seeing Shirabu smile as he looked to the camera in the corner.

 _“Of course I know how much she means to all of you. That’s why Goshiki wants her in the first place.”_ Shirabu shook his head, glancing to the door. _“Look, something’s wrong with Goshiki. He was never like this before. It’s like something’s… well, it’s like his head is turning everything into a negative. It’s been bad ever since Ushi left but now… he’s so much worse.”_

“Why would you leaving have such a bad effect on him?” Iwaizumi asked, Ushijima shrugging slightly.

 _“_ Shirabu just promise us, swear that she and the others will be ok, please she’s… she’s just a child.” Shirabu nodded as Ushijima finished talking.

_“Well, I can promise that for everyone apart from Hikari.”_

“Why can’t you promise that for her?”

_“Because she’s going to get hurt the moment we take Sakura to her. He’s going to make her feel like this is her fault and we all know it, there’s no chance of her being alright all the time she’s there. So please… come and get her and do it soon because I don’t know how long she can stay in one piece for.”_

_\------_

“Wow Hikari! That was amazing!” Teruko said happily as Hikari walked back into the apartment at the top of the Shiratorizawa tower, hugging her as soon as she was through the door. “You really haven’t lost your touch have you.”

“Really? I thought that was awful.” She muttered, shaking her head as she smiled. “Maybe it was just because I was nervous, I don’t know.”

“Hey.” Oikawa said bluntly, Hikari smiling as she looked to him. “You did awesome.”

“Seriously, you were amazing. I never knew you could dance like that!”

“Why didn’t you show us that when we asked?”

“Because I didn’t have a pole with me?” Hikari suggested, the others laughing as they shrugged, Noya throwing her a dressing gown before she thanked him. “Different personas make me act differently, Angel just happens to be extremely confident and willing to strip in front of a club full of guys.”

“A room full of guys who seemed to all enjoy it very much.” They looked to the door, Hikari smiling as she saw Shirabu. “Hi.”

“Hey. I didn’t see you in your usual spot.”

“Had to go get some things for you and your friends so… present time? I guess?”

“You got us presents?” Kenma questioned, Shirabu smiling as he nodded.

“I’m not the arsehole here, if there’s anything I can get you just ask and it’ll be done.”

“So you could get my hair gel?” Noya and Bokuto said at essentially the same time, the pair grinning to each other before a bag was on the table.

“Way ahead of both of you.” The pair looked at each other before looking into the bag, their mouths dropping open as they saw the nearly endless supply for them in their respective gels, slowly looking to Shirabu as if he was God. “Ok, what have I done?”

“If I wasn’t dating someone, I might be obliged to kiss you.”

“Please don’t do that, Asahi looks like he could punch hard.” Shirabu muttered before pulling another bag onto a table. “Oikawa, Iwaizumi was talking about how you probably missed this so… don’t hate me but I went into your house and stole it.” Oikawa caught the small book thrown to him, smiling as he shook his head.

“Do you know what? Your crime can be excused because you are awesome.” Oikawa said as he started to flick through the pages.

“What is it?” Teruko questioned before they looked, seeing the pictures cut and stuck onto the sheets. “A photo album?”

“Yup – well kind of, it’s every major part of my life. Me graduating college, the receipt from mine and Iwaizumi’s first date. The little label for the bell that Hikari and Daichi used as their wedding favours. The thing they put in the paper when The Grand King opened.”

“Oh, I remember that. They called it the safest club in town.” Noya said happily as the others smiled. “Best music too.”

“Me and Kuroo were so bloody happy at that.”

“You should be, you’re great DJ’s.” Kenma said before Shirabu was passing him a small wallet. “What’s this?”

“Open it and see.” Kenma was undoing the zip before his eyes widened, a smile crossing his lips as he looked to Shirabu. “You’re a gamer right? I can’t imagine a gamer being locked up here with no games. I didn’t have to break into your house though, just stole the key from Teruko’s apartment. Here’s your one too Hinata, I know Kenma’s been teaching you how to play so you two can do your thing and be happy.” Hinata thanked him as he took it, he and Kenma hardly hiding their grins.

“You were in my apartment?”

“Of course. Did you want your phone or not?” Teruko shook her head in disbelief before Shirabu threw her the phone, Teruko smiling as soon as she unlocked it – seeing the fact it had signal and everyone’s numbers. “They will kill me if they find out you have that so share it with your girlfriend so she keeps blocking our cameras ok?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you Shirabu.” Hikari said, his smile dropping slightly as he looked to her. “What?”

“You’re not going to be thanking me in a moment.” He muttered as he walked back to the door, his hand resting on the handle. “This present is not from me, it’s from Goshiki and I don’t think you’ll like it but please do not punch him in the face. I don’t think the gift will like you being violent very much.”

“What are you talking about?” Shirabu opened the door, Hikari’s eyes widening in shock.

“Mummy!”

“Sakura?” Hikari hugged her daughter quickly, the others staring at them in shock as Sakura grinned, pulling away slightly. “What? What are you doing here? Why are you here?”

“The evil man with the bowl cut made Shira and Dateko come to get me.” She said, almost too cheery for what she was talking about. “They promised to keep me safe though so that’s ok. And Shira is really nice but… you don’t look too happy to see me.”

“Oh sweetheart, I love seeing you but… here… this is a-”

“A strip club? I know.”

“How do you know this is a strip club? How do you even know what one of those is?”

“Kenma isn’t the only hacker in the world.” She muttered, Hikari shaking her head as she smiled. “Look, mum, I’m not so young that I don’t understand anymore. I know more than most kids my age so… don’t worry about it.”

“I know but I’ll always worry about you Sakura. You’re my daughter, it’s natural.” Hikari ruffled her hair, Sakura giggling as she grinned. “I will always worry about you, especially when you’re her because I love you and I don’t want you to see anything that would hurt you and seeing me like I am might hurt you.”

“I’ve watched you strip before, it’s nothing new.”

“Ok, just how much have you hacked?” Sakura was laughing along with their friends as Hikari rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t matter but… this is not a good place for children so…” Hikari thought for a moment before sighing. “You have to do as I ask you to, no matter what. If Shirabu tells you to do something, you do it but with Goshiki – evil bowl cut man – you avoid him at all costs ok? I will not let him hurt you and that’s what he will do.” Sakura was nodding before Hikari hugged her again. “I’m sorry you have to be here, hopefully it won’t take too long, alright sweetie?”

“Sure mummy.”

“Ok, that’s good. Now go and say hi to everyone, mummy still has a little work to do before she can play alright?” Sakura nodded before running past her, hugging Oikawa as soon as she could, the others grinning as she hugged them. “Where is he?” Hikari asked as she looked to Shirabu, the man shaking his head. “I am not going to do anything stupid, I just need to talk to him.”

“Hikari-”

“He kidnapped my daughter. He owes me at least a chat.” Shirabu paused before nodding slightly, sighing.

“In his office.” Hikari was walking away from him as soon as he said it, the others looking to the now empty space.

“Mummy’s going to hurt him, isn’t she?”

“No, she’s not.” Teruko promised her, ruffling Sakura’s hair. “I’m going to go and make sure that she doesn’t because your mum loves you so much that it clouds her view sometimes.”

“It’ll be alright Sakura.” Oikawa promised, smiling as she looked up at him. “She knows what she’s doing.”

“Not around me she doesn’t.”

 

“I see you got your present.”

“My six-year-old daughter does not count as a present you fucking psycho!” Hikari yelled as soon as the door closed, Goshiki smiling as he leant back on his chair. “Who the hell do you think you are? Kidnapping me, that I can deal with – my friends, that’s pushing it but my daughter? Now you’ve gone too far.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Goshiki questioned, Hikari gritting her teeth as he sniggered. “Precisely, you’re not going to do anything about it because you can’t. She’s staying here for as long as your friends do – just… think about her as an incentive. The better you dance, and the sooner you start doing private dances again, the quicker she gets out.”

“I am not doing private dances.”

“Your pay will go down pretty majorly; you’ll be here a lot longer.”

“I don’t care! You know what happened to me the last time I did a private dance…” She muttered, Goshiki pausing slightly before she sat down. “I don’t want… I don’t want to risk that again ok? He… he scared me, he hurt me and I don’t want to experience that again.” Goshiki looked at her, sighing quietly as he stood from his desk, sitting on the corner closest to Hikari – her eyes blank as she looked to him.

“That was one guy who has been banned from the club, you’ll never see him again and he was hurt just as bad for hurting you, remember? I’m pretty sure Daichi broke his spirit just as much as his ribs. Private dances weren’t safe then, they are now. There’s a security guard assigned to each room, permanently watching through cameras and making sure that the rules are being stuck to. If you want to get out of here, that is the quickest way possible.”

“Why would you care about me getting out of here? You want me here as long as possible, don’t you? That’s what you wanted before. You wanted me here to piss Ushiwaka off.” Goshiki narrowed his eyes as soon as she mentioned Ushijima, Hikari smirking. “He’s never going to forgive you. He might have for taking me and the others but Sakura? You’ve screwed over pretty much every chance that you had of making things right with him.”

“Who said that I want to make things right with him?”

“Come on Goshiki it’s obvious. You adored him! So much so that you acted like him for a really long time, you can’t tell me that you don’t want to make things right.” Goshiki shook his head, looking to the floor before her hand was on his. “Look, he might never be able to forgive you for kidnapping his daughter but if you let her go… now, he might not hate you forever for it. Do it, please Goshiki – let me help you make things better.”

“Yes, he might hate me but he has no reason to because she’s not his daughter is she? She’s yours. He’s not her father, not biologically – she is only your daughter and he is just playing a role you’ve put him in.” Hikari pulled her hand away from his as soon as he said that, seeing the smile on his lips. “He should be nothing to her and you are torturing her by putting these ridiculous thoughts in her head. Five parents? What kid can accept that? You’re screwing with her so much that she’s not a kid anymore. You did that to her by making her think all these things.” Hikari could feel the tears fall down her cheeks, Goshiki ruffling her hair before she gritted her teeth. “Don’t worry Hikari, you only screwed up her childhood – you always have the rest of her life.”

Hikari stood up quickly, walking away from her as she shook her head. “I was wrong…” She whispered, Goshiki narrowing his eyes as she looked back at him. “I can’t help you make things better. There is no better for you.” Hikari almost ran from the room before Goshiki was sitting back at his desk again, his smile dropping as he sighed.

“You might be an angel, Hikari. But even you can’t make this better.”

 

“There you go sweetie, all tucked in.” Sakura grinned as she curled up in the bed, Hikari smiling as she looked to her daughter. “I’m glad you like this place, I know it’s not ideal but at least it’s comfortable right?”

“Mum, comfortable would be two people in each room. This is an entire floor of bedrooms and makeup rooms and wardrobes. This is more than comfortable enough.” Hikari nodded, Sakura pausing slightly before she was holding her mother’s hand. “I know you don’t want me here. Daddy Ushi and daddy Daichi don’t want me here either but I’ll be alright so… don’t worry about me? Worry about your friends.”

“I’m always going to worry about you-”

“Hinata said that he won’t leave without the others. He doesn’t want special treatment so isn’t going to leave until more than one person can go.” Hikari shook her head, Sakura shrugging as she yawned. “He didn’t want to tell you because he knew you’d disagree. The only person he told was Kenma but Kenma told Teruko and she told everyone so… bad choice for him.”

“And you know this because?”

“Because I’m small and can sneak into a room without them noticing?” She suggested, Hikari laughing before Sakura’s hand was on hers. “What did the bad man say? You were really sad afterwards…” Hikari thought for a moment, shrugging slightly.

“I need you to tell me something and please… be honest? Even if you think it’ll hurt me?” Sakura nodded, Hikari taking a deep breath. “Have I screwed up your childhood? Have I forced you to grow up and accept the world quicker because of my choices? Does having five parents confuse the hell out of you and makes you feel bad because of it?”

“Who made you think like this mummy?” Sakura questioned, leaning up on her pillows as her mum looked away from her. “Hey, look at me.” Sakura told her, Hikari sneaking a glance at her. “No, my childhood has not been screwed up because of you. Yes, I have been forced to grow up quicker but once again, not because of you. And me having five parents is my normal, it may be no one else’s but it’s mine.”

“You don’t talk like a six-year-old.”

“Of course I don’t, I have the mental capacity of someone who’s eighteen.” Hikari was laughing at that, Sakura smiling at her mum. “Having five parents… yeah, it was a little confusing at first but Daichi is a step parent and Ushi has kind of adopted me – you know about you and Suga and mother… well she’s my mother. It doesn’t confuse me anymore. You have given me one of the best lives – never let him tell you otherwise.”

“I love you Sakura.”

“I love you too mummy.” Sakura curled up in the bed again before Hikari kissed her cheek, Sakura grinning. “Hey mummy? Can you sing me to sleep?”

“Of course I can sweetie, what’s your favourite song?” Sakura grinned as she pressed her head against the pillows.

“I love my life, Robbie Williams.”

“Is this your favourite or do you just want me to understand the message?”

“Both?”

“You’re a very sneaky little girl.” Sakura poked her tongue out, Hikari copying her before nodding. “Alright…”

“Thank you mummy.” Sakura was hugging close to her mum, Hikari’s hand running over her hair before starting to sing.

_“Tether your soul to me,_

_I will never let go completely,_

_One day your hands will be_

_Strong enough to hold me,_

_I might not be there for all your battles,_

_But you’ll win them eventually,_

_I pray that I’m giving you all that matters_

_So one day you’ll say to me,_

_‘I love my life._

_I am powerful, I am beautiful, I am free,_

_I love my life._

_I am wonderful, I am magical, I am me._

_I love my life.’”_ Hikari smiled as she looked to Sakura, seeing her eyes starting to close as she cuddled closer to Hikari.

_“I am not my mistakes,_

_And God knows, I’ve made a few,_

_I started to question the angels,_

_And the answer they gave was you._

_I cannot promise there won’t be sadness,_

_I wish I could take it from you._

_But you’ll find the courage to face the madness,_

_And sing it because it’s true_

_‘I love my life._

_I am powerful, I am beautiful, I am free,_

_I love my life._

_I am wonderful, I am magical, I am me._

_I love my life.’_

_And finally, I’m where I want to be.”_ Hikari kissed her daughter’s forehead as she moved from her bed, smiling as she looked back at her daughter. “Sweet dreams Sakura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! (The song in this chapter, omg the first time I heard it I cried - this song is just so cute and about his kids and I love it so much seriously if you haven't hear it youtube it)  
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed and I will post again soon!  
> Rawr! :3


	31. I Love My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In this chapter there are mentions of violence and slight drug use [???] (I think you could class it as that, just a warning, someone gets knocked out using a drink) [nothing really happens violence wise but if you want me to add the ***** just let me know and I'll do it as soon as I can) :3

Chapter 31: I Love My Life

_A few weeks later…_

“We still can’t do anything?” Iwaizumi questioned, Daichi shaking his head. “Why not?”

“Because we don’t actually have any evidence of everything that he’s done.” Daichi muttered, Tanaka narrowing his eyes.

“We have a video of Dateko kidnapping the girls and knocking you out.”

“We may have that video but somehow, and I have a feeling that Dateko took more than Sakura from the orphanage, all the security tapes handed in to us during the first case have gone missing.” Tsukishima muttered before looking back to the screen. “All the evidence is gone and we have no way of getting it back.”

“So what exactly are we waiting for?” Kuroo asked, Yamaguchi pausing as he sighed.

“We need the evidence and… technically, the evidence we need is, um-”

“We need the same evidence as before.” Kiyoko finished, Yachi shaking her head slightly. “It has to happen or we can’t give the boss anything to go on. I know you don’t like it but we have to wait before we can make a move.”

“It’s wrong…” Yachi muttered, Asahi pausing slightly.

“The same evidence as before?” He asked, Kiyoko nodding slightly. “You can’t be serious. You can’t really want us to wait until that happens.”

“I’m sorry Asahi but there’s no choice.”

“And what evidence did you have before?” Kageyama asked, Kiyoko looking to the others and pausing.

“Um… we-”

“They had videos of Goshiki hitting her.” They all looked to Ushijima as he spoke, seeing Daichi grit his teeth. “Of him, personally, mentally and physically abusing her. They need those videos again to get him all the time that he deserves.”

“Shirabu is looking for them now but from the pace he’s doing I would say that he can’t find them.”

“He’ll find them.” Daichi muttered, his chin leaning on his hands. “He has to.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Kageyama muttered, the others pausing before shaking their heads. “What if there is no evidence of that anymore?”

“Then he won’t get as long a sentence.” Yamaguchi said, Yachi glancing to him.

“You know what Hikari will do if she finds out that those tapes are missing.” She whispered, Yamaguchi sighing.

“What she’ll do?”

“She’ll make Goshiki so pissed that he does it again.” Kuroo’s eyes widened as Ushijima said that, Daichi nodding slightly. “It’s the type of person she is. He didn’t just hurt her, he hurt Teruko as well and if she has to put herself in that position again to make sure he gets what he deserves, we all know that she will.”

“But it’s not right that she should have to. Someone should be in there and getting those tapes.” Ushijima’s phone rang as soon as Asahi finished speaking, Ushijima answering it.

“Have you found them yet, Shirabu?” He asked, seeing Shirabu look to a camera and shake his head. “Have you looked everywhere?”

_“Not everywhere but I’m telling you it’s difficult, Goshiki never leaves his office so I can’t check in there unless he’s distracted and he doesn’t get distracted easily.”_

“Get Tendou to distract him, he’s loud.”

_“He may be loud but Goshiki’s more interested in whatever Hikari is doing and I don’t particularly want to ask her to distract him.”_

_“_ Why? Because you know she’ll do it?” He asked, Shirabu sighing before he nodded. “Why don’t you want her to do it?”

_“Because they glare and argue with each other already, if I get her to distract him then it’s only going to get worse.”_

“Why are they arguing?” Daichi asked, Shirabu thinking for a moment.

_“Because of Sakura, the fact that she’s here. Plus, Sakura’s kind of snappy with Goshiki and he doesn’t like that so there are a few arguments between Hikari and Goshiki. Apart from that, he’s always in his office.”_

_“_ So we need to figure out a way to get him out of his office for a while so that you can get in there and get the tapes. Without putting Hikari in danger.”

 _“That is literally impossible mate.”_ Shirabu said before Daichi smiled.

“No, it’s not.” He muttered, everyone looking at him in confusion. “Ushiwaka can distract him.”

“What?”

_“What?”_

“Daichi, are you feeling ok?” Kuroo asked, Daichi nodding.

“Think about it, it can’t be anyone else because Goshiki thinks clearly around everyone else. When he’s around Ushijima, he’s goes all weird as if he’s being judged and constantly watching what he’s saying. It could work, we just need to find a way to get him in Shiratorizawa.”

“That’ll be easy enough.” Ushijima muttered, everyone pausing. “Shirabu, you think you can get Hikari to do a private dance?”

_\-----_

_“_ Are you completely insane?” Hikari almost hissed as Shirabu told her what she wanted. “No. I am not doing private dances. I refuse.”

“Hikari please, just hear me out for this one alright?” Hikari gritted her teeth, Shirabu sighing as she looked away from him. “You want to do this one, I swear to you that you want to do it and you will enjoy it and it’s not something bad. Seriously, you even like the guy it is – he doesn’t even want you to dance!”

“I don’t want to do it.”

“Hikari-”

“No.” She said bluntly, gritting her teeth. “You can’t just say my name and expect me to do whatever you say. I have told you so many times now, I will not do it. Why do you not seem to understand that?”

“Because I need you to do this for your own sanity!” Shirabu snapped, Hikari blinking at him quickly. “I need you to do this because you need to see the person in that room and you need to see him for your sanity as well as theirs.”

“Then tell me who you want me to meet in there.”

“No, I want it to be a surprise.” He said, Hikari sighing quietly before his hand was on her shoulder. “I swear to you; I would never put you in a situation where you would be in danger and I know that this will benefit you so please… just do this for me?” Hikari paused, thinking before she nodded. “Thank you Hikari…”

“Thank me after I do it and don’t walk out.” She whispered, Shirabu laughing slightly. “When am I meant to be doing this thing?”

“In about an hour, you up for it?”

“I think I have to be right now…” She muttered, Shirabu glancing to her as she started to walk away.

“She’ll thank me for this later…”

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Hikari froze as Terushima said that, seeing his eyes widen as he looked her up and down. “Please don’t be doing what I think you’re doing…”

“We are not having the conversation.”

“Hikari-”

“Don’t!” Hikari snapped, Terushima flinching as Hikari leant against the wall, shaking her head. “I… this isn’t…”

“You said that you wouldn’t do private dances anymore so why the hell are you going to do one?”

“I’m not doing a private dance… Shirabu said that someone just wanted to talk…”

“Shirabu put you up to this? Alright where the hell is the bastard, I’m going to-”

“You’re going to do nothing.” Terushima looked back at Katsumi as soon as she said that, Katsumi simply turning the page of her book.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not going to do anything. If Hikari has decided to do this then she shall do it, nothing wrong with doing what she wants.” Katsumi looked up, smiling as she looked to Hikari. “Plus those shorts make her butt look awesome.” Hikari rolled her eyes as she looked to her outfit, black leather shorts and a matching crop top, lacy black boots stopping just underneath her knees. “Seriously, it suits you.”

“I’m not sure I want it to without knowing who I’m going to talk to.”

“If I was you, I’d trust what Shirabu said, he knows you well enough to figure out if you’ll be ok with this or not.” Kenma muttered, Hikari narrowing her eyes slightly. “What?”

“You know who it is, don’t you?” Kenma smirked, shrugging before she glared at him.

“Yes, I do know who it is, I’m watching them right now on a camera. Go and see him before he starts getting so restless it becomes ridiculous. Wait, he’s pacing, it’s already ridiculous. Go and see him…” Hikari nodded slightly, heading to the door before pausing.

“When I get back, could someone make sure that Sakura isn’t in the room or that I have clothes to cover this up – I really don’t want her to see me like this.”

“Will do sweetie, now get going!” Hikari couldn’t help but giggle slightly before leaving the apartment, the others sighing quietly. “Kenma, is she going to actually like who’s in there?”

“Definitely.” He said, pressing a few buttons on the phone before the camera appeared on the screen. “See for yourself…”

“Holy shit… how?” Terushima muttered, looking to the screen with wide eyes.

“What’s going on?” Bokuto asked, looking to the screen before gulping. “Hey Teru, you wanna tell us what’s going on here?”

“I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Someone has to know something.”

“She needs him.” Noya turned around as soon as he finished talking, seeing Shirabu smiling from the doorway. “She needs him because he’s been through this before, he was with her the entire time when she was before, she needs him to maintain any form of sanity that she has left.”

“How did you get him in here? That must’ve been nearly impossible…”

“Not really, get Tendou and the others to distract Goshiki for long enough for him to get in there and make them keep distracting him.”

“So why is he here? I mean, he wouldn’t risk this just to see her – no offense to Hikari.” Shirabu paused as Kenma talked, thinking about how to explain it. “Shirabu, there’s something wrong, isn’t there?”

“Um… yeah, maybe a little.”

“Tell us what it is.” Bokuto told him, Shirabu shaking his head.

“Shirabu, there are six of us and one of you.” Hinata reminded him, Shirabu gulping as Hinata smiled. “Tell us what’s going on, now.”

“Ok, you’re scary kid.” He said bluntly, looking to the screen. “Goshiki is going to find them, he’s going to get pissed and he’ll shout a bit but we need that distraction so it’s going to happen.”

“You’re using Hikari as bait.”

“I’m not, Daichi is.”

 

Hikari took a deep breath, gulping slightly as she looked at the door – knowing whoever Shirabu wanted her to meet was inside. Her hand was almost shaking before she knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. “Come in.” Her eyes widened as soon as she heard that voice, almost throwing the door open before he smiled. “Wow, didn’t think he’d get you wearing that.”

The door near enough slammed behind her before she threw the closest thing she could grab, the vase smashing against the wall as he ducked. “What the hell are you doing here?!” She shouted, she was getting ready to throw something else before hands closed around her wrists, pinning her to the door. “Get the hell off me! You shouldn’t even be here; you’re going to get hurt…”

“And you’ll hurt even more if we don’t sort this out.” Hikari looked up at him as he spoke, seeing the small smile on his face. “Hikari… you’re not ok.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Why are you even here? Ushi, you shouldn’t be here!” She almost shook as he hit the door behind her, Hikari pausing as she started to breathe normally again. “Why are you here?”

“Because you’re not ok and you need someone and I’m the only one who knows the ins and outs of this place enough to sneak in here. Plus, if we’d sent anyone else, they wouldn’t know how to deal with you or Goshiki.”

“Daichi knows how to deal with me and Goshiki.”

“It was Daichi’s idea to send me instead of him.” Hikari narrowed her eyes as he sat on the sofa in the middle of the room, gesturing for her to come over. “He knew that if he came, Goshiki would cause so much trouble that you’d never get what you need.”

“And what do you think I need?” She almost growled, Ushijima shrugging before waiting, Hikari sighing before sitting next to him. "Come on tell me."

“You need to let go, show some kind of emotion, it's not like you to be this reserved. It’s not only me who thinks this, Daichi thinks it too – and Terushima, he just won’t admit it to your face.”

“And how the hell would you know what Terushima thinks?” She snapped, Ushijima simply looking at her before she gritted her teeth. “Please tell me you’re joking… you are watching us? What? Have you got some sort of movie theatre set up at The Grand King? Just watching us like we’re some sort of sick show?” Ushijima couldn’t lie to her, so he couldn’t reply, seeing her hands ball into fists. “We’ve been here for nearly a month now and you’re telling me that you’re simply watching? Why the hell haven’t you called the cops?”

“We have called the cops, Kiyoko, Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are watching with us.”

“So why haven’t you done anything?” The question was a whisper laced with anger, Ushijima thinking; shaking his head. “Why have you all just left us here when you could’ve done something? This isn’t a place to leave people Ushijima, you should’ve come for us already!”

“We want to but-”

“But what?!” She screamed, Ushijima flinching as he saw the tears in her eyes. “You have no idea what it’s like, none! I don’t care that you’ve been in this building before, I don’t care if you think you know what’s going on here because you don’t! No one does! Why haven’t you gotten them out of here? They don’t deserve to be here; I don’t deserve to be here! What the hell is taking you so long?!” Hikari almost froze as his arms wrapped around her, her face pressing into his shoulder as she sobbed. “Why are you leaving us here?”

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, his hand running over her back as he tried to calm her down. “If we could come and get you all out, you know we would but we can’t right now. We don’t have anything to arrest him for that’ll get him enough time, we need more evidence.”

“What we got last time wasn’t enough?” She muttered, Ushijima nodding. “Then, what’s going on?”

“When Dateko took Sakura, they also took all the evidence from your case. There’s nothing there anymore, we need to find it all again but Shirabu can’t search everywhere because Goshiki is there.”

“His office…” She said, Ushijima confirming what she thought as she leant away. “Are you using yourself as bait?”

“No, Daichi is using us as bait. This was his idea.” He said, Hikari shrugging. “He’s trying his best to be positive, just like you are for the girls but he has somewhere he can go to scream and freak out and you don’t. Hikari, this isn’t healthy.”

“What do you expect me to do?” She asked, shaking her head as she leant back on the sofa. “If I freak out in front of Terushima, he’ll take my place and that is not ok. If I tell Katsumi, she’ll kill Goshiki – slowly and get put away for life. Any of the others and they’ll freak out even more than they already are. I mean, Hinata is already going slightly crazy, this isn’t ok-” Ushijima’s phone rang, the pair looking at his pocket quickly. “You expecting a call?”

“Only if they think there’s something wrong.” He said, looking to his phone. “It says it’s Daichi, shall we?”

“Of course.” She said before Ushijima answered the phone, putting it on loud speaker.

“What’s going on Daichi?”

_“Not Daichi, Kageyama. What does she mean that Hinata’s not ok?”_

“He’s not ok Kageyama, I don’t know how else to say it.” She said bluntly, hearing Kageyama almost growl. “He’s not sleeping enough and he’s hardly eating, he thinks that we don’t see it but we do and it’s actually freaking us out a little so… we’re sending him back.”

“What?”

“They can go when they want. Each time I earn twenty-five thousand, one of them can leave. It’s been a month; I’ve been earning about four thousand each day I dance. That’s about… we've been here about four weeks, I dance about five days a week so that would be eight thousand, roughly – three of them can leave.”

_“Why won’t he leave?”_

_“_ Because he doesn’t want to give up.” Hikari muttered, almost hearing Kageyama stop breathing. “Kageyama, he’s being stubborn. He thinks that if he leaves, he’s weaker than the rest of us. We’ve tried to convince him but he won’t go.”

_“So how are you going to make him?”_

_“_ Kenma has made a drink for him, should knock him out about an hour or two after taking it. Now that Ushi’s here, we have someone to carry him home.” Ushijima nodded slightly, hearing Kageyama take a deep and shaky breath. “He needs it Kageyama, we both know that.”

 _“You’re forcing him out.”_ He muttered, Hikari and Ushijima looking to each other. _“Do whatever you have to so he can come home, please…”_

 _“_ I will Kageyama, trust me on that.” She said, almost hearing a smile from him. “Is everyone else there?”

_“Yeah, well… Kuroo fell asleep and Asahi is his pillow so can’t move but yeah, everyone else is…”_

“So Daichi…?”

_“I’ll pass him on.”_

“Thank you.” She said, Ushijima passing her the phone as he took it off speaker.

“Use it for as long as you need to, phone is fully charged so you can talk for hours if you want.”

“Thanks Ushi.” She said as he got up from the sofa, pressing the phone to her ear as he walked away; hearing a shaky breath on the other end of the phone.

 _“Hey Hikari.”_ Hikari could feel herself starting to choke up, taking a deep breath as soon as she heard his voice. _“I... I’m so sorry Hikari…”_

“There’s nothing to apologise for.”

_“You screamed at Ushijima because we’ve left you there and you’re right, you’re right to be angry at us, you have every right to-”_

“Daichi shut up for a second.” She said, Daichi doing as she said before she glanced at Ushi. “I think that Ushijima got the message when I shouted, you all did too because you’re watching. Well, apart from Kuroo and Asahi.”

 _“Yeah, I might just send you a photo – they actually look kind of adorable.”_ Hikari laughed, Daichi taking a sigh of relief. _“We are going to come and get you – we will do it.”_

“I know, I completely believe you, I’m just worried for the others in the meantime.”

_“Anything happened to them?”_

“Apart from the odd argument here and there, not really.” She said, no longer hiding her smile. “When I left the apartment, Shirabu said that this was your idea – is that true?”

 _“Will you be happier if I said yes or no?”_ Hikari stayed silent, looking to the security camera before Daichi sniggered. _“Yes it was my idea, is that a bad thing?”_

“No, not a bad thing at all. You did everything you had to. You did the right thing.” She promised him, knowing that he was nodding. “So… how long do you think Shirabu will need in Goshiki’s office to get what he needs?”

_“Honestly, I have no idea – I don’t think that it’ll take too long but we have no idea where the stuff is that he needs to find.”_

“Then I best give him all the time possible.” She said, grinning as she looked to Ushijima. “Thank you for sending him, I think you knew I needed that even more than I did.”

_“Let’s face it, if I had gone there – we never would’ve left the room and I would’ve ended up getting you in more trouble than Ushi will.”_

“And we both know how much trouble he’s going to get me in…” She said, Ushijima glancing at them before she laughed. “He looks so awkward being here, it’s hilarious.” Hikari thought for a moment, looking to Ushijima.

_“You want to get this over and done with, don’t you?”_

“I do but I don’t want to stop speaking to you.”

_“Hikari… I don’t want to stop speaking to you either but…”_

“But we have to.”

 _“Yes we do.”_ Hikari bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes as she heard him take a deep breath. _“I miss you, so much and I know this is hard on you – more so than on me but you can do it, you can do anything because you are strong and amazing and you have people around you who will help no matter what. And I’ll be there as soon as I can and I will bring you home and it’ll all be over – everything will be over and we’ll be with Sakura and it’ll be amazing.”_

“God I hope you’re right, you paint such an idyllic picture.” She laughed, wiping her eyes. “Ok, I will see you soon – that is a promise. I love you Daichi.”

_“I love you too, stay safe Hikari.”_

“You too Dai.” Hikari hung up the phone, looking back to Ushijima before standing. “Come on.”

“What?” Ushijima said as he caught his phone, Hikari grabbing his hand before walking towards the door. “Hey wait, where are we going? I can’t go out there! He’ll see me on the cameras…”

“According to him, the cameras have been broken for basically the entire time we’ve been here.”

“Wait so, where are we going?”

“Just wait.”

 

\-----

 

“Hikari’s on her way back.”

“Ok, come on Sakura – I need to show you something.” Terushima said, Sakura pouting as he held out his hand. “It won’t take long – I just need you to see this, ok?”

“But I want to see mummy…”

“You’ll see mummy after, she just has something that she needs to tell the others first.” Sakura stopped pouting, taking Terushima’s hand before he smiled. “You’ll see your mum, I promise.”

“Mum said to never trust your promises because you lie.” The others sniggered as they walked away from the room, Terushima rolling his eyes.

“I need to have a word with your mother about what she tells you.”

“She is a very cheeky little girl.”

“What did you expect Katsumi? I raised her… mostly.” Katsumi smiled as soon as she saw Hikari, pausing as she saw Ushijima slip through the door – throwing Hikari the jumper. “No, no murder. Do not kill him.”

“Why not? He left us here when they had every opportunity to bring us home – why shouldn’t I kill him?”

“If you let me explain, to all of you, maybe that’ll make things a bit clearer.” He suggested, Katsumi narrowing her eyes before gesturing for him to sit, the others starting to pay attention to their conversation. “Firstly, everyone apologises for that fact that we’ve left you here for so long.”

“God I hope you’re not lying because I will seriously smack you.” Katsumi swore, Ushijima grinning as he shook his head.

“Iwaizumi said that you’d say that so he told me to give you this.” Ushijima pulled a letter from his pocket, passing it to Katsumi before she started reading it, glancing to him as she did.

“Alright he’s good.”

“So why aren’t we home yet?” Bokuto asked, Ushijima pausing.

“If you all promise not to go and do anything stupid, I will tell you.” They looked at each other, thinking before they nodded. “The evidence on Hikari’s case has been lost.”

“Lost? How?” Noya asked quickly, Hikari shrugging.

“He said that when Dateko took Sakura, they also took all the evidence from my case to make sure that Goshiki couldn’t get arrested. That means they have to find it again and Ushi thinks that it’s here.”

“So, no offence to either of you, why is he in here instead of trying to find the evidence?” Hinata questioned, Ushijima looking to Kenma.

“I need you to do something so that Shirabu can go and do that.”

“You want me to turn the cameras on so he knows you’re here?”

“Are you a psychic?”

“No, I’m just prone to understanding other people’s stupid ideas.” He said, typing something out on his phone before putting it in his pocket. “It’ll turn on in two minutes, we need to make sure that all technology we have is hidden because he has no idea that we’ve got it.”

“It’s only your consoles then… ah, there they are.” Noya said, hiding them underneath the sofa, the others looking around the room before nodding.

“That’s it.”

“Awesome, we’ll be fine then. Hikari and Ushi though-”

“We’ll be fine too Hinata. Don’t worry about us.” She said, Ushijima agreeing slightly before they heard a door open.

“Ok that was pretty cool.”

“See? What did I tell you? Now you can go and see your mother.”

“Yay! Mummy’s back?!”

“In here Sakura.” She could hear pounding little footsteps running towards the room, Hikari standing and hugging her as soon as she got into the room. “Hey sweetie, you ok?”

“I didn’t see you before you left, I didn’t know if you were ok…” Sakura paused, her eyes widening as she saw who was sitting at that table, a small smile on his lips.

“Hey Sakura.”

“Daddy!” Sakura was there in a heartbeat, throwing her arms around him as she jumped, Ushijima hugging her as tightly as he could. “I missed you so much! The bad man said that I wouldn’t see you or Daddy Daichi for such a long time. I was scared he meant forever.”

“The bad man can’t keep us apart for that long, you know that.” Ushi said happily, Sakura ruffling his hair as he grinned.

“You have that scheming look in your eyes.” She muttered, pouting slightly as she thought. “What are you going to make Mummy do?”

“I cannot make your mother do anything.”

“I’m doing it of my own free will.” Hikari said, Sakura narrowing her eyes. “I’ll be alright Sakura.”

“No you won’t, Goshiki will hurt you again.” Knocks sounded against the door, everyone pausing as they waited.

“Hikari we know he’s in there, open the door.” Tendou sounded blunter than usual, the playfulness in his voice all gone as Hikari sighed, walking over to the door and unlocking it, opening it so Tendou could come in.

“Hey.” Ushijima muttered, Tendou shaking his head.

“I don’t know how the hell you got in here but you need to leave, right now.”

“Why?”

“Goshiki knows you’re here and he’s…” He looked at Sakura, Ushijima sighing before covering her ears. “He’s pissed ok? He’ll be down here in a minute and it would be a lot easier if you were nowhere near Hikari when that happened.”

“But that would ruin the plan.” Ushijima said, smiling as he looked to Tendou. “It’ll be alright. Don’t worry about us Tendou.”

“Of course I’m going to worry about you…” He mumbled, shaking his head as he sighed. “It’s good to see you again Ushiwaka.”

“You too Tendou. And you are partly right; it is about time that I should be leaving.”

“But you only just got here!” Sakura complained, Ushijima smiling slightly as her hands gripped his shirt. “I don’t want you to go…”

“I know sweetie but I have to, the sooner I leave here – the sooner you can all come home.” Sakura’s grip tightened slightly, Ushi smiling before kissing her forehead. “I won’t leave you here for much longer, me and Daichi are going to get you out of here along with everyone else. Until then, you need to look after everyone for me, ok?”

“Alright…” She whispered, her face pressing into his shoulder slightly. “But you need to hurry up, I don’t know how much longer everyone can be brave for.”

“Don’t you worry about that.”

“I saw the thing Kenma made, I know he’s making one of us go home already.” Hikari and Ushi looked at each other, the pair shrugging.

“You are too smart for your own good.” Hikari told her, the others looking around in confusion. “Don’t worry about anything, Kenma already gave it to him a couple of hours ago.”

“Who did he give it to?” Bokuto asked quickly, Kenma smiling.

“Not you Bo, don’t worry about it.”

“Who?” Noya questioned, Kenma glancing to Hinata.

“Why?”

“You’re not ok.” Kenma told him, Hinata finally feeling the unsteadiness in his legs and an almost pounding in his head. “Being here is not good for you, you are destroying yourself and we can’t bear to watch it anymore.”

“I trusted you!” Hinata almost screamed, Kenma flinching slightly before pressing himself deeper into the sofa.

“And I want you to be ok.”

“Look after him until he falls asleep.” Ushijima said, the others nodding as he put Sakura down. “I have to go now, Goshiki is going to be outside in a moment and you need to be in here when he is.”

“And Mummy is going to talk to him too?”

“I need to explain some things to him.” She said, kneeling so she and Sakura were the same height. “But I’ll be back alright? I promise.” Sakura looked to the paper that she had pressed into her hand, seeing the sad smile on her face. “I promise…”

“Mum…” She muttered, hugging her tightly as she felt tears gather in her eyes. “I love my life; I love what you’ve given me…” She whispered, trying not to sob. “I really do…”

“And that makes me so happy Sakura… I really hope that you keep thinking that.”

“Hikari.” Hikari nodded, pulling away from her daughter before ruffling her head.

“Look after them for me.” She said, Sakura nodding as she stood. “Tendou, as soon as he’s asleep, bring him out here to make Ushi leave.”

“Got it.”

“Teru.” Terushima looked up from the floor, seeing Hikari smile. “You follow me into this and you’ll get hurt, not by him – by me. You can’t try and save me this time because I’m not the one who needs saving.” Terushima narrowed his eyes, thinking about what she’d just said as she unlocked the door.

“Then who does?”

“Goshiki does.”

 

“I give him two minutes before he’s almost running down that corridor.”

“I just heard his private lift, give it one and a half.”

“He has a private lift?”

“Oh keep up Ushi, of course he has a private lift.” Ushiwaka grinned, shrugging slightly as he looked to her, the pair leaning against the wall casually.

“You’re putting yourself in danger for me again.”

“Not just you this time, everyone.”

“Keeping him away from them is not going to hurt them any less than knowing that he could be hurting you. It’s going to hurt them more.” Hikari looked to the floor, sighing as she shook her head. “You need to start thinking about yourself every once in a while.”

“I am thinking about myself.” She told him, Ushijima almost scoffing in disbelief. “What? I am. I want to be at home with my husband and my daughter. I want my friends to be back at the club where they feel safe rather than this one where they watch me take my clothes off for money. I want my normality again…”

“You? Normal? Hikari, that’s never going to happen.”

“I don’t mean normal as in boring, I mean normal as in myself.” She said, Ushijima laughing as she smiled. “I was finally going to have my life back. No, Daichi can’t remember everything and he probably never will but I don’t care. He loves me, for who I am now rather than who I was before and that’s enough. He’s enough.”

“I glad you got him back.”

“Thanks… I honestly never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“What can I say? Maybe I’m just not that obsessed over you anymore.” They pair looked at each other, smiling before her head was resting against Ushijima’s shoulder.

“Why couldn’t we have been normal? Leaded normal, boring lives?” She asked, Ushijima patting her head slightly before she sighed. “If we weren’t roommates, we never would’ve found each other. Even if we had, if you had never been friends with the people who work here, I never would’ve become a stripper-”

“And if you hadn’t become a stripper, you never would’ve met Daichi.” He reminded her, hearing the footsteps echoing through the hall. “Every cloud has a silver lining and what not.”

“Let’s hope we can find one for this cloud.” The footsteps stopped, the pair looking over before they saw his wide eyes, slight anger flashing through them before Ushijima smirked.

“Hey Goshiki, long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go!  
> Many apologies for not posting in a while, had a couple of personal issues, no time (mock exams are hell) and lack of motivation and I believe they are all manageable now so hopefully posting shall once again become more regular for the last couple of chapters  
> So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and (hopefully) the next chapter shall be ready some point next week  
> See ya then!  
> RAWR!


	32. Bad Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From the start of the italics all the way through to the end, there are threats of violence and in-between the ---- they have the sex so there is that - if you wanna skip any of it then go ahead (I'll put a little chapter summary in the end notes for ya :3)   
> Enjoy!

Chapter 32: Bad Boy

There was a tension in the air that could almost be tasted between the three of them, Hikari standing between the pair as their eye contact never broke – not even blinking as they glared at each other. “How did you get in here?”

“I paid.” Ushijima muttered as if it was obvious, Hikari narrowing her eyes.

“You paid?”

“Left it on the table.”

“You little shit you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to, the more money you get – the sooner you can get out of here and I will make sure you get out of here.”

“Not anytime soon she’s not.” Goshiki muttered, Hikari’s hand gripping Ushijima’s as it balled into a fist.

“He’s not causing any trouble. He paid for a dance, he got a dance; I took him to see his daughter, that is all.”

“Funny, didn’t see him turn up on the cameras.”

“I didn’t walk in where the cameras could see me, do you think I’m stupid? I wanted to spend time with Hikari – not have you spot me on the cameras and get Dateko to drag me out as soon as you did.” Goshiki’s eyes narrowed, Ushijima sighing as he shrugged. “But I’m finished now so you don’t even have to worry about that, I’ll be going in a minute. Just waiting for Hinata.”

“Hinata’s leaving?”

“Not of his own choice but yes.” Hikari muttered, Ushijima seeing Shirabu coming down the stairs behind Goshiki, pausing as soon as he saw the trio.

“Why are you making him leave if he doesn’t want to?” Shirabu showed them a memory stick, Hikari failing to hide the smile on her face before he disappeared back down the stairs.

“Because he’s too scared of you to admit to us that he wants to.”

“And why would he be scared of me? I’ve never done anything to him.”

“No but he saw what you did to me.” She almost hissed, Goshiki sneering as Ushijima looked between them in confusion. “You scarred his mind and it’s not right, he’s essentially a kid and you scarred him.”

“Not his fault he was peeping through a door.”

“Hikari, has he been hurting you?” Her hand tightened around Ushijima’s wrist as he hissed that, Goshiki tensing up at the scowl directed his way.

“Once but I handled it, stop going all macho.” She said, Ushijima pausing before stepping away from her as the door next to them opened, Kenma peeking out and freezing as he saw them. “Is Hinata ok?”

“Yeah, sleeping a little more peacefully now so that’s good.” He said, Tendou carrying him from the apartment and passing him into Ushijima’s arms.

“Go home Ushijima, look after him.” Hikari told him, Ushijima glancing to Goshiki. “I’ll handle him, go.”

“If he hurts you again, I will skin him alive.”

“No you won’t because you’re not a monster, go.” Hikari smiled, Ushi sighing as she shrugged. “Think about it, do you want to be the one with Hinata when he wakes up and is really pissed or should he wake up to Kageyama next to him and be really happy?”

“Alright I’m going.” He said almost too quickly, Hikari laughing as he looked back in the apartment. “See you soon everyone. Look after them Sakura.”

“Will do, Daddy!” Ushijima winked at her before carrying Hinata away from the apartment, heading to the exit of the club with a feeling of dread that he’d just left them even though he had little choice.

“How comes we need to be looked after by a six-year-old.”

“Because she’s more mature than all of you combined.” Hikari told them bluntly, the others pouting before they nodded in agreement. “Kenma, go back inside, I just need to talk with Goshiki.” Kenma nodded slightly, Tendou walking back in with him before the door was closed. “Don’t get angry with me, he’s a paying customer.”

“Sure, your ex-boyfriend who just happens to work here previously is just a paying customer. I’m not an idiot Hikari.”

“Really? You sure look like one.” Goshiki almost growled at her, Hikari shrugging. “So what if he came? He’s gone now and that’s all that matters, surely?”

“No, you know that you weren’t allowed to see any of them. I told you that before, you should’ve just said no and made him leave.”

“And what are you going to do about it now?” Hikari winced at the tight grip around her wrist, her eyes narrowed as she looked to Goshiki. “You are so going to regret this later if you do what I think you’re going to… so you really need to think about what you’re doing.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

 

_A few days later…_

“He still hates you.”

“I know. Does he get over hate easily?”

“It’s Hinata, he can’t really hate anything for more than a week before letting it go.” Ushijima smiled at that, Kageyama sighing. “Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“Thank you for bringing him home, I know that he didn’t really want to but you were both right. He needed it.”

“She’s always right, there no questioning that.”

“Guys.” Yachi called from the lighting box, showing them the video feed from outside. “Is that the guys from Shiratorizawa?”

“Yeah, Tendou, Shirabu and Semi.” Daichi told them before he paused. “They would not come here unless something was seriously wrong.”

“There wouldn’t be another reason?” Kuroo asked, Daichi and Ushijima shaking their heads.

“We all know the reason.” They looked to the changing room door, seeing Hinata leaning against the wall. “Goshiki has overstepped a line.” Knocks echoed against the door, Asahi moving to open it before looking back to the others.

“It is safe?” He asked, Daichi and Ushijima thinking for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, go on Asahi.” Daichi told him, Asahi unlocking the door before inviting the others inside – seeing the mass of paper in Shirabu’s hand.

“What the hell is all that?” Iwaizumi said before it was almost slammed on the bar.

“Every blueprint of the building, newly updated last month and checked for any errors. I have marked all exit and entrance point with bright yellow dots and there’s one plan for each floor.” Shirabu said quickly, the others almost staring at him in confusion.

“Cops like this stuff, don’t they?” Semi asked, looking to the officers at the other end of the bar. “You often use stuff like this before planning a raid, yes?”

“Well yes, but…” Yamaguchi muttered, looking at the plans. “How?”

“How what?”

“How you’re here? What you’re here for?” Tsukishima told them, the trio glancing to each other. “You can’t just turn up and not explain anything, we need a little background.”

“We need you to arrest Goshiki, as soon as possible.” Tendou said frankly, looking to the plans. “You have all the information and now you have the plans too, we need you to speed this up to as fast as it goes.”

“Why?” Kiyoko asked quietly, thinking for a moment. “What’s suddenly so important?”

“How do we put this…?” Semi asked, Tendou shrugging before Shirabu groaned.

“Goshiki has taken Suga.” Daichi looked at him quickly, seeing the regret in his eyes. “As soon as Ushijima left, Hikari got taken to his office and the only part we’ve seen since is the wig.”

“What’s Goshiki doing with him?”

“We don’t know.” Semi muttered, shaking his head. “We genuinely have no idea. We haven’t seen either of them since – on camera or not.”

“Hasn’t Kenma hacked into all the cameras?”

“Goshiki never put one in the place he’s taken Suga.” Daichi and Ushijima paused, their eyes widening as they thought. “Yeah, it’s the only possible place.”

“Please tell me there’s even the smallest chance that you’re wrong, Shirabu.” Daichi sounded liked he was begging, the others seeing his hands balled into fists as Shirabu shook his head. “Kiyoko, how quickly can we get there?”

“It takes time Daichi, we can’t just turn – there’s protocol to follow-”

“Goshiki’s hurting him.” Ushijima nearly spat, Kiyoko obviously flustered as she tried to find the words.

“And we want to help him, we really do but there’s nothing we can do right now. A few days maybe but-”

“Days isn’t good enough Tsukishima.” Iwaizumi told him, the blond narrowing his eyes.

“You weren’t there last time; you don’t understand what he did to him. This needs to happen, now.” Kuroo said, Tsukishima shrugging.

“Our hands are a little tied right now…” Yamaguchi mumbled, Yachi almost running down the stairs.

“Wait, show me those plans.” Yachi said, Semi spreading them on the table before pausing. “What’s this room? The one attached to Goshiki’s office? That’s not on any of the plans we had before.”

“He never put it on any of the plans, technically – it doesn’t exist. I think it used to be us three, Goshiki, Daichi, Teru, Ushijima and Suga who knew it existed and that was because we had to drag Suga out of it every time Goshiki hurt him.”

“You know when Teru was showing us those cards and said about a play room? That’s the play room.” Ushijima said, the others thinking for a moment.

“If we make a plan and present it to the chief, he will let us do it.”

“How do you know that? He’s not the easiest guy to convince.” Tsukishima said, Yamaguchi sighing.

“There aren’t many options right now, we need to do this for Suga and Sakura and everyone else that is there. It’s not ok for them to be there and now that we know Suga’s getting hurt again, there’s a more urgent reason for us to go. It was urgent already but now there’s a threat to life.”

“No offence, but we have no evidence that he’s hurting Suga again.”

“Yeah, that won’t be a problem.” Yachi said, the others looking to her. “I got a text from Kenma.”

“Kenma has a phone on him? How?” Tendou asked, Shirabu looking away from them.

“Technically it’s Teru’s phone but… I got it to them, along with lots of hair gel; gaming equipment and stuff to make their lives a little easier.”

“Since when were you sweet?” Shirabu almost glared at Semi as he spoke, a small smile on his lips.

“That’s beside the point, what did Kenma say?” Hinata asked, Yachi looking to her phone.

“Kenma said that we’re going to get hacked, by him, in a few minutes. The projector is going to turn on and we’re not going to like what we see but we must watch, recommended all of us but especially Daichi and Ushijima. Because Kenma is also going to hack our security cameras so that Goshiki makes sure that we watch.”

“What the hell are we going to be watching?” Kageyama asked, Yachi shrugging.

“He didn’t specify and said not to text back. I guess it’ll be a surprise.”

“I think we all know what it’s going to be and it’s going to be a nice surprise.” Asahi reminded them, all of them agreeing.

“If it’s anything like we he did to Suga when we all got there, it’ll be horrible to watch but if we look away there’s going to be a consequence.” Hinata whispered, seeing the projector starting to flicker.

“Guys you should hide, Goshiki doesn’t need to know you’re here.”

“Yes he does.” Shirabu told Yamaguchi as he said that. “He needs to know we’re not doing it anymore. We’ve tried to help him, head and heart for years and this is the last straw. He’s been screwing with your lives for too long.”

“He needs to know what he’s done.” Tendou was the most serious that he’d ever sounded, everyone looking to the projector as it turned on, seeing Kenma sitting at the computer with Goshiki almost pacing the room.

 _“You can stop pacing now, it’s done.”_ Goshiki looked over to Kenma said he said that, walking to the computer and seeing the cameras.

_“Can they hear us and we hear them?”_

_“They can definitely hear us; they need to talk before I can figure out if we can hear them.”_

“Kenma’s sassier than I remember.” Kenma froze on the camera, Goshiki smiling.

 _“Kuroo right?”_ Goshiki almost laughed at the look on Kenma’s face, seeing the slight tears gathering in his eyes. _“You miss him that much? He still means that much to you? A man who doesn’t even love you anymore…”_

“Kenma…” Kuroo whispered, seeing him look to the floor.

 _“Goshiki… shut up.”_ The voice came from out of the view of the camera but they all knew who it was. _“He’s done what you wanted him to do, now you can let him leave. He doesn’t need to see this.”_ Goshiki thought for a moment before moving away from Kenma, Kenma standing almost immediately before heading for the door.

 _“I’m sorry Suga.”_ Kenma whispered before going through the door, the others hearing Suga gulp as Goshiki walked over to him, their eyes widening as the end of a leather lead wrapped around Goshiki’s hand.

_“You act so brave in front of them but when we’re alone all you do it cry and stay silent.”_

_“What do you expect? Me to break down in front of them? They don’t need me like that so I won’t show them that side of me.”_

_“And that’s why this side of you is the most fun.”_ Goshiki pulled on the lead, forcing Suga to the middle of the room before pushing him down on his knees, Daichi almost growling as he saw the bruise spread across Suga’s cheek. _“Remind me, which one of them liked the pet play?”_

_“Ushijima…”_

_“Do you think he’s horny right now? Watching you like this…”_

“Shut the fuck up before I drive over there and make you!” Ushijima snapped, Goshiki laughing before he knelt behind Suga, metals scraping together as the cuffs around his hands were linked to the grate on the floor – the handle of the lead joining the lock.

_“Make sure you watch the screen, look away and you will get hurt. Same goes for the rest of you, if you look away from the screen – he will get hurt.”_

“You’re the one who’s going to get hurt if you keep this up.” Semi said bluntly, Goshiki looking to the screen and pausing.

_“What are you three doing over there?”_

“They wanted to know if Suga was ok, I couldn’t bring myself to tell them over the phone.” Shirabu muttered, Goshiki narrowing his eyes in a glare. “What? I can leave whenever I want, it’s Suga who can’t.”

 _“Yeah, don’t remind me.”_ Suga muttered, his eyes moving as soon as Goshiki did. _“What the hell are you planning? What are you going to do?”_

 _“To you? Nothing. To Daichi… I want to ruin his life.”_ Metallic cuffs snapped against metal, Goshiki sniggering as he saw Suga’s hands balled into fists, his wrists turning red as they slid against the cuffs. _“Ahhhh… you try so hard to resist, it’s sweet that you care so much when you’re the one that’s going to hurt him.”_

_“I would never do that.”_

_“You don’t have to do anything; you’ve already done it.”_ Suga narrowed his eyes, thinking before a video camera feed flashed onto the screen, Suga almost freezing as he looked at the time stamp on it. _“Now you remember…”_

_“Turn it off.”_

_“No.”_

_“Please Goshiki, I’ll do anything you want me to just don’t show him that, please…”_ Goshiki looked like he was thinking for a moment before he shook his head. _“Goshiki, why…? Why are you doing this? He’s done nothing to you, why are you trying to hurt him when I’m the one who hurt you?”_

_“Because hurting him hurts you and that’s what I like doing so you’re going to kneel there and you’re going to watch what you did. And I’m going to sit here and watch you fall apart as Daichi tries to stay together.”_

“Suga…” Suga looked up to the screen, seeing the small smile on Daichi’s face. “Whatever this is, that date was after my accident but before I remembered you again. It has nothing to do with me.”

_“You still have to watch it…”_

“I know but I won’t struggle to stay together like he thinks I will. Nothing will happen, I promise.”

_“You will hate me…”_

“I could never hate you, I love you Suga.”

 _“I’m scared that you won’t after this.”_ The video finally loaded on their screen, Ushijima’s eyes widening as he felt his heart almost beat out of his chest. Goshiki couldn’t help but laugh as he saw the look on Ushijima’s face, the others looking on confused.

“Wait, isn’t that Ushi’s apartment?” Iwaizumi questioned, Suga looking to the floor as they saw Ushijima almost start to panic.

“Ushi, you’re majorly sweating, are you ok?” Tendou asked, Goshiki smirking as he looked to the camera.

“I’m going to kill you when I get my hands on you.”

 _“I’ve done nothing, it’s you and Suga that did this, not me.”_ Goshiki gripped Suga’s hair, forcing his head back up before seeing the tears in his eyes. _“Keep watching Suga, I don’t want to have to hurt you but I will if you look away. Plus, I want you to see Daichi’s face when he realises what happened.”_

_“You’re a monster…”_

_“No, that’s you.”_ Suga gritted his teeth, looking to the video as Goshiki sat back at his desk, watching the cameras.

 _“Daichi… if you want to look away from this, I really don’t mind… He can hurt me all he wants; you don’t have to see this.”_ Daichi shook his head, Suga shrugging slightly. _“I know you won’t do it but… you can, if you need to you can.”_

“That’ll hurt you, I can’t and won’t do that.” Suga smiled, shaking his head.

_“This will hurt you and I’m sorry… I’m sorry but it was necessary.”_

“It’s ok Suga.” He said, glancing to Ushijima. “Whatever you two did, it’s ok.”

“Yeah, we’ll see if you still think that after you watch this.”

 

\------

 

_Ushijima narrowed his eyes, hearing banging on his door as soon as he got out the shower, the banging only stopping for a second before starting again. “Who the hell…?” He whispered, quickly putting on a pair of trousers before heading towards the door. “Yeah alright, you can stop banging now!” He almost snapped, opening the door and freezing, his eyes wide as he stared. “Suga…”_

_“It was you.” He spat, his eyes full of tears as his hands balled into fists at his sides. “It was your fault.”_

_“Suga, I-” Ushijima couldn’t finish his sentence as Suga slapped him, his head almost snapping to the side before stumbling back into the apartment, rubbing his cheek as Suga slammed the door shut. “I completely deserved that.”_

_“You deserve so much worse.”_

_“I know and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Suga.”_

_“No you’re not!” Suga almost screamed, hitting his chest over and over again, forcing him against the wall. “Just shut up… please shut up…” Ushijima didn’t say anything, Suga’s head falling against his chest and feeling his tears slip against his skin. “You killed him… not his body but his mind – he can’t remember me; he doesn’t even know I exist… my own husband doesn’t know I exist and it’s your fault! Me, my daughter… he has no idea what he lost.”_

_“I didn’t know what would happen, I didn’t know, I didn’t have a choice-”_

_“Bullshit! You always have a choice in everything! You’re the one who convinced me of that so how dare you think otherwise!” Suga pulled away from his chest, looking into his eyes as Ushi gulped. “You ruined everything… you’ve always been there ruining things for us because you couldn’t bring yourself to leave me the fuck alone. And to go this far… to cut his car brakes when he was coming for me? I love him and you… you couldn’t let me have that, could you? So, you destroyed it. Why couldn’t you just let me have that? Why couldn’t you let me be happy? Why couldn’t you stop loving me and leave me alone?!”_

_“Because it’s not that easy to stop love you, it doesn’t happen Suga!” Suga eyes widened at his yell, Ushi’s hands catching his and flipping them round so Suga was pinned against the wall. “I will never stop loving you, not until the end of my days. I don’t even care that you’re married now, I will always love you. I don’t care that our daughter calls him dad and I don’t care that you’ll never love me like that again. That won’t stop me from loving you. I love you Suga and I’m so sorry I did that to him but I would do it a thousand times over to guarantee your safety. As much as you might hate it, I love you and you cannot make my heart change.”_

_Suga could feel his breath hitch in his throat, looking up to Ushi before pulling his wrists away, his hands resting on Ushijima’s shoulders, running down his bare chest, fingers slipping over his abs before resting on his belt. “Suga… what are you-?”_

_“Stop talking.” Suga whispered, pulling Ushijima closer by his belt loops, Ushijima’s eyes widening as he looked down at him._

_“Suga, you’re married.”_

_“He’s gone…”_

_“You’re just using me because you’re pissed.”_

_“That I am.” Suga smirked, Ushijima gulping as their eyes met – seeing the lust coating Suga’s eyes. “Is that really a problem?”_

_“What are you talking about? Of course it is-” Ushijima almost hissed, feeling Suga’s hand slip in between his legs. “Suga… you’re making it really difficult to hold back right now…”_

_“Then don’t…” Suga whispered, his hand running over the back of Ushijima’s neck. “Come on Ushi, lie to me and say you don’t want to fuck me again…”_

_A low growl echoed in Ushijima’s chest before his lips were on Suga’s, pushing his lips open with his as his hands gripped Suga’s waist, - pulling him impossibly closer. Suga broke their kiss, his lips moving to Ushi’s neck before starting to bite and suck at his skin. “Suga-” Ushijima groaned as Suga nipped at his collarbone. “You need to stop before it’s impossible for me to hold back.”_

_“I don’t want you to hold back.” Suga gripped Ushijima’s hair, pulling until their eyes met. “I want you to take me to your room and fuck me into the mattress until I break… I want you inside of me again and I need you to ruin me, please Ushi, ruin me…” Suga was in his arms in an instant, his legs around Ushijima’s waist as he was carried to the bedroom, their lips ghosting together before he felt his back pushed against soft sheets._

_“He’s going to kill us.”_

_“Please stop talking about my husband.” Suga was pulling on his trousers, pushing them past his hips before Suga was gripping his thighs, pulling him closer and kissing the length of his cock._

_“Suga…” His lips were running along it, peppering open mouthed kisses to all that he could reach. Ushijima’s hand knotted into his hair, trying to stop himself from thrusting into Suga’s mouth before Suga smiled up at him, seeing the blush spreading across Ushijima’s cheeks._

_“Ushi… I thought you were going to ruin me?” Suga whispered, kissing his thigh as Ushijima’s teeth sunk into his lip. “Come on, you know you want to and I really want you to. Please Ushi… make me yours again.” Ushijima’s hand tightened in his hair, Suga’s mouth almost falling open as Ushi thrust forwards, hitting the back of Suga’s throat with his cock. Moans fell past Suga’s lips as Ushi used his mouth roughly, slipping into his throat and getting deeper with each thrust. Suga could hardly breathe as Ushi used his mouth, edging at his throat but it made it feel great, his heart racing and blood pumping through his veins at a million miles an hour, pain pulsing through his scalp at the grip on his hair but that only made the adrenaline pump faster._

_Ushijima could hardly keep quiet, groaning as he felt Suga sucking on his cock, feeling the tightness of his throat and the shallow breaths against his skin. He knew that he was almost choking Suga but that’s just how Suga used to like it, how Suga always said that he wanted it. But, even as they were doing it, Ushi could tell that Suga wasn’t like this now, Daichi was never this rough with him. Ushi could tell that Daichi treated him well, better than he ever could, how an angel like Suga should be treated._

_But Ushi never treated him like that, Suga never wanted him to and he would always do what Suga wanted – he would always do what Suga wanted and if he wanted to be ruined, well… who was Ushi to deny him? His hand was on the back of Suga’s head before he thrust in completely, holding Suga there as he tried to breathe and swallow around him._

_Suga loved it, every second that he was choked on his cock, every moment that bruising hand was on the back of his head and keeping him in place. The release of endorphins and the adrenaline racing through his veins before he tried to swallow, unable to do it before slight panic settled in his head, gripping Ushijima’s wrist before tapping out a pattern that they both knew meant stop. Ushijima was off him in an instant, Suga taking deep and panting breaths as Ushijima knelt in front of him, his hands on Suga’s thighs and rubbing them softly – making sure that he was calm as he swallowed, catching his breath._

_“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have made you-”_

_“You didn’t make me do anything.” Suga muttered, his hand on Ushijima’s cheek as he smiled. “I only do what I want to, if I don’t want to do it no one can force me to and right now all I want to do is you so, get on the bed.” Ushijima did as he was told, Suga standing and pushing his trousers from his hips before Ushijima’s eyes widened._

_“Suga…” Suga smiled, knowing where Ushijima was looking as he put lube on his cock, knowing what his deep voice was in reaction to. Suga’s hand trailed down his back, curling around the handle of the butt plug in his arse and moaning as he started to pull it out. Ushijima could feel his cock twitch at the sight of him, seeing him pull the silicone out completely, biting his lip before it fell to the bed. “You knew that we’d do this…”_

_“Of course I did.” He muttered before straddling Ushijima, Ushi’s eyes widening as Suga rose to his knees, a hand reaching and positioning Ushi’s lube covered cock._

_Suga and Ushijima groaned as Suga started lowering himself onto the waiting cock, Suga gasping as Ushi gripped his thighs, his hold bruising as Suga breathed deeply, resting flush against Ushijima’s groin._

_“Ushi… please…” Suga sounded like he was begging as he moaned, his hands resting on Ushijima’s chest, hips hardly staying still as a groan ripped from his throat. “Fuck… I need you to… fuck me please…” Ushi’s hands were gripping his hips, holding him tightly as he forced Suga to relax, to get used to him after all this time._

_Ushijima leant up from the bed, mouth next to Suga’s ear as he held him as close as he could. “Please what?” He questioned, Suga moaning as his hands gripped Ushi’s shoulders, panting slightly in his ear._

_“Fuck me…”_

_“Finish it.” Suga bit his lip, leaning back as his eyes met Ushijima’s, his heart immediately racing at the grin on Suga’s lips._

_“Fuck me daddy.” Suga nearly screamed when Ushijima growled, fucking hard into him and sending pleasure pulsing through his body. “Yes… daddy, harder!” His nails dug into Ushijima’s shoulders as Ushi bit his neck, sucking at his skin as Suga started to rise and fall on Ushi’s cock, Ushi’s hands firmly gripping Suga’s hips._

_“So good, you’re such a good boy Koushi… so good…” Suga’s hands knotted into Ushijima’s hair as Ushijima fucked harder into him, holding him so tightly he could hardly move but could feel every inch of the cock moving inside of him. “So unbelievably tight, God…”_

_“Please, daddy, I’m so close… please, I need to-” Suga groaned, Ushi’s hand clamping down on the base of his cock holding it tightly. “Oh God Ushi… please, please let me cum.”_

_“Not yet sweetie, you’ve got to be a good boy for a little more ok?” Ushijima was close, Suga knew that but he knew that he was teasing him, it was one of Ushi’s favourite things to do when they were together. The fact that he could get Suga to hold off his orgasm, he could get him to wait for him to feel good… such a good little boy… “Just a little more…”_

_“Please, Ushi, I can’t… I can’t wait anymore.” Suga was grinding back against his cock, Ushijima gritting his teeth as his hand started moving on Suga’s cock. Suga was blabbering unintelligible rubbish with every panting breath that slipped past his lips before he finally snapped, his cum splashing their chests as Ushijima came inside of him, Suga shaking as Ushi's nails clawed into his skin. They stayed like that for a moment before Suga almost fell next to him on the bed, the pair panting as they lay there, Suga playing with the edge of Ushijima’s hair. “I missed you…”_

_“No you don’t…” Ushijima almost snapped, their breathing heavy as they looked to each other. “You miss Daichi, that’s why you’re here. You miss your husband so, for some probably fucked up reason, you’re here fucking me. That’s all this is. This is fucking, not love.”_

_“You're right, my husband is gone; I have to learn how to deal with that.” Suga whispered, turning onto his side Ushijima glancing over to him. “But what better way than to do that with my first love?” Ushijima’s eyes widened before he was kissing Suga again, Suga laughing slightly as he ruffled his hair. “I do love you Ushijima, I’m not just using you…”_

_“I so wish that I could believe that.” He whispered, running his hands along Suga’s thighs before Suga shrugged._

_“Let me show you then…” Suga nipped at his collarbone, Ushijima smiling as he thought. “Let me show you… let me be yours again.”_

_“Mine?” He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye letting Suga know that he’d won. “Well, I can’t refuse that, can I?” Suga giggled, Ushijima kissing his forehead. “I love you Suga… you need to know that… That, no matter what happens – I’m here for whatever you need me for.”_

_“That’s why I’m here, you’re the one constant in my life and I need you… I love you.” Ushijima kissed him against, his hand winding into Suga’s hair as he did. “I love you Ushi.”_

\------

 

 _“Oh Suga… how could you do that to him? Such a bad boy…”_ Suga could finally look away from the screen, almost sobbing as his eyes fell to the floor, Goshiki’s hand resting on his shoulders as he knelt behind him. _“You cheated on your husband with the man who could’ve killed him… now that is a world class betrayal…”_

 _“I needed it…”_ Suga was shaking, his breaths shallow and too fast for him to be calm. _“I needed someone and no one else understood and I couldn’t… I didn’t think… I… I thought he was gone…”_

_“Doesn’t matter, you cheated on him.”_

_“I wasn’t in the right place! I needed someone who knew me and Daichi didn’t even know I existed… I didn’t know what else to do, I-”_

_“No excuses, you’re a liar and a cheat and everything I do to you… you deserve it because you are a nothing. Can’t even be loyal to one man for-”_

“Shut up!” That was the first time they heard Daichi yell since Suga had been taken, everyone looking to him quickly, their eyes wide in shock. “This has nothing to do with you so stay the fuck out of my relationship and stay the fuck away from my husband. You’re the one who caused this, if anyone has done something wrong it’s you!”

_“Me? I didn’t make them have an affair. How can you blame this on me?”_

“All of this can be blamed on you because it’s your fault!” Daichi spat, Goshiki glaring at him through the camera. “Everything that has happened to him and to me is your fault and you will pay for it. We are coming for them and you will go to jail for what you’ve done.”

_“I better have my fun before that happens then, shouldn’t I?”_

_“Yachi, stop the projector from working…”_ Suga said quickly, his eyes moving as they heard Goshiki stand, grabbing something before his eyes widened. _“Yachi, now!”_

Yachi had a gun in her hand in a second, aiming for the projector before shooting it, the image disappearing from the screen but it was too late – they still saw Goshiki holding the riding crop and bringing it down towards his face but didn’t see the impact, Yachi was quick enough for them to avoid that.

“Did you get all of that?” None of them had even noticed that Kiyoko was on the phone, a small smile on her lips as the person on the other end started talking. “Thank you sir. Yes, sir, it will be done as quickly as possible. You give us authorisation?” There was more talking, Kiyoko sighing in relief. “Thank you.”

“We got permission?”

“It’ll be cleared by the morning but yes Yamaguchi, we have permission.”

“What changed his mind?” Asahi asked, Kiyoko gesturing to Tsukishima, seeing the webcam he was now putting away.

“We showed the chief the video, now that he knows what Goshiki is doing to him, we can go in there and get them all out whilst arresting Goshiki.”

“Thank God for that.” Iwaizumi said, smiles spreading across their faces before they looked to Daichi.

“Daichi…”

“How long was he there for?” Daichi asked, Ushijima thinking for a moment.

“About two weeks.”

“And only those two weeks? You two haven’t done anything since?”

“God no, he used those two weeks to remind himself why we didn’t work and why he loved you so much. By the end of it we weren’t even sleeping together, we were just talking.” Daichi looked at him, Ushijima sighing slightly. “I get it if you hate me and you want me out, I will not blame you for that but-”

“I never should’ve known.” Daichi interrupted, Ushijima narrowing his eyes. “I wasn’t around, I had no idea what he was. He… as much as I hated watching you together. He needed you.”

“He didn’t, he needed you.” Daichi smiled, Ushijima sighing. “He needed you and he couldn’t have you and it was destroying him.”

“Thank you.” Daichi said, Ushijima pausing as soon as he said that. “Thank you for making him ok again, even if he did have to fuck you to get there.”

“No problem buddy.”

The others were staring at them in confusion, looking between the pair before Kuroo groaned. “No, I don’t get it. You just thanked him for sleeping with your husband? Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“You’re a weird one mate.” Iwaizumi said, Daichi sniggering as he shrugged. “You two are so weird.”

“It works for us.” Ushijima said, the others shaking their heads in disbelief. “But that doesn’t matter now, we need to make sure that we’re ready for when we get them out.”

“Right, we’ll start planning it now.”

“Should we call Dateko? Tell them not to tell Goshiki when they get there?”

“If you could, that would be awesome Shirabu.” Daichi and Ushijima smiled slightly as they looked to their friends, seeing them look over the blueprints and making a plan for tomorrow.

“You hate my guts.”

“You got that right.”

“I could never take him from you.”

“I know that, that’s why I haven’t punched you already.” Ushijima looked to Daichi as he said that, seeing him sigh as he leant against the wall. “As much as I hate it, he needed you. Not me, he needed you and you were there for him and every time he needed me in these past three years… I wasn’t there because I didn’t even know who he was. We’ve been married for four years and three of those – I didn’t even know him.”

“Well he doesn’t need me now because he’s got you and you’ve always been better than me in every way.” Daichi nodded slightly, Ushijima walking away from him and looking back to the plans.

“One day Suga… just one more day. Then you’ll be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA!   
> Ok so, for those who skipped the italics, Suga and Ushijima slept together after Daichi's accident, Goshiki found out and showed them all the video from the security cameras and Goshiki was gonna hit him but Yachi shot the projector so no one saw it but they're gonna get them back from Shiratorizawa so yay!   
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading and I will post again soon!   
> See ya next time!   
> RAWR! :3


	33. The Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is some violence in this chapter, it will have the ***** beforehand if you wanna skip - goes until the end, (if you want a summary of what happened, literally the last sentence) enjoy! :3

Chapter 33: The Last Day

“Oh my god…” The screen flickered off, Oikawa’s head falling against his hands at what they’d just watched. “Suga… he…”

“There’s no way that he really did that…” Noya whispered, his head shaking quickly. “Why would he? Suga would never really do that to Daichi… would he?”

“But there’s video evidence… he must’ve, you can fake videos but not like that…” Bokuto whispered before the door almost flew open, Kenma storming past them with his hand pressed tightly to his mouth. “Kenma…”

Kenma couldn’t speak before he was throwing up into the sink, gagging as the bile was pushed from his stomach, taking deep breaths as he tried to stop the tears stinging his eyes. “Hey breathe for me, that’s it…” Terushima was at his side almost instantly, his hand on Kenma’s back as he passed him a glass of water.

“I did this…”

“No you didn’t, Goshiki did this – none of it is your fault.”

“I should’ve just said no! I should’ve pretended I couldn’t do it, I should’ve…” Teru pulled Kenma against his chest in a tight hug, Kenma sobbing as he shook his head. “What have I done to them…?”

“Nothing, you did nothing to them – you’ve done nothing wrong.” Oikawa promised him, Kenma glancing to him slightly. “It wasn’t even Goshiki, this is Suga’s fault.”

“How is this Suga’s fault?” Bokuto asked, Oikawa’s hands balling into fists.

“He’s the one that had the affair, he’s the one who didn’t press charges on Shiratorizawa the first time because he didn’t want to ruin their lives… it’s his fault, all of this – he should’ve just been selfish for once in his life and ruined them.”

“Oikawa, stop it.” Noya said quickly, seeing Oikawa grit his teeth. “This isn’t Suga’s fault – your reasons don’t make sense, just accept that he needed someone at the time and he had Ushi, why are you getting so angry?”

“Because he already had us!” Oikawa yelled, the others pausing as they looked at him. “He was at my house; he was staying at my house and he disappeared for two weeks and he never told us where he went. I didn’t sleep for two weeks out of worry and he was cheating on Daichi? It’s wrong! Why weren’t we enough?!”

“Stop yelling.” They looked over quickly as they heard the voice, pausing as they saw Sakura. “It was not daddy’s fault so stop yelling about it.”

“But he-”

“Oikawa.” Her just saying his name was enough to make him slump in his chair, Sakura smiling as she walked over to him, her hand on his arm. “You’re worried for him.”

“Of course I am, he’s my friend and… I just never thought it would come to that.” Sakura smiled as she hugged him, Oikawa pulling her into his lap as he hugged her back. “You’re very mature for your age…”

“I have to be, a lot has happened.” She said, her head against Oikawa’s chest. “It had to be shown and you have to understand… even though you were enough, daddy needed something you couldn’t give him and so did daddy Ushi, they needed to get over each other. A two-week sex fest is pretty good for that.”

“You’re six, you shouldn’t even know what sex is.” Bokuto said, Sakura giggling as they sighed.

“You understand this… so much more than we could and you’re a child.”

“Just because I’m a child doesn’t mean I can’t understand, Teru.” Sakura whispered, looking to the floor slightly. “Just that I shouldn’t have to.”

“Sakura…”

“None of this matters, what matters is that we need to get daddy out of here.” She muttered, the others nodding quickly. “And now the others know that Goshiki is hurting him… so we can go, right?”

“Sweetie, I don’t know…” Kenma muttered, Sakura looking to him quickly. “They need the police to say yes and that’s difficult when-” They all froze at the banging at the door, Noya narrowing his eyes before he answered it.

“Moniwa, what-?”

“All of you, pack your stuff, now.” He commanded, them all looking at each other in confusion.

“What? Why - has something happened?” Oikawa muttered, seeing Moniwa’s hands ball into fists.

“I can take it anymore, you lot being here – you don’t deserve this. No one deserves this. You’re leaving in the morning, no exceptions.”

“But daddy…”

“Will be leaving with you as soon as we get him out of there, I promise.” Moniwa said, Sakura narrowing her eyes. “I haven’t broken a promise to you yet and I will not start now, you’re all leaving and so will Suga. And Goshiki will pay, I swear.”

“And Suga will be safe?” Kenma asked, Moniwa nodding quickly.

“Pack your stuff, you all leave in the morning. This is the last day that you’ll be forced to spend here.”

 

“Do you think he meant it?” Noya asked the next morning, the others thinking before they looked to him. “He wouldn’t do something like this to us, he wouldn’t trick us like this, would he?”

“All I’ve seen is good things from them, protectors more than anything else. I don’t think he’d lie to us like this.” Bokuto told him, Noya nodding slightly as they sat on the sofas the next morning.

“He wasn’t lying.” Sakura muttered, glancing to the door. “Something must have happened to make them so serious about this… they would just follow orders otherwise.”

“Maybe seeing Suga like that made them snap?” Oikawa suggested, the others shrugging.

“I don’t think so, Dateko are the most loyal people you’ll ever meet. They were trained to be an iron wall, stuff like that wouldn’t affect them, plus they've seen a hell of a lot worse.” Terushima said before there was a knock on the door, him going to answer it. “We need to know that you’re not trying to trick us.”

“Why would I do that to you?” Shirabu asked, Terushima pausing slightly as he shrugged, Moniwa shaking this head. “I promise, this is not a trick. We’re going to get you all home, right now.”

“What about daddy?” Sakura said quickly, Shirabu smiling as he knelt, ruffling her hair.

“I still have to go and get him but he’ll be with you soon, alright? Dateko have some friends who will look after you until then.”

“Friends?” Oikawa asked, Shirabu nodding as he looked to the others.

“You’ll like them, I swear.” Moniwa said, the others glancing to each other before nodding.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Bokuto said before they started walking out of the apartment, knowing that Dateko had snuck in that morning to get their stuff, Terushima looking back as they all left. “What’s up?”

“It feels like it’s truly ending this time… but this feeling of finality is so foreign…” He whispered, Kenma’s hand brushing over his. “We’ve waited so long for this to be over, I’m glad that it’ll finally happen.”

“Then let’s not wait any longer.” Kenma said as he shut the door behind them, the group nodding before they headed to the stairs, walking through the silent halls – their footsteps echoing off the walls as they did, an almost dark tension hanging thickly in the air.

“This place is eerie during the day…” Bokuto whispered as they heard talking on the floor beneath them, walking down the stairs quickly. “Moniwa, just how many friends does Dateko have?”

“Lots that you like.” Their eyes narrowed as they rounded the corner, seeing Dateko standing at the bottom of the stairs. “Are they all here?”

“Yeah, they’re here, as if they would miss this…” Koganegawa muttered as he looked away from the stairs, a small smile on his lips. “Go on, they need you.”

“Who does?” Oikawa questioned before he walked down their stairs, his heart almost stopping in his chest as he saw him, his hands near shaking as he gulped. “Iwa-Chan?” He muttered, Iwaizumi looking around quickly, a wide smile on his lips as soon as he saw him.

“Oikawa…” Oikawa almost ran at him, throwing his arms around his shoulders as Iwaizumi hugged him tightly, the others smiling as they looked on. “I’m so sorry we didn’t come sooner, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t. You don’t have to apologise…” Oikawa whispered against his neck, pulling back and grinning, Iwaizumi’s hand on his cheek and wiping his tears. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters… I missed you, so much that I’m just glad you’re here… I’m so happy Iwa-Chan…”

“I missed you too Oikawa… it’s not just me either, there’s more people to see…” Oikawa looked over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, smiling as he saw the others.

“God I’m so happy you’re here, all of you…” He muttered, pressing his face into Iwaizumi’s chest. “They need you.”

“That’s why we’re here.” Noya grinned as soon as he heard the voice, shaking his head quickly as he felt his hands shake in anticipation. “Because, as much as you need us, we need you too.” Noya was in his arms too quickly for people to see, Asahi hugging him close to his chest as Noya gripped at his shirt. “Noya, I love you… I love you so much and I swear we never meant to leave you here for this long…”

“You didn’t leave me here… you did all that you could, I know that you did.”

“Kuroo…” Bokuto said as a hand was ruffling his hair, Kuroo pressing his forehead against Bo’s as he tried to steady his breathing. “I didn’t break.”

“No you didn’t, you were so strong…” Kuroo smiled as he looked to the small kitten standing at the edge of the stairs. “Come here.” Kenma sniffled before walking over to him, Kenma almost being swamped in a hug between the pair. “You did nothing wrong, you hear me? Absolutely nothing. You were so brave Kenma.”

“I…” Kenma was stuttering, wiping his eyes as he shook his head. “No I… I have to…”

“Kenma.” Kenma looked away from them, seeing the small smile on Hinata’s lips before he was walking away from the huddle. “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I should’ve understood… I…” Kenma was shaking his head quickly, Hinata pausing.

“I drugged you.” Kenma said bluntly, his hands knotting together in front of him. “I drugged you and forced them to take you away and you shouldn’t apologise because I did that to you…”

“No, I’m apologising because I didn’t understand how hard that must’ve been for you until Kageyama explained it, repeatedly, until I understood.” Hinata whispered, shaking his head. “And then you were in there with Suga and he was making you hack… I can’t imagine how hard that must’ve been… I don’t know how you’ve done it.”

“You know people like us Shouyou…” Kenma muttered, smiling as he looked to the ginger in front of him. “We carry on.” Hinata was hugging him tightly, Kenma muttering apologies as they held each other close.

“You have an amazing partner there, Kageyama.” Terushima muttered, Kageyama smiling as he looked to the pair. “To forgive Kenma like that… I know many who wouldn’t do the same.”

“And I don’t know many who’d be strong enough to do the act in the first place.” Kageyama muttered, Terushima nodding before he looked to Ushijima.

“And you…” He muttered, punching Ushijima’s arm playfully. “What the hell took you all so long?”

“I followed the rules, for once, waited for the police like I was told to. So here we are.”

“So here we are.” Ushijima smiled as he looked to Daichi. “They’ll be alright…”

“I’ll feel better about it when they’re here…” He whispered, hearing running on the stairs before they looked over, seeing Sakura standing at the bottom, panting with a wide grin on her face.

“Daddy Daichi…?” She muttered, Daichi smiling as he saw the tears spilling from her eyes. “Daddy!” Daichi was kneeling in a second, Sakura running to him and hugging him tightly, almost sobbing into his shoulder as he hugged her tightly. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too sweetie…” He said, her arms tightening around him and pulling her as close as possible. “I missed you so much; you’ve been such a brave girl Sakura and I’m so sorry that you’ve been here for so long… I’m sorry…”

“That doesn’t matter right now!” She almost snapped, her hands knotting into Daichi’s shirt as she pressed her head into his chest. “Shirabu is going to get hurt…”

“Shirabu? How would he get hurt?” Daichi asked, the others stopping as they looked to them. “Sakura… what’s going on?”

“He went after Daddy Suga and he told me that no one could do that because it would make it worse but I couldn’t stop him… I tried to stop him and I couldn’t…”

“How would Shirabu being there make it worse?” Ushijima paused, looking to Sakura before Daichi looked between them. “Ushi, did something happen?”

“That letter Suga gave you… what did it say?” He asked, Sakura sighing.

“It said to make sure no one went after him because it would make things worse, that he’d be able to talk him down if no one else was there…”

“Talk him down?” Kiyoko muttered, shaking her head. “What does he mean by that?”

“If Suga could get out of this without anyone but him getting hurt, that includes Goshiki, he would. He’s going to try to make him give up rather than us forcing him to…” Yamaguchi whispered, looking to Yachi. “Do you still have this place hacked?”

“Yeah, give me one minute.” Yachi pulled her laptop from her bag, loading it before looking at the cameras. “Kenma, is there any way to get this one of these screens?” Kenma was there in a second, connecting the laptop to the TV and lighting it up with security camera feeds. “Ok… so Goshiki’s office…”

“That one.” Tsukishima said before Yachi zoomed in on the feed, seeing Goshiki pull Suga from the hidden room in his office, pushing him to his knees and fastening the cuffs around his wrists to a pipe – Suga trying to fight him with every movement.

“Can we get volume?” Yamaguchi questioned, Yachi typing before they heard metal crashing against metal.

_***_

_“Goshiki, this isn’t going to get you anywhere… please, we can sort this out just let me out of these things!”_ Suga said quickly, Goshiki glaring at him.

_“You really think I’ll get anywhere with you covered in bruises? I don’t think so. I’ll be the one in cuffs as soon as I’m down there.”_

_“Keeping me here won’t work, this won’t work Goshiki… none of this.”_ Goshiki’s teeth gritted as he shook his head, glaring at Suga.

_“You’re wrong, this will work… this has to work. It’s all I have left so it will work and you will stop trying to screw this up.”_

_“I’m not trying to-”_ Suga stopped talking the moment he saw the gun in Goshiki’s hand. _“You will make this so much worse if you point that thing at me. You’ll lose everything.”_

 _“I don’t think I have anything more to lose if they take you too.”_ Suga’s eyes narrowed, Goshiki shaking his head. _“I don’t think you’ll ever quite understand what you mean to me, what you can do for me…”_ Suga tried to pull away from the gun as Goshiki rested it against his temple. _“I don’t want to hurt you Suga, I swear… I just had to make them see I was serious, all these bruises show I’m serious. But… I can still remember the laughter when I told them what I wanted… that I was going to make us rich and happy and they laughed at me. But look at me now! I did it! And now I finally get to be happy too… with you. And I want you to be happy, I want you to be so happy and I know they can’t do that for you. Your silly husband and Ushijima… you deserve so much more than them. You’re so much better than they’ll ever be…”_

 _“That’s not your choice to make.”_ The gun pressed harder against his head, Suga looking to Goshiki. _“You need to let this go… please, I don’t want to be here – I want to be with Daichi, let me go, please!”_ The pistol hit his cheek, his head almost snapping to the side before Goshiki’s hand was around his throat, Suga gasping for breath as he tried to kick out – tried to push Goshiki away.

_“Stop resisting me… stop and I won’t have to hurt you anymore…”_

_“Hey, get away from him!”_ Goshiki was pulled from his knees, Shirabu’s arm around his throat as Suga felt air fill his lungs again, coughing as he tried to fight the cuffs around his wrists, the pipe sliding out of place slightly as he did, hope flickering in his eyes as he pulled as hard as he could.

 _“There’s always someone trying to get in the way!”_ Goshiki’s elbow found Shirabu’s stomach, winding him and enabling Goshiki to push him away before the gun was pointing at Shirabu. _“Why…? You’re my friend, you’re meant to be loyal to me… you’re meant to stay by me and listen to me!”_

 _“I’m not listening to you anymore; I can’t listen to you! This is too far Goshiki, you’ve done so much wrong but this… all of this is too far!”_ _Shirabu_ snapped, Goshiki readying to fire the gun. _“We’ve stuck by you through all of this, we’ve tried so hard to support you and convince ourselves that this is right but we can’t do it anymore, none of us can! You’re not the same… you’re not the friend we knew… what happened to you?! Why are you like this? You were never like this before, never…”_ Shirabu whispered, seeing Goshiki’s hands start to shake. _“What happened?”_

Goshiki was silent for a moment before a sick smile spread on his lips. _“Nothing happened to me, this is just who I am.”_

And then a shot fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA! Thank you for reading! We're coming up to the end now, one more chapter and then   
> this story will be done :'(  
> I will try to not keep you in suspense for too long, the next chapter has been being planned pretty much since I started writing this so should be up next week (fingers crossed!)  
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will post again soon!  
> Thanks for reading, RAWR! :3


	34. We're Going Home

Chapter 34: We’re Going Home

Shirabu opened his eyes, pausing as he saw the figure in front of him, Suga pushing Goshiki’s hands so the gun was facing the ceiling, the bullet passing above their heads and hitting the ceiling. _“Let go of the gun, Suga.”_ Goshiki almost spat, gritting his teeth as Shirabu stepped away from them, seeing Goshiki try to fight against Suga to lower his hands. _“Let me put my hands down, let me do what I need to… he has to learn; they all have to learn and they won’t so they need to go away… why can’t I just do what I want? Why aren't you letting me do what I want?"_

 _“Because you’re wrong…”_ Suga whispered, shaking his head quickly. _“What you want is wrong and no one has to learn anything, no one but you…”_ Suga pushed him back quickly, shoving Shirabu out of the office before locking the door, leaning against it as Shirabu hit the wood, Goshiki gritting his teeth as Suga screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out Shirabu’s shouts.

 _“Suga! You can’t stay in there, you’ll get hurt! Suga, please!”_ Suga, counted to ten in his head, willing tears away as turned back to Goshiki, seeing the gun pointed at his head.

_“Please don’t do this…”_

_“Why shouldn’t I?”_

_“Because I know you and you don’t really want to hurt me.”_ Goshiki primed the gun, Suga shaking his head before smiling. _“You don’t want to do this Goshiki, you never have. So, this needs to stop… now, before you get past the point of return.”_

 _“There’s a point of return?”_ Goshiki questioned, Suga nodding before his hands closed around the gun, the chain of the handcuff dangling from his wrists as he forced Goshiki to move the gun, pressing it against his chest as a panicked look crossed Goshiki's face. _"What are you doing?"_

_“I believe in you, in your humanity and so I’ll give you a chance to prove me right… If you really want me dead, if you want this all taken away from you and you in jail for life, you’ll take the chance I’m giving you and you’ll kill me, right here and now. But… if you want to be the good person that I know you are, if you want to show that to everyone else; if you want them to understand what’s going on like I do… you’ll undo my cuffs and lower that gun and you’ll let me help you.”_

_“But… why would you…? Why do you want to help me…?”_ Goshiki asked, Suga seeing the tears gathering in his eyes as he shook his head. _“I’ve been nothing but horrible to you… I forced you to become a stripper to pay off a debt that didn’t exist; I tried to have your husband killed because I’m petty, I kidnapped you – your friends and your daughter and I’ve been beating you senseless for the past few days… I have scarred you for life! Why the hell do you want to help me?”_

 _“Because I know why…”_ Goshiki’s eyes widened, looking to Suga as he pulled his hands away from the gun, leaving it shaking in Goshiki’s grip. _“I know why you’re doing this, I know about everything… and I want you to be ok and leaving you won’t help… I want to help you and I can’t do that if I leave you like this... so please, Goshiki, let me help you."_

Goshiki took a deep and shaking breath before the gun was being pushed back into its holster, his hand on Suga’s cuffs before they were being undone, Suga thanking him as he rubbed his wrists. “I can’t tell if he’s being insane or brilliant…” Kiyoko whispered, Daichi smiling.

“Both.”

_“You said that you understand… no one else does so, how can you? How do you know what’s going on?”_

_“Because this isn’t you… before you were like this, you were so different – before you changed this place and me and Ushi broke up…”_ Goshiki paused as soon as Suga said that, almost collapsing against the wall as Suga slid down the door, hugging his legs slightly. _“That’s what all this is about… isn’t it? It’s not even about me… none of this was ever about me like you made it seem. It’s about him.”_ Goshiki’s head was in his hands before Suga patted the floor next to him, Goshiki sitting against the door. _“It was never going to work…”_

_“I had to try.”_

_“No matter what you did, no matter how hard you could ever try, it’ll never happen… it’s impossible.”_

_“So everything I’ve done for the past six or seven years is worthless? All of this… Shiratorizawa and the kidnappings and everything was worthless?”_

_“Not everything, you had so much and you didn’t even realise it.”_

_“What?”_

_"Shiratorizawa, this amazing place you have here and the people around you... you might not have thought of it before but... t_ _hey stayed…”_ Goshiki looked to Suga as he said that, Suga smiling slightly. “ _Your friends… Dateko – they all stayed by your side throughout all of this. The entire time that you’ve been a bit screwed up, you’ve had them by your side.”_

 _“And they put up with me and my bullshit every time I said that all I wanted was you…”_ Goshiki shook his head, Suga smiling as he sighed. _“What’s even worse is that… I only recently discovered that it was bullshit…”_

 _“If it helps… I don’t mind.”_ Goshiki looked at him so quickly that Suga could’ve sworn he was a blur, Suga laughing happily. _“What? Yes, maybe you were a little obsessed but if you weren’t ‘chain me to a wall and hit me with whips’ obsessed, I might have actually found your shy little act quite cute.”_

 _“Nice to know I was doing something right…”_ Goshiki whispered, his head falling back against the door. _“But I’m not him… am I?”_

_“No you’re not and you never could be. But you don't have to be to be happy, being someone else can never really make you happy.”_

_“But what’s so special about him that made you both so happy?”_ He asked, Suga narrowed his eyes before shrugging. _“You don’t know?”_

_“No… what we had was special, it was very special but it wasn't right, for either of us. And then it was over.”_

_“Because of me.”_ Goshiki muttered, Suga glancing to him.

 _“Me and Ushiwaka did not break up because of you.”_ Ushijima stared at the security feed as that was said, the others staring at him before he shrugged. _“We broke up before that, we broke up because of something else entirely, it wasn’t you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Of course not, something came between us but it really wasn’t you…”_ Goshiki shrugged, leaning back against the door as Suga shook his head. _“Does Ushi know that this is about him?”_

 _“Nope, the only time I told him… he might have been unconscious.”_ Suga couldn’t help but laugh, Goshiki smiling. _“There’s something brilliant about what you did to him.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“You didn’t know him when we did… just before you two met – he was such a fucking prick.”_ Suga was laughing again, Goshiki laughing with him. _“He was angry all the time; he was trying to separate himself from us and run away from his friends and then he was a university and you were there and… you changed him.”_ Suga looked to Goshiki, Goshiki glancing at him before shaking his head. _“I remember the call I got, the apologies for being such an arsehole and making himself so distant but then he said it. He said something that I’ll remember for the rest of my life. He said ‘I think I met the man of my dreams’.”_ Suga paused, looking to the floor as he hugged his legs closer. _“You two were perfect.”_

_“Yeah… I guess we were at first.”_

_“You made him so much better and I was so happy for him but then… then you were all I could think about. How you two were so happy and I was just… I was just me. I wanted to be happy so bad that… that I forgot all sense – I wanted his happiness so much that I became blinded by it and it was suffocating, I needed to do something. So, I opened this place, hoping it would fill some sort of hole inside me, I kept my friends as close as possible so I didn’t lose them… and then you broke up…”_

_“I think you were more distraught than we were…”_

_“I was… I couldn’t see how you both wanted that. Not after seeing Ushijima smiled so much because of you, be so happy because of you but then cry over you so much…”_

_“He cried over me?”_ Suga asked, Goshiki nodding quickly. _“He never told me that…”_

 _“He wouldn’t, he didn’t want to try and force you into anything… but I couldn’t take it. I wanted you two to be happy again and I didn’t see a way for that to happen so I thought… why can’t I have that happiness instead? Why couldn’t I have that happiness that you two gave up? I see now that's impossible.”_ Goshiki’s head was in his hands, sighing. _“I really screwed up, didn’t I?”_

 _“No… you didn’t…”_ Suga whispered, his head resting against Goshiki’s shoulder as tears spilled from Goshiki’s eyes. _“You were just confused; you were desperate for something that you’d never had before and no one can blame you for that so I won’t… none of us will blame you…”_

_“Suga… I could’ve ruined your life.”_

_“But you didn’t…”_

_“Do not say what I think you’re going to.”_

_“Why? Because you don’t think you deserve to be forgiven?”_

_“I don’t!”_ Goshiki almost shouted, Suga smiling before Goshiki gripped his shoulders, forcing him to face him. _“I don’t deserve your forgiveness; I don’t deserve your compassion. I don’t deserve you being… well, you! I deserve a cold, lonely cell in jail where I should rot for the rest of my life! I tried so hard to hurt you that I don’t even want to be happy anymore… I just want you safe – I need you safe and that means away from me.”_ Goshiki was near sobbing, wiping his eyes as tears fell past his cheeks. _“I’m so sorry Suga, I’m sorry…”_

_“It’s ok…”_ _Suga whispered, hugging him so that Goshiki was crying into his chest._ _“It’s all ok… you don’t have to hurt anymore… I forgive you, so please… stop hurting…”_

_“You’re too good… too perfect…”_

_“Perfection is so subjective it's overrated.”_ Suga whispered before he stood, offering Goshiki his hand. _“Come on, I know they’ll want to talk…”_

_“They’ll want to punch me.”_

_“They’ve been watching this entire time; they’ll want to talk and that’s all.”_ Suga promised, Goshiki nodding before taking Suga’s hand, Suga stumbling as he pulled Goshiki up.

 _“Hey, what’s wrong?”_ Goshiki said quickly, steadying Suga as he smiled weakly.

 _“I think the days of being chained to a wall are catching up with me…”_ Suga whispered before he started to lose balance. _“Goshiki… I-”_ Suga fell, Goshiki catching him in his arms before panic set in on his features, pulling Suga into his arms before he was unlocking the door, Shirabu staring at them as the door was almost thrown open.

_“Help me.”_

“Daichi!” Daichi looked to the stairs quickly as his name was yelled, Shirabu stepping out of the way before Goshiki walked quickly past him.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, I never meant to, I didn’t-” Goshiki couldn’t speak as Daichi took Suga from his arms, kneeling before he was checking Suga’s pulse and breathing, Suga’s head against his chest before Daichi sighed in relief.

“He’s alright, just exhausted… nothing else really matters if he’s alright.” Daichi whispered, a smile on his face as he looked up to Goshiki. “And he was right… you just wanted to be happy, that’s all any of us want. We can’t really blame you for that.”

“But I… Daichi, I wanted you dead. I was going to have you killed!”

“We all know that… but you didn’t and, to be honest, I think we’ve all been there.” Daichi muttered, the others nodding.

“I mean, we did just raid a strip club full of really loyal and hard hitting guys to get our partners back.” Iwaizumi muttered, tightening his arms around Oikawa’s waist as his head rested on his shoulder.

“Not to mention that Suga’s done it more than anyone else… if he says it’s alright, then I guess we can’t argue.” Goshiki shook his head as Oikawa said that, smiling at him. “You’re alright, Goshiki.”

“How…? How can you all be so nice to me…?” Goshiki whispered, his hands balling into fists slightly, looking to the floor as he gritted his teeth. “I don’t understand, I could have ruined so much for you but you’re still nice… I don’t get how you can still be nice to me.”

“You just confessed to everything on a really good quality camera, we heard all of it. We’re just trying to understand and honestly, it’s easier to do than we thought…” Kuroo said, the others nodding slightly.

“I don’t think there’s anything that we wouldn’t do for them… you were doing the same, doing anything to try and be happy.” Kageyama muttered, shrugging. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Well, maybe your methods but-” Hinata shut his mouth as Kageyama elbowed his side, Goshiki smiling as he looked up. “At least I said a maybe!”

“They weren’t exactly conventional but… definitely dedicated to a cause.” Goshiki sniggered as Bokuto said that.

“Can’t really fault you for effort, you did go so far to kidnap the guy.” Noya muttered, Asahi shaking his head. “What? It’s a lot to go through for someone you don’t actually love.”

“I guess…” Asahi said, ruffling Noya’s hair before Goshiki looked to Terushima and Ushijima.

“I’m sorry…” Goshiki told them, the pair glancing to each other. “I never thought it would get this far, I never wanted to drag either of you back here but… I couldn’t see another way and I was lost and I didn’t know what to do – I had to do something but I was so confused and-”

“Hey, don’t cry, it’s bad when you cry because you never cry.” Terushima said, his expressionless façade breaking before his hands were on Goshiki’s shoulders, Goshiki sniffling slightly as he tried to hold back tears. “You don’t have to cry, you don’t have to apologise… we get it, we never did before but we get it and we should be the ones who are sorry.”

“What?”

“If you were that unhappy, you should’ve been able to talk to us and you couldn’t… I don’t know what we did but we made you feel like you had to deal with this alone and you didn’t. We could’ve helped, before it came to any of this, we should’ve helped…” Ushijima said, Goshiki pausing as he saw the small smile on his lips, Terushima nodding as he looked between them. “That’s probably my fault, I wasn’t exactly subtle in my relationship, was I?”

“No but you shouldn’t have had to be.” Goshiki muttered, Ushijima shrugging. “You had something great, who wouldn’t want to flaunt that?”

“Well… now he’s got something better so none of that matters anymore.” Daichi looked up as Ushijima said that, smiling before he looked back to Suga, peacefully sleeping against his chest. “That’s the thing Goshiki… happiness isn’t taken from someone else, you have you get there on your own, if you’re in a relationship and you want happiness there then you should get there with your partner, together.” Goshiki nodded slightly, Ushijima smiling before he ruffled Goshiki’s hair. “Was our relationship really that good?”

“Yes! He stopped you from being an arsehole!” Goshiki said bluntly, fake punching Ushijima’s arm as the pair grinned. “And you’re right, he definitely has something better now.”

“Hear that Daichi… you’re better…” Daichi smiled as Suga slowly blinked open his eyes, a sleepy smile on his lips. “I think I forgot just how beautiful you are…”

“You’re the beautiful one, even with this bruise.” Suga laughed as Daichi’s hand smoothed his hair back, seeing the bruise decorating the space above his eye.

“Bruises have always been beautiful.” Suga said, smiling as he saw Sakura. “Hi sweetie.”

“Daddy…” She murmured, almost sobbing before she was in Suga’s arms, Suga holding her close as she cried. “I couldn’t stop him from going up there… I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok Sakura, you did amazingly well and I’m so proud of you.” Suga said, Daichi hugging Sakura as she leant against the pair. “See… told you they’d understand.”

“Funnily enough, I didn’t believe you when you said that.” Suga nodded, Goshiki smiling. “But you were right, they understand… Although it’s a little late now…”

“Just a bit…” Suga whispered, sitting up against Daichi’s chest and wincing. “You hit hard.”

“I’m sorry, for the bruises and the pain and everything… I’m so sorry Suga.”

“It’s alright. You needed an outlet, I just happen to be one that’ll also send you to jail.” Goshiki paused, glancing to Kiyoko and the other officers.

“We won’t put you in cuffs until you’re ready.” Yachi muttered, Goshiki sniggering.

“That’s not how it usually works.”

“Does any of this look normal to you?” Tsukki asked, everyone shaking their heads.

“Just… I need to know something…” Goshiki mumbled, the officers glancing to each other. “Dateko and the people who stayed with me… are they going to get in trouble for what I made them do? They didn’t want to and I made them do it but will they-”

“Goshiki.” He looked to Moniwa as he said that, Moniwa shrugging. “If we do get in trouble, it’ll be our fault. We didn’t have to do anything; you didn’t force us.”

“Not to mention that we could’ve just beat you up to make sure you didn’t ask again-” Aone glared at Koganegawa, making him shut up quickly as the others laughed. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“It doesn’t matter… you wouldn’t be in trouble.” Kiyoko said, everyone looking to her. “Only Goshiki would…”

“What? Why?” Tendou questioned, Kiyoko shaking her head.

“Goshiki’s the only one being charged with anything, none of you are even mentioned in any of the case files because he refused to name you. Goshiki sort of saved your arses in that sense.” Goshiki looked to the floor to avoid their looks, shrugging.

“You’re my friends, I don’t do that to my friends…” He muttered before there were arms wrapped around him. “Shirabu…”

“This is you…” He muttered, Goshiki feeling his eyes widen as Shirabu leaned back, Tendou ruffling his hair as Semi smiled.

“This is how you used to be.” Semi said, Goshiki nodding as he took a deep breath.

“I’ll be in jail for a long time, won’t I?” He asked, the others pausing.

“Yes… probably about fifteen years if they're nice…” Yamaguchi told him, Goshiki screwing his eyes shut before counting to ten in his head, trying to calm down.

“Ok.” He said, walking away from his friends, pausing as he felt a small hand grip his. “Sakura…?”

“You’re not a bad man Goshiki.” She muttered, Sakura grinning as he knelt so he was at her level. “I know I said you were a lot but you’re not… you still have a bowl cut but you’re not a bad man.” Goshiki chuckled at that, thanking Sakura before looking to Suga.

“I used to always think I’d be happy if I was with you… turns out you make me happy by convincing me to give up on you.”

“I try…”

“And Daichi, you look after him alright? He’s so focused on others he doesn’t think about himself.”

“No need to tell me twice.” Daichi said, smiling as Goshiki stood again. “This isn’t goodbye you know, we’ll come and see you.”

“In jail? You sure about that?”

“Of course we’re sure.” Suga said, Goshiki shaking his head. “We don’t desert people Goshiki, we make sure they’re ok.”

“You really are an Angel…” Goshiki muttered, Suga winking before Goshiki looked to the officers. “Alright, let’s go.”

He was read his rights, cuffs clicking around his wrists as the sound echoed throughout the empty halls, everyone watching as, for once in their lives, they saw someone being arrested with a smile on their face and a glimmer of hope in their eyes. “I’ll get better…” Goshiki promised, the others nodding as he gulped. “All these thoughts have changed me so much but I will get better, I’ll do it and by the time I’m out – I’ll be me again.”

“And we’ll be waiting.” Ushijima said, Goshiki smiling as he looked back to him. “Waiting for you to finally be happy.”

“Yeah, just make sure you are happy too when I come out, alright?” Goshiki said before Tsukishima was leading him to the doors. “Everyone deserves their little slice of happiness.”

And then he was gone, silence filling the room again before Terushima sighed. “It’s all over…” He whispered, the others shaking their heads in almost disbelief.

“Yeah Teru, it really is…” Kenma said, looking to the door. “We can just walk out of here, no one to stop us…”

“Then let’s do it.” Bokuto said before they were heading for the door. “You coming?”

“Give us a minute?” Suga said, the others nodding as he looked to Sakura. “You too sweetie, we’ll be out soon, ok?”

“Ok, but don’t take too long.” Sakura said before she was running to the others, leaving Suga and Daichi alone in Shiratorizawa.

“I thought I lost you for a minute there…” Daichi muttered, Suga shaking his head before he gently pecked Daichi’s cheek.

“Well, there’s no getting rid of me now.” He promised, Daichi grinning as he stood, carrying Suga in his arms like his bride. “So… what do we do now?”

“Now, we’re going home.”

“Our home?”

“Our home.”

“With our daughter?”

“Yeah, our daughter’s coming too.” Suga smiled as his arms wound around Daichi’s neck, pulling him close for a kiss. “We’ll be a family, the one we never managed to have before.”

“And the one we’ll never let go of again.” Daichi nodded, Suga gesturing for them to leave before they were walking, the door so close they could almost taste the freedom, seeing their friends looking back at them and waving, their perfect friends and family who would always stand by them. Even though they were not blood, they were the closest people in the world and that, they found, was their true happiness. A family who loved them. “After everything we’ve been through and everything lost… your memories, our daughter and each other for a while… this will all be over the moment we walk out those doors.”

“This part of our lives may be over but we still have a lot ahead of us… and we’ll get through it. Together, with our friends at our sides and everything will be perfect.”

“God I love you, Sawamura Daichi.”

“And I love you, Sawamura Koushi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the last part of Angel Eyes! :'(  
> I just want to say such a big thank you for reading this story and leaving kudos and comments, you've all been awesome and I can't thank you enough. I have honestly never completed a story before and I've never planned one as long as this before and I'm so glad that people enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.   
> I really enjoy writing Haikyuu characters and I still have many ideas so you might see more snippets of this plot in the future.   
> Anyway, thank you for reading this story and I hope that you enjoyed it.   
> I'm sure I will post again in another story soon!  
> See you next time!   
> RAWR! :3


	35. Not a Chapter, Just a Message

HELLO EVERYONE!

 

Wow, it's been nearly a year since I last posted on this... I didn't think it had been that long honestly :)

Just dropping this here to let you know that I will soon be continuing to write fanfiction and a couple of the things are going to be to do with this series so more content should be on the way soon!

If possible, I would like a little help as I start getting back into fanfiction again so... if anyone has any prompts, suggestions or anything they'd like me to write for fandoms or anything specific to this series (both sfw and nsfw), I would be more than happy to take on your suggestions :)

I mostly write for Haikyuu but am going to start writing for Voltron too and possibly Yuri on Ice so more options I guess!

Leave anything you'd like me to write in the comments and I'll get on it as soon as I can :)

 

Thanks for reading and I'll post again soon!

 

P.S - if you'd rather message me in private about it then my tumblr link is [here](https://ri-chanasauras-rex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
